


Pesto: Dazed & Confused

by BestoJericho



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Louise, Adult Tina, Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Bondage, Casual Sex, Consensual, Dom/sub, Encouraging, F/M, Fetish, Healthy Communication, Healthy Playmates, Healthy Relationships, Jimmy Pesto is Hot, Kinky, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 100,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestoJericho/pseuds/BestoJericho
Summary: Life gets way more interesting when the Belcher Sisters enter Jimmy Pesto Sr's life in a way he never imagined. If only his orignal weed dealer hadn't retired, he wouldn't be tangled up in all this delightful debauchery. Good or bad, all he knows is that it feels great to be wanted. How long can it last?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thank you for all the comments and kudos!I appreciate them so much. ^-^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ILLUSTRATED CHAPTERS~Book CoverCh. 1 - 15 - Complete!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Jimmy Pesto/Louise Belcher, Jimmy Pesto/Tina Belcher, Jimmy Pesto/Trev (Bob's Burgers)
Comments: 125
Kudos: 34





	1. The New Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jimmy Pesto Sr gets high with his new weed dealer who just so happens to be Louise Belcher. They “bond” over a shared interest and Jimmy worries Bob will surely kill him now.
> 
> (Includes illustration!)

Jimmy Pesto Sr had only just rung the doorbell when the door flew open and he was suddenly yanked inside by the tail of his tie.

“Dude! I told you not to ring the doorbell, my dog goes crazy!” And sure enough, as Louise Belcher scolded him, Jimmy could hear the deep throated bark of a large dog off in a back room. Louise was shaking her head as she walked away, not giving him a second look. He closed the door behind him and she disappeared into one of the back rooms. 

Without a word the barking ceased. Then the soft cooing of Louise could be heard, “Who’s a good dog? Who’s the best dog? Did mean old stinky Pesto wake you from your little doggy dreams? He sure is a stinky inconsiderate man, isn’t he? Awww, you’re the best doggo, now go back to sleep.”

Jimmy felt this was a little harsh…he didn’t stink. He did give his pits a quick check. Old Spice, good. And he wasn’t that old. Being in your 50s wasn’t old.

He shifted nervously, still standing next to the front door. This was his first time in Louise’s apartment and he wasn’t quite sure how to feel. When Calvin Fischoeder said he knew a replacement for Jimmy’s usual dealer (now retired), he wasn’t expecting one of the Belcher siblings. 

In fact, he didn’t even realize it was a Belcher until a pink jeep pulled into a back parking lot where they were to meet for a deal and the window rolled down to reveal a smirking Louise. He had been so caught off guard because Fischoeder had talked up this infamous “L” and how you didn’t want to cross them. He had been prepared to meet some tattooed tough guy, not the devilish Louise as she pointed and laughed “Look at your dumb FACE!”

Louise had held out her hand but Jimmy had still been in a daze from the surprise. “Helllooooo? Money? For herb? Yes?” She didn’t have all night.

Jimmy stuttered, “L-Louise, I, uh. Shit, your dad’s gonna kill me!” 

Faster than he thought anyone could move, Louise had smacked him extremely hard across the face.

“OOOOW!” Jimmy had held his cheek in his hands as he looked up at Louise through watery eyes. “What the hell was that for?”

“You sound like a WUSS. I don’t deal to wussies. You gonna cry wuss or are you gonna pay up?” Her slapping hand was still held out in the ‘put the money right here, right now’ gesture. She had looked deadly serious so Jimmy had paid up quickly, was handed a little baggy, then watched as Louise peeled off in her pink jeep.

Standing here now in her apartment, not sure what to do, he rubbed his cheek from the memory of her slap. He would never admit it…but he liked being slapped. Odd that it was from this tiny woman, but he still liked it.

Louise returned and gestured for him to follow her. Jimmy followed, taking in his surrounding. The apartment was packed with trinkets, posters, odd paintings, funky mis-matched furniture, and almost every surface covered in some intriguing item. The hallway was decked almost from floor to ceiling with art and he did his best to not touch anything, fearing the wrath that would come if he broke something.

He was surprised when they stepped into a room that felt rather minimalist compared to the rest of the apartment. The walls were sparse, nothing hanging up except for a few plants near the windows and string lights looped around the room. The whole room was rather small and the warm glow made it feel cozy and inviting. Louise had already plopped herself down into one of four bean bag chairs that rested in the center of this cozy cocoon of a room. 

He started for the beanbag furthest from her and she cleared her throat, pointing firmly to the beanbag closest to her, giving him a stern, poker face.

He had never been bossed around by someone so much younger than himself and was confused as his body obeyed without consulting his head. What was it about Louise that just made you want to obey? He awkwardly set his 6’2” frame down onto the beanbag and stared at his shoes.

Louise’s small 5’-even frame wiggled about in her beanbag for a moment, “Ahh…so comfy. You comfy, Pesto?”

“Oh uh, yeah. You can call me Jimmy.” He gave his best confident smile but even before he saw the eye brow raise from Louise, he knew the smile wasn’t successful.

“Yeah, okay, Jimmy.” She rolled her eyes and pulled out a little box from behind her beanbag. Inside was the usual little baggies and tiny containers of various cannabis strains, a couple of lighters, a pipe, and rolling papers. She took out a couple of joints she must have pre-rolled and stuck both of them to her lips. She cupped the lighter and lit both joints, puffing in with quick little breaths to get a good hit, before passing one of the joints to Jimmy.

“Oh, I drove here, I don’t think I should-“

“Smoke with me or I ain’t selling.”

“Right.” Jimmy obeyed again and took a small puff of his joint. He sat there watching Louise take a few more hits. She looked quite pleased with herself. They sat there in silence for what felt like an hour, but was probably only a minute. He was starting to sweat a bit, wondering if Bob would find out that Louise was not only a dealer, but that Jimmy had bought from her. 

His joint was slowly burning itself out as he fretted. He wasn’t even sure why he agreed to meet her at her place. He probably should have found someone else the moment he discovered Louise was Fischoeder’s supplier. But he didn’t know anyone else and he had been out of weed for quite a while before approaching Calvin.

Lost in his thoughts, he was startled when Louise’s small combat boot was suddenly propped on his lap and was nudging him in the arm. “Dude, wake up! You gonna smoke that or what?”

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, “Your dad is gonna kill me.”

Louise rolled her eyes even more and put on a mock-macho-voice, "'Wah, wah, I’m Jimmy Pesto, a grown ass man, afraid of your dad!' Shut up Jimmy. You sound like a wuss. Remember, wussies get a slap in their face.” She waved her hand, slapping the air swiftly.

"Yeah yeah, I remember, yeash.” He subconsciously rubbed at his cheek again.

Louise nudged him some more but didn’t remove her boot from his lap. With a laugh she said, "Shut up and smoke your joint. That’s $20 by the way, pay up or I WILL tell my dad.”

Still not taking another hit yet, Jimmy felt flustered, “You, you wouldn’t tell your dad. He doesn’t know you deal, right?”

Louise puffed at her joint and coughed, laughing out the smoke, “Jeeze, dude, you need to relax more. Yeah, my dad knows. He doesn’t like it but he knows I’m going to do what I want.” She gave him a sly smirk. “Ooooh, Jimmy, he would be soooo angry at you if he knew you were supporting my business!” She cackled and kicked her legs out as she doubled over from laughter. Her boots hit Jimmy several times in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. 

“Louise, ow, ow, you’re kicking me.” He leaned back in his bean bag to avoid further kicks that might do damage in more sensitive areas.

“So? I thought you liked being stepped on. Or did I hear wrong at the Desire Dungeon?” There was a devilish glint in her eyes despite her weed induced giggles.

Jimmy went pale. “The Desire what-now? I don’t know what-what uh, you’re talking about. Never heard of it.” He mumbled and stumbled over his words. To distract himself, or maybe shut himself up, he took a big hit from his joint.

Louise removed her boots from his lap and wiggled herself forward, putting the joint down in an ashtray on the floor. Still grinning but eyes rather relaxed, she said, “I know what you like…and I like it too.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, Jimmy confused and heart racing, not sure if he understood what Louise thought she knew from her sources at Desire Dungeon. He let the smoke out of his lungs, coughing and wheezing, having forgotten he was holding the hit in for so long.

With a shaky hand, he put his joint down in the ashtray too. He didn’t realize getting weed from this 24 year old Belcher would be this hard, or awkward, or….terrifying. Well, he knew it would be terrifying; ever since he could remember Louise was always the most intense and fiery of all of Bob’s children. And that initial slap from their first deal…wow.

Finally getting his breathing back to normal after the coughing, through watery eyes, he glanced at Louise who was still grinning at him smugly. Just waiting. How does she do that? How does she give off such a powerful vibe for someone so small?

“Dare I ask, what it is you claim I like and you like too?” Jimmy didn’t like that people had been talking at the club. He should have known though, they’re all gossipers at the Desire Dungeon. But he couldn’t help but be curious now that Louise said ‘I like it too.'

Louise jumped up from her beanbag chair, letting out what sounded like a victory cry, before cackling out, “I’m SO GLAD you asked! Wait here.”

She was gone out of the room before Jimmy could reply. His head was spinning slightly, really feeling the high now after that terrible coughing fit. He didn’t usually need a lot to feel good, so this felt like a triple dose. Suddenly being alone in the warm cozy room, head too foggy to think much further on his situation, he allowed himself to melt a bit into the beanbag. 

Louise’s ‘smoking room’ was quite nice. Why hadn’t he made a little special place to smoke? After the kids had moved out, he had some spare bedrooms now. He should try making a cozy ’smoking room’ sometime and then he could show Louise. Not that he wanted to impress Louise, but figured she could appreciate it. Maybe Calvin would finally come over to his place too. That old coot only wanted to meet at his mansion but never let him spend the night when they smoked together. Handsome bastard.

Oh and these lights are so pretty! He’ll have to get some pretty string lights to hang up too. Maybe a stereo so he could play some good music. Damn, why does he always resign himself to getting high on the couch and eating junk food? He could have been having a whole other experience of relaxation with his smoking! Despite being terrified in a young woman’s apartment that most definitely had a large snarly dog, way too many breakable things, and lived in by a bunny-eared demon, Jimmy actually felt pretty good sitting there in the beanbag. It was cradling him like a big soft kitten belly. What was he waiting for anyway? This place could use some music. Wait, where did Louise go? Didn’t she say something about something? What was it….hmm. Maybe it's dangerous and he should go. Just leave her the money for the joint and head out. But why did he want to leave? She mentioned that she knew Jimmy liked something that she liked too. They both liked smoking, that’s for sure. Louise would win in a smoking contest though. Almost half his size and she was able to spring up out of the beanbag chair like it was nothing! Jimmy couldn’t imagine life outside of this beanbag now. This was his little world. So cozy. He closed his eyes and smiled. 

“Oof!” Jimmy grunted as something heavy landed in his lap and was pressing hard against his chest. He opened his eyes to see that it was Louise straddling his lap, the palm of her hands pressing a coil of rope to his chest. It was hard for him to take in the scene. Not sure why Louise was in his lap, not sure why she was showing him rope.

There was a sly grin on her face.

Before he could form any coherent words, she said intently, “You like being tied up. Don’t you?”

Jimmy was struck dumb with this question. “I, uh, what?”

“Marshmallow showed me the photos. You like being tied up. Let me tie you up.” She was looking serious and urgent. Jimmy was still way too high to catch on.

“Tie…me…up? Wait. Why?” He managed some words! Good for him.

“Come oooon, I’m dying to tie someone up but I can’t find anyone at the club who’s into it.” She put on quite a good pout and whine. Jimmy was impressed cause he felt his heart strings go out to her. Yeah, he was high.

“I was venting to Marshmallow about it and then she asked me to promise to not tell anyone but she showed me some photos on her phone of you tied up all fancy like, getting smacked and stepped on. Come on PLEEEEASE. This is my THING.” She gave him puppy dog eyes but Jimmy was still trying to catch up.

“Marshmallow…showed you…photos? Of me? Damn…I didn’t realize she took photos.” He mulled this over, oddly not concerned with the fact that Bob’s daughter was still straddling his lap, brandishing the rope, giving him a pouting face. This beanbag WAS very comfortable after all.

Exasperated that she wasn’t getting a quick answer out of all this, Louise sighed heavily and waggled the coiled rope in his face. “Jimmy. Rope. You. Tied up. Now.”

“Oh Louise, I don’t know…this all seems so…” he gestured around, trying to find the word. “Sudden? Wrong?” An image of Bob flashed before his eyes and he gulped. “Dangerous?”

She yanked at his tie again, and this time it made his stomach leap and heart race. He DID like being tied up, yanked around, smacked, kicked… but he shook his head. “Louise, what if your dad finds-“

SMACK!

“Ah! Hey! Ow, what was that for?!” Jimmy cupped his cheek and looked up at Louise whose hand was still cocked back, ready for another strike. 

“I swear to god, if you bring up my dad one more time…” she glared down at him.

“Okay okay! I’m sorry! I won’t bring…him, up again.” He looked up a bit frightened. Damn, this lady can pack a punch. Which is pretty cool. And terrifying. And hot. And terrifying. Damn.

He couldn’t help notice that his lower abdomen was buzzing with anticipation and excitement. It had been a while since he had a good session. Wasn’t that session with Marshmallow last year?

Louise had lowered her smacking hand and tugged again at his tie, bouncing excitedly in his lap. “Come on, Jimmy. Say yes. It will be fun!”

Jimmy rubbed his cheek and took a deep breath before replying. “Alright. Let’s do it. Why not.”

Louise squealed and yanked harder on his tie in triumph. “I’ve been practicing knots and ties on my pillows, you won’t be disappointed!”

Half of Jimmy was screaming, “WHAT. THE. FUCK. ARE YOU DOING?!” And the other half was too high to care, too excited to worry. What would it be like to be dominated by this feisty, bunny-eared half pint? He was going to find out.

“We’ll need a safe word.” Jimmy piped in as he was being yanked and pulled in several directions from Louise’s celebration.

“How about, ‘Louise the Almighty Conquerer’?” She suggested, yanking him closer so that they were almost nose to nose. He could see pure excitement written all over her face. What was he in for?

“Uh…I don’t think I’ll remember that. How about pineapple?” He liked pineapples on pizza.

“Deal!” She slid off his lap, he noted the sudden lack of warmth and missed it, and she stood to unravel the rope. 

“Now…on your knees.” She said with a mischievous grin. 

Jimmy gulped and obeyed.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several Alternate Universe ideas for this show, but this particular story sticks pretty much to canon. The Belcher siblings are all grown up. Louise is 24 and dealing weed. Pesto is living alone now that the children are (finally!) out of the house so he has spare time to just get high every night on the couch after work, eating junk food. He's still going to Desire Dungeon (no longer into the diapers cause I just can't relate to that kink) but he's a fan of being tied up and used and abused. Classic Kink for someone who is typically large and in charge all day for their business. I imagine he's still sort of clueless and is very thrown off guard when someone much younger and smaller than himself suddenly wants to push him around. Louise is still a brat but she's good at what she does when she puts her mind to it. She's a small package that packs a punch! She is fearless and knows what she wants, and I love that about her. And Jimmy is just the best sort of guy to push around, because he loves it. 
> 
> I want to do at least one more chapter to conclude where this goes and let these two have fun. Heads up, this isn't a romantic set up, purely a play-mate for mutual kinks type relationship. Louise loves bossing around people older and bigger than herself so Jimmy is a good pushover for that.
> 
> I might do a follow up where Tina, now working at a horse ranch, has a bit of fun with Jimmy too (after encouragement from Louise). If anyone would be interested in that, please let me know! :D


	2. Beg Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Louise have fun while Louise gets lost in her thoughts and tries something new.
> 
> (Illustration included!)

There was a loud THUD from the next room and Louise’s dog, Shinobu, perked up an ear. He could hear his person’s voice every now and then, and it sounded like she was being quite strict; stricter than he had ever heard her sound before. Glad she wasn’t talking to him that way. She never talked to him that way. 

Poor guy, whoever he was. Sounds like he’s getting the beating of a lifetime. He’ll be happy to escort the man out when Louise was done if she needed. A few bites in the ass wouldn’t hurt either. The guy reeked of cologne but he’d do anything for his person. She was the best. Well, back to sleep for this pup. Sounds like she’s got everything under control.

Shinobu stretched, yawned, and curled up under his blanket on top of his large soft bed, right next to Louise’s.

•••

It had been negotiated before they started that Louise could slap, punch, and kick but only in designated areas. And to ask about certain areas, just in case Jimmy wanted it. She could smack and whip as hard as she wanted; kicking and punching had to be restrained because it was only the thrill of the idea of being beaten senseless that Jimmy wanted, and he really didn’t want any broken bones. Or internal bleeding. He was pretty sure she was quite capable.

Smacking could be done on any area of his body. Whipping was only for his chest, back, legs and rear. Kicks had to be his torso only, and even then, not done with the toe or heel. They had to be with the top of her foot. 

Stepping…well, she could step anywhere she liked. She didn’t weigh much and she was standing on Jimmy’s chest with her full weight when he laughed a bit. “Ha…wow…you're so light.” It _was_ a bit of a strain to breath and talk at the same time, but he could still do it.

He was laying on his back, but his arms were tied at the wrist and behind him, so he was resting mostly on his upper arms. His legs were bound at the thigh and calf, connecting the two so that his knees were straight up in the air. His feet mostly flat on the ground. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but that was the point for him. Whatever she wanted to do, he was her play thing.

He had been quite impressed with her Shibari technique. Sweet, simple, yet beautiful in its ability to restrain and accentuate. His chest looked quite nice bulging against the ropes. And the rope that wound under his crotch was definitely drawing attention to the bulge down there. 

They had started with him upright, resting on his knees, but Louise had just toppled him over with a loud THUD as Jimmy’s large frame hit the floor. She stepped gingerly with one bare foot onto his chest. Jimmy had told her he didn’t mind the boots for stepping but she wanted to _feel_ him when she did it. This had only made his heart race even more and his lower abdomen buzz with anticipation.

Louise’s face looked indignant at his comment for a moment before she cackled, “Oh I’ve only just begun!” And with that she started to hop slightly on his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

After a few hops she let her feet land on the ground on either side of his shoulders. She knew when to let him catch his breath and not go overboard. He was breathing heavily with his eyes closed. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her, still panting.

“Had enough, you dirty rat?”

He grinned on the inside but shook his head.

“Do your worst.” He said, breathing hard.

She grinned down at him and winked. “Oh I will.”

She slide down to straddle his chest, her knees on either side of his head. 

Lousie tossed aside her bunny eared hat, her hair wild, her skin shined slightly from sweat. Jimmy was quite sweaty too. He was tied up fully clothed, which was new for him, but she had insisted. Was she afraid something more would happen? So far she had done quite well in ignoring his raging hard-on, which had been very present the moment she had started to tighten the ropes.

She took his face into her hands and he knew what was coming. It was his favorite and he braced for it.

SMACK! SMACK!

First the left cheek, then the right, and he gasped from the stinging sensation. Oooh, how it shot endorphins through his body faster than anything. He swears it gets him higher than the weed ever could.

***

Jimmy was smiling, grinning, after the slaps and Louise took that as a sign to continue. A few more slaps and a pause in between. Didn’t want to knock him senseless as this was for his pleasure too. He moaned and looked up into her eyes. He looked like he needed this more than the air he breathed.

Her palms were red and sore but she wanted more. She was living to hear his groans of pleasure from the pain she was inflicting. Ever since she was little, she loved to smack faces. Now, she’d found someone who actually _wanted_ it and she couldn’t be more tickled.

She ran her fingers through his slicked back hair and grabbed a fistful, and tugged back slightly, forcing him to expose more of his neck.

They hadn’t discussed biting…or kissing. But maybe she would just lean in and feel it out, see how he reacted to some attention.

When she leaned her face in to burrow her nose just under his ear, he gasped. He seemed to strain even harder at the ropes. This was the first tender touch she had given him all night. 

She liked the effect.

She smiled, pressing her lips against his neck, and he shuddered. He started to breath faster. Faster than he would have when catching his breath after a beating.

She let out a soft, small, ever so quiet moan, and the sound, along with her warm breath upon his ear, caused him to let out an animalistic groan. She could have sworn that groan ended with “… _Louise_.”

She let her warm breath tickle his ear some more, not loosening her grip on his hair that was restraining him from moving his head. She let him strain against the ropes for a good long while before she decided to test the waters even more.

She bit down, hard, on his jugular and that was it, he bucked so hard that she half way toppled off him.

Now loose from her grip, he looked at her, breathing heavy, eyes wide in surprise. 

She resumed her position, a devious smirk on her face.

“Wow Jimmy. It's almost as if you liked that?” She bit down on the air, mimicking biting him. “Do you want more?”

Fire in his eyes, he nodded furiously.

She pulled at his tie. “Beg me.”

Before the last word was out of her mouth, he whispered through clenched teeth, “ _Please_.”

Louise’s heart fluttered. This man knew how to beg.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you. What was that?”

“Please. Please. _Please_.” That last word trailed into a groan.

She bent down close to his face, noses almost touching. She whispered, “Again.”

“ _Please, Master_.” He was looking at her with so much hunger in his eyes.

Ooo, she liked being called Master.

“Good boy.” She leaned down to his ear, brushing it with her lips before trailing down to his neck. Her long black hair cascaded over his face. Her fingers ran through his hair again, gripping onto a fistful and yanking back. He was all shudders.

She swiftly bit down on his neck again and the sounds this man made was causing her libido to stir. She hadn’t initially been attracted to this guy, other than appreciating that he was a push-over and knowing that he had great playmate potential. (Which she was right, she reminded herself.) She had wanted him to groan with pleasurable pain. But now, in this moment, it was only pleasure she wanted to give. What was happening to her? Why was she feeling this way?

Jimmy growled, the rumble deep from within his chest.

Oh yeah, that’s why she felt this way.

She released her biting hold and nuzzled up to his ear again to breath softly into it. Jimmy moaned a word again that she was certain was her name.

She herself gave a tiny shudder. She was…turned on? What a weird feeling. Jimmy wasn’t usually her type. She liked them willowy, blonde haired, lean, her age give or a take a few years. Then again, she never could settle down with just any one guy and sadly most of her choices had been train-wrecks or highly incompatible with her personality. Not many could handle her. It would always end in some fight or through a text from Louise saying “I’ll feed you to my dog if I ever see you on my doorstep again.” Luckily, none of her exes ever tried. 

She caught herself though, because she was thinking in terms of boyfriends. You didn’t have to be in love to rut like animals. She had plenty of flings and those times suited her much better. Usually the flings thought it meant love though, so they would ruin a really good night by calling her the next day to see if she wanted to “go to brunch.” SICK. Who goes to brunch with a one night stand? Get over yourselves. Enjoy the sex and move on.

So she had stopped pursuing flings when all the guys couldn’t take a hint.

Jimmy…might be different.

So far he’d been a great client for her business. Did everything he was told. Didn’t ask for anything and said yes to almost everything Louise requested of him that night. Maybe he knew his place and wouldn’t make this about anything more than having fun. No love. She was tired of men falling in love with her. She wanted to be free to fuck and play and move on. And perhaps Jimmy being an older bachelor, love wasn’t on his mind either.

He was waiting patiently while Louise was lost in thought. She watched him squirm, breathing hard but not pushing for more. She tested him again.

“Tell me what you would do to me if you weren’t tied up.” She nipped at his ear.

“Anything you wanted, Master.” His hips bucked slightly.

She did like the sound of that, but she asked again. She wanted to hear it in his words…how he said it. What words he chose.

“Tell me every little dirty detail you would do to me if I said you could do _anything_.”

It appeared he liked the sound of that because the rumbling growl of pleasure escaped his mouth before he said, “I would hold you down, fuck you deep. Fuck you hard. Crush you. Fill every hole. Make you come fifty times over before I’m done with you. Your moans would only make me take you harder. I’d make you sing with pleasure before I stop. I’d never stop; never stop until you said you’ve had enough of me, Master.”

Besides her loins tingling incessantly, the words satisfied her. Not once did he use those fruity words like ‘making love’. He was all animal. He would do anything she said. And that pleased the Master.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update this chapter but if I sit on something for too long, I feel like I'll over work it. So I decided to go ahead and post it as is! I initially planned on having Jimmy and Louise reflecting on their play time and what it means to them in this chapter, but I think I will save it for the next one. That way the flash backs to their good time can be seen from their perspectives. We'll see! Definitely only one more chapter planned for these two, and then I want to hand Jimmy of to Tina because that will be a whole different ride. (Get it? Like horses? Cause Tina likes horses and riding. *nervous Tina laugh*)


	3. Crush Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise lets herself have it all and Jimmy is pleased to be of assistance. 
> 
>   
> (Illustration included!)

Jimmy stood in his shower, examining his body, looking over the bruises Louise had left behind. They weren’t many, but there were some good ones. Especially the one on his neck where he could still see teeth marks from where she had bitten down. Jimmy shuddered, remembering the pure ecstasy of that moment. Louise was full of surprises and he liked that. He made a mental note to make sure his work shirt collar was extra stiff.

He let the soothing hot water melt his aching muscles. He couldn’t remember having a night that intense in a long time. Or ever. 

Louise had surprised him with the turn of events during their session. He was still on the high of being smacked around when her touch became tender. He was sure he had been beaten more recently than he had been touched gently. Jimmy was so resigned to his lot in life that he didn’t realize how starved for attention he was. He had given up dating many years ago and flings were so few he needn’t bother counting on one hand. He wasn’t counting Calvin because he wasn’t even quite sure _what_ that had been.

But Louise. Damn…now that was the way to have fun.

It was almost a hazy blur, but that nights events were seared into his mind forever. He was not taking this encounter for granted. He doubted Louise would ever call upon him again, but that was alright. Every moment spent with her had been worth a thousand one night stands. He gingerly touched his face, which had honestly had the brunt of her pleasurable strikes. Tonight's fun would hold him over for many months. Plenty of sweet memories to call upon when he was alone at home. Or in the backroom of his restaurant. Or the employee bathroom. Yes, he imagined it will be some time before he wore himself out with the memories.

Once that started to fade, maybe he would consider going back to the Desire Dungeon. He knew that it wouldn’t be the same, but maybe he could try. Thinking of the Desire Dungeon, he made another mental note to give Marshmallow a call. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to chew her out for sharing rather intimate photos, or thank her because it led to quite the night of debauchery.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing in the shower but as soon as he realized the hot water was starting to wane, he quickly scrubbed up and finished up.

Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a large fluffy towel and dried most of himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and looked himself over in the large mirror that went from bathroom sink to ceiling. There was a rather nice bruise darkening on the right side of his ribcage; one of Louise’s kicks. She hadn’t done many, but her first strike hit him pretty good. He ran a finger over it and it wasn’t too bad. He could still see how red his skin was where the ropes had dug into his flesh, even in the areas where he was clothed.

Though, he had been surprised that the ropes came off so quickly.

Louise’s whispered words drifted through his mind, _'Tell me every little dirty detail you would do to me if I said you could do anything.'_

Oh how he could have died right then and there. He couldn’t believe she was asking him that. What wouldn’t he do for her? But she had wanted to know what he would do, given free rein. When he had answered honestly, he had not expected what came next.

***

Louise was sliding off of him, the warmth from her sitting on his chest was gone. He didn’t want her to leave. He could have let her stay there all night, sitting on him, smacking him, biting him. He figured she was bored of this moment and was going to move on to other ways of beating him. And that was fine. Whatever she wanted. He would do anything.

He looked over to see what she was doing and felt her nimble hands untying the ropes that bound his legs together. He stayed quiet, letting his Master do what she wanted. He felt the ropes suddenly give and he carefully stretched out a leg to keep himself balanced. He was still laying on his upper arms, hands underneath him. 

Louise pushed at his hip, “Roll over.”

He did as he was told and rolled onto his side. The ropes became loose in a matter of moments, including those that bound his wrists.

He was laying on his stomach, letting Louise finish untying and gathering the rope when he felt her sit down on his back. Her hand grabbed a fistful of his hair. She gently tugged, forcing his chin up off the floor by an inch. He felt her warm breath at his right ear and her long hair tickle at his nose as it fell over him.

She said in a firm hushed voice, “When I let you up, you’re going to crawl over to me and fuck my brains out and you better not stop until I tell you to, because I have needs, and you will serve me. Understand?”

Every single word Louise uttered sent Jimmy’s head spinning and the crotch of his pants tightening. So overwhelmed, he could barely speak, but he got out a hoarse, “Yes, Master!”

“Good boy.” She whispered in his ear.

Then suddenly her weight was gone from his back and he heard the light patter of her footsteps as she made her way to one of the giant beanbags. Dare he get up and look? This was all too good to be true. 

He heard the sound of clothes being removed as he very slowly lifted himself onto his hands and knees. His knees were a bit sore but he would kneel all night if she told him so. When he finally turned his head to look over at Louise, she was sitting like Royalty on her beanbag, dressed only in a bra and black underwear, beckoning him over.

The animal in him growled with delight at the sight. Again, he could have died right there and that would have been alright.

He crawled over to her. She put out a foot that caught him at the shoulder, stopping his advance. He stopped and waited.

“Kiss them.” She wiggled her toes in his face. 

He settled back onto his knees and took her foot into both hands. He gently held it there, caressing the sole with his thumbs, and pressed his lips to her toes. He kissed each one as he massaged. Louise gave no other hint that she was enjoying it other than the deeply satisfied look on her face. 

She slipped her foot from his grasp and held up the other. He did the same, even giving a few licks between her toes, letting her know he meant it when he said he’d do anything. The couple of licks did make her shudder a bit in his hands and he heard the quietest of giggles. It probably tickled but she didn’t want to stop her role as Louise the Almighty Conquerer. 

She slipped her foot out of his grasp again.

She ran her fingers lightly over the crotch of her underwear and said, “Kiss it.”

Jimmy’s heart raced. He let out a hoarse growl of desire and placed his hands up and under her thighs, better to prop her up so he didn’t have to bend at an awkward angle. She giggled at being lifted slightly and he made a mental note.

He started off slowly and gently. Pressing his mouth and nose to the fabric, immediately feeling the heat emanating from between her legs. He breathed in her scent and shuddered, letting out his hot breath which made Louise squirm and give the tiniest of moans. Her hands ran through his hair. She pushed the back of his head down into herself, smothering his moans and only making hers louder.

Jimmy began to mouth and lick at the thin fabric that separated her from him. He wanted nothing more than to tear the underwear aside and dive in. It seemed Louise had similar thoughts because she spoke between beautiful moans, “Slip them off.”

Not hesitating for a second, Jimmy hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her panties and slid them down past her crotch. Before he even slid them completely off her legs, his tongue was buried deep in her warm entrance, greedy to lick and suck and fuck. Louise gasped and groaned and pulled at his hair, forcing him down harder. Jimmy breathed heavily through his nose, not wanting to take his mouth off of her ever again. He could stay there all night and wished that she would tell him to do so.

The time spent tongue deep in Louise seemed to last a lifetime but still wasn’t enough, because he was startled out of bliss when she pushed him away. He had been doing everything she asked and letting her guide his tongue. He looked up at her, wondering if he did something wrong, only to see the most delicious sight: there was hunger in her eyes, a fiery spark so different from anything she had showed before. The look almost frightened him. How does she do that?

“Fuck me.” Was all she said.

***

Louise was curled up in bed, not bothering to shower after Jimmy had left. She was still pretty high, more so from the night’s events than the weed, and she was floating on Cloud 9. 

Shinobu was snoring softly on his dog bed that sat right beside her Queen sized bed. It felt like a King to her and she almost got a King but her dad had refused to try and fit such a monstrous bed into Louise’s modest apartment. Queen sized was fine.

For all of Louise’s sexual escapades, she had never let a lover into her bedroom. This was her sanctuary, her quiet place. At her previous apartment she had let partners into her room and she never liked the energy and stink they left behind. It felt like she couldn’t retreat and get away from the world when someone else’s bad vibes had soiled her bed. When she moved into this place, she was determined to dedicate a separate room for all her debauchery, and to keep where she laid her head a place of solitude.

When Jimmy left, it felt different. He left behind a sense of peace. He had been so gracious and his final words, though coming from someone she never thought in a million years was capable of something so deep, were very touching. And not in a sick sappy way. Just, from a truly genuine place of appreciation.

“Louise, thank you for tonight. You’ve done my old soul a lot of good and I will never forget that.” And he left it at that. No wink or grin or kiss blown or lingering or asking if they could do it again sometime. 

From her window, she had watched him walk away from the apartment and the way he left was entirely different from how he came in. He looked 20 years younger. When he came in, he looked a bit downtrodden. Nervous. Tired. His new step wasn’t so much cocky as it was, happy? Content, is the word perhaps. 

She watched him disappear around the corner, off to where ever he had parked, and that was that. She then quickly chugged down a glass of water before heading to bed.

As she laid in bed, she thought over the night. Jimmy had asked for nothing. She couldn’t recall if she ever had a lover so generous. The way he had looked, face buried in her crotch, was the most blissful she had ever seen a partner’s face between her legs. Then, when she stopped him and said “Fuck me”, she wish she could have gotten his face on film. She giggled to herself at the memory.

***

Louise could feel that she was extremely wet, and that combined with Jimmy’s saliva, the beanbag beneath her was soaked. She couldn’t recall a time when a partner had been so willing to just stay between her legs and pleasure her through the night. She was quite sure if she hadn’t stopped Jimmy, he would have gone on forever or suffocated, whichever came first. 

There was only so much stimulation she could take before she needed something more. She needed to be held down, held tight, or she would surely float away.

She gently but firmly pushed Jimmy back, catching her breath before uttering, “Fuck me.” 

Louise was tempted to tell him how to do it, but she wanted to see what he had in mind with those simple words.

She loved what he had in mind.

Jimmy was unbuttoning his shirt, which was sticking to him in places from the sweat, but she indicated to keep the tie on when he went to remove it. He nodded and slid the tie off the shirt collar, leaving it there, before tossing his shirt aside. Louise liked having a leash on him.

He unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down slightly, just enough to expose his bulge against his boxer briefs. When his own fingers grazed over his crotch, he let out a moan, and she realized this is the first time any attention was paid to his arousal. 

She was about to reach out, to give his member a stroke through his underwear, but he gently caught her hand before her fingertips made contact. This was the first stern look he had ever given her, but it was one of submission. 

“Let me serve you.” Was all he said.

She nodded, as a Queen would her knight.

Louise settled back to watch his display. He tugged at the waistband of his boxer briefs and let his erection slip out. 

_Woo boy, that was a thick piece of meat_ , Louise thought to herself. She was pretty sure she could take it but dang. It was still a surprise.

Jimmy shuddered as he stroked himself briefly and she could tell he was restraining himself. If he was half as turned on as she was, she knew it must be a struggle to not come then and there. 

“Condom?” He asked.

Louise was impressed with his mindfulness, especially at this stage in the night.

“I’m on the pill. Do you want to use one?”

“I will do whatever pleases you and makes you feel safe.” He replied earnestly. 

Louise thought it over. It hadn’t been that long since she got tested. She was clean and usually used condoms when it came to flings because you just never knew. 

“You clean?” She asked.

“Yes. But I will still wear a condom if-“

“Hurry up and get inside me then."

Jimmy was swift to do as he was told. He leaned in and wrapped his arms beneath her back and bottom and lifted her up. She let out a little giggle of glee as she was lifted off the beanbag. He held her close as he twirled them around, landing with his backside onto the beanbag instead and sitting her onto of his lap. His erection rubbed against her ass and his hands guided her to lift up and settle backwards. She now hovered over his cock. 

Jimmy gripped his hardened member and began to rub the tip at her entrance. She wondered how long he would tease her like this until she suddenly got her answer; Jimmy quickly thrust upwards, simultaneously pushing her hips down, and with one fell swoop, he was in. Deep.

Louise gasped and cried out, but didn’t have time to fuss because Jimmy was pulling her downward, forcing their chests together. His chest rumbled with his pleasured growls. He wrapped one strong arm around her back, holding her to him. The other held firmly onto her ass, holding her in place so he could thrust. He started off slow and with each thrust in and each thrust out, he sounded like a beast. She herself was letting out involuntary moans and singsong gasps. His girth was more than anything she had before, human or toy.

She must be feeling masochistic because she was still trying to adjust to his size when she groaned into his ear, “Harder.”

***

Jimmy could hardly believe he was now deep within Louise, holding her close, feeling her warmth, hearing her joyful moans of pleasure. With each movement he made, he held onto his sanity and did his best to not come then and there. 

If you had told him that morning that he’d be rutting like an animal with Louise Belcher that night, he would have laughed and put money down on a bet like that.

He’s _so glad_ he would have lost that bet.

He was going to start off slow because he wanted to please her as long as he could. Not even a minute had gone by before he heard Louise squeak in his ear, “Harder."

With a groan of delight, Jimmy did as he was told and began thrusting into her harder. Deeper. Louise cried out and bit into his shoulder, driving him wild.

“Crush me,” she gasped in his ear. He wasn’t sure exactly what that entailed, but since she used his own words from before, he did what he had in mind.

Jimmy rocked forward into a sitting position and then toppled them down to the floor, Louise beneath him, still inside her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, and he noticed she couldn’t quite cross her ankles behind him, so she squeezed his hips with her thighs.

Louise’s face only came to about his chest line so he dipped his head down and rested his forehead against hers. He was breathing hard, but wanted desperately what was going to happen next.

“Crush you, Master? You know the word if it's too much, yeah?” 

Louise nodded, whispering, “Yeah, yeah, pineapple.”

“Are you sure?”

“Crush me,” she growled.

***

Crush her, he did.

Louise had some of the wind knocked out of her when Jimmy swiftly laid his entire weight down on her small 5’ frame. She let out a little “Gah!”, her lungs having trouble taking in air from the weight. What was he, like 200lbs?!

He pressed down, crushing her harder into the floor. Protectively though, the crook of his right elbow cradled the back of her head, pressing her face to his chest. The other arm snaked behind her neck and wrapped around her shoulders, giving him a point to anchor. 

Jimmy started to pound her hard and deep, his hips barely lifting above her own before they slammed back down, driving her into the floor. Louise could hardly breath but this was the fucking of a lifetime she’d been waiting for. Lovers larger than herself were either too afraid to hurt her, or weren’t that great at what they were doing. She didn’t ask many to ever 'crush her' but when Jimmy had said those words himself, she was eager to find out what that meant to him.

She was not disappointed.

For all the power Louise loved to throw around, she really wanted to experience just being taken. Rough and hard. Under her orders, of course. But no one had been up to the task until now.

Jimmy groaned and growled like a beast in her ear, each thrust getting deeper and deeper and she could feel that he was very much hitting her cervix. All she could do was gasp for air when she could and let him take what he wanted. She didn’t even have enough air to moan. He was knocking it right back out of her with almost every thrust.

It felt like hours, laying beneath him, before he grunted, “Still good?” She squeaked out, “Yes!” And he kept going. 

To catch his breath, he would stop the pounding for a moment or two, but would continue to gyrate his hips. No time to catch her breath though cause he would only lean his weight in more. She was completely immobilized. 

“I have an idea,” he said into her ear. Suddenly the weight lifted and she gasped for air, letting it fill her lungs completely for the first time in who knows how long.

“I’ll have to slide out of you for a moment.”

Louise nodded and he gently lifted himself off of her and slid out from between her legs. He started to stand up and helped her up too. Once they were upright, he scooped Louise into his arms, lifting her up, and she let out a giggle.

“Wrap your arms around my shoulders for a moment.” She did so and he leveraged her up so that his arms were hooked at the elbow under the backside of her knees.

He cradled her back and stepped towards the wall, pressing her up against it.

“You can let go, or hold on. I've got you.” He brushed his lips against her ear, trailing over her neck, her cheek, and for a moment she thought he might kiss her. Then he slid her down onto his cock once more, pressed her even harder against the wall, and fucked her into sweet, sweet oblivion.

•••

Jimmy looked over at the alarm clock when he finally slipped under the covers of his bed. The cruel red numbers read 3:15 a.m. and he had to get up at 6:00 a.m. to make sure he got his restaurant in order for the next day. With a small groan, but not too angrily because he would do it again in a heartbeat, he set his alarm and flopped down, closing his tired eyes. 

The scent and taste of Louise popped into his mind and his loins stirred.

“Settle down you. Yeash. Haven’t you had enough?” He wasn’t usually one to talk to his boners but this one needed a scolding.

“I’ll take care of you tomorrow.” He yawned and stretched out. Every ache and pain worth it. On his night stand, his smart phone turned face down with the sound off, a text from Louise had just arrived.

“Thank you for tonight, too.”

Laying in her bed, she hoped she wouldn’t regret that text, but some how she knew deep down that it would be alright. There was nothing complicated between these two souls. All fun. All play. All respect. And that’s how she liked it.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell more in love with these two the more I wrote. I will definitely write more about them but I think its time to give this pair a breather and see who else is ready to put Jimmy through his paces. Good boy!
> 
> Thank you for reading if you made it this far! This is my first fanfic and I have many more planned for the characters of Bob's Burgers. <3 Let me know if you enjoyed it!


	4. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers at Tina's place of work, the Thousand Island Ranch, for a long weekend of fun and horsing around. Louise has bigger plans for Jimmy, which involves letting her sister take a ride. Will things go as planned?
> 
> (Illustration included!)

“JIMMY. PESTO.” Bob slammed the old car door behind him as he watched Jimmy, Andy, and Ollie Pesto climb out of their higher end vehicle, probably one that came out that year by the looks of it.

He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to address him with animosity, as this was not their busy street with their busy restaurants, shouting at each other from across the road. He just felt that if Jimmy was somewhere he wanted to be, then he must be up to no good. 

He knew that was unfair of him. Jimmy wasn't too much a pain these days and they actually had their moments of peace. They've even hung out with him before on several occasions. But every now and then, Jimmy would fall into his weird, snarky competitive mood that would just rub Bob the wrong way. He was already feeling unprepared so the surprise sight of the Pesto's added to Bob's anxiety.

When Linda overheard Louise telling Gene about Tina being alone at the ranch this weekend, she had whined and weaseled her way into taking all of them out for a long family weekend getaway. Bob resisted at first because it sounded like Tina, Gene, and Louise were trying to have a sibling party out on the ranch and Bob wasn’t too eager to party. Even Louise tried to convince her mother that it was going to be boring and they just wanted to visit their older sister. But his wife insisted that she missed her eldest child and that it would be good for them to be together for an impromptu family weekend. After a while, he had started to feel excited about getting some fresh air and seeing all his children. It would feel like old times. 

When he had seen the car up ahead take the same exit he was going to take, he didn’t think anything of it. Then, as they got closer and closer to their destination, Bob realized that the only thing this old dirt road led to was the ranch. He wondered who else could be headed that way.

He never would have guessed Jimmy Pesto.

So there Bob was, watching his rival approach him, having just suffered two hours in the car listening to Linda and Gene sing along to the entire CATS soundtrack, wishing he had rode with Louise in her jeep. Then again, he knew how his youngest drove and he felt queasy just thinking about it. He actually enjoyed the CATS soundtrack but somehow, Linda and Gene made it a chore. 

“Don’t look so happy to see me, Bob!” Jimmy called out with a smirk on his face. 

“Ooo, hey Jimmy! Hey Andy! Hi Ollie!” Linda waved the Pestos over, smiling and beaming, as if she was still unaware of Jimmy and Bob’s long standing, stupid rivalry. 

“Did Tina invite you all to help her out this weekend too?! She’s all by her lonesome and she’s got all these chores to do. She’ll be so excited to have so many helping hands and company!” Linda was blabbering away, talking at the Pestos and not letting them get a word in.

“Linda. Linda. LIN.” Bob put a hand on her shoulder and gave her the look.

“Wha? Wha? I’m just so excited! Oh where’s my teeny-beeny, I gotta go find her.” Linda started toward the main ranch house, calling back, “So good to see you guys! Can’t wait to have all the fun this weekend!” 

Andy and Ollie had already wandered away, having shouted at the same time, “HORSES!” The twins were now petting the nose of a beautiful chestnut brown mare that was hanging her head over the pasture fence.

Gene had walked down the driveway a bit to greet Louise who had just pulled up in her pink jeep.

This left Bob standing with Jimmy, who looked way too handsome in cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, and a plaid flannel shirt. The bastard. 

“So Bob! Looking forward to some family time?” Jimmy offered.

Bob glared, “I _was_.”

“Hey now! It's all good, Bob. This is neutral ground, I’m not gonna give ya a hard time.” He said with a grin. But something in his demeanor seemed to shift because he dropped the grin and said more quietly. 

“Hey…how about a truce? I’m sorry I…give you such a hard time back on the home front. I don’t know what it is about me, I just feel so…” he trailed off and picked up somewhere else. “Look, my kids are visiting this weekend and we were invited to come out here, and honestly, it's a blessing. They tear up my place and give me so much anxiety I just might have a heart attack. At least here they can be helpful to Tina and expend some of that energy they seem to have endless amounts of. Bastards.”

Bob chuckled at that last part, because he knew what he meant. Bob felt like the last time he had energy was his wedding night.

“So how bout it, Bob? For this weekend we aren’t restauranteur rivals. Just two fellas, helping out family.” He held out his hand.

Bob sighed but he couldn’t say he didn’t agree. It would be nice to have some normalcy and he truly was looking forward to a peaceful weekend with his loved ones.

He took Jimmy’s hand and they shook. 

“Alright, Jimmy. Truce.” Bob mumbled and Jimmy beamed back, the charm turned back on.

***

Jimmy had recognized the old clunker behind him as they drove down the highway that lead to the Thousand Island Ranch where Tina worked and lived. He had recently bought his new Lexus so he doubted that Bob and his family would recognize him from behind. When he saw their car take the same exit off the highway, his heart raced a bit. There was no way that could be Bob. But there was no mistaking that old vehicle and Bob’s ever present mustache was easy to spot through the windshield. It was Bob.

Shit.

Louise hadn’t said anything about her whole family coming to stay at the ranch this weekend. She had mentioned that Gene would be there, but that hadn’t mattered. Gene and his boys would be thick as thieves, off smoking or something. But Bob and Linda? That was going to be awkward.

He dug deep into his jeans pocket to pull out his smart phone as he drove down the dirt road. He tapped the screen to see that his sound had been off all morning and Louise had indeed sent him several messages while they had been driving. “Shit…” he said out loud and his sons laughed in the back seats.

“Oooo, dad! You’re not supposed to text and drive!” Ollie sniggered behind his hand. His mother’s laugh.

Andy laughed in a barking sort of way. His father’s laugh.

“Here let me read them for you!” Ollie started to grab at his father’s phone but Jimmy yanked it away. 

“Never mind! Settle down and for the last time, put on your seatbelts, yeesh! We’re almost there, I’ll read them when we stop.” But he glanced down at the phone in his lap and only got a brief glimpse of ‘Whole family is coming’ and ‘play nice’.

Ollie was playing with the seatbelt strap, “I’ve got my seatbelt on dad, see? See, dad? I’ve got it on.” Andy was mirroring his brother’s movements and they started laughing like hyenas. They were high. Jimmy should know; they kept stealing from his stash.

“Are you guys ever _not_ high?” Jimmy asked, looking at them in the rearview mirror.

The boys stopped and stared at their father with a serious look. But they couldn’t hold it and burst into laughter again.

“Do your dad a favor, boys. We’re here to help Tina with her long weekend on the ranch alone, so just…be helpful? Can you do that?”

The boys saluted him at the same time and then laughed more. Stoner idiots.

Ollie asked, “Will Louise be there too?”

Andy piped in, “Ooo, dude, Louise is _soooo_ hot. Ahhhhh, I would totally date her.”

Ollie nodded in agreement, “Man, Louise Belcher is something else. Remember when she made us kiss her feet for a joint back in high school?” 

Andy just started grinning like an idiot, nudging his brother in the ribs and giving him the raised eyebrow waggle. “Oh boy, DO I."

“Alright, alright! Just shut up. Or go back to laughing. I don’t need to hear that.” Jimmy was going to lose his mind. He couldn’t stand listening to his sons talk about Louise like that, especially after his little session with her.

The twins went back to laughing and calling out every time they saw a cow or a horse or a sheep.

When they pulled up to the front ranch house at the end of the long driveway, Jimmy had to gather himself before stepping out of the car. He was hoping he could keep his cool and extinguish any of Bob’s hard feelings before they met with Tina. He really wanted this weekend to go smoothly and he was already on edge. So many things in Jimmy’s recent history that would surely spark a fury so strong in Bob, Linda just might let Bob murder him once and for all. Maybe not. But probably.

He took a few deep breathes and then climbed out of his Lexus.

“Don’t look so happy to see me, Bob!” Jimmy called out with a playful grin on his face.

***

“Gene, get OFF!” Louise was in the process of being tightly squeezed by her brother, who smelled like strawberry pastries and weed. A good blend, but she didn’t much care to have her ribs cracked.

“Sorry, sis! Hey, did you bring any-“ Gene made the motion of holding a joint up to his lips.

Louise rolled her eyes. “What, am I supposed to just provide the weed for EVERY occasion?!” 

Gene shrugged, “That’s…sort of your job. Right?” He laughed and leaned against her jeep. “You don’t have a _real_ job yet, do you?” He said playfully. 

“Gah…whatever. Fine. Yes, I brought enough for you and the entire ranch of horses. Jimmy and the twins are gonna buy some.”

“But I get some for free, right?” Gene said hopefully.

Louise just glared.

"Kidding! Kidding! Jeeze, Louise. Lemme smell it though, lemme smell it!” He was already leaning into the pink Jeep, rummaging through Louise’s bags.

Louise shoved her brother out of the way and sat up in the driver’s seat, staring daggers at him but she knew it didn’t really work on Gene. Nothing seemed to get to her brother. He truly was so fearless and so chill, that she was kind of jealous. She also wished she could have a cool job being a top baker at the fanciest bakery in Jersey. Then again, baking wasn’t her thing, but if there was a job like that, where people actually appreciated her skills, she would drop dealing weed any day. Then again, she would be hard pressed to stop being her own boss. That was the best perk about working for herself.

She rustled through a small overnight pack and whipped out a giant baggy filled to the brim. She flashed it briefly at Gene who’s eyes got wide.

“Holy moly! You weren’t kidding! Are the Pestos really buying that much?!”

Louise rolled her eyes again, “No stupid. I’ve got plans after this weekend and didn’t want to be empty handed, so I brought it all. And don’t you touch it! Pay up and you’ll get the amount you asked for.”

Gene was already reaching for his wallet and handed her a huge wad of cash. Louise counted it, then pulled a smaller baggy full of weed out of the giant one. Pre-packed and ready to go. Gene deeply inhaled the scent, moaned with delight, and then shoved it into his pocket.

“Thanks, Louise. You’re the best.”

“I know."

They started to walk up the drive way towards the main house after Louise hid the good stuff back into her overnight pack. Gene stopped at his parent’s car to grab his weekend pack too. Louise kept going, heading to the porch.

She could hear her mother’s loud voice coming from inside, her dad piping in here and there, and Tina talking as enthusiastically as her monotone voice allowed.

Then she heard Jimmy yelling off past the porch. She tossed down her larger pack that held clothes but kept her smaller pack slung over her shoulder. No way she was going to leave that unattended. 

On the other side of the house there was a smaller corral with one horse trotting about. Andy and Ollie were hooting and hollering at the horse, playfully, not maliciously. They were calling to it as if it were a cat or a dog. Louise chuckled and shook her head. 

Jimmy had his back to her and was calling out to his sons, “Hey fellas! Leave the horse alone! Come on, let’s get inside, Tina's waiting!”

Louise sauntered up behind him quietly and then gave him a hard shove in the shoulder.

Jimmy whipped around, looking stern, perhaps expecting someone else because his gaze had to drop about a foot to see that it was Louise. 

His face softened and he gave her a smile, “Well howdy, Louise!” He tipped his cowboy hat in the cheesiest way possible, she thought. But had a hunch that Tina would eat that shit up.

“Howdy, howdy, howdy!” She said in a sarcastic way. "Listen, Jimmy. Did you get my texts about this weekend?”

Jimmy’s face fell a little but he waved it aside, “Yeah, it's no problem. Your family is great! Well…Bob is okay. I mean he’s a great dad! But ya know…ah, anyway, yes, no problem from me. I’m playing nice, I promise.” He looked for approval. The sap.

Louise nodded, “Good. Only problem is, Tina’s not happy.”

Jimmy looked concerned. Bless him. “Wait, why? I thought she wanted some extra hands around the ranch this weekend?”

“Yeah, but not this many.” Louise looked around nonchalantly then started walking towards a shed that wasn’t too far away but was out of view of the main house where her parents and Tina were talking.

She gestured with a nod of her head to follow her. Jimmy trailed behind like an obedient dog.

Once behind the shed she whipped around and pushed Jimmy up against the wall.

***

Jimmy was surprised but didn’t resist and kept quiet when Louise pushed him up against the shed wall. He knew she couldn’t be wanting something now but he couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful. 

“Okay, listen, here’s the deal. I invited you out here for the weekend to get you some play time with my sister because she needs it badly and I told her all about our little session.” Louise looked dead serious so Jimmy didn’t laugh. 

Instead, he was sure his face looked quite confused. “Wait…what?”

Louise rolled her eyes, “Come on, keep up! So Tina was complaining about how none of these ranchers are raunchy, or at least not for her, and she’s been dying to tie up some frisky fellow and I just happened to casually mention that I knew someone who loved being tied up and well, one thing led to another and we planned to get you out here for a weekend play date! I wasn’t planning on you having your sons with you or my mother being super nosy and forcing her way into this little get together.” She sighed, exasperated. 

“Andy and Ollie would have been fine, but Tina is a bit upset because you know how our mother can be. She probably won’t let Tina out of her sight! Thankfully, I can keep mom and dad busy and Gene can keep Andy and Ollie busy, so that gives you and Tina some alone time."

Jimmy still didn’t say anything. His mind was reeling, a million questions he wanted to blurt out all at once: _Why didn’t Louise tell him sooner? Like when she was on the phone with him inviting him out to the ranch? That would have been a good time to mention that this was a big elaborate booty call of sorts. And what exactly did they plan? What was he supposed to do? Did she really not mind sharing him with her sister? Not that there was anything between Louise and himself, but he thought it odd to pass him along to her sister. He didn’t mind so much, but still, the suddenness of this surprise was making him feel a little panicked. All the Belchers were here and she was expecting him to go “play” with Tina? When? How? What?_

Louise was just staring at him, probably waiting for some sort of reply, but Jimmy truly couldn’t form any coherent words. “Uh…"

Louise pressed her entire body up against him and grabbed the collar of his shirt in her fist and yanked down, forcing him to be nose to nose with her. She was strong for such a small lady and his stomach lurched with excitement. He knew he was a sucker.

“Jimmy. You better please my sister this weekend in any way you two agree upon and you better not let me down or you’ll have to find _a new dealer_. Got it?” The way she emphasized her words made him feel she meant more than weed.

Jimmy gulped and nodded.

“Good.” She released his shirt collar but didn’t move. “She’s not like me. So…you know. Encourage her. Let her know she’s doing a good job. Got it?”

Jimmy nodded again, still a bit lost for words.

“Alright then.” She leaned away from him and took a step back. “Any questions?”

“Uh…”

“Good. See you inside, Jimmy!” She was already walking away.

“Ah.” Jimmy let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and steadied himself against the shed wall.

_Well, this was an odd turn of events,_ he thought to himself. _First the surprise of having Bob in close proximity to himself for a whole weekend. Now, this was some grand ol’ ploy to get him here and hook up with Tina. He wasn’t against that last idea, but it had caught him so off guard that he didn’t know how to process these emotions. Did he and Tina even have any chemistry? Then again, he would have said he had no chemistry with Louise until he was tied up and at her mercy, so there was that. It had been a while since he had even seen Tina. It might have been around Christmas last year when she was home for the holidays and he saw the Belcher family in their restaurant. Not even sure the last time he had spoken to her. When Louise invited him out for the long weekend to help the Belcher siblings on the ranch, he honestly thought he could be of some use and show his appreciation for Louise by helping Tina. He would not have bet in a million years that they were going to play ‘Pass-the-Pesto’._

He was tempted to slump down onto the ground to figure all this out but just then Andy, Ollie, and Gene rounded the corner, joints in hand, laughing. 

“Oh! Hey dad. We’re just uh-“ Ollie began.

“Louise gave us joints!” Andy finished, brandishing said item in the air.

Jimmy face-palmed, shaking his head. “Just, go do it behind the barn or something.” But the trio were already heading that way, Gene waving to him as his boys led the way. 

He too would very much like to be high right now.

But he knew he had to finally go inside and see Tina. Something that he felt quite neutral about until three minutes ago. Now that he knew she was expecting him to be up for playing, he felt nervous. He didn’t want to let her down. Or Louise. Or himself.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, took a deep breath, and rounded the corner of the shed, heading back to the main house.

***

The front door opened and in walked talk, dark, and handsome. Dressed to the nines in cowboy boots, blue jeans, a red, plaid flannel shirt that was unbuttoned enough to show off chest hair, and a sharp looking cowboy hat.

_Yee-haw, take me now_ , Tina thought to herself.

She had just been telling her parents the game plan for that afternoon. She was going to show everyone where they would be sleeping first. Mom and dad would be in the main ranch house, upstairs in the largest guest bedroom. Gene got the small guest bedroom upstairs across from the bathroom. Louise got the only guest room on the main floor and much to Louise’s delight, it had a king size bed. She was already in there making herself comfortable. Jimmy, Andy and Ollie were going to share the little guest house just off the side of the main house. It only had one bedroom but there was a sizable living room with a pull out couch. Tina’s room was above the barn, the front top section having been converted into a little studio apartment. But she planned on coming to the main ranch house in the mornings to make sure they could all enjoy breakfast together before the day’s activities started.

Next up was lunch. It was now a quarter to noon and she knew everyone had gotten up early to make the two hour drive to come see her. She already had a feast of BBQ, corn on the cob, and fresh rolls planned, and of course her father volunteered to cook. She enjoyed cooking with her father so she was looking forward to that. She had also made sure to have plenty of wine stocked up for her mother, because all they usually had around the ranch was beer and whiskey. 

Her mother was already looking through the cabinets in the kitchen for a wine glass.

After lunch, she was going to give them the grand tour and let them know what she needed help with around the ranch. Honestly, she could have done it all by herself while the owners and other ranch hands were away at the rodeo. But it would definitely have been non-stop work from dawn til dusk, so a few extra hands were appreciated. Instead, she got her whole family, and normally that would have been quite welcome. This weekend was about something else though. Having so many people around was going to make it hard. But she knew Gene and Louise were on her side and there was nothing a Belcher couldn’t do. She was going to enjoy her family and enjoy her possible alone time with Mr. Tall Dark And Handsome.

Jimmy had just walked into the kitchen and tipped his hat to her, “Howdy, Tina! Long time no see! Thanks for inviting me and the boys out here. We’re glad we can be of service to ya!”

Tina grinned from ear to ear…on the inside. She was sure her face looked as casual as usual. Oh, Jimmy will be of service alright.

“Hey Jimmy. Welcome. I was just telling my parents about today’s plans. I’m going to show them upstairs real quick, then I’ll show you where you and Andy and Ollie will be staying, and then we’ll have some lunch. Do you like BBQ?”

Jimmy nodded and beamed, “Sure do! Anything I can do to help?”

Her father cut in, “That’s okay Jimmy. I’ll handle the meals this weekend. Tina and I are going to do the barbecuing, isn’t that right Tina?” Bob pulled her into a side hug and Tina gave a gentle, awkward-as-usual laugh.

“That’s right Dad! Now, let's get you and Mom settled upstairs so we can…get to that barbecue.” 

Her mom gave a little wave to Jimmy, still holding the wine glass in one hand, and carrying her overnight bag in the other. “Jimmy I heard you and the boys get your own little guest house! Isn’t that fun? Ooo, slumber party.” She laughed and Tina herded her parents up the stairs, leaving Jimmy in the kitchen.

***

Oh fuck. Tina was hotter than he remembered. 

Jimmy let himself slump down in a chair at the kitchen table. He could use a glass of wine too but knew he couldn’t afford to get sloppy around Bob. Or Tina. 

Damn Tina was smokin’ hot. When did that happen?!

Her black hair was long and pulled back into a perfect messy pony tail. Her bangs sloped into longer strands on the side of her face to frame her features beautifully. She wasn’t wearing glasses, so he assumed she must wear contacts now. He was pretty sure she used to wear glasses. But now he could see her eyes and they were doe like. Rich, brown eyes that immediately put you at ease. Even her little Mona Lisa smile seemed more confident now. 

She was wearing a light blue plaid shirt that was unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to the elbows. A white tank top underneath, looking a little damp from fresh sweat so she must have been busy that morning before they arrived. She also had on tight, dark blue jeans that creased in the all the right places. He couldn’t wait to see her turn around and walk away.

When she did finally turn to show her parents to their room, he let himself have a glance but he had to quickly look away. Too much to handle right now.

So there he sat. In a rustic looking kitchen, all alone, left to ponder how he got himself into this dizzying yet delightful mess. He really needed to quit smoking weed.

….Maybe.

***

Lunch went smoothly, or as smoothly as it could. Bob hogged the grill so Tina didn’t really cook with him. Linda baked the rolls and kept the glasses of wine coming while standing in the kitchen with Gene and Jimmy, laughing her head off, and her son egging her on. Andy and Ollie set the table outside, which they did a fairly good job, except they gave everyone spoons instead of forks. Once at the table, sitting down to eat, Gene kept belching the alphabet for Andy and Ollie who were also belching the alphabet and Bob kept saying in a warning tone, “Gene.”

Jimmy was doing something similar except it was, “Boys, come on.” 

Louise kept kicking Tina under the table and she didn’t know why. Every time she looked at her sister, she was making small head movement nods towards Jimmy who was happily conversing with a very tipsy Linda. She probably wanted her to talk to Jimmy more, to get to know him, but she felt this wasn’t really the time or place to do so. She had an idea in her mind as to when would be a good time to talk with Mr. Handsome.

“So, everybody. Can I have your attention?” Tina spoke up, a little soft at first but ending firmly. Most everyone turned their attention to her except for Ollie who had to finish tossing a piece of corn at his brother.

“Right. Well, thank you again for visiting me this weekend at Thousand Island Ranch-“

“Why is it called Thousand Island Ranch?” Andy interrupted but asked innocently.

“Andy.” Jimmy warned.

“It’s okay. That’s a fun question, we get it a lot.” Tina cleared her throat. “Almost a hundred years ago, when this ranch was first settled, the river that runs past the far edge of the property had hundreds, if not a thousand, little island mounds scattered all through the water. I don’t think anyone actually ever counted them though. So we don’t know if there are really a thousand. But it looks like a lot. At least a hundred, I think.” Tina gave a little smile to Andy who was nodding and going “oooooh”

“Good question, Andy. Thank you for that. Anyway, thank you for being here with me this weekend and helping out!” She raised her glass which was filled with water because she knew the importance of keeping hydrated while working your butt off in the sun.

Everyone raised their various glasses too and they cheered and took a drink.

“Now, who’s ready for the grand tour?”

There was a flutter of agreeing statements at the table and Tina was delighted.

***

_“Louise…I thought you said you could take care of this.”_ Tina had leaned down to speak quietly from the side of her mouth to Louise as they walked. Their Dad and Jimmy were walking in front of them, leading the way as they headed from the barn arena into the back where the stables were. Their mom was already puttering around back there, getting the hose ready, eager to do the job Tina assigned.

Louise patted her sister's arm, “No worries, T, I got this! You know Dad doesn’t actually like riding horses. He always falls off! Just let him try to get in the saddle and the problem will solve itself.” 

Her sister gave a little whine of uncertainty, a trademark at this point. 

The plan had been to keep everyone else occupied with some basic afternoon chores before dinner. Gene, Andy, and Ollie were going to toss bales of hay out into the pastures for the horses. A simple task that also allowed them to drive the tractor, something all three of them were dying to do for some reason. Bob and Linda were going to rinse out all the water buckets in the stalls and lay down fresh hay. The stalls had been mucked just before they had arrived but Tina didn’t have a chance to put down fresh bedding yet. All the horses had been out in the pasture all day, so there was no mucking to do for now. Louise was sure she had been assigned to help the boys or her parents, she couldn’t remember, but she wasn’t going to do any of that. Luckily, a little drama was going down, and that was right up her alley. 

Jimmy had boasted during lunch that he did western riding when he was a kid and even competed in some barrel racing back when he was in high school. Tina and Louise had both agreed through a quick text to each other that Tina should take Jimmy down the trail on horseback, to “help” her check the trails. Part of the ranch business was offering trail rides on horseback, and though they were closed that weekend, maintaining the trails was an ever present duty. 

When Tina was showing everyone their jobs, she had finally turned to Jimmy and said, “And since you know how to ride, Jimmy, you can help me with the trails.”

Their father appeared to steam a bit at this, and no one seemed to notice or care. Bob was always being fussy about something.

“Tina, you know, I could always help you on the trails."

Tina had just sort of paused, staring at her father, not sure what to say. "Uh....okay."

Louise felt so sorry for the girl. Couldn't even be firm with their own dad. Bob looked pleased however and gave a snarky sort of grin to Jimmy, who just looked indifferent. Louise figured he probably had a few things to say to Bob but was holding his tongue for Louise and Tina.

Tina, still looking a bit disappointed, said, "Well, let's head to the stables and meet the horses. Sounds like Mom is already back there having fun." And it was true, their mother was singing some sort of improv song about watering the horses.

Louise knew it would all work out, so she reassured her sister when Tina hung back to whisper her uncertainty to Louise.

Once they were in the stables, Tina said to Bob and Jimmy, "Uh...you know what dad? Maybe you should stay here with Mom." 

_Atta girl,_ Louise thought to herself. But Bob spoke up, "Jimmy could, uh, stay here and help your mom. Right, Lin?”

Linda was playing with the hose, getting ready for the chore which she was taking very seriously. She loved helping her teeny-beeny, even when she was a bit tipsy. “Aww, Bobby, let Jimmy go do that hard stuff. Stay here with me and we could have a water fiiiight!” She had said with a bit of a tease, waving the hose in a suggestive manner.

As Louise watched her father struggle, she laughed to herself. Oh how right he was to worry about the two of them going off, but it wasn’t for some random fear that Jimmy would be mean to Tina or just be unhelpful. She knew her father was very protective of Tina and even though she was 28, doing just fine, a steady job, doing what she loved, she knew there was a part of Bob that wanted to protect her from unsavory characters. Jimmy had been pegged as such a character from day one, so even though Jimmy had been quite pleasant and subdued the whole day, Bob couldn’t let it go.

“Uh, dad, you don’t like riding horses.” Tina said factually. 

“I do too!” Bob replied.

“But…you…always fall off, soooo…” Tina said carefully.

Louise could tell Jimmy was playing it cool, but the slightest hint of a curl on his lips told her that he wanted to laugh and make fun of Bob. But he didn’t. He was playing nice. Good boy.

Bob huffed, “I do not fall off! …all the time. Only once. Maybe.”

Tina just stared awkwardly and then started to head towards a stall, “Sooo, Jimmy and I will just go riding then?”

Bob followed Tina to the stall where a beautiful brown and white piebald gelding stood.

“Saddle him up, Tina. I can ride.”

“Okay, Bob! I’ll gladly help Linda here.” Jimmy offered.

“Oooo, water fight!” Linda laughed and waved the hose again.

Jimmy laughed along and Louise could tell he was waiting to see the disaster of Bob riding a horse, too.

“Okay, Dad. If you insist.” 

They all watched as Tina started her long winded monologue on the proper technique of tacking a horse. She went over what each part of the saddle and bridle was called, what they did, and why it worked. 

Louise just smirked the whole time, chewing on a piece of hay, loving every moment of agony on her father’s face. Her mother was ooo-ing and ahh-ing, interjecting how fascinating it all was and that she was proud of Tina. Bob grunted in agreement. Half way through, Jimmy spoke up, “Tina, how bout I tack up your ride for ya while you give your dad the run down?”

Tina gave a little smile, “Thanks Jimmy, I appreciate that. Jericho’s tack is hanging up in the tack room, just look for his name. He’s the black horse a few stalls down."

Louise watched Jimmy head to the tack room and she slunk after him. She stood in the doorway as Jimmy was bent over, reading the names on the wooden planks jutting from the wall that held a saddle on each.

“Ahem,” Louise cleared her throat. Jimmy looked up and smiled at her.

“Are you enjoying the struggle out there as much as me?” He asked quietly. 

Louise stepped into the tack room and casually picked up a horse crop.

She could tell Jimmy had stiffened slightly.

“That’s my dad you’re talking about.” She looked up at him with a serious expression, lightly tapping the end of the crop against her left palm.

Jimmy gulped, “I-I didn’t mean-I just-“

Louise laughed, breaking her poker face and giving Jimmy a good hard WAP on the side of his leg with the crop. “I’m kidding! Look at your FACE! Yes, it’s hilarious. Don’t worry. He won’t even make it up to the saddle. You and Tina will be riding off into the sunset in no time.” She beamed up at him, tapping the palm of her hand some more with the crop.

Jimmy gave a slightly uncertain smile, rubbing the side of his leg where she had hit, and went back to looking for Jericho’s name. “So uh…you’re cool sharing a playmate with your sister? That’s pretty chill of you.”

Louise rolled her eyes. She knew what he was fishing for. It's true that they never brought up their session again and it had been a couple of months. Jimmy never asked and always seemed his usual self when they met for a weed deal. Like she had predicted, he didn’t take it for granted and never tried to be chummy with her or butter her up. She had been thankful for that. 

Though, if she were being truthful, she had started to get the itch for some more playtime and had almost picked up the phone to invite Jimmy over, but Tina had called. And her needs were more dire than her own. She didn’t feel any possession over Jimmy and she actually felt quite good about herself that she was able to help her sister. 

When she had brought it up to Tina, she didn’t really know what her reaction would be. Just like herself, Jimmy wasn’t immediately her type, and perhaps suggesting an older man, and their dad’s rival at that, would be ludicrous. But Tina jumped on that boat before it reached the harbor. She had started asking all the questions about Jimmy and what he was like and what he was up for with playing and Louise was delighted to answer it all.

She had been excited to see Jimmy’s face when she revealed the grand plan to him, but he had been rather speechless, pushed up against that shed wall. In retrospect, she should have come clean about the real reason behind the long weekend when she first invited him so that he had time to plan. But she was a sucker for a surprise and she was still pleased with the out come. She only hoped it went smooth enough for these two semi-awkward souls.

Louise smiled a smug knowing smile and leaned down to where Jimmy was crouching to read a name.

“You want me to be jealous, don’t you? Hmm?”

Jimmy guffawed, “What? No, of course not. Why would you be jealous? You’re the one hooking me up.”

“Mmhmm. Right.” She lightly tapped the horse crop on his back and Jimmy shuddered, looking away.

She flicked off his stupid cowboy hat and ran her fingers through his hair and he immediately went from crouching on his feet to resting on his knees.

“ _Louise_ …”

“Hmmm…that’s what I thought."

She grabbed a fistful of hair and pushed his face to her crotch and he stifled a moan, looking up at her. It was so easy to get his motor purring; look at that submissive yearning in his eyes.

“Don’t worry. The Belcher Sisters know how to share.” She winked and let him go, turning on her heel and marching out. She called back over her shoulder, loud enough for the others to hear, “Damn, Jimmy, you know almost as much about horses as Tina!”

She laughed to herself, chewing on her hay, flicking the horse crop in her hand.

***

That’s it. She had officially creamed her panties. Jimmy was galloping alongside Tina, one hand on the reins, one hand on his hat, the smile of an adventurer on his face. He really did know how to ride.

Tina’s horse Jericho was a natural born competitor, so without much coaxing at all, he kept in the lead. Jimmy was riding Buckthorn, Tina’s second favorite horse. Before she had saved up enough to purchase Jericho, Buckthorn was her usual steed around the ranch.

They galloped down the long semi-open stretch of trail, the lane being wide enough in this area for a good race. All Tina had said was, “Keep up!” And off she took with Jericho. Jimmy was never far behind on Buckthorn, and the glint of joy in his eyes made Tina’s heart melt. This was the cowboy she wanted to rustle.

She lead them off to the right when they reached a fork in the road. The left would loop them back to the ranch. The right lead down to the river where there was supposedly a thousand islands. Tina had counted one day and lost interest after 90-something. 

As they approached the waters edge, the trail widened and ran alongside the river. She started to slow Jericho down and Jimmy followed suit, trotting up alongside her. He was grinning happily, his eyes twinkling as he gazed at her.

Tina could feel her face going red.

“I have to say, Tina, I am so impressed with your riding. You looked beautiful with the wind whipping your hair and the way you and Jericho worked as one. Like watching a dream.” Jimmy said it so casually, so friendly, that it didn’t even come off as flirtation. It was as if he were admiring a work of art. And Tina knew that’s exactly what she was.

Okay, maybe she didn’t have that much confidence, but she did value herself and she beamed at the compliment.

“Thanks, Jimmy. You looked…like a true cowboy.” Was all she could muster and she felt a bit embarrassed.

Jimmy looked pleased though at the compliment and seemed content.

They walked along the river edge for a while, letting their steeds cool down after the race. They made small talk. Well, mostly Jimmy. He was being such a gentleman. He was asking all the right questions to get to know her and see how her life was going. Tina replied, sometimes just a few words, sometimes a long, loooong story, but no matter her answer, Jimmy looked genuinely interested. He was truly listening and that helped put her at ease. She knew why they were alone on this ride; why he was out here in the first place. She also knew that he knew, because Louise kept her updated. 

She had said as Tina was getting ready to mount Jericho that she had “Primed him and he was all ready to go.” Tina figured Louise harassed him or teased him, her usual flirtation technique. She had looked over at Jimmy who was already up on Buckthorn, watching Linda help Bob to the ranch house to put ice on his butt because he fell. Jimmy looked like a scene out of a western. He was a natural up on horseback.

Now they were riding along slowly, chatting naturally, laughing, enjoying each other’s company. Louise had already clued her in that she was going to have to make the first move if she wanted to have fun. She was a bit nervous, even though every night she fantasized about just taking what she wanted and the men in her dreams falling all over themselves for her. It seemed so much easier in a fantasy. And even though Jimmy was surprisingly the easiest person to get along with now, she still felt intimidated.

But she had made up her mind.

“Let’s pull over here and let the horses graze. It’s a really nice place to lounge under the shade of the trees.” She dismounted Jericho and led him towards the tree line. Jimmy followed suit.

Once the horse’s reins were tossed over their necks so they wouldn’t trip, she let Jericho and Buckthorn graze. She knew they wouldn’t wander far, and if anything, they would only head back to the barn. But she had trained Jericho quite well and he never strayed far. She loved that about him.

Before she let Jericho go however, she grabbed her pack off the saddle that held some water bottles and some rope.

Jimmy had already chosen a spot at the base of a tree with low sweeping branches. You could easily climb up, the branches were so low to the ground. He sat with his back against the trunk, his knees up, resting his arms on top, his hat resting beside him. Tina tossed the bag down between them.

“Water?” She asked, gesturing to open the bag.

“Yes please.” Jimmy opened the pack and his hand fell on the rope and he pulled it out slightly. He seemed too blush, looking over at Tina.

Her heart was racing. Why couldn’t she be that dominate woman that could just say, “Get on your knees, cowboy!” She was sweating, and trying to look calm and cool. Not a great combo. She chuckled nervously.

“Um…that’s for you.”

“Oh!” Jimmy pulled the rope entirely out of the bag and gave it a good look over. “Nice quality. I’m flattered.” He smiled gently at her. “Were you…planning anything special?”

Tina screamed on the inside and she felt embarrassed, so she started to do her little monotone groan. She had been working on not doing that and she felt that it wasn’t very attractive. She looked from the rope to Jimmy, to the rope, and then to Jimmy again, who thankfully was just calmly smiling, looking rather sweet as he waited patiently for her to answer.

“Maybe?” She finally replied.

Jimmy nodded and played with the rope between his fingers.

“Well, I would love to see what you had in mind. If you want?” He handed her the rope, giving her an encouraging smile.

“Okay.” She managed to mumble out. She took the rope in her hands and stood up, taking a couple of deep breaths. Jimmy stood up, too. Tina was 5’ 9”, so not too much shorter than Jimmy, but he still looked quite tall standing in front of her like this. She hesitated, staring up at him and then looking him over. 

“Um…step back a few feet.”

Jimmy looked a little surprised but immediately obeyed, stepping backwards.

She liked how quickly he did what he was told, and this helped her confidence a bit.

“Um…now turn around.”

Jimmy rotated around and faced away from her.

Tina choked on a breath for a moment, taking in the way Jimmy’s jeans hugged his ass perfectly. _Ahhh, steady girl,_ she said to herself.

“Turn back around.”

Jimmy did so, giving her a smile. “Like what you see?”

Tina didn’t know how to respond to that because yes, she did, very much so. A flash of all the wonderfully naughty things she wanted to do to him ran across her mind. But she had to start slow. Or at least, she knew she would be better off if she started slow for her own sake. 

“Hands up over your head and on your knees.” Tina said with a surprising amount of firmness she didn’t know she was capable of outside of her fantasies.

Jimmy also looked pleasantly surprised and he swiftly lowered himself onto his knees and raised his hands up into the air over his head.

“Good boy.” Tina said, threading the rope through her fingers. This compliment seemed to affect Jimmy because his body language became even more receptive. Louise was right.

She marched forward and started tying a knot expertly around Jimmy’s wrists. She then swung the other end of the rope up over the low hanging tree branch above them. Making sure the rope was taught, she then tied the other end to the base of the tree. Jimmy was now stretched, unless he stood up. His flannel shirt was slightly untucking itself from his jeans. Tina stood back to admire her handy work.

Jimmy was looking up at her expectantly, his wrists moving slightly, adjusting to the tightness. When she had stood back to look him over, she was delighted to see that he was quite obviously aroused. Louise was right again. It really didn’t take much to get this guy going.

“What do you want to do to me, Tina?” Jimmy’s voice came out a bit raspy, breathing heavy from anticipation and excitement. 

Tina had quite a few things in mind.

***

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost kept going, but I really think what happens next will be a fun chapter all its own. Tina will get lots of play time with the Good Boy. Let me know what ya think!


	5. Strung Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Jimmy have a fabulous first round and there is great anticipation for more!
> 
> (Illustration included!)

Jimmy couldn’t see Tina, but he could feel her. She stood behind him and her hands were slowly, gently, sliding down his forearms. They would pause and give a light squeeze here and there as her hands explored his body. They paused at his forearms, his biceps and triceps, his shoulders and down his shoulder blades. Caressing, pausing, squeezing, nudging. She was inspecting him. He got the feeling that she was inspecting him like a stallion on display for judging.

After they had negotiated what was desired for this session, Tina had knelt in front of him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. It couldn’t be removed now that his wrists were tied, but she worked around it. She had kept her gaze down, watching what she did, almost too shy to look at him. He smiled to himself, watching her enjoy unbuttoning his shirt, timidly brushing her fingers through his chest hair. 

It was going to be interesting to be dominated by such a gentle soul.

She had requested permission to touch him anywhere and he agreed. Nothing was off limits and he knew he was in good hands. She didn’t mention wanting to whip or slap or anything else Louise had very eagerly asked for. It seemed she was only looking to tie him up. And maybe some hair pulling.

She had asked about kissing.

“We can kiss.” He had said gently.

He wasn’t surprised. Where as Louise was all carnal lust, he could tell Tina was a hopeless romantic and he could relate. He had been one too most of his life, but learned how to turn it off in order to not feel emotionally wrecked from flings.

Tina had nodded in reply but didn’t ask for anything more.

So there he knelt in the shade of the tree, his back straight, his body in line from wrists to knees, making a capital L of sorts. The ropes were a little rough, but that wasn’t an issue. Though he did wonder if anyone would notice later. But he was getting too caught up in his head. He wanted to feel every moment with Tina so he focused on her touch, which was sliding down his back, caressing each muscle.

She gripped him at his hips and he could hear her shift to kneel behind him too. Her thumbs slipped under the waistband of his jeans and boxer briefs. He inhaled sharply when she dragged her thumbs along the waistband to rest in front, her fingers draped over his belt buckle. They lingered there for a moment before she removed her thumbs and slid her hands up to his abdomen where they caressed and squeezed and inspected his belly and chest. She even rubbed his nipples between her forefinger and thumb and he couldn’t help but groan. That was a good spot and not many lovers ventured there. Men have sensitive nipples too and hey, why couldn’t they get some love? 

Tina had paused when Jimmy let out the moan, but quickly rubbed them some more after a moment. She was probably surprised by his response. He groaned and his hips instinctively thrust foreword. He could hear Tina gasp a bit behind him. He wondered if this was the first time she really got to be in control of someone’s pleasure.

Her left hand slid back down to rest just above his belt buckle, her finger tips teasing his trail of hair that lead down. Her right hand slid up to his neck and for a moment Jimmy thought perhaps she wanted to choke him but instead she caressed his jawline. She grazed her thumb across his lips and he thought it alright to give it a kiss as it passed. Tina made her own little, almost inaudible moan and Jimmy smiled. Good.

Both her hands slid along his skin and back to his hips. Then, after a moment of hesitation it seemed, they slid down his ass and gave it a firm squeeze. He very much enjoyed having his ass squeezed and he made sure to let her know with another moan. After that, Tina spent quite a bit of time there, caressing, squeezing, finding different ways to explore. 

Eventually her hands wandered down and over his thighs, front and back, again squeezing and caressing, as if being inspected. They trailed awfully close to his crotch but never quite making contact. Then suddenly her hands left. He waited, not hearing anything other than the wind through the trees and the sound of the river a little ways off. He shifted his weight to take some pressure off his wrists.

Then he felt Tina’s warm breath in his ear and she spoke, “Can I touch you?”

He knew what she meant and though it had already been agreed upon, he found it extremely sweet that she asked.

“Of course.” He replied.

He could feel her shift to be closer behind him, both kneeling there. She pressed her hips forward against his backside and slid her hands from his chest down to the waistline of his jeans. Her fingers slowly and confidently unbuckled his belt, unbutton his pants, and slid the zipper down. He watched as her right hand slid down under his boxer briefs and he gasped when her fingers stroked over his erection. 

She seemed quite confident with this part.

***

“Tina. Tina. Tina?”

Tina snapped out of her daydream and turned around to see her father was standing behind her, holding a pack of ice to his hip. She was leaning on the porch railing, looking off into the distance where she could see Jimmy hosing down Jericho and Buckthorn, just as she had instructed him to do. They had agreed to not spend too much time together if they were in the presence of the others. She was already missing him.

“Oh, sorry, Dad. Did you say something?”

Bob chuckled, “It’s alright, I was just asking how the trail ride went with Jimmy. He was polite right? Was he helpful?”

Tina just stared because a million beautiful memories flashed before her eyes.

Bob raised an eye brow, waiting for his daughter to respond. He was used to her delayed responses by now though.

“Oh. Yeah, he was fine. He helped clear some fallen branches. I didn’t even have to dismount.” She wasn’t lying about Jimmy moving fallen branches but she most definitely had dismounted for quite a while with him.

Her father was nodding and limped over to one of the rocking chairs and sat down. 

“Ow. Okay, maybe no sitting right now.” He stood back up. “Good, I’m glad he’s not being an ass for once. I would kill him if he got snarky with you or your siblings.” He was now watching Jimmy too, and he looked a little concerned.

Tina sighed. She loved her family, but it was moments like this that was going to make her weekend rough. If it had just been her siblings and Jimmy, she could have openly played with him. Gene had gotten the run down from her and Louise on video chat and his only input was, “GET IT, GIRL. Older men know how to treat a lady.” To which Louise and Tina agreed.

Her father gave her a side hug and kissed the side of her head before shuffling back inside, calling back, “I’ll be making burgers soon if you wanna help me on the grill! I might…actually, need some help this time.”

“You got it, dad!” She called back before turning her attention back to her cowboy. Now that the horses were cooled down, he was leading them out to the smaller pasture to dry in the sun and get some hay.

She sighed. Midnight couldn’t come soon enough. She wanted more. She had only gotten a taste that afternoon. And what a taste.

***

Tina gripped Jimmy’s cock and Louise was right again. This guy was _thick_. She started to gently stroke Jimmy and he groaned loudly, bucking his hips in her hand.

She stroked him rhythmically for a minute or two before she couldn’t help herself and she peered around him to actually see it. Damn it was a good looking piece of meat. Pre-cum glistened on the head and on her hand. She shuffled on her knees out from behind Jimmy to rest in front of him. Jimmy was looking at her longingly, her hand no longer pleasuring him. 

She couldn’t look him in the eyes for long, still feeling a little nervous and embarrassed, but she knew everything was alright. Jimmy was so sweet and gentle and open. She doubted she could do anything that would offend him. She just wasn’t used to having her fantasies being reality.

She did have a mischievous idea though.

As she licked her fingers, tasting the pre-cum, she looked him right in the eyes, letting out a little moan of pleasure.

“You taste so good, Jimmy.”

His hips were slowly grinding the air and he tugged a bit at the rope that kept him strung up. He didn’t reply, just watched her with a yearning in his eyes as she licked her fingers.

“Mmm…now. Do you want more?” She asked playfully.

Jimmy nodded, biting his lip.

“Beg.” Was all she said. It gave her a shudder to say it. She had been waiting for a chance ever since Louise told her how much Jimmy loved to beg.

“ _Please_.” He said in a husky whisper.

She waited, running a finger from the middle of his chest down to just above his cock.

“Tell me what you are begging for.” She purred.

“Please, Tina. Please _touch_ me. Please _stroke_ me.” He lowered his head as he begged, rocking his hips helplessly forward.

“More.” She replied.

“Please, please, _please_ , Tina. Please touch me. I…I _need_ you to touch me, _please_.” He was breathing hard and pulling against the ropes, desperately wanting to touch himself. He was in quite a vulnerable position. 

“Good boy.” Tina purred and Jimmy moaned as she leaned in to suck on his right nipple for a moment. Her hand stroked him again as she sucked and licked.

Then she swiftly lowered herself down and placed her lips around the tip of Jimmy’s erection and he growled. 

“Ah! _Tina!_ ” He huffed.

Her heart fluttered with every growl and grunt and moan this man produced as her tongue and mouth worked him to an orgasm.

She knew this was only the beginning of a very long weekend. 

She hoped he could keep up.

***

Jimmy was floating. He had not expected the events of that afternoon. He was happily pleasured and he relaxed in the hammock on the porch. His hands were resting behind his head and he was enjoying the sound of the cicadas in the night air. The gentle swaying of the hammock truly made him feel like he was floating from the high of Tina’s generosity. 

His belly was full with dinner; burgers that he would have begrudgingly eaten since Bob had cooked them, but he noticed that Tina specifically gave him the burger she had flipped at the grill. She knew how to handle meat. _Haaa_ , he laughed to himself at his terrible corny joke.

“Ooo, something funny, Jimmy? Do tell!” 

Jimmy startled, opening his eyes and sitting up the best he could in the hammock. Linda had come out onto the porch, the warm yellow light pouring from the windows illuminated the left side of her face. She was smiling and offering him a glass of wine.

“Oh! Hey Linda. Oh, it was nothing.” He said hurriedly and did his best to climb out of the hammock and stand up. He took the glass of wine she was holding out to him and clinked his glass with hers. Linda was beaming, her face flush from the alcohol.

She sat down in a rocking chair and Jimmy joined her, sipping his wine, which he very much felt he had earned.

“I was so glad to see that Tina had invited you and your sons out for the weekend.” Linda said, staring out at the beautiful night.

“Oh? Why’s that?” Jimmy asked.

“It was looking like you were needing a break too. And a little weekend getaway with family is the best cure.” She smiled at him.

He smiled back and nodded in agreement, “Yeah, it's nice to get away and enjoy some fresh air with the family.”

“You’re family, Jimmy. You know that right?” 

Jimmy looked surprised, “Huh?”

Linda laughed her charming laugh that he had grown to love over the years. “Despite my Bobby’s weird obsession with having a rivalry with you, that I _know_ you enjoy too” she winked at him, “you’ve been around with us ever since we moved in across the street. You’re a part of our lives. I can’t imagine life without you! Gotta have a little Pesto in our lives or things just don’t seem right. Our children grew up together, and they are all pretty much still in contact with each other. Though I do have a sneaking suspicion Louise only stays in touch because she deals weed to everyone under the sun.” Linda laughed. "That's my girl."

Jimmy’s heart fluttered with so much warmth and gratitude to this wonderful woman. He didn’t know what to say, but he agreed and he was grateful. His life would definitely be duller if he didn’t have the Belchers in his life, one way or another.

The most recent way, he wasn’t counting. 

“Well…thank you for that, Linda. I appreciate it. Cheers, to family!” He held up his glass and they clinked their glasses again before downing the rest of the wine.

It was a bit weird hearing Linda call him ‘family’ when he was keeping a secret from her and Bob. 

Well, no, he wouldn’t call it a secret. Tina and Louise’s sex lives weren’t their parents business, just like Jimmy did NOT want to hear about Andy, Ollie, or Jimmy Jr’s sex lives. Jimmy Jr. usually kept it to himself but sometimes Andy and Ollie would just start talking about their sexcapdes right in front of him while he was trying to eat dinner. 

So he was doing his best to not feel guilty. If he were honest with himself, he did feel a little guilty. It was just a very surreal situation to find himself in. Louise was the one who initiated it and now Tina. It probably wouldn’t feel so weird if he hadn’t known the Belchers for so long. So he did his best to let himself have this.

“Want a refill?” Linda asked as she took his empty glass. 

“Ah, no, that’s alright. Thanks Linda.” He smiled up at her.

She beamed, “Alright, suit yourself! I’m going to head back inside and see what game everyone decided on playing. I hope its Cards Against Humanity! Gonna join?”

Jimmy shrugged, “Um, we’ll see. I’m sort of enjoying the peace and quiet out here.”

Linda laughed and agreed, “Okay, Jimmy! See you around later.” She gave his shoulder a squeeze before heading inside.

Once she had left, Jimmy got up and settled back in the hammock. This was the most peaceful hour he had in a long time. Nothing like the sounds and scent of a country night. The wine was making him feel warm and his afternoon with Tina was dancing across his mind. If he were truly alone, without the risk of someone coming out on the porch, he would have gotten off right there.

He was just starting to drift when his ear twitched at the sound of some movement. It sounded far off, but it was like gravel under boots. He listened hard for a moment, wondering who was walking around outside. But since it stopped, he figured it had just been an animal. His mind went fuzzy again and he started to drift.

Suddenly a hand was over his mouth and his eyes flew open, heart racing.

Louise was staring down at him, grinning mischievously. 

She didn’t remove her hand from his mouth so Jimmy raised his eye brows in question.

She whispered, “Tina told me everything. _Good boy_.”

Jimmy’s brow knitted, feeling like this wasn’t the only thing she wanted if she were praising him.

Still her hand remained over his mouth and she looked around but they were very much alone. They could both hear that their family members were now talking and shouting and laughing loudly. He wondered if they were indeed playing Cards Against Humanity. 

She looked back down at him and leaned down a bit to whisper, “Tina said I could borrow you real quick but to not wear you out because you guys have something planned for midnight.”

Jimmy’s lower abdomen fluttered with excitement. 

“You game?”

Jimmy nodded since her hand was still over her mouth. 

“Good. Follow me and be quiet. Tina told the fam that I went to use her private bathroom in her apartment so we shouldn’t be missed.” Jimmy nodded again and Louise removed her hand and started walking off into the night.

Jimmy quickly and quietly followed, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was peering out the ranch windows.

He then caught up to Louise and wanted to ask her some questions but thought it best to wait until they got to whatever private area she had in mind.

They ended up in the tack room of the barn.

Louise let Jimmy enter first and picked up a crop on her way in.

Jimmy spoke up, wanting to ask some questions because he was a little confused and a little worried, “Louise, when did Tina say-“

Louise smacked her left palm with the horse crop as she barked, “On your knees!”

Jimmy almost instinctively dropped to his knees and gulped.

“I know what you’re going to ask, you’re such a sap, but a good one. Thoughtful. And though I am hurt you’d think I’d lie” Jimmy made a noise like he was going to protest but Louise gave him a warning look,” YES Jimmy, I know. You want to make sure I’m not just sneaking around with you behind her back. That’s not the Belcher way.” She rolled her eyes and without lowering the crop, she pulled her smart phone from her back pocket, tapped the screen a few times, and turned the screen to Jimmy so he could read it.

_Louise: Awesome, T. So glad Jimmy is treating you right. He better if he knows what’s good for him!_

_Tina: He’s a gentleman. He knows what’s good for him. Jimmy and I are meeting up at midnight. Can’t wait!_

_Louise: I hate to ask but I’m horny as all hell too and I just can’t bring myself to hook up with Andy again. Mind if I borrow Jimmy?_

_Tina: Of course, just don’t wear him out. I’ve got some plans._

_Louise: You got it, T. Thanks! ❤️_

Jimmy was satisfied with the text confirmation that this wasn’t going to hurt Tina’s feelings but the part about Andy threw him off.

“You…uh…messed around with…uh…” he couldn’t even bring himself to say it.

Louise was smirking and laughing quietly, watching him struggle.

Seeing as he couldn’t finish the sentence, Louise shrugged and sighed. “What do you want me to say Jimmy? Am I standing here, rubbing it in your face, telling you every little dirty detail?”

Jimmy didn’t say anything. He knew Louise had messed around with his boys. They were definitely the type Louise liked to boss around, so it was natural. But it wasn’t helping his libido at the moment.

Louise must have read his face because she said “Dude, that was like…maybe two years ago? Before all this.” She was whipping the crop impatiently against her own leg.

Jimmy sighed, hanging his head slightly. He knew. He knew all that, but it still felt like a slap in the face that she would even consider hooking up with his son this weekend.

“Do you want to hook up with Andy?”

“What? No. I’ve got you, don’t be stupid.”

“And what if I had said no?”

Louise laughed and rolled her eyes, “You weren’t gonna say _no_."

Jimmy stood up, much to Louise’s surprise, and he shook his head. “What if I am saying _no_ right now?” His tone came our harsher and louder than he had intended, but a sore spot in his feelings was being provoked like a baseball bat to a beehive.

For the first time ever, he saw Louise look totally caught off guard. She was staring up at him, looking worried. She stepped back from him and she tossed the crop aside.

“Jimmy, I’m sorry. No, I’m not going to hook up with Andy OR Ollie. Ever. Never again.” She looked up at him, her eyes wide. " _Not even if you had said no_.” her voice quaked. 

She stood there, for once looking vulnerable and small instead of large and in charge. She wrapped her arms around herself and her lip quivered, looking like she was close to tears. 

This had been the first time he had ever been stern with her or raised his voice.

And he was suddenly aware that he had taken on quite the unnecessary defensive stance, not even thinking of the size difference between he and Louise. She always seemed larger than life, her fiery personality making up for her height. Seeing her shake slightly now as he loomed over her (his natural demeanor if he were standing his ground, such as a spat with Bob), he quickly backed off, taking a step back too and kneeling down onto one knee. His face softened and turned to worry.

“Louise, I’m _so sorry_. I’m sorry, come here, I didn’t mean to…” he opened his arms and she immediately flung herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and she started bawling.

“I’m sorry, Louise. Its okay. Shhh, its okay. I’m not angry. It's okay.” He cooed to her softly, holding her tight to him. He stroked her hair. “It’s okay. _I’ve got you_.”

She cried for a good minute, slowly calming down, whispering through sobs, _“I-I-I’m sorry, Jimmy. I don’t want to hurt you. I d-don’t ever want to hurt you.”_ And he would reply soothingly, “Its okay. I know, I know.”

_“I-I-I only want you. As a playmate. You’re the best. And I-I-I don’t know what I’d d-do if I lost you.”_ She sniffled, her face buried in his neck. 

“I’m not going anywhere. This playmate has feelings too, though, don’t forget, okay?” He said softly, running his fingers through her hair, his other arm practically holding her up.

She nodded into his neck, “ _O_ - _Okay. I promise._ ”

“And, you don’t have to be exclusive to me. I get that. I don’t want you tied down to me.” He chuckled at his choice of words. “You can go off and play with anybody, be with anybody, whatever you want. I just…feel weird if it were my sons, okay?”

Louise began to explain again that she hadn’t messed with Andy or Ollie for years now and Jimmy calmed her down, “I believe you. It's okay."

Louise’s sniffles slowly subsided. She was still clinging tightly to Jimmy, giving him the impression that she was afraid to let go. 

“Hold on, okay? I’m going to stand up.” Jimmy cooed and Louise nodded against his neck.

He shifted their weight, steadied himself, and stood up, helping Louise wrap her legs around his waist so he could hold her. 

He stood there, holding her tight, for a good 15 minutes, gently swaying. The only sound that could be heard was the florescent bulbs buzzing above their heads and their breathing.

After a while, Louise removed her face from his neck and looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. It broke his heart. It reminded him just how human they all were.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” He said quietly and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

She smiled shyly, looking away, and ran her fingers through his hair. She sniffled. He knew it would be very hard for her to admit that she had been scared, but they both knew what happened, and he wanted to apologize. 

“Let’s get back,” she said after she had a good minute of stroking his hair.

Jimmy smiled and kissed her forehead again, before gently lowering her down to stand. “Sounds good.”

Jimmy lead the way, and for once Louise followed behind.

***

The rest of the evening, Louise kept her eyes on Jimmy, from afar, as to not be obvious to the others. She had never felt so cared for by someone who wasn’t family before. She knew she would always be safe in Jimmy’s arms, and that was doing her heart some good. Jimmy would catch her eye here and there, and he’d give a knowing smile…and she’d smile back. She knew the Belcher Sisters were in good hands. And she'd personally gut the person who ever tried to mess with their Pesto.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louise is vulnerable too, despite what she may show. She wants approval just as much as the next person and she truly isn't malicious. At least not to the ones she cares about. I'm thinking, due to her height, she's been pushed around by people bigger than herself, so perhaps a flashback to past trauma caused her to react like that when Jimmy expressed he was upset.
> 
> And I'm glad The Belcher Sisters have such a sweet playmate and know how to share! Tina will have more fun in the next chapter and don't worry about Louise. ;)


	6. Midnight Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two awkward souls set a steady pace for things to heat up naturally. Tina gets the ride she's been waiting for and both are lost in their thoughts.
> 
> (Now with Illustration!)

Jimmy ran his fingers through his hair to push it back neatly, straightened his cowboy hat, smoothed out his fresh shirt (he went with a black form fitting t-shirt), and took a deep breath. He stood under the small orange light that hung above Tina’s apartment front door. The little wooden staircase ended with a rather small landing, just big enough perhaps to move furniture in and out. Maybe.

He knocked on the door.

It took Tina a few moments to answer but when she did, he realized why. She was wrapped in a towel, fresh out of the shower it seemed, her hair still damp and swept off to one side to rest on her shoulder. She was smiling and waved him in.

Jimmy’s heart was already in his throat and he tripped through the doorway, not realizing you had to step up.

“Oop! Please, don’t fall all over yourself just for little ol’ me.” Tina said playfully, having put out a hand to help steady him just in case he kept going.

Jimmy knew his face was turning red and he wasn’t even aware of what he was mumbling, but something along the lines of “You look beautiful tonight”. The towel wasn’t leaving too much to the imagination as it was rather small, and wrapped around her form tightly. If she wasn’t holding the towel to herself, he could tell it would be in danger of slipping right off.

Tina was just smiling at him, a shy but determined smile. He knew she wasn’t used to this sort of thing, whatever you wanted to call what they were doing, but she was definitely excited.

She showed him over to her bed which was the only piece of furniture besides a dresser, a chest, a small table under the only window and one chair at said table. A small kitchenette off in another corner.

“Wait here.” She said, gesturing for him to sit down.

“Sure.” He replied but he remained standing, watching her walk back into the small bathroom in the corner of the room. As she walked away he could see the bottom of her ass just barely peaked out from under the towel. He swallowed hard and let himself fall backwards to sit on the bed.

He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Maybe because this felt more like a date than anything he had experienced recently. The last thing he had done was play with Louise that beautiful, somewhat terrifying at first, hazy weed fueled night a couple of months ago. But that wasn’t a date. This wasn’t a date. Even though they had just shared a rather heated afternoon by the river, that still felt more like impromptu play than a date.

He was having flashbacks, to the time he was in the awkward dating scene where he’d go pick up a girl from her place and take her out to dinner or dancing. Most did not end with sex. Some were only sex. A lot ended with him being slapped but looking back he knew he deserved it. He was an ass when he was younger and he knew it. Maybe it was his way of acting out to get the negative attention he thought he deserved. 

It was only in his late 30s that he discovered any sort of kink scene where you could actually request to be slapped and beaten in a safe setting. He definitely chilled out after exploring that side of himself that seemed to sooth the hurt within. But not soon enough to save his marriage. He drove his ex-wife away and there was nothing to salvage there. There were no hard feelings between them now but he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t still feel guilty.

After the divorce, there was just a long line of failed relationships. Some were great while they lasted, but he couldn’t find the ones who really got him. The relationships that seemed to go the best were the ones where the sex was fantastic. Eventually, he shrugged off dating and just found casual lovers. Even that waned though because it got tiring pursuing others. He’d just let things happen if they were to happen.

Which is how he ended up with Louise that night.

And now Tina.

She was still in the bathroom, but he could hear a blow dryer going and he was in no hurry. He wished he had downed some more wine or taken a few hits from the joint Louise gave him on top of his regular purchase. 

He let himself flop backwards on the bed, his feet still planted on the ground. His hat fell off when his head hit the bed so he blindly grabbed for it and placed it over his face. Just hide for a little bit, work up his courage, keep his cool. There was nothing to worry about. Right?

It was a done deal. She wanted to get down and dirty, no strings attached. She wasn’t looking for romance. Just a booty call. Hopefully a weekend long booty call.

His arms were resting at his sides. He gripped the blanket in his fists. He felt like a nervous eighteen year old again.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Tina had come out of the bathroom. He was made aware of her presence when the bed creaked and he felt her warm weight sit in his lap, her knees pressing his forearms into the bed. This meant he couldn’t remove his hat from his face. He felt her lean down, their chests touching and her breath in his left ear.

“You okay, cowboy?” She lifted the hat slightly off his face and looked into his eyes.

She looked concerned and he felt guilty. This was supposed to be a night of fun for her and here he was looking like a floppy mess.

“Oh! Hey…yeah. I’m just…” he went with the truth, “…nervous.” He gave her a little smile.

She smiled back, “Me too. We don’t have to do anything tonight. But since you are here, stay awhile?” She removed his hat from his face and slid off him and to the side so that he could sit up.

Jimmy was surprised. She seemed pretty eager and intent on this evening rendezvous. Then again, this seemed to be her first experiment into casual sex, so he imagined she must feel even more nervous than himself.

“Hey, we can be nervous together!” He said with a chuckle. He sat up, “Of course I’ll stay. As long as you want me to.”

Tina smiled and brushed her bangs out of those beautiful doe like eyes of hers. She was wearing some short shorts, a loose night shirt, and she was perhaps braless from the way her breasts moved under the fabric when she shifted positions. She crawled to one side of the bed and rested her head on her pillow.

“Could you turn off the overhead light? The switch is by the door.” She requested as she got comfortable under the sheets.

“Sure,” Jimmy got up to turn off the switch and a little dark activated night light popped on near the kitchenette. He made his way back to the bed in the darkness, just enough light to guide his way, and sat down.

Tina patted the covers to indicate to join her. 

He kicked off his boots, set his hat down, took his smart phone from his pocket and put it inside his hat. Then he gently slipped under the covers with Tina.

She was laying on her right side, watching him, “Can we cuddle?”

Jimmy laughed and said quickly, “Yes, of course. I’d like that.” He pulled her to him and she swiftly clung to him, getting into a comfortable position.

She busied herself with stroking his hair and Jimmy knew that if they stayed like this, he would fall asleep. That wouldn’t be so bad, except he did not want to be seen exiting her apartment in the morning. He thought he should perhaps set an alarm on his phone if it looked as if he was going to spend the night.

They laid there cuddling for quite a while before Tina said quietly, “Jimmy, may I ask you a personal question?”

Jimmy grunted himself out of the sleepy stupor he was starting to fall into. “Oh, uh, yeah. I’ll see if I can answer.” 

“Why do you like being tied up?”

Jimmy chuffed a little laugh, not expecting that. 

“Why do I like being tied up.” He said more as a statement as he pondered how to answer. Did he even know? Was it anything deeper than a turn on? Why did it turn him on?

“Hmm…” he began stroking Tina’s hair too as he thought. “That’s a good question.”

“You don’t have to answer, I was just curious.”

“I’d like to answer. But I’m not sure if I even know how to explain it.” He laughed a little through his nose.

He thought for a moment, forming his answer the best he could.

“My guess, and that’s all I can do really, is that I’m very eager to give up control when I have spent most of my daily life having to be in control. Its…a lot, to run a business. Been running various businesses since I was 18 and working with my father. Then a few others before settling on the restaurant. Gives me a goddamn headache every single day.” He laughed a little more heartily. “And you know, I’ve got to be in charge. Not only of the business, but my employees. I also had to be in charge of providing for my family, and still do in many ways. I don’t make it easy on myself, I don’t think I ever have.”

He twirled Tina’s hair between his fingers absentmindedly. She was now caressing his chest.

“Being tied up is letting go completely. I don’t have to think. I don’t have to make decisions. I can just be. And the added thrill of being at someone else’s mercy or whim really pushes me over the edge. It's a state of bliss.” 

There was a long pause, as he wasn’t sure what else to say. Tina shifted, sliding over him to sit in his lap.

“Thank you for sharing that with me. It’s…pretty much the opposite as to why I like the idea of tying someone up. I feel like I don’t have a lot of control in my life.” She gave a shrug like _‘what can ya do?’_ and smiled down at him. She had her hands on his chest and she was slowly caressing him.

“So I was curious if it would be the opposite for you, and I guess I was sort of right.” She slid her hands up from his chest, past his shoulders, to rest them palms-down on the pillow on either side of his face.

Jimmy looked up into her eyes and found that his own hands were gripping her waist firmly.

She was starting to rock slightly on his lap, ever so subtly. 

He wasn’t feeling so nervous anymore and had a feeling she wasn’t either.

“I guess you were indeed correct.” He gave her an encouraging smile, ever so gently helping her rock her hips as she sat on him. He could feel himself growing hard.

Tina gave out a little moan as she shifted to grind herself down on his erection. Jimmy let out his own growl of pleasure.

Her movements became more confident and he soon felt like she was rocking her hips in the same motion she would if up in the saddle, perhaps a smooth canter.

They moved like this for a few sweet moments before Tina leaned down. She gently held Jimmy’s jaw and tilted his head to the side so that she could whisper in his ear, “ _Would you like to be at my mercy?_ ”

Jimmy nearly choked on his own spit as he went to answer in a hoarse voice, “ _Yes, ma’am._ "

***

Tina’s alarm clock on her phone was going off and she quickly jumped out of bed. It was 5:30 a.m. and she had to go take care of the horses. She groaned, having only slept for 2 hours since Jimmy didn’t leave until 3. 

Luckily, after the initial morning routine, she could go back to sleep until 9 a.m. which is when she planned to meet with everyone for a big breakfast. She was starving already, having gotten quite the work out last night. 

She wondered how Jimmy was fairing. He had texted her when he got back to the guest house, letting her know that no one had woken up and that he was going to shower before sleep.

Heading to the bathroom, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She washed her face, put on some deodorant, and busied herself with getting dressed. She couldn’t wait to take all her clothes off again and sleep some more. Tina wished Jimmy could have spent the night because he was a good cuddlier. 

The hurried good byes that night were bittersweet, both of them having wished to fall asleep in each other’s arms from a cum-coma but the clock was a harsh reminder. Jimmy had kissed the top of her head before heading out the door, his hat lopsided, his hair a mess, his walk a bit stiff. But he was smiling, his face a mirror of her own feelings. 

What a wonderful midnight session it had been.

***

Jimmy lay beneath her, naked, rock hard.

His wrists were tied together again, this time tied to the bed frame above his head. His ankles were tied, each one to the corners of the foot of the bed.

She was teasing him by ignoring his cock and instead sucking and licking on his nipples, twisting and turning them between her finger tips. She wanted to hear every possible sound she could provoke out of this man.

He was letting out muffled whimpers, having shoved his face into the side of his arm. He was straining at the ropes. Bucking like a wild bronco.

She was relishing every moment.

She had always found herself full of great intentions with her sexual fantasies, but when it came to being in a relationship, it became difficult and awkward for her to ask for what she wanted. It didn’t help that through most of her early ‘real’ relationships (those that involved sex), her partners would be confused or weirded out by her suggestions. Was something wrong with her? No. She came to realize quickly that it wasn’t her, many thanks to helpful books and internet articles in the kink community. It was that it was hard to find someone who could be as open as herself. 

So she was quite picky when it came to relationships. In the past four years, she had only two, the most recent one only lasting for about a year. She had been considering casual encounters, something else that also thrilled her and was a frequent fantasy of hers, but she kept downloading and deleting apps like tinder. She wanted the comfort of someone familiar, but the freedom of no strings attached to just have fun. She often talked to Louise about it, asking how she was able to just get down and dirty and ditch. Louise’s philosophy and feelings were something she could understand, but it was hard to imagine. 

She didn’t need to be in love with the person she had sex with, but it was hard for her if there wasn’t some deeper connection. She often hoped that she would make really good friends with people who then would be open for some play time without any of the messiness of a relationship. She wasn’t sure if that was what she wanted forever (because she often daydreamed about her wedding), but since she was burnt out on romantic relationships, she really wanted someone, or some people, to explore that side of herself with. 

Louise suggested going to a kink club, but the nearest one was back in her home town, the Desire Dungeon, and that was two hours away. So when Louise brought up Jimmy, and how laid back and DTF he was, a little spark of hope burst in her heart. Jimmy Pesto Sr was familiar enough that he didn’t feel like a stranger, but still mysterious enough to have the thrill of a casual encounter. And just as Louise described, he was very sweet, a side of him she hadn’t really seen before. 

How sweet he was squirming underneath her.

Tina shifted her attention from his chest up to his face where she gently removed it from his arm. He looked up at her, breathing heavy, just waiting to see what she wanted next.

She had a wicked idea that made her heart flutter. With a purr she asked, “You want to taste me, don’t you, Jimmy?”

Jimmy nodded eagerly, “Yes, ma’am.”'

She tapped his cleft chin with her finger playfully, “And what do we say when we want something?”

Jimmy huffed and pleaded so beautifully, “ _Please_.”

“Tell me what you want.” She caressed his cheek and pushed some hair out of his face.

“ _Please_ , may I taste you? _Please_ , let me taste you.”

“Good boy.”

Satisfied with his sweet lustful begging, she licked her fingers and stroked herself, letting out a little moan. She was going to ride Jimmy’s face before rewarding herself with a ride on his lap.

She took her fingers and gently brushed them against Jimmy’s lips. He opened his mouth to capture them, sucking greedily for the taste that is to come. He closed his eyes and moaned, thoroughly licking her fingers clean before groaning, “ _Please, I need more._ ”

Tina’s heart was racing. Hearing words like that, feeling so wanted, it was doing a number on her libido. 

“Good boys get rewarded.” She said with a smile and she maneuvered herself to hover over his face. 

Before he could say anything more, Tina pressed herself down, and the warmth of Jimmy’s mouth over her clit made her shudder. Oh fuck, that felt amazing, and they had only just started.

Jimmy had his eyes closed and was expertly working his tongue at her entrance. He would lick for a bit and then suck on her clit with his lips, tease her with his tongue, and then go deep with his tongue again. He breathed through his nose so that he didn’t have to stop.

Tina couldn’t help but let out little moans, both the sensation and the sight beneath her, were a major turn on. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling for a few moments at a time, and much to her delight Jimmy would moan louder. 

She began to rock her hips slightly, riding his face. He kept still when she started to do this, letting her move him the way she wanted. He continued to suck and work his tongue, making Tina gasp and groan, shuddering with pleasure. This was the best head she had ever received. 

Jimmy’s eyes were still closed, looking joyfully content. Tina held onto the head board with one hand and with the other she gently caressed his forehead, his eye brows, the bridge of his nose. She ran a finger over the crows feet around his eyes. At her gentle touch, he opened his eyes and looked up at her, submissiveness written all across his face. 

***

Jimmy was indeed in a state of bliss. He didn’t even know or care where he was beyond laying on his back on Tina’s bed, the shy but wild angel riding his face to her heart’s content. Her scent and taste lulled him into a lustful peace and he knew he could stay like this all night if she let him. He wanted to pleasure her in every way she needed. In every way she wanted. Whatever she wanted.

She was caressing his face now; his head, his eyebrows, his nose, and around his eyes. Such a tender touch, so different from Louise. The contrast between these two was incredible. Despite his penchant for being pulverized, it felt refreshing to be handled so gently but firmly. He was tied up, which pleased him and let him relax, and he knew Tina wouldn’t pull any surprises. Despite the agreement that she was in control, she still asked, and double checked and made sure he was comfortable. He would literally let Tina tie him to the floor face down and dance on his back if she wanted, but he knew that wasn’t her style. 

When she touched his face tenderly, he looked up at her, and the pure ecstasy on her face drove him wild. If she looked at him like that, he knew he was doing a good job, and that’s all he wanted.

Tina licked her lips before bitting down on her bottom lip, rocking on his face and moaning. A brief thought fluttered past his mind, noting that even though she had asked, she had never kissed him.

Suddenly she lifted off him, his tongue flicking out for another taste but she was just out of reach. She was panting and smiling down at him.

Jimmy’s stomach leapt into his throat when she said, _“I want to ride you.”_

***

The evening air had cooled down and all was still in the early hours. The only sound was Jimmy’s footsteps in the grass as he made his way back to the guest house. He went the longest way he could, bypassing the main ranch house so that he could approach the guesthouse from behind, instead of walking past the ranch house windows.

Not that anyone would have been able to see anything. Even he was having trouble navigating the dark, not daring to turn on his phone light just in case someone saw him exiting from Tina’s apartment. Luckily, the moon was almost full, so there was just enough light to get by.

His boys were asleep on the pull out couch bed in the living room when he returned. Even if they were suspicious of where he had been, he knew they didn’t care enough about his personal life to press an issue. But they were snoring loudly, blankets tangled up, one hogging more than the other, limbs flailed about. He was kind of envious that they could just sleep anywhere and in any position. He could only fall asleep on his back these days.

Once inside his bedroom, he gave Tina a quick text that he made it back alright and that he was going to shower before bed. He was tempted to say “Looking forward to seeing you in the morning” but worried that it might come off as too…well, he didn’t want to come off as if he were expecting more, even though she had requested more. He was enjoying himself but this was for her to relax and have fun and experiment. Jimmy worried that if he came off as _expecting_ more play time, she might not feel so free to do what she pleased. He had to let her make the moves.

He went with, “Thank you for the wonderful night. See you in the morning, hope you sleep well.”

Her reply was a smiley face, a heart, and “Thanks Jimmy, you too”

Good. 

_Woo-boy_ , was he tired! He took a quick shower, the second one in less than 6 hours as he had showered just before heading to Tina’s apartment.

Butt naked, still a bit damp, Jimmy collapsed onto the bed and drifted off, thinking sweet thoughts from his night with Tina.

***

Tina rocked on Jimmy’s lap, her full weight down, taking in every inch of him she could. She wanted it all. He was in deep. She felt full and stretched and she had her eyes closed as she moaned. 

Even with the female condom on, every movement felt amazing. She hadn’t been able to try this type of condom yet, so she was eager to show Jimmy, who had never even heard of them.

When she had pulled one out, she showed him, “See, this ring at the end, I just pinch it and insert inside me as far as I can go and then it expands and stays in place.” She demonstrated, having practiced a couple of times a few months ago just to get the feel for it.

“So you don’t have to wear one. I think it will feel pretty good for you too.” Tina wasn’t on any birth control since she always had a bad reaction to it. She missed the skin to skin contact but she wasn’t planning on babies, despite her mother’s occasional badgering of “One of you kids better have some babies soon cause I want to be a grandma!” Louise and Tina had a bet that it would be Gene who would have kids first, no matter if he settled on a man or a woman as his life partner. Their brother was father material.

Jimmy was impressed and curious about the female condom, so when Tina finally slid down onto his erection, she took great joy in the growls that emanated from her cowboy. 

Just before doing so though, she asked if she could tie a bandana around his head as a gag for his mouth. He agreed, so every noise he made was mostly growls and grunts at this point. The fire in his eyes when Tina was lowering herself onto him made her want to ride him all night.

Now, with him deep inside her, she gyrated and rocked, squeezing her muscles that wrapped around him so tight. Sitting in his lap, riding him hard and deep, she was lost in her own blissful state. His moans encouraged her to just take what she wanted, he was there to please her and be her play thing. He bucked his hips upwards to match her rhythm.

When she opened her eyes and looked down, Jimmy was gazing up at her as if she were a Goddess. 

She could get used to that.

***

Linda startled awake, hearing Bob groan in pain, and she leapt up to switch on the light. The clock read 5:14 a.m.

She saw that her husband was kneeling on the ground, breathing hard. “Bobby! What’s wrong?! Are you okay?” She hurried over to him and tried to help him up, “Is it your bruise from the fall?”

Bob just whimpered and clutched at his hip. “Yeees…” he squeaked out. There were tears in his eyes that she could tell he was trying to hold back.

“Fuck, Linda, it hurts so bad. What the hell? I didn’t think I fell that hard.” He was trying to breath through the pain, his face scrunched up in agony. 

“Here, Bobby, move your hands, lemme see.” Bob moved his hands out of the way and she gently lifted his shirt and tugged the waist line of his underwear down.

WOW. Now that was one colorful bruise. She was surprised he didn’t break his hip. But she wasn’t going to say that out loud. Though she could hardly hold back a gasp.

“Lin…is it that bad?” Bob whimpered.

“Hmm…uh…its, not great.”

“Why does it hurt worse _now_? I iced it all day!” 

“Well, it always hurts worse the next day. Plus, were you sleeping on your side?”

Bob didn’t answer, just groaned in pain.

“Alright, Bobby, it's gonna be alright. Just stay here a moment.” She patted Bob’s head lovingly and left the room.

She headed downstairs to get another plastic bag to fill with ice and a glass of water. 

When she came back, she handed Bob the ice pack first and he winced as he placed it on his hip. “Ow.”

She then handed him the glass of water and he looked up at her, “What’s this for?” 

She was opening a medicine container and fishing out a pill. “Here, take one of these.”

He looked at the pill she had placed in his hand. “Pain killers? Why did you bring these?”

Linda laughed a little, “Well, you and the outdoors sometimes don’t mix well and hey, you never know! Plenty of us are accident prone and I didn’t want to be without. Good thing I brought them though, yay! Score one for Linda!”

Bob gave a weak laugh before going “Ow..okay, no laughing right now.” He popped it into his mouth and swallowed it down with some water. 

"Thanks, Lin. I hope it works.”

“Oh, it will work, but thankfully you’ll be asleep. You know how these make you all loopy. Hopefully you won’t need one in the morning.” She helped Bob stand back up and get into bed, laying on the opposite side that he bruised.

She sure hoped he didn’t need one later because he would need baby sitting if he did. Her Bobby was a master of getting into trouble when on this heavy stuff, but she couldn’t see him suffer. Who would have time to watch him while there was work to be done around the ranch to help Tina? Ah, she was sure it would all work out.

Within 15 minutes Bob was snoring again, and Linda sighed in relief. A few good hours of rest and he’ll feel right as rain.

Hopefully.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you are enjoying the story so far! It's ended up being longer than I thought but I have been FUELED with inspiration and desire to have as much fun with this as possible. So I hope you are having fun too. 
> 
> The next chapter, Bob is high on pain killers and lemme tell you...its gonna get good. >:3


	7. Helter-Skelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helter-Skelter  
> \- noun  
> disorder; confusion
> 
> \- adjective · adverb  
> in disorderly haste or confusion
> 
> (Illustration included!)

It was Saturday morning, the clock read 9:25 a.m. and her mother had already knocked on her door a couple of times.

“Come on Louise, rise and shine! Everyone is up and preparing breakfast, let’s go!”

Louise had rolled her eyes and called back, “I’ll be out in a minute!” Which is what she had said 15 minutes ago.

Louise was laying on her stomach on the large king sized bed. She was looking over the photos of her dog Shinobu that her friend Kaylee had sent. Shinobu was staying with her over the weekend while Louise was away and she was missing her number one doggo best friend. Shinobu looked happy enough but she knew it would be a sweet reunion once they were reunited. She didn’t like leaving him for long periods of time and usually took him everywhere. The only problem this time though was that the ranch didn’t allow any dogs, so he had to stay behind.

After sending a text to Kaylee to thank her for the photo updates, Louise finally rolled out of bed. She was tempted to walk out in just her underwear and very revealing tank top to show how little fucks she gave about being a proper member of society, but thought better of it. Just because she was cranky didn’t mean she should cause more trouble for herself. She pulled on some tight blue jeans, a fresh low cut t-shirt that featured Kuchi Kopi, and brushed her hair.

She had been asleep during the time Tina was supposed to have her little meetup with Jimmy and she wondered how it went. Since there were no texts from Tina, she’d get the run down from her later.

Being quite pent up herself, she wanted some play time with Jimmy if she could. But after last night’s little moment with him, she was feeling a bit sheepish for acting the way she did. Plus, she had to remind herself that this weekend was for Tina. Louise could harass Jimmy any old day, but poor T was out here on her own, no potential play mates for miles.

She sighed, knowing she was going to have to play nice and suck it up if Tina requested exclusivity this weekend. Tina deserved it. But she still wanted to feel it out first, see how Tina was feeling. Sisters before Misters and she’d die before hurting Tina.

Louise decided to open the bedroom window and lean out to get a few quick hits of weed in before dealing with people. When she poked her head out, she saw Jimmy not too far off, examining a bush that had bright pink flowers.

She lit her joint and then called out, “Yo! Mornin’ Jim-bo!”

Jimmy turned around, a few flowers in one hand and pruning shears in the other. He waved to her, “Mornin’!”

She exhaled a rather big hit, “Whatchya doin’ there?”

He had turned back to what he was doing, and it looked like he was trimming a few more flowers before he turned back and started walking towards her window.

He held out one of the flowers to her, smiling, “For you.”

Louise rolled her eyes, “You’re so sappy.”

Jimmy raised his eyebrows, and with a playful smirk said, “Well, if you don’t want it…”

“Hey now, I didn’t say that!” Louise snatched the flower from his hand and she looked it over. She stuck her nose in the petals and it had a subtle sweet scent. 

Jimmy was just smiling and looking over the handful he had pruned from the bush. “Linda asked me to get some flowers for a little vase she found. She wants them as the center piece on the table for breakfast. Looks like Tina and your mom are whipping up quite the feast! Though honestly, I think she gave me this task so I would stay out of the kitchen.”

Louise blew some smoke in his face, “Why does she want you out of the kitchen?”

Ignoring the smoke he replied, “Well…your dad is on some _really_ strong pain killers right now. And when I walked in, he just started mumbling and pointing at me, something about a demon coming to breakfast.” Louise could tell he was holding back a laugh by the way he looked down at his feet to hide his face.

Hearing that her father was once again on the heavy stuff, she couldn’t help but grin. She started off with a small, deep chuckle which slowly turned into a fit of laughter. Jimmy cautiously let himself smile, looking bemused.

She coughed and wheezed for a moment before leaning back out the window and patting Jimmy on the shoulder. “Ooooh, Jimmy. This is gonna be GOOD.” She left it at that and extinguished her joint before closing the window, leaving Jimmy looking rather confused.

Louise loved it when her dad was high. 

Those pain killers made her father extremely loopy. He’d say the funniest things, be caught doing the funniest things, and she had a whole folder on her laptop dedicated to videos of Bob’s Misadventures On Drugs. She did not want to miss out!

She threw on her boots, grabbed her phone, and hurried out of her bedroom to greet her family.

***

The sun was beating down hot and heavy before noon as the families got to their chores. Tina had assigned Jimmy to checking the trails by himself, even though they had just been cleared the day before. She wanted him out of her sight for a bit so she could concentrate. It didn’t help having him sauntering around in those cowboy boots and hat. Flashes of their midnight meetup kept a slight curl on her lips all morning. Gene and the Twins were assigned to riding the tractor again (because they had loved it so much) to toss out bales of hay to the horses, but to also remove piles of manure from the smaller pastures. That would take a while because it hadn’t been done for about a week. 

Everyone was surely going to work up an appetite before lunch. Except maybe for her mom and dad.

Linda had announced at breakfast that she would be taking Bob home early due to his injury from falling off the horse. Their father had been quite loopy at the table and thankfully Linda decided to escort him back upstairs since he was disrupting everyone else’s ability to eat.

“THE ORANGE JUICE IS PEOPLE!” Bob had screamed, smacking a glass of orange juice out of Ollie’s hand, the liquid flying everywhere.

Louise had been filming the whole thing, laughing to herself.

“Bobby, sit down! SIT DOWN!” Linda had tried wrestling him back into his seat to finish his breakfast. Even Jimmy offered to help but Bob started yelling even more and when Linda let go of him, he had tried hiding in a very cramped cupboard. 

So she quickly lured him back upstairs to their guest bedroom with a slice of cheese, of all things, and when she returned, she made her announcement.

“Bob is…uh…well, he’s still pretty sore from the fall and I think maybe it will be safer for him to be at home. I’m so sorry teeny-beany.” She had whined, looking sorrowful to Tina. “We didn’t mean to mess up our big family fun weekend!”

It hadn’t been an issue for Tina, but she did feel bad that her father was having a tough time. And she knew how much the weekend had meant to her mother.

It was for the best though, so it was planned that they would leave sometime after lunch so that they could let Bob rest a bit, get some food, and then make the 2 hour drive. Louise didn’t mind driving Gene home after the weekend.

Now, Tina and her sister were mucking out the horse stalls in the large barn, wheelbarrow after wheelbarrow.

“Hey Louise….um, can I ask you something?”

Her sister was in the middle of gathering manure, a sour expression on her face. “Sure, T.”

“Um…could you…show me how to, uh…” Tina was feeling a little flustered because even though she was close with Louise and they shared everything, it was still a little embarrassing sometimes for her to discuss intimate things. And in this case, they were sharing the same person, and she was feeling a little insecure about her own skills.

Louise had stopped shoveling horse manure and propped herself up on the pitchfork. She raised an eye brow, waiting for Tina to finish.

“Could you show me how to do fancy rope work?” Tina blurted out quickly and blushed.

Louise didn’t even laugh, she just smiled, almost with an ‘awww’ expression. “Yeah, no prob, T! I’m still sort of learning myself but I’ll share with you what I know.”

Tina sighed in relief and went back to shoveling manure. “Whew…thanks Louise.”

Louise kept leaning on her pitchfork, a slow smile playing on her lips. “You want to impress him, don’t you?”

Tina blushed and groaned, “Nooo…I just. I mean, maybe. I don’t know. I feel like my rope technique is so…bland.” 

Her sister set the pitchfork aside and leaned up against the stall wall. “Tina, stop. Your rope work is NOT bland. And from what you were just telling me about last night, you and Jimmy had lots of fun! And I told you that smug, smack-able face of his looked rather pleased with himself this morning. Why are you so worried?”

Tina gripped her pitchfork and hung her head slightly. “Well, maybe not bland…but I don’t know. You were showing me the shibari ties this morning and I kept looking across the table at Jimmy and imagining him in that kind of rope work and ahhhh, I don’t know.” It wasn’t that she wanted to impress him…well, okay. She did want to impress him and she didn’t really know why. Those photos that Louise showed her though…she didn’t even know there were so many possibilities. The rope work looked so intricate, accentuating the human form in all the right ways. She could see why Louise liked it. For the past hour, her mind wasn’t even on her work, but instead was picturing men, mostly Jimmy, in all sorts of positions and ties. She was all hot and bothered even without him in her line of sight.

Louise knew how to do the fancy rope work and Tina thought that would be a fun surprise for him on their next meeting.

Louise looked liked she was lost in thought, too. They both stood there in silence for a moment before Louise spoke up, “Okay, I have an idea.” 

Tina laughed (on the inside of course) because there was that familiar mischievous glint in Louise’s eyes.

***

“Oh uh…wait, what?” Jimmy stammered, staring down at the Belcher sisters, who had just greeted him with a tantalizing proposition when he came trotting up on Buckthorn. He wasn’t sure if he heard that right.

Jimmy dismounted and hoped that perhaps getting closer to the ground would help steady him.

Louise spoke again, “We, as in Tina and I, would like to tie you up in the shed.” She was grinning. 

Tina had her hands in her pockets and was looking down at the gravel, kicking it slightly with one foot, definitely blushing.

“Um…I think I need more context, ladies.” Jimmy started to lead Buckthorn back into the barn to be untacked. He had to play a little hard to get, right? They followed him into the barn, Tina helping with the horse and Louise circling awfully close to Jimmy like a shark.

Tina slipped a halter on Buckthorn that was then connected to the ropes that would hold him in place for untacking and brushing. “What Louise means, is that, we were hoping to get a little rope session in before lunch? If you wanted? We have about an hour.” She was hiding slightly behind her bangs, looking up at him, still blushing.

Jimmy was unstrapping the girth of the saddle, Louise looking up at him, grinning, nodding her head enthusiastically. He noticed she had a horse crop in her hand but she wasn’t drawing attention to it like she normally would.

He chuckled, because the proposition was almost too much to take in. He truly was in some alternate universe where young women suddenly wanted something to do with him, and not just one, but two. Not only that, but they were into the same kink. And now they wanted to tie him up together? What were the odds? Thinking back now, he figured he must have died that first night he got high with Louise and this was some weird off shoot of heaven. A sweet purgatory, perhaps?

“So what do ya say, Jim-bo?” Louise was gently swatting the side of her leg with the crop. 

“There’s no pressure, Jimmy.” Tina said quietly. “Louise just wanted to teach me because I asked for help with my…rope technique.”

This surprised Jimmy, thinking this was going to be a bit of risqué team up but it seemed it was just a sisterly tutorial. 

“Oh! I see. And I’m to be the guinea pig, yeah?” He chuckled and smiled warmly at Tina who was looking a little embarrassed.

“You’re the best candidate!” Louise said encouragingly. “I think it would be fun to help our sweet Tina learn some new ties, don’t ya agree?”

Jimmy slid the saddle and blanket off of Buckthorn’s back, holding it in one arm and taking the bridle that Tina handed him into the other. “You know, that does sound like fun. Let’s do it.” He winked at Tina who quickly brushed her bangs out of her eyes and blushed.

“You heard the man, grab your ropes, T!” Louise whipped the crop against Jimmy’s ass as he walked by and he quickened his pace.

_This…was going to be interesting_ , he thought to himself.

***

“Oooh, hey boys! Come inside and cool down, I made lemonade!” Linda welcomed Gene, Andy, and Ollie in her sing song voice and led them into the kitchen. Their faces were sweaty and smudged with dirt but they looked in good spirits despite looking a bit overheated.

“Thanks, Mom!" Gene kissed her shoulder, probably sparing her from a sweaty embrace, and took the cold glass of lemonade she offered. She poured two more glasses for the twins as they all sat down at the kitchen table.

“Thank you, Mrs. Belcher!” The twins said almost simultaneously.

Linda poured herself a glass and sat down too, looking happily at her hardworking children. Well, even though the twins weren’t technically her children, she might as well be a second mother to them after all the years they grew up with her own kids. Andy and Ollie had probably been over at their place more often than any of the other classmates. It was fun to watch them grow up, because even though they were twins, they weren’t quite identical. Ollie had a slightly rounder face and Andy’s jaw and chin ended up being more like his fathers, but not as sharp. Andy started wearing his hair slightly longer when he was in his teens, letting his golden brown locks hang almost to his shoulders. Ollie kept his hair shorter, but messy, as if he had never seen a brush, but it looked good on him. They both turned out quite handsome, each with their own unique charm, despite being frequently connected at the hip.

Her boys were looking exhausted, “Did Tina put you to some hard work today?”

Ollie stopped chugging his lemonade, swallowed quickly, and said, “It wasn’t so bad! I wouldn’t mind working here. We got to drive the tractor! And pet some horses. Which was your favorite horse, Gene?”

Andy gave a confused look as if he thought it odd that Ollie didn’t ask him first.

Gene smacked his lips after a good long drink from his glass, “Hmmm…” he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “I really liked that brown one that looked like she had knee high white socks on. She just needed a little help with accessorizing and then she was ready for the cat walk.” Gene mimicked a fashion show cat walk tune and wiggled his hips, causing the twins to laugh.

“Aww, she sounds sweet!” Linda laughed.

Ollie added, “Yeah! Gene even put some flowers in her mane while we were petting her.” 

“Like I always say, ‘Accessorize to Mesmerize', baby!” Gene suddenly whipped out a yellow flower from nowhere it seemed and held it out to his mother. “For you, my lady."

“Awww! I love it.” Linda beamed and took the flower, doing her best to set it just right in her hair. “Look, I’m accessorizing!” She laughed as she showed off the flower in her hair.

Gene had always been the charmer, so she wasn’t surprised when she saw him procure another flower and handed it to Ollie, who gave a little gasp and then grinned, clutching the yellow flower happily in one hand, pointing to it with the other to show his brother. Andy smiled at his brother and offered to put it into Ollie’s hair but Ollie declined.

“I want to hold it so I can look at it forever.”

Gene was just smiling, his eyes on Ollie, who was gently caressing the yellow petals.

Linda’s mommy-radar was going off but she brushed it aside for now. She didn’t want to snoop.

Instead she said, “Hey, I have an idea.” She suddenly stood up, announcing in a sing song voice, “Who wants to make cooooookies?!”

All three boys stood up too, hollering, “COOKIES!!!"

***

Bob grunted and rolled onto his back. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the afternoon sunlight that was coming in through the windows, the thin curtains doing very little to block it out. He groaned, not remembering why he was in bed this late. He gingerly touched the bruise at his side and he didn’t feel anything. Letting out a sigh of relief, he slowly propped himself up and looked around the room.

Wait, this wasn’t his bedroom. Where was he? Where was Linda?

He swung his legs out of the bed and put his feet down in the dirt. _Huh…that was weird._ He’d never been in a bedroom with a dirt floor. He stomped his feet lightly in the earth. _Interesting_.

Very carefully, he stood up, rubbed his eyes and looked around. There was a short, squat tree in the corner that had a funny seam in its trunk that looked like a mouth. His underwear was hanging out of it.

_Huh, weird._

Seeing the underwear though, he looked down at himself and saw that we was wearing a sweaty old t-shirt and sweaty underwear. He sweated a lot, even in bed. He didn’t even bother giving his pits a check, he knew it wouldn’t be great.

He staggered across the dirt floor and tugged at the mouth of the tree trunk, and with a loud _creeeak_ it opened, revealing his fresh underwear and a couple of fresh shirts.

“Heh…heh heh, silly tree, eating my clothes. Trees don’t eat clothes. Are you a silly tree?” Bob chuckled, swaying for just a moment, holding onto the tree trunk for support.

“Hehe, you got me, Bob! I’m pretty silly.” The tree replied in a high-pitched Bob-like voice.

“That’s okay Tree. I know you’re a prankster. May I have my clothes, please?” 

“Sure thing, Bob! Wear the red pair.”

Bob giggled, “You want me to wear the red underwear? Haha, wait, why?”

“Hehehe, I don’t know. You look good in red."

Bob blushed, “Aww…well, thank you Tree. I’ll wear the red pair. Just for you.” Bob plucked the red pair of underwear out of the tree’s mouth and a fresh white t-shirt.

He slowly shuffled his way to the other side of the room where he noticed that the wall looked like a hedge. And there was an opening in the hedge where he saw the glint of white porcelain and made an educated guess that this is where he wanted to be.

“What a beautiful room,” Bob sighed to himself.

Once inside the bathroom, he washed his face in the mini-water fall, relieved himself, applied deodorant, and pulled on his clothes. Well, he was missing pants, so when he left the woodland bathroom he rummaged around the dirt floor for his pants for a few moments. Once found, he staggered around a bit, trying to get them on. As he did so, he accidentally bumped into a tiny tree stump next to the bed, and a pill bottle fell to the dirt floor.

“Oh…hello.” Bob chuckled to himself, picking up the bottle and looking at the label which read: EAT ME

“Hmm…don’t mind if I do.” He opened the bottle, fished out a pill, and popped it into his mouth without the aid of water.

“There we go. Now I’m ready.” He quietly laughed and mumbled to himself, shuffling over to the window to look outside.

“Ow, ow, very bright!” He blinked hard against the sun’s rays until his eyes adjusted and he could see clearly.

“Where…am I?” Bob looked around at the world and it looked odd but familiar. There were four legged creatures floating around and the plant life looked as if it were dancing.

“What do you think, Tree? Where are we?”

The Tree replied, “I’m just a silly tree, living in my little forest. I don’t know of anything beyond these woods, Bob.”

“Ah, that’s true. That’s okay, Tree.”

“You should go, Bob. Go explore! Seek adventure! Find new friends!” The Tree squeaked.

_Hmmm, that was a good idea_ , Bob thought to himself.

***

“Mom, wait…I know what butter we should use.” Gene had a devious grin on his face as he headed for the fridge. 

“Ooo, yeah? Show me, show me!” Linda was measuring out the other ingredients for her classic chocolate chip cookies. She was surprised the ranch had all these supplies! But then again, she knew her Tina, and she was probably the one who stocked the place before her family came. 

After rummaging in the fridge for a moment, Gene turned around and held out a little block of butter wrapped in cling wrap. 

“Ta-da! Now this will help us make some special cookies.” Gene was beaming, holding up the butter for his mother to inspect.

“Oooo, what kind of butter is this? Something fancy from your bakery job? Oooo is it French?!” Linda was always delighted with the decadent ingredients Gene would bring over from his work.

“Hmm, not quite! Give it a sniff, you’ll see.” Gene was looking mischievous.

“OH! I know what it is!” Ollie was peering over Gene’s shoulder. “I can smell it from here!”

“Smell it? What do you mean?” Linda said with a chuckle but she shrugged and leaned in, sniffing the butter. She gasped. “Gene! Is that…” she lowered her voice, “Pot Butter?!”

Gene, Ollie, and Andy were laughing now, as Gene brought it to the counter to start measuring, “Sure is, Mom! We’re making SPECIAL cookies today.”

Linda couldn’t help but laugh. That was her Gene alright. She wondered how two out of three of her biological children had gotten so into weed, but then she flashed back to a quite a few times when the kids found out they were high, and she thought, _Ah, that’s right_. 

She and Bob had no issues with cannabis use and they were just grateful that none of their children turned to hard drugs or had a drinking problem. So what if they smoked a little? Consumed some edibles? They were all hardworking, kind, and passionate human beings. Well, Louise worked hard at what she did but her chosen profession was something both she and Bob were hoping she’d grow out of. 

It had been three years now that Louise was dealing weed, or at least since they were aware of it, and every now and then Linda would check in and ask, “Just the weed right? You’re not dealing any of that crappy, naughty, no-good drug stuff, right?” She trusted her youngest, but still worried she might be swayed to darker things. Luckily, it seemed Louise was smart about her choices, for the most part, and didn’t want anything to do with the harder stuff. Linda could only hope that it stayed that way. Every now and then she would email Louise some job listings and Louise would send back a ‘meme’ or whatever they were called.

“Ooo, special SPECIAL cookies! I better only eat one if I’m going to drive your father home after lunch.” She chuckled. “Or maybe two. Maybe three?” Gene raised his eyebrows, giving her the ‘ _really?_ ’ look. “Yeah, okay, maybe just one.” She leaned over his shoulder and watched Gene measure out the butter and finish making the dough.

She’d have to save a handful of pot cookies for her and Bob later in the week when he was feeling better. Maybe a fun sexy night would be the perfect use for them.

“Good thing your father is sleeping, otherwise he’d probably come in here and eat all the batter! Wouldn’t that be _hilarious?!_ ” She dipped her finger into the cookie dough and took a little taste and all three boys did the same.

***

Jimmy struggled at the ropes that bound his wrists.

_Where the hell were Tina and Louise?!_ He asked himself, feeling a bit miffed that they ran off without at least untying his hands. No matter which way he twisted his hands though, he couldn’t get the ropes loose. He sighed and hung his head. It was getting hot in the shed and Tina had said she’d be right back in a minute but it felt longer than that.

His ankles, legs, waist, chest, arms and wrists were all tied to the chair that they had brought into the shed. They had been in there for about half an hour he guessed when Louise got a phone call, answered it, looked panicked and pale and then ran out of the shed, still on the phone, starting to yell. Tina was in the process of working on a knot that ran across his chest when the call came in. She tried asking Louise what was wrong, but when she ran out without giving any details, Tina turned to Jimmy to say, “I’ll be right back!” Then she ran off after her sister, letting the shed door bounce shut behind her.

It was hot, he was now in a very vulnerable position, and though he hoped Louise was alright, he’d have to give them a good talking to about the dangers of leaving someone tied up without their consent. Not only that, what if Linda and Bob came snooping by?

Jimmy jerked his head up at the sound of the shed door creaking open. _Oh thank god-_ but before he could finish that thought, Bob came stumbling in, falling to the floor on all fours, panting and wheezing.

“Shit…” was all Jimmy could say as he watched his rival wheeze for a bit, then slowly look up at him, and take in the sight.

Jimmy decided to just keep his mouth shut, because what could he say? His heart was racing too fast anyway, he was overheated, and he thought best to let Bob just say what he wanted to say. Maybe just let him kill him right then and there. It would be a mercy killing, honestly. How was he going to explain this? Bob wasn’t stupid.

Bob propped himself on his knees, still oddly not saying anything, but looked up into Jimmy’s eyes. After swallowing hard, catching his breath, he spoke.

“Princess…you are more beautiful than I could ever have imagined.”

“Uh…what?” Jimmy was dumbfounded.

“Oh, my apologies, your highness, let me introduce myself.” Bob slowly stood up and gave a short bow. “I’m Sir Bob of Burgerville, I’ve come a long way to rescue you. I have climbed from the highest towers, ran through the darkest forests, fought the mightiest of foes; all this, for you.” He bowed his head again.

_Ooooh_ , Jimmy thought to himself. _Bob was still off his rocker on the painkillers. Oh thank god_.

Thinking fast, Jimmy played along, “Oh, uh, Sir Bob! Of Burgerville! Thank you for coming to my rescue.” His heart was still racing, but it seemed Bob didn’t recognize him, so hopefully it would stay that way.

Bob gave him a confused look for a moment and then shook his head, “Oh, please forgive me, your highness. I did not realize you were a prince. Either way, this does not cause my affection to wane. You are beautiful and handsome in every way, and I am humbly at your service.” Bob staggered forward, tripping slightly and catching himself on Jimmy. His hands gripped Jimmy’s shoulders and he steadied himself.

“Uh…that’s, honorable of you, Sir Bob.” _Oh god, please let Tina or Louise return and take their father away_. Bob was looking into his eyes, a little more heatedly than he could ever have imagined possible.

“May I sit, your highness?”

Jimmy looked around. _Sit where?_ But before he could answer, Bob sat down in his lap, straddling him. He was as heavy as he looked and the chair creaked under their combined weight.

_Okay, Tina, you can come back any time now,_ he whined to himself.

Bob was rocking slightly in his lap, just giggling to himself, staring at Jimmy. “You know…I’m married. But I have the best wife.” 

“That’s, uh, wonderful, Sir Bob,” Jimmy replied, trying to stay calm. “She sounds great."

“She lets me take guys home sometimes.” He was now getting handsy, gently running his hand over Jimmy’s chest. Jimmy ignored it.

That was…interesting news. Pretty sure he wouldn’t have told the Real Jimmy this in a million years. So he had to chuckle. Good for Linda and Bob. He wished his own marriage had been this healthy and playful, but he had no one to blame but himself for that. He couldn’t see himself settling down with a man, but he’d be lying through his teeth if said he had never slept with guys before. 

Bob was now rocking his hips slightly in his lap.

_“_ Heh, well, you are a very lucky man, Sir Bob. Perhaps you should make haste and return to her?” Jimmy said hopefully. Bob was giving him bedroom eyes and Jimmy was feeling a little too warm under the collar now, and not just from the heat of the shed.

Another time, another life, perhaps this would have been exactly what Jimmy was up for; rutting it out with his rival. But given that he was now an active playmate with Bob’s daughters, this did not seem appropriate.

The friction Bob was causing in his lap was not helping.

“I think Linda would like you. We’ve never been with a prince before.” Bob chuckled and swayed. “Maybe you should come home with me.”

“Well, I’d like to Sir Bob, but uh…” Jimmy couldn’t come up with anything. It was too hot, Bob was too heavy on his lap, and all he could hope was that someone came by to truly rescue him.

“Oh, I see, you need proof of my intentions. As a knight, I am sworn to sincerity! My prince, I swear to thee to serve you in _any_ way you please.” With those earnest words, Bob firmly took Jimmy’s face into his hands, and kissed him. _Deeply_.

“Mmmph!” Jimmy couldn’t even buck him off, he was strapped down to the chair so tight.

Bob finally released his mouth and face, looking at Jimmy happily. Jimmy gasped for air, “WOW, uh…okay. That, just happened.”

“Now that you know my heart is true, shall we embark on the journey back home?” Bob was caressing Jimmy’s chest again.

Before he could answer, the door to the shed swung open again, and Tina and Louise entered. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their dad sitting in Jimmy’s lap. 

Bless them, though. They acted fast.

“Oooh, hey dad! Looks like you’re, um, having fun?” Tina was calmly approaching Bob, holding out her hand to him. 

Bob swiveled around, looking startled at the appearance of his daughters. Did he even recognize them?

“Ah! Fair maidens! You have come to congratulate me on my victory!” Bob was beaming and letting himself be pulled off of Jimmy’s lap, much to Jimmy’s relief.

“ _Oh thank god…_ ” Jimmy said quietly as Tina led her father out of the shed. Bob was continuing to ramble on about adventures and dragons, Tina just smiling and nodding. The shed door bounced closed again as they left.

Louise was peering out of the crack in the doorway, watching them leave, when Jimmy spoke up, “Uh, Louise? Now would be a great time to untie me, please.” That experience had been way too close for comfort and he felt almost panicky in the ropes.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry Jimmy.” She sniffled a bit and when she approached to untie him, he saw that she had been crying.

“Louise, what happened? Are you alright?”

Louise busied herself with untying the knots that bound his wrists first and didn’t say anything for a moment. With a deep sigh, she finally replied, “Yeah, everything is fine. It’s just that-“ she stopped and gave what sounded like a tiny sob.

Jimmy couldn’t see her anymore because she was busy behind him, but her tiny sob made his chest feel tight. “Hey…it's okay.” He wasn’t sure what else to say and he couldn’t do anything until he was freed. “You don’t have to tell me, it's okay."

Louise sniffled and kept at the knots and finally Jimmy could feel his wrists free. He started untying what he could as Louise helped free him from the rest. Within a few minutes of their combined efforts, Jimmy was free of the rope and stood up, feeling a bit achy.

Knowing time was sensitive, he didn’t ask any more questions, and helped her gather up the rope. He carried the chair out of the shed after Louise made sure the coast was clear. They left the chair beside the shed, out of view, and Louise said she was going to bring the rope back up to her sister’s apartment.

“Hey, Louise.” Jimmy’s slight irritation at being left alone, tied up, and at the mercy of a hallucinating Bob had started to wane. Seeing Louise look distraught with tear steaks down her face made his heart ache.

Louise stopped in her tracks and turned slightly, “Yeah?” She wiped at her eyes.

“Do you, uh…would you like a, um…hug?” Jimmy wasn’t sure if this was going to be helpful, appreciated, or annoying to her.

Louise snorted, giving him a hint of a smirk, “Shut up.”

Jimmy looked down. _Crap, he knew he wasn’t that great at moments like this._ “Sorry, I, uh-“

Before he could finish his stammering, Louise added, “Yeah. I’ll take a hug. Later. Right now I just wanna be alone. Thanks, Jimmy.” She gave him a little wave and turned back, heading for the apartment above the barn.

***

Louise sat up in her sister’s apartment, sniffling quietly by herself. 

Lunch was going to be ready soon, Tina had let her know through text. She also filled her in on the details of what happened with Dad. He had taken more of his pain killers and wandered out the back door without Linda and the others noticing. Apparently Mom, Gene, Andy and Ollie were in the middle of baking pot cookies, and this news made Louise laugh, just a little. 

Tina was listening carefully to their father’s ramblings, but it seemed he had already forgotten whatever he had said or did with Jimmy. Tina also got the scoop from Jimmy about his encounter with Bob and she then in turn relayed it to her sister. 

Louise felt bad they left Jimmy vulnerable like that, it was a close call, but at the same time, it was kind of funny. She’d have to laugh about it later though because her heart hung heavy.

When she saw that it was Kaylee calling her during their session in the shed, she immediately picked up. The agreement was to only call if it was an emergency, as texts and photos were fine for everything else. Her heart had skipped a beat when she had seen Kaylee’s name appear on the screen.

When she had picked up, Kaylee was talking hurriedly. She was rushing Shinobu to the vet because he wouldn’t stop yelping randomly. She had said they were just playing tug-o-war with a rope toy when suddenly Shinobu lost interest and starting yelping and moping. She couldn’t find anything wrong with him on the outside, so she was worried it was something on the inside bothering Shinobu. When the yelping didn’t stop, she immediately got him into her car and headed for the vet, calling Louise on her way there.

When she got the frantic call, Louise was so overwhelmed she forgot everything else and ran out of the shed. Tina had followed and helped calm her down.

Now she was sitting on Tina’s bed, doing her best to steady herself before she joined her family for lunch. She was hoping Kaylee would have some news, but when she asked, all she got was, “Still waiting. I’ll keep you updated.”

Louise flopped backwards on the bed and groaned. She didn’t like it when she was overwhelmed with tears. She didn’t like it when others saw her like this. No one in her family ever made fun of her, and in fact, they were always quite supportive and understanding. It just made her feel weak. It was hard for her to express her emotions.

Her phone dinged and Louise quickly looked at the message, hoping it was from Kaylee. It was Tina letting her know that lunch was ready and that even if she couldn’t eat, that she should at least come say good bye to their parents because Mom wanted to give her a hug.

Louise sighed and rubbed her face. 

_She could use a mom hug_ , she admitted to herself.

***

Tina watched and waved as their parents drove off, Bob laughing and waving back enthusiastically, Linda just shaking her head and then blowing kisses out the car window as they drove away. She hollered at Jimmy, “Take care of my children!” And Jimmy waved, “No worries, Linda!” 

Tina was a little worried, as her mother had eaten what she promised was only one pot cookie. However, this wasn’t Mom's first Weed Rodeo and she was a safe driver. Though Tina made her promise to text her when they got home safely.

Once they were all back inside, Tina let them know the plan for the rest of the weekend. She had some more chores to do so if anybody wanted to help, she would appreciate it, but if anyone was tired, they shouldn’t feel obligated. She said it like this for Louise’s sake, not wanting her to feel guilty if she needed more time alone while she waited on the results. Everyone volunteered that they would still like to help Tina around the ranch, even Louise, who said quietly, “It will help keep my mind off things.”

Tina also let Jimmy know that he was welcome to take over the guest room upstairs that her parents had used. That way the Twins could have the small guest house to themselves. The Twins readily agreed before their father could even answer, so he just shrugged and said, “Guess I’ll go pack!”

After Jimmy excused himself to make the transition, Gene beckoned to the Twins to follow him outside for a smoke. He hugged Louise, who didn’t even struggle this time, before heading out, “Shinobu will be okay, little sis.” Louise just frowned, holding back the wave of emotion that wanted to break through again. She nodded and hugged her brother.

Tina knew Gene was trying to get everyone out of Louise’s hair so that she could just be, so she mouthed, “Thank you” to him as he went, and he winked. Once the boys were outside, Tina turned to her sister.

“Hey Louise. Anything from Kaylee?”

Louise just shook her head solemnly and flopped down in a chair at the kitchen table, burying her face into her arms.

“It’s okay, let’s wait for a little bit here before getting to work.” Tina sat down next to her and just waited with her quietly. She knew that no amount of words would comfort her.

A few minutes went by and the door opened, Jimmy coming in with his little weekend suitcase. He saw them sitting at the kitchen table and just nodded to Tina, before quietly moving past them to head up the stairs. She could hear his footsteps making the floor boards creak above.

Another few minutes ticked by. Tina was lost in thought, going over the rest of the chores in her head, when Louise’s phone rang loudly. Louise startled and snatched the phone, answering it quickly, “Hello?!”

She couldn’t hear her friend, just an excited tone, and Louise’s expression quickly shifted from agony to relief. 

“So he just pulled a neck muscle?!” Louise gave a little laugh and wiped a tear from her cheek. “Oh my god, Shinobu, what a butt, he almost killed me with worry! No, its okay, it's not your fault. No! No Kaylee, its alright, don’t cry! Shinobu is fine, thank you so much for taking him to the vet. I’ll send you some money right now to cover the vet bill, its all good. Oh man, me too. Thank god it was just that. Yeah, I’m okay, thanks. No, it’s okay, I trust you to take care of him. T needs me here. I’ll come get him Monday afternoon. Thank you again, Kaylee. Oh man, I am so relieved. Yeah, chat soon. Sending you over the money now. Later!” 

Louise hung up and looked at Tina, who was smiling from the good news. Louise let herself smile and she let out a little happy sob of joy, “Shinobu is alright! He just pulled a neck muscle while playing, that stupid butt.” 

“That’s wonderful, Louise! We should definitely celebrate. Text Mom too to let her know.” Tina stood up and opened her arms to invite Louise in for a hug.

Louise gave a little laugh and an appreciative smile and said, “Hang on, T, let me just send some money real quick to Kaylee so she can pay the vet.” Louise looked back at her phone, tapping on the screen quickly.

Tina chuckled and lowered her arms, waiting patiently. Jimmy's footsteps could be heard coming slowly down the stairs and after a moment, he peered around the corner into the kitchen. 

Tina waved him over and he stepped in. “Is everything alright?” 

Before Tina could reply, Louise stood up, rushed over to them, wrapped an arm around each of their midsections and squeezed them into a hug. Jimmy chuckled as Louise buried her face into his chest, squishing Tina in close too. 

“Yeah, everything is perfect.” Louise said in a muffled reply. “And I’ll take those hugs now.” 

Tina’s heart beamed and both she and Jimmy hugged her tight.

***

Jimmy….was high.

_Wow, those cookies were strong_. He really shouldn’t have eaten two, but he did, and so there he was, laying on his back on a blanket in the grass, staring up at the stars. The world felt a little wobbly, but he was riding it well enough.

Everyone was laying on the ground, star gazing, and most everyone was giggling. After dinner, everyone indulged in some of the cookies that Linda and the boys had baked earlier. It took about an hour before they kicked in and there was a mad dash to help Tina round up the horses for the night. Louise seemed like the only one who could handle things, despite eating three cookies herself, so she helped her sister the most. Jimmy had been trying to show his sons how to clip the lead rope to the halter on a horse, but the horse kept slowly walking away and Jimmy couldn’t stop laughing. His laughing only made his sons laugh harder, so it took a good fifteen minutes just to halter one horse. They were in tears and stitches the whole time.

Luckily, with their combined silly efforts, all twenty horses were safely put away into the barn for the night, and Tina suggested a campfire with s'mores.

They hadn’t even gotten to the s'mores yet. They were too high and giggly. The fire was warm and magical. The stars were bright and sparkling. They couldn’t stop laughing at the smallest of things and Jimmy had to admit, it felt good to connect with his sons on this level. He usually refrained from getting high when they visited because he often had to work and preferred to keep a clear head. But this was nice.

Jimmy slowly sat up, watching a firefly lazily float by. His stomach rumbled; he had mad munchies. Eyeing the s'mores ingredients, he started to help himself, popping a marshmallow on the end of a stick and lowering it over the fire.

As if the crinkling of the marshmallow bag was the dinner bell, everyone else suddenly got up too and rushed to make s’mores. It didn’t take long for six marshmallows to be roasting and many more being hastily shoved into mouths. 

Eating helped Jimmy center, it gave him something to focus on, so when he was very carefully stacking his second s’more together, he was startled when something hit his face. “Whoa, hey! What the-?!” He had been hit with a marshmallow

“Ooop! Sorry Dad!” Andy said quickly as Jimmy looked up to see where it had come from. Andy was tossing marshmallows at his brother’s open mouth, who was attempting to catch them. The Belcher siblings were all laughing.

Jimmy chuckled, “No problem. Hey, try tossing one to me.”

“Oh! Sure Dad!” Andy took another marshmallow and aimed as Jimmy opened his mouth to catch it. He tossed it but Jimmy missed.

“Again!” Jimmy insisted.

Andy tried aiming a little better and tossed another marshmallow, and when Jimmy caught it in his mouth, everyone hooted and hollered and cheered. Triumph! Soon everyone was trying to toss marshmallows into each other mouths. 

Louise, who was sitting next to Jimmy, pretended like she was going to toss it, but instead swiftly smacked the marshmallow into Jimmy’s open mouth, catching him by surprise. She laughed and said quietly in his ear as he chewed, “ _Good boy._ ”

Jimmy shuddered and felt a wave of bliss.

In that moment, everything felt alright in the world.

***

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of steamy sexy stuff in this chapter, but I wanted to write some chaos, silliness, and drama. Next chapter covers Sunday of their long weekend and there will be more sexy times, especially since they won't have to hide it as much! An epilogue is already written, too. Let me know if you are enjoying the story!


	8. Please, Please Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is hot, the tension hotter: Tina turns up the heat, Jimmy gets to let go, Louise gets to cool down, and they all get a lovely surprise.
> 
> (Illustration included!)

Jimmy was laying on the bed on top of the covers, in just his boxer briefs, a pillow over his eyes, when there was a knock at the door. His head was a bit hazy, still pretty high from the pot cookies they had after dinner. Plus the joint they passed around at the campfire. He had been lost in thought, but now he wasn’t even sure what those thoughts were. He knew there was a knock at the guest bedroom door just now, but he forgot for a moment that it meant he had to respond.  
  


The knock came again.

_Oh right!_

“Oh, uh, come in!” He called out, not bothering to move or get up or remove the pillow from his face.

He heard the door creak open and what sounded like two pairs of foots steps approach the bed, and then the distinct feeling of weight bounce the mattress. It was either his boys coming to bother him about something or it was his two favorite ladies. Though he caught a whiff of a floral scent, letting him know it was indeed his favorite ladies.

A gentle hand glided up his chest and then lifted the pillow up off his face just enough. Tina and Louise were looking down at him, both smiling sleepily. 

“Hey cowboy, you doing alright?” Tina asked quietly.

“Yeah, those cookies treating you well?” Louise added.

Jimmy blinked a few times to focus his vision and chuckled, “Hey ladies. Yeah. I’m hanging in there.” He yawned, “Just super tired…and a bit fuzzy headed.”

Louise turned away to yawn and Tina gave a soft laugh as she yawned too. Yawns being contagious and all.

“To what do I owe the honor of a late night visit?” Jimmy continued to lay there but lifted the pillow completely off his head to get a better view of his visitors.

“Well, we were wondering if-“ Tina began but Louise interrupted.

“Can we sleep with you in your bed tonight?!” Louise flopped herself down, curling up close to Jimmy’s right side and laying her head on his chest.

Tina nodded, “What Louise said. Is that okay?”

The sudden warmth of Louise curling up against him and Tina’s hand now lightly stroking his left arm had him feeling even higher. _He died. He’d gone to heaven. This is it,_ he thought to himself. Even when he was sober, he could hardly wrap his mind around why they wanted anything to do with him. Now that he was stupid high, it made even less sense. He didn’t want to question it, but at the same time, he thought it might help him understand.

“Sure you can, I’d be delighted.” He managed to reply. With a laugh he added, “Why do you, uh, well. I’m tickled, I’m honored, that you want to sleep in my bed but, uh...why?” 

Louise snaked her arm around his midsection and she clung tight, “Shut up and enjoy it, Jim-Bo.”

Tina stroked his hair, brushing some of it out of his face, “Just thought it would be nice.“

“No hanky-panky though, this is just a sleepover.” Louise yawned and patted his chest quite heavily.

“Yeah, we just wanted to cuddle.” Tina added, and she too cozied herself up to his left side. Jimmy wrapped his arms around each of them and just started chuckling, a deep hearty quiet laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Louise lifted her head off of Jimmy’s rumbling chest and looked at him.

Through the laughter, he managed to say, “I’m just wondering when I died and went to heaven.”

Louise rolled her eyes and flopped back down, “You big sap." He couldn’t see Tina cause she too had her head on his chest, but he could of sworn he felt her smile against his skin.

After a moment of laying there and Jimmy’s laughter had subsided, Tina spoke up, “Let’s get under the covers.” Louise and Jimmy agreed so they shuffled around, got the sheets and blanket in order, and snuggled up into the same positions.

Jimmy would never reveal this to either of them, but that night, he stayed up for quite awhile, fantasizing about a threesome. He was only slightly concerned that they would notice his erection, but at the same time, he figured they knew damn well what they were doing to him.

In his mind, Jimmy let a hundred scenarios play out.

_Tina straddled his face, riding his tongue, as Louise sucked him off._

_He was tied to the bed, blindfolded, being whipped._

_He was on his knees, hands tied behind his back, and they were teasing his cock and not letting him cum._

_They had him hog-tied, making him lick their feet and worship them._

_Tina was kissing him passionately._

_Louise was riding his cock while he ate Tina’s ass._

_They choked him, used him, made him their play thing._

After losing himself in the contemplation of many delicious ideas, Jimmy finally drifted off to sleep.

****

It was Sunday morning and Louise couldn’t help herself.

Seeing Jimmy spread out on the bed, sheets in a tangled mess, snoring and oblivious to the fact that his right wrist was tied to the bedpost…well, she just had to take this opportunity to play a little prank. And tease this poor man.

Louise raised the riding crop and brought it down swiftly on Jimmy’s thigh, a satisfying loud THWAP, and he startled awake with a yelp.

“WHOA! What the-?!” Jimmy tried sitting up in bed but his tied wrist caught him, forcing him back down. He frantically looked at the rope binding him and then back to Louise. 

“Louise! What in the world…what is going on?! Did you tie me to the bed?!” Jimmy shifted so that his arm wasn’t at a weird angle anymore and he could sit up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed at his thigh. “Damn Louise…that’s not how to wake a man, jeez. Why did you tie me up?"

Louise just beamed and rocked on her heels, enjoying her little prank. “Wasn’t me! That would be Tina’s handy work. She tied you to the bedpost before leaving to take care of the horses. Around 5:30 this morning I believe. I went back down to my own bed around that time because you were snoring too loudly.” She just kept smirking, watching him struggle with being startled awake.

“Uh…okay. Did she say why she tied me to the bed?” He was starting to fiddle with the rope.

Louise pointed with the riding crop at the note that was sitting on the night stand next to Jimmy. “I believe that’s a note from Tina, possibly explaining. Maybe not.” She giggled and gently whipped the crop against her leg, just dying to wap Jimmy with it again.

Jimmy hesitantly eyed the crop before turning to the note on the bed side table, picking it up and unfolding the paper. He didn’t read it out loud, so Louise just watched his eyes scan the letter. He started to blush and Louise was delighted.

“What does it say?” She asked, stepping closer.

“Uh…” Jimmy looked red in the face.

With a devious grin Louise tapped the riding crop under Jimmy’s chin and said, “Come oooon, read it out loud. What does it say?” She actually knew what it said because she sleepily watched Tina write it before heading downstairs. Tina even asked Louise for some help.

Jimmy looked up at her when she tapped the crop under his chin and _god did he have the most smack-able face ever_. Tina said she wanted to have Jimmy to herself today but she didn’t mind Louise teasing him. She wondered if smacking him was under the teasing category.

“Go on, be a _good boy_ and read it to me.” Louise taunted, sliding the crop down his neck and chest.

Jimmy gave a shudder and looked away, returning to the letter. “It, uh…it says:

_Dear Cowboy,_

_This is just a taste of what’s to come._

_Be a good boy and keep this rope in_

_your pocket today. When I ask for it_

_later, get ready to be on your knees._

_Bad boys get punished._

_~T"_

Louise gave a delighted laugh after he finished. “Oooh, Jimmy! Are you Good Boy? Or a Bad Boy? Sounds like a good time no matter what, you lucky dog.”

Jimmy set the letter down on the nightstand and rubbed his face with his free hand. He let out a tired groan, “You girls are gonna kill me…”

“Come on, you _love_ it.” Louise stepped closer, standing between Jimmy’s knees and he looked up at her, surprised.

He gave a small huff and smiled, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

“Say that you _love_ it.” Louise ordered him, her tone quite firm as she tapped the crop under his chin again.

Giving his own mischievous grin, he looked up into her eyes and said _“Make me.”_

_Oooh, it's going to be like that now?_ This was the invitation Louise had been waiting for all weekend.

Without hesitation she smacked him across his left cheek, hard enough to make his head turn. He let out a gasp and held his hand to his face. When he finally looked back up, she could tell he was turned on. Not to mention the tent in his underwear starting to grow.

“Say that you _looove_ it.” Louise cooed, leaning down to be almost nose to nose with him.

His voice a bit raspy, he said quietly, _“I love it.”_

Louise took Jimmy’s face in her hand, “And tell me what it is you love.”

In a hushed and husky voice he replied, _“I love it when you two dominate me."_

“Hmmmm,” Louise hummed, almost satisfied. “And what’s it gonna be, Jimmy? Are you a _good_ boy? Or a _bad_ boy? Because this,” she tapped Jimmy’s erection briefly with the riding crop and he inhaled sharply at the sensation, “is quite naughty of you. Should I go downstairs and tell her? That you’re jerkin’ off when you should be helping with breakfast?” She let go of his face and took a step back, smacking the riding crop into the palm of her other hand.

Jimmy looked up at her, silent for a long moment as if trying to figure out what to do. Oh man, she loved watching him struggle. Finally, with a pleading look he said, “Tell me what to do...”

“I think Tina wants you to know she’s ready to punish a bad boy.” Louise might have had a lengthy discussion with her sister this morning and gotten some hints to her plans. She winked at him and started to walk away towards the door.

“Maybe you should take care of that,” she pointed to his crotch again with the crop, “before you come downstairs. Don’t forget the rope. Don’t want to disappoint my sister.” She smacked the crop against her leg, laughed at Jimmy’s dumb face when he jumped slightly at the sound, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

_You’re welcome, Tina_ , Louise thought to herself with a chuckle. With a skip in her step she headed downstairs.

***

Tina was laughing along to one of Gene’s jokes that he just told her and the twins when Louise entered the kitchen, smacking the riding crop in her hand. She had a feeling the ranch will be one riding crop short soon. They were all enjoying some fresh strawberries and blueberries before they started on making the larger breakfast planned. Tina was starving since she had been up since 5:30, having to take care of the early morning chores before everyone else got up. She had a mouthful of blueberries when she waved Louise over. Louise was grinning.

“Good morning, Louise!” Andy said and Ollie’s greeting soon followed, “Good morning!”

Gene, who had his back to the kitchen door, turned around and said, “Mornin’ Louise! We can’t decide. Do you want waffles or pancakes? Tina and Andy want pancakes. Ollie and I want waffles. You’ll be the tie-breaker!”

Louise sat down next to her brother, “Honestly, guys, this is easy. Just make both, duh!” She rolled her eyes but laughed. 

“Ooooh, genius!” Gene slapped her on the back, perhaps a bit too forcefully because she glared at him for a moment. “Come on, guys! Let’s get cooking, I’m starving!” 

Through a mouthful of strawberries, Ollie replied, “Heck yeah! I’ll help you Gene! I know how to make the best waffles.” And he headed for the waffle iron that was sitting on one of the kitchen counters.

Andy got up too, rummaging through the fridge for eggs and bacon.

That left Tina and Louise at the table, sitting across from each other. Louise pointed towards the ceiling, then winked at her.

Tina nodded her head towards the living room and got up. Louise followed her into the room beside the kitchen.

“So,” Tina said quietly, “How did it go? Did he read the letter?” She could feel herself blushing a bit. She really wanted to try what Louise had suggested but it wasn’t something she was used to. She was excited for the idea, but having never whipped anybody, she felt a bit nervous. Louise suggested that for their last day together, she should offer to whip Jimmy, if he wanted it. 

Louise looked excited, wapping the crop against her leg, “Yep, you’re all set, T. He read the letter, blushed like crazy, was totally flustered, oh I wish you could have seen his face!” She cackled.

Tina felt her face go red. She wished she could have seen it too. She was tempted to go upstairs but she asked, “Did he like being tied up?”

Louise giggled some more and relayed the scene to her, step by step. Tina felt a wave of excitement when Louise said he was already turned on and hard and probably getting off right now.

“I told him you were ready to punish a bad boy, so he’s definitely expecting something a bit rougher today. Ooooh, I hope you beat him GOOD. He gets so hot and bothered when you give him a slap. You _really_ gotta try it, T!” Louise was grinning.

“I’m going to…slap him so hard.” Tina’s rough talk wasn’t that great, she noted to herself, but Louise just nodded encouragingly.

“That’s right! Slap him _real good_ , he deserves it.”

Tina gave a small laugh, feeling flustered already. Exploring something new and exciting was almost too much to handle. She was grateful there was work to be done otherwise she imagined she’d have Jimmy tied up all day. That was a thought though… she let herself drift away into a fantasy of having Jimmy bound and gagged in the barn, all day, having to watch her work. Just waiting for her to do something to him. Ahh…what a sight that would be-

“Tina?” Louise snapped her fingers in Tina’s face, which brought Tina back to earth.

“Oh, sorry Louise. What were you saying?”

Louise just laughed, used to her sister’s wandering mind, “I said let’s go make some breakfast!”

“Oh, right. Yes, I’m starving.” Tina followed Louise back to the kitchen where the boys were already knee deep in pancake/waffle batter, but her mind was on Jimmy and what he was doing upstairs.

***

Jimmy left his hand tied to the bedpost. With his free hand he rubbed his erection through the cloth of his boxer briefs. He knew he should get off quickly and honestly that wouldn’t be a problem. Louise and Tina were driving him crazy in all the right ways and his body was overwhelmed from so much attention. It wouldn’t take him long.

But he wanted to lay there for a while, to let himself fantasize. He was aching to be dominated. To be whipped. To be beaten. His night with Louise was the last time he’d gotten that sweet release. 

Louise had teased him a few times with the riding crop this weekend but he ached for more. Tina’s touch was so much more tender. Firm but gentle. He didn’t know how much he needed that too until their time together. It was refreshing. Warm. Comforting. 

_He wanted to be pushed down in the dirt and whipped._ Jimmy moaned quietly at the thought, stroking himself. _He wanted to be forced to beg. To grovel at someone’s feet._ He could only picture Louise being up for this task but he tried to imagine Tina, holding a riding crop, her muddy boot pressed firmly down on his chest… 

Jimmy huffed and let his left hand dive under the cloth to grip himself fully. He was rock hard and knew it would only take a few strokes. His breath hitched as he got closer, the electricity of the build up catching in his throat. He swallowed his moans as he came, not wanting to be too loud. A vision of Tina straddling his chest, forcing a gag into his mouth, preparing him for a whipping, danced across his mind as he bucked in the throws of the orgasm. 

***

Tina watched Jimmy heartily scarf down his waffle and bacon, having trouble taking her eyes off of him. As the food was being served up, Jimmy had entered the kitchen, the rope that was tied around his wrist was now looped and tied to his belt, hanging off his hip. He winked at her when he sat down and Tina almost knocked over her glass of orange juice.

At one point she caught his eye and he quickly looked away, his cheeks reddening a bit. Oh she had plans for him and from what Louise had told her, he was going to be begging for more.

***

Louise watched Tina head for the barn where Jimmy had just gone moments before, carrying a large bag of wood shavings. She chuckled to herself, knowing that Tina was about to do her best and hoped those two awkward souls will figure it out. She was only envious in the fact that she was dying to smack him around some more, but she could be patient. She had plans for him next weekend. Jimmy didn’t know these plans, but he would soon find out. 

Louise finished refilling the water trough in the final enclosure and went to turn off the water. She looked up to see Gene waving her over to the shade of the porch where Andy and Ollie were already chugging down some water. She could use some hydration so she brushed off her hands and headed over.

“Hey Louise!” Gene greeted her with a smile and passed her a burning joint. 

Louise took it and enjoyed a big hit before passing it to Ollie who was waiting eagerly.

“Done with your chores?” Louise asked after she blew out the smoke.

“I think so.” Gene replied before chugging down some water.

“Yeah, I think I’m done too. All the water troughs are full and Tina didn’t tell me to do anything else after that. So I guess it's time to kick back!” She playfully stole the joint from Andy, who was about to take a hit, and she puffed on it quickly before handing it back, “Thanks, Andy!” 

Andy didn’t seem to mind, just shook his head and laughed, taking his own hit.

Louise busied herself with pouring a tall glass of water and chugging it down, some of it splashing out from the sides and making her shirt wet. That gave her an idea.

“Hey, boys!” Louise barked and Gene, Andy, and Ollie gave her their attention. “It’s hot as balls out here…who wants to go _swimming?_ ”

There was unanimous hooting and hollering.

***

Tina peered around the corner of the stall where Jimmy stood, laying out the fresh bedding of wood shavings. She watched him for a moment or two before clearing her throat and saying, “Hey Jimmy.”

Jimmy turned around, a smile on his face, “Howdy Tina! I’m almost done, I’ve got one more stall to do."

“The last one can wait.” Tina stepped forward into the stall, the fresh bedding crunching beneath her boots. _It’s now or never girl_ , she thought to herself. Standing a couple of feet away from him, she took the shovel from his hands. He didn’t protest, he just looked curious. She set it aside then held out her hand and said, “Give me your rope.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Jimmy replied and quickly started to fiddle at the rope tied to his belt to remove it. He looked nervous and excited. Tina waited patiently and soon Jimmy had the rope untied and handed it over.

“Good boy.” She praised him and he looked pleased. “On your knees.”

Jimmy lowered himself to his knees and looked up at her. He really was perfectly obedient and Tina wondered if he had always been this way.

She lowered herself down onto her knees as well and set the rope down between them. Jimmy looked only mildly surprised that she got on her knees too but didn’t say anything, waiting for her to lead the way. _Let the negotiations begin._

“Are you ready for another session?” 

Jimmy nodded eagerly, “Very much so.”

“I would like to tie you up by your wrists, do you agree?”

Jimmy nodded again, obviously very excited, “Yes.”

Tina hesitated at this next part, but she really wanted to try it and knew Jimmy would probably want it too. So she took a deep breath and asked, “Would you like anything else to happen, for your pleasure, such as being whipped?”

Jimmy looked sincerely amazed, “Oh! Uh…”

“I want to know what will make you feel good. I want to try anything you want.” Tina added, hoping he was comfortable with this suggestion. If he wasn’t, that was alright. She didn’t have to whip him, but really wanted him to know it was okay if he wanted it.

Jimmy was grinning, as if he could hardly believe his ears, “I, uh…I think I would like that immensely, Tina.” Then he clarified, “I would like to be whipped, yes. If you’re open to that.”

Tina’s heart fluttered and she gave a little smile, feeling a bit nervous but determined, “Yes, I am open to whipping you. Tell me where you’d like to be whipped, where to avoid, and how hard. I only have a riding crop, if that will do?”

“Yeah, a riding crop works perfectly. Please only whip my back, ass, and legs. As hard as you want unless I say ‘pineapple’ in which case please stop. Otherwise, have at it!” Jimmy was definitely excited, he was practically squirming in place.

“Is there anything else you would like for this session?” Tina knew the importance of being thorough.

Jimmy thought on it for a moment, seemed to come up with something, but then shook his head, muttering to himself, _“No, no…”_

“Wait, Jimmy, what is it? It’s okay. You can request anything, remember? I promise to be honest if I’m not up for it.” Tina was intrigued, wanting to know what kinky ideas were on his mind.

Jimmy seemed embarrassed, but looked into her eyes and perhaps found courage, “Well…I’d like to be blindfolded and choked. At some point. Not the whole time.” He blushed and Tina wondered if he was this nervous around other playmates or just her. She knew she gave off an innocent vibe to most people, but Jimmy had seen first hand she wasn’t so innocent.

Tina was definitely intrigued, having never choked someone but was definitely up for the experience. She requested that Jimmy show her how to do it because she didn’t want to accidentally hurt him, and to please tell her when he wanted it. She also asked if she could touch him all over again, and if it was okay if it led to sexual activities and of course, Jimmy agreed.

Once negotiations were over, she stood back up and brushed off her pants.

“Stand up, take off your shirt, and face the wall.” She said firmly, which she was quite proud of, and was delighted to see Jimmy immediately jump into action. He was pulling his shirt over his head when she said, “I’ll be right back. I need a riding crop and a blindfold.”

_This was going to be interesting,_ Tina thought to herself and felt the exciting anticipation well up deep inside.

***

“Gene, STOP!” Louise shouted at her brother as he splashed her. He didn’t stop right away until she started to flail at him with her fists. Gene just laughed and swam out of her reach, leaving Louise soaking wet. The water was a bit cold when she first stepped in so she was trying to gradually adjust to the temperature. Gene must have thought she was taking too long and decided to help.

She glared at her brother but he just smiled, “Come on, Louise! It’s hot out! Let’s swim!” She rolled her eyes and splashed some water in his direction. 

Gene, Andy, and Ollie had jumped into the pond immediately upon their arrival, laughing and shouting, wrestling and dunking each other into the cold water. Since no one brought swimwear, she was in shorts and a tank top. The boys were in shorts too. Louise took her time, setting her belongings on one of the picnic tables under the shade of some trees. Although Tina had told them it was a pond, due to its depth, it looked more like a lake to Louise. The other side of the shore was far enough away that she definitely would not bother trying to swim across.

She had removed her bunny eared hat from her head and let her hair free from the ponytail she was sporting that day. She had shaken her wild mane out a bit before cautiously stepping into the water. She had been making great headway before Gene decided to sneak up on her and splash her incessantly. 

Now that she was drenched anyway, she let herself sink down to her neck into the water and still let out a yelp from the cold. It wasn’t too cold. It was just the type of cold that feels abrupt until your body acclimated. 

It felt nice to feel weightless. She swam around before rolling onto her back to float for a while. It had been a long time since she had been swimming and she had forgotten how much she loved it. 

“Hey Louise.” Someone called her name, the sound a bit muffled because her ears were under the water. She opened a single eye, squinting against the sun, to see that it was Andy looking down at her. 

“Hi Andy.” She replied and closed her eye again.

“Do you wanna play chicken fight with us?” 

She sighed and stopped floating so that she could stand up. She looked over to see that Ollie was now on Gene’s shoulders, ready for a good chicken fight, and Andy was looking sweet and hopeful. He held out his hand. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Andy said, before leaning a little closer and saying quietly, _“I know we’ll win, you're the best chicken fight partner ever.”_

“Damn right I am!” She replied with a confident laugh. She was surprised he remembered oh so many years ago when the Belcher and Pesto children would play at the community pool almost every weekend during the summer. Once the twins had started their growth spurt, it became quite easy for her to be hoisted up on their shoulders. It was usually Ollie on Andy’s shoulders, herself on Gene’s shoulders. But she recalled when the dynamic started to shift, around 13 it was, and Andy and Louise started to team up.

Without asking, she just grinned at Andy and shoved him down under the water. He was a good sport and knew what she was doing, and he quickly helped her up onto his shoulders before bouncing back out of the water, charging forward, everyone yelling, “CHICKEN FIGHT!”

The battle was fierce, but 'Team Louise the Almighty Conquerer' won 5 out of 7 rounds, meaning they could dunk the losing team in a victory celebration. Louise, with a vicious smile on her face, happily dunked Gene under the water and held him there for a few seconds. Andy dunked his brother with equal enthusiasm but gentler. There was plenty of laughter and cheering, the battle having been all in good fun. 

Louise was ready to get out of the water for a while to warm up so she headed for land. She laid out her towel on the grass just past the small sandy shore and sat down. 

She watched as Gene and the twins continued to swim and play, but eventually Andy drifted further away, turning to head back to dry land as well. He shook himself off, grabbed his towel, and laid it out near Louise, but not too close.

They watched as Gene and Ollie kept laughing and talking, floating further and further away. Not too far, but far enough that Louise could no longer hear their conversation over the ambient noise of the summer day.

“Ollie likes my brother, doesn’t he?” Something in her gut had been feeling it all weekend. She also felt that Gene liked Ollie in return but she wanted to hear Andy’s perspective. 

Andy looked up from checking his phone, and just stared at her for a moment. He then let out a laugh and looked out to the pond to see Gene and Ollie rather close to each other. “Yeah…he does.”

Louise chuckled, tickled by the prospect and pleased at the same time. “You know, I always thought he was into guys. Have you always known or did he tell you?”

Andy set his phone down and laid back on his towel, propping his hands behind his head. “Naw, I’ve always known. We’ve always been open with each other about who we were crushing on and quite frequently he brought up boys just a much as girls when we were growing up. He’s never dated a guy though.”

“Wait, never?! How is that possible? You two were always getting laid in high school. Not a single guy for poor Ollie?” Louise knew she was being nosy, but she just had to know.

Andy shook his head, “Nope! He still likes girls but when he talks about settling down, he talks about it being with a guy. I’ve been trying to get him hooked up with various friends but he’s always too shy. Heck, every time I have a date with a girl, I always ask if she’s got a cute brother!” He laughed. 

“So, he’s never dated a dude but he’s certain he wants to settle down with one? Wow…well, I would say good luck to him, cause guys are the worst, but Gene is the BEST so perhaps he’ll get lucky.” 

Andy looked over at her, looking hopeful, “Gene’s been pretty flirtatious with him this weekend. So maybe he-”

“Holy shit!” Louise interrupted Andy, smacking him on the chest and pointing out towards the pond. “Look! LOOK! Are they kissing?!” She giggled in delight as Andy quickly sat up and looked too.

Gene had his hands on Ollie’s face, and there was no mistaking a passionate kiss.

***

The redden and raised skin of where she had already whipped looked like tiger stripes across Jimmy’s back. She wondered how much more she should do. How much more could Jimmy take?

She had started off with medium force, or what medium was to her. Not too light, but not exactly putting her full strength into it either. After a few strikes, Jimmy moaning happily, he said, “You can go harder.”

So she went hard. And his yelps of pain sounded more like pleasure.

She had watched as his whole body tensed with each strike, but then with a sigh he'd immediately relax all his muscles. There were moments though where it looked like he wasn't going to stay upright. His knees shook beneath him and he leaned more and more into the wall.

Letting him take a breather, she gently glided the end of the riding crop up and down his back, running over the rising welts. He shivered and moaned. He had his bound wrists up over his head and his fingers stretched and curled repeatedly.

_Where does his mind go during a session like this_ , she thought to herself. He was such a curious creature. She hoped she’d get to know him more soon.

She stepped closer and placed her left hand on his hip, letting him know she was there, not wanting to startle him. He was breathing hard, legs shaking slightly. She slid her hand to his front side, running her fingers through the hair that covered his stomach.

She rested her head on his shoulder and asked, “Had enough, cowboy? Or do you want more?”

_“Choke me,”_ Jimmy moaned, falling to his knees into the soft bedding below. _“Please.”_

***

Her hand was firm against his throat. She choked him just as he had shown her. His eyes were closed even though he was blindfolded. He had very little thoughts running through his head, letting himself completely let go and be at her mercy, lost in the sensation, feeling the lack of air in his lungs. 

_Although, one dark and bruised, blurry and bitter memory did its best to crawl into his mind’s eye._

But he stifled that mournful creature’s howl by concentrating on Tina: her voice that cooed in his ear, _“Good boy”_ , her touch which was gentle but firm, warm and comforting, even as she choked him. _Yes, he was a good boy, but he wanted to be punished and beaten. On his own terms, of course._ There was safety in the arms of his new playmates. He could just be and not have to be burdened with thoughts.

The grip around his throat slowly loosened and his respiratory system immediately kicked in to fill his lungs once more. Tina’s breath tickled his ear and she said quietly, _“You’re doing great, cowboy. Do you want more?”_

Tina was a great playmate; she listened and learned fast and was very eager to know how to play safely and compassionately. She checked in on him a lot and though he didn’t always need it, it was always, always appreciated. 

He cleared his throat, swallowing hard a couple of times before replying, _“One more time. Please.”_ His voice came out a bit raspy due to obvious reasons.

“Of course.” Tina replied soothingly. Her free hand roamed his midsection, caressing the hair on his navel. Then her hand at his neck tightened again, putting pressure upwards just under his jaw.

The familiar sensation lulled him back into a state of blissful nothingness. He was on his knees on the ground, Tina behind him in the same position. His wrists bound in front of him. This is all that there ever was or will be, in that moment. There was no past. No future. Nothing outside of that moment. The comforting void of nothingness. He started to slump backwards into Tina, having let all his muscles relax when the ache of oxygen deprivation crept in. 

Tina quickly let go of his throat and asked, “Jimmy, are you alright?”

Jimmy was still slumped backwards into Tina’s arms as air filled his lungs once more. He was alright, he could have gone a little longer he thought. He didn’t mean to startle Tina like that and was grateful she stopped when she felt like something was wrong. 

He quickly nodded to reassure her as he swallowed and cleared his throat to reply, “Yes, I’m alright, Tina. Sorry about that, didn’t mean to scare you.” He let out a rough laugh.

He coughed a bit as he cleared his throat. He lifted his bound wrists up to his face so that he could pull the blindfold off and look at her. Tina was peering over his right shoulder, looking a little concerned but also relieved that Jimmy was breathing and talking.

He smiled at her, “I’m alright, Tina, I promise. It felt good to just let go, ya know? Thank you for that.”

Tina smiled back, “Well, I’m glad you’re alright.” She paused for a moment before adding, "And I’m really glad I could help give you that moment.” He knew she got it.

Tina began to shift slightly, scooting herself so that her back was up against the stall wall, her legs splayed out, “Come here, let’s take a break,” and he agreed. She gently tugged at Jimmy to scoot back with her.

Jimmy shifted off of his knees and did his best to shuffle backwards and Tina guided him into her open arms. She wrapped them around his shoulders, having the back of his head rest at her chest. She held him tight and gently stroked his face, his neck, his chest, his arms. Gentle and comforting. She combed her fingers through his hair, massaged his scalp, and hummed quietly. 

His soul was soothed.

He was starting to drift to sleep, being lulled by the humming and the heat of the day, the gentle strokes and Tina’s steady breathing. He wasn’t sure how long they were cuddled up on the floor of the stall when Tina said quietly, “How are you feeling?”

“Mmmm…” he let out a satisfied hum. “Very well.” He reached up his bound hands to rest them on hers which were linked across his chest. “How are you?” 

“Very well.” She repeated his words. “Oh! How about we untie you, I’m sorry, I should have done that sooner.”

Jimmy chuckled, “Ah, its alright, I forgot too. But yeah, here, go ahead.” He offered up his wrists and her nimble fingers had them free in no time. “Thanks, Tina.” 

After rubbing his wrists a bit he sat forward to relieve Tina from the wall, worried he might have been crushing her from sitting there for so long. He twisted around to see Tina looking at him curiously.

“What?” Jimmy said with a smile.

“Nothing….just admiring the view.” She said playfully.

“Oh, is that so?” Jimmy’s stomach leapt into his throat, suddenly remembering Tina wanted some sexy playtime too. “Hmm…why don’t you get a closer look than?” He said with a mischievous grin and he turned around, still on his knees, and pulled Tina by her ankles, sliding her from the wall down to the wood shaving covered floor. She looked a little surprised but then cracked a smile, looking up at him. He crawled forward so that he hovered over her, his knees pushing her legs further a part. She ran her fingers over his chest and looked up at him expectantly. 

He lowered himself down so that he could brush his lips against her right ear and whisper, _“May I?”_ His right hand was pressed to her inner thigh, his thumb ever so lightly caressing the crotch of her jeans.

_“Yes, please.”_ She purred back. Her hands ran the length of his torso and he shuddered.

Burying his face in her neck, he inhaled deeply, her scent intoxicating; a mix of perfume and sweat. He felt her shiver at the sensation and lightly run her fingers over his back, careful of the whip marks. 

With his right hand he slowly unbuckled her belt, unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, and continued to tease her ear. The way she squirmed and let out soft, little moans drove him wild.

He shifted positions so that he was laying on her right side and he pulled her to him, cradling her to his chest, and giving him a better angle to slide his right hand down the front of her underwear. He caressed the curly hair down there and she closed her eyes, moaning quietly. 

His hand slid further down, a finger brushing against her clit, making her jerk slightly and inhale sharply. He teased and stroked, enjoying every little sound he could produce from this wild angel. Soon she was wet and he slipped his middle finger inside. She groaned and clung to him. Oh how he wanted to get in there…but he was going to make sure she was well and satisfied with their foreplay first.

His voice coming out a bit raspy, he whispered, _“Tell me how many fingers you want, sweetie.”_

_Oh crap, he’s never called her by any term of endearment before,_ and a part of his brain was screaming that he messed up. He wasn't sure if that was appropriate or perhaps overly familiar. He held his breath, waiting to see if Tina made note of the name or not.

_“Mmph…two please, cowboy.”_ She moaned in reply and Jimmy let himself breath again. 

He eagerly obliged and slide his middle finger out so that his ring-finger could join and he slowly wiggled them back in again. She groaned and began to grind down onto his fingers so he held them steady, ever so lightly easing them in and out. He held his thumb to her clit too, letting her ride his hand to her heart’s content. 

They laid there like that for a quite a while and Jimmy could have let her ride his fingers all day if she wanted but her moans were getting him worked up. He wanted to taste her again…

He nuzzled up to her ear and said quietly, _“May I taste you?”_

Tina moaned, _“Yes, please."_

***

Tina’s feet hung off the side of her bed, resting on her knees, her head resting on her pillow that was wrapped in her arms. Jimmy was behind her, kneeling on the floor, his hands holding her ass in place. His faced buried in her muff, licking and sucking, every little motion making her squirm. She liked being eaten out from behind. He even teased her with a few licks up towards her ass. _What was she going to do when he was gone?_

_She’ll have to ask for more days off soon…_

When Jimmy had asked to taste her in the barn, she truly did want to just let him have at it right then and there, but the wood shaving bedding was starting to get itchy and she didn’t think it a good idea to be butt naked in it. So she suggested they go back upstairs to her apartment. After hurriedly gathering the rope, putting the riding crop away, slipping Jimmy’s shirt back on, and brushing themselves off, they ran up the outside stairs like teenagers racing to get a quickie in before parents returned.

They were barely through the door when Jimmy scooped her up into his arms and marched her to the bed. After placing her down gently, he knelt at her bedside and asked, “Please, may I taste you?” He had the eagerness of puppy waiting for a treat.

She undid her pants again, slowly sliding them down and over her ass, teasing him with a coy smile, “I don’t know…do you think you deserve it? Have you been a Good Boy?”

Jimmy growled with want, “Yes, ma’am. I’ve been a very Good Boy.” His hands hovered close, almost touching her, but waiting for her permission. The need in his eyes made the fire in her burn bright and she couldn’t wait any longer.

“Then Good Boy’s get rewarded.” She tugged her jeans lower and Jimmy quickly helped her out of them. 

_“Bend over for me,”_ he huffed and she did, grabbing a pillow to cradle her head so she could get comfy. His warm hands gripped her ass firmly and his tongue dived right in.

She didn’t know how long he had been pleasuring her, but after a good long while, she felt his tongue stop. His hands still firm on her ass, she heard him stand up.

_“Tina…”_

Tina turned her head slightly the best she could in that position and looked up at him. He looked ravenous. 

“Yes?” She asked, already knowing what he was going to request next.

“Please, may I make lo-uh-may I...get inside you?” His hand slid down to gently press a finger at her entrance. His hips were rocking forward slightly, aching to grind against her.

She couldn’t wait but she just had to say playfully, “Beg.”

Jimmy shuddered, _“Please”_ he begged and gripped her hips with both hands, pressing himself against her ass, sending a shiver of anticipation through her body. That’s all she needed.

“Good Boy.” She pushed back against him to tease before saying, "Condoms are in the nightstand drawer, your choice.” Meaning he could choose the male or female condoms, whichever he preferred. 

Jimmy hurried to the drawer and Tina took that opportunity to shift positions. She sat on the edge of her bed and took off her shirt and bra, tossing them to the floor. Then she settled herself comfortably on the bed, lying down and stretching out, tossing an arm behind her so she could prop up her head and watch Jimmy.

When Jimmy turned back, he took in the view, and he gave a pleased rumbling growl. He put the condom wrapper in his mouth to hold while he busied himself with pulling his shirt over his head. He kicked off his boots, removed his jeans, and Tina was delighted to see he had not been wearing any underwear.

She reached out and took his hand, pulling him onto the bed. He sat on his knees between her legs, tearing open the wrapper and slipping the condom on. Once he was ready, he hovered over her, looking her over with equal parts desire and reverence. 

_“Ride me, cowboy.”_ She commanded with a purr and Jimmy obeyed.

***

He couldn’t get enough; the sweet melodic moans were music to his ears. He never wanted to stop. He wanted to get lost in Tina’s joyful sounds, in her scent, in her warmth. Dying happy.

His face buried in her neck, he thrusted slow, hard, and deep as she requested. His arms held her tight and he didn’t mind how her nails dug into his tender back. Whatever she needed, he wanted to give it to her.

“Faster,” she demanded, slipping her hand down to rub her clit. He did as he was told.

She moaned his name in his ear, much to his surprise, and she shuddered from the electricity of her orgasm. He growled her name too before biting down on her neck, and Jimmy could of sworn he lost his mind for a whole minute as the orgasm shot wave after wave of ecstasy through him. 

In his mind, he kept his feelings at bay, putting himself through the well trained dialogue to keep things casual as he had done for many years now. 

In his heart, he made love to her that afternoon, and tucked it away to cherish forever.

***

They had another fire that night after dinner and after the chores were finished. Tina, Louise, Gene, Andy and Ollie all sat around the campfire, roasting marshmallows, making s'mores, and passing a joint around. Tina politely declined after one hit because she was not used to being high this frequently. She rarely, if ever, smoked while on the ranch.

After Jimmy and Tina had woken up from their cum-coma, she had quickly washed up and went back to her afternoon chores. Jimmy soon followed, finding her in the barn, and she set him to finishing up the job she had interrupted. 

She hadn’t bothered to look for her siblings or the twins, figuring they were enjoying themselves somewhere, but she had to laugh when she saw them trudging back up the path from the pond, dripping wet. She was a bit envious but then again, she lived here, and she could go swimming anytime she wanted.

So Tina had let them know that she and Jimmy could finish what was left outside and if they could be in charge of dinner, that would be great. Gene had lead the way, saying, “Let’s get cookin’!”

Now they were talking and laughing around the campfire, munching happily on their s'mores for the second night in a row. The stars sparkling bright. The cicadas and crickets singing.

She noticed that her brother was sitting very close to Ollie now, their knees touching, their smiles to each other a little more familiar and sweet. She was just in the middle of wondering if there was something going on between the two when she saw Gene kiss Ollie’s cheek, making Ollie blush and smile and look away.

Tina beamed. She caught Gene’s eye and nodded to him knowingly and he winked back, grinning like an idiot in love. Without even saying anything, she knew the whole story due to the unspoken language between siblings. Well, sort of. She couldn’t wait to ask him in private as she didn’t want to pry if they didn’t want to share yet.

Hearing the sound of boots crunching gravel and then the dry grass under foot, she turned around to see Jimmy approaching the camp fire. He was smiling, looking content, and as he walked past Tina to take a seat, he ever so lightly brushed his hand over her shoulder.

Jimmy sat down and rubbed his hands together near the fire, “Alright, what did I miss? Ooo s'mores! Pass me a marshmallow, Ollie, would ya buddy?” Ollie had the bag between himself and Gene. He stood up and leaned over to give him the bag; Jimmy’s hand outstretched, eager for a sweet. As Jimmy fished a marshmallow out of the bag, Ollie spoke up, “Dad? I have something to tell you.”

Jimmy just nodded, “Yeah?” And took two marshmallows to put onto a stick.

Still standing, Ollie reached behind him for Gene’s hand, and Gene took it, also standing up. Jimmy finally looked up from his marshmallows and did a double take at the sight of them holding hands, and he looked up at his son, waiting.

Ollie took a deep breath, Andy and Louise cheered them on silently (Tina did too), and he said, “Gene and I are dating now.”

Jimmy was quiet for a moment, just wide eyed and looking a bit dumbfounded. The awkward silence made everyone shift nervously. 

But suddenly Jimmy shook himself out of his stupor, cracking a wide smile and jumping up, dropping his marshmallows to the ground. "What?!” He stepped toward them, his arms open wide, “That’s WONDERFUL news! Congrats Ollie! Gene! I’m so happy for you guys. Come here.” He pulled Gene and Ollie into a big bear hug and Tina couldn’t help but go, “Awwww!’

Louise rolled her eyes and Andy just chuckled.

Gene’s reply was muffled, as he was smooshed between the two, “Thanks, Mr. Pesto!"

Once they let go, Jimmy took Ollie by the shoulders, looking down at his son (who was a few inches shorter than he) and said, “Sorry for the, uh, delayed response. I was just surprised. You never told me you liked guys.”

Ollie shrugged, “It’s okay dad. I’m sorry I never told you.” He looked a little sheepish but Jimmy shook his head, waving the comment aside.

“No, I’m sorry. Don’t apologize. I know I haven’t, uh, always been the best father. Especially when you guys were younger.” Jimmy looked sad as if he was replaying the past in his mind. He let go of Ollie’s shoulders and looked over at Andy too. “But I want you to know, you guys can tell me anything. And I will always have your back.”

Andy gave a little laugh and tossed a marshmallow at his father playfully, “Shut up, Dad, we know.” 

Jimmy looked a little indignant, “Hey, I’m tryin’ to be mindful and open here,” but he laughed too, tossing the marshmallow back. Ollie suddenly leaned in and hugged his father again. Tight. Only Tina and Louise knew why he flinched for the briefest moment. 

Jimmy looked surprised for a moment but then quickly wrapped his arms around his son. Ollie sniffled, his face buried in his father’s shoulder.

“Whoa, hey, buddy, what’s wrong?” Jimmy looked a little panicked, like he wasn’t sure what to do with a full grown adult son crying in his arms. He just kept holding him though until Ollie finally spoke.

“I love you, Dad.”

To Tina’s delight, and perhaps everyone else’s too, Jimmy did not hesitate and replied immediately with, “I love you too, Ollie.”

He looked over to his other son and jerked his head as a sign to join them. Andy rolled his eyes but he _did_ stand up and join in on their hug. 

“And I love you, Andy. Don’t you boys forget that I love you."

***

Andy and Ollie were already in the car. Ollie was leaning out the window, kissing Gene good bye, discussing when Gene was going to see him next.

Jimmy was tossing his small weekend suitcase into the trunk when he felt a WAP across his ass and he whipped around, knowing exactly who he’d see.

But he was surprised to see Tina, a small playful smile on her face. “Thanks, Jimmy. For a lovely weekend.”

Jimmy chuckled and opened his arms, Tina stepping forward and hugging him gently. “The pleasure was all mine, Tina.”

When Tina stepped back, she had his phone in her hands, which caught him by surprise and he laughed.

“Just a little trick Louise taught me.” She tapped at the screen and then said quietly, looking up into his eyes, _“Be a good boy and tell me your passcode.”_

Jimmy blushed and said, “2-6-2-7-8-9.” She tapped away for a few moments before handing it back to him. He saw the screen was open to a text message thread, the recipient being Tina. She had added her contact info and texted herself so she could have his number. He smiled, his insides buzzing with joy, and he pocketed his phone.

“See you later, cowboy.” She tipped her hat and he wished he had his hat on so that he could return the gesture. 

He closed the trunk and suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out again and looked at the screen to see a text message from Louise:

_I’ll be calling you this weekend so you better be free._

The message was accompanied with a winking face and Jimmy looked up to see Louise climbing into her pink jeep and waving goodbye to Tina. Gene was in the passenger seat, waving goodbye too.

There was no fooling him now.

He had died and gone to heaven.

***

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this wraps up the long weekend of Jimmy and Tina's first time together!  
> I decided to not end the series with an epilogue yet. Instead, I want to keep this set up open for some one chapter stories of Jimmy/Louise play time and Jimmy/Tina play time as the inspiration strikes me. Eventually I'll probably write about how everyone moves on, but for now, they just established this sexy dynamic, and I'm excited to have fun with these three!
> 
> Coming soon, a new short series that takes place 11-12 years before these events. A bit of a glimpse into Jimmy's rocky past...


	9. To Catch A Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor heats up the night for a certain little lady...
> 
> (Illustration included!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun song to listen to for this would be [To Catch A Thief](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2VEgtY8_Hc&list=RDi2VEgtY8_Hc&index=1) by Lovage.  
> It’s…a steamy song, that’s for sure. Just might set the mood. ;)

_"I feel that you shouldn’t get involved in an intimate relationship_

_until you are emotionally mature enough to handle it._

_Totally able to cope with your feelings and your sexuality,_

_without guilt, inhibition, or phoniness,_

_but with love, tenderness, and honesty."_

_\- Lovage_

Grace tossed her phone on the bed and yawned. It was getting late and she knew she had to be up for work early the next day. The drive was going to take twice as long since she was house sitting for her friend that weekend.

She wasn’t sure how well she’d sleep in her friend’s bed, it felt too firm compared to her cozy one at home. Plus, this house was a lot bigger than her little apartment downtown, so it felt foreign. Too big. Almost like a haunted house. How many rooms did this old house have? Well, it may have been old, but it was well kept, and almost elegant, in its bachelor sort of way. Grant paid good money to keep it spotless and well maintained. 

Grace pulled out her brush from her overnight bag and started brushing her long, black hair. She stood in the master bathroom mirror, admiring her own reflection. She may have played it off like she didn’t care what she looked like, but she worked hard to give that impression. A devil-may-care attitude took precision and maintenance. She finished up her nightly bathroom routine and flipped off the bathroom light as she left.

The master bedroom would have been pitch black if it wasn’t for the large French doors that over looked a modest back yard garden, letting the full moon shine in. The soft white glow of moonlight cast shadows from the trees, their branches waving and dancing on the bedroom floor. Grace approached the French doors and peered up and out. It really was a beautiful summer night. And it was a bit stuffy in here. Maybe opening the window just a crack to let some cool breeze in would be alright.

Then she remembered what Grant had warned. To always keep all the doors and windows locked at night. 

When she had asked why he stressed that detail, he replied, “Things have been disappearing in my neighborhood. But it's not just my valuables I am worried about. I want you to be safe while here all alone.”

Seemed reasonable. But at the same time, Grant let her know that no one on his block had reported anything missing, and neither had he. So what was the harm of having one little ol’ (okay, large window) open just a smidge? She’d hear someone before they could ever find their way in. She wasn’t afraid.

Though she did slip a rather sleek looking dagger under her pillow that night that she had found amongst Grant’s collectibles. Hey, she was only a 5’ slim, attractive, 24-year-old lady. She knew how to fight dirty if it came to it. But she almost laughed at the thought that she hid a dagger under her pillow. She’d have to tell Grant when he got back.

Having made up her mind, she unlocked the French doors and cracked them open ever so slightly, and the cool summer breeze felt immediately refreshing. She sighed in relief, and then by the light of the moon she undressed, down to a t-shirt and panties, and got into bed. Even the sheets felt weird.

She picked up her phone and texted Grant:

_Goodnight, Grant. Your house is too big. Sleep well._

Almost immediately she saw that he was replying and then his text came through with a soft ‘ding!'

_Goodnight Grace, thanks again. You locked all the doors & windows?_

Grace rolled her eyes.

_Yes, of course. Your precious jewels are safe. :P_

_Don’t have any jewels. You’re the only jewel I’m worried about. See you Sunday night._

_See ya._

Grant had promised to take her out for a fancy dinner in return for this favor, but she had other things in mind. There were ways he could pay her back that suited her needs muuuuch better. With some dirty thoughts on her mind, she plugged in her phone, placed it on the nightstand, and closed her eyes 

She started to drift.

***

Muffled footsteps upon lush carpet preceded the gentle creak of the dresser drawer opening. 

Grace's eyes shot open. She laid still. Listening hard.

There was someone in the room.

She could hear the sound of footsteps, moving just past the foot of the bed, rummaging through drawers and then a quiet disappointed tsk tsk under the intruder's breath.

She decided not to move, because if the intruder didn’t realize she was there, it was safer for her to be still. Her mind was on the dagger under her pillow but who knows what this person had on them. She’d have to wait for the element of surprise. Or maybe they’d just leave.

Grace kept still as the intruder seemed to be moving around the room for what felt like 10 minutes but knew it must have only been a few. Finally, it sounded like the footsteps were heading towards the bedroom door, so she ever so slightly lifted her head to see.

Her eyes scanned the area and didn’t see the intruder anywhere, so she figured they must have left the room. Her plan was to jump out of bed as quickly as possible and close the bedroom door and lock it. Then she’d figure out what to do from there. 

After a deep breath she quickly leapt out of bed.

But at the same moment, the intruder was exiting the master bathroom and ran into her.

Grace let out a yelp as they collided, falling to the floor and scrabbling backwards. The intruder was a solid man, that much was certain, as she looked up at the tall figure all dressed in black. His face was hidden in shadows. The thief.

Before she could think of what to do next though, he lunged at her, grabbing her by the ankle as she scrambled back, her head bumping into the side of the bed. She kicked out and did her best to get back on the bed to reach for the dagger but he held her back. With another good kick though, she was able to twist around and flop herself onto the bed half way, her legs still dangling over the side. She frantically reached for the pillow but it was just a few inches out of reach.

It was too late though. The thief swiftly laid his full weight on her, crushing her into the bed, both of them now bent over it at an awkward angle. He grabbed her wrists and held them down. 

She began to shout, “GET OFF ME! GET-"

But the thief quickly held her wrists down with one hand and whipped his free one over her mouth.

_“Shhh, shhh…I’m not going to hurt you.”_

Grace continued her muffled protests and squirmed under his weight.

_“Shhh, be quiet. If you stay quiet I’ll let you go. I’m not here for you.”_

Grace didn’t believe him, but she stopped her muffled cries and stopped moving. She would take the chance to see if he meant it, and if not, she knew where to kick...

Once the man saw that she was no longer struggling, he said in a hushed tone, _“Now…I’m going to let you go. But here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to get on this bed, lay down on your back, and stay silent. Got it?”_

She nodded. What choice did she have? 

_“I’m going to uncover your mouth. Don’t scream.”_

Grace nodded again. After a moment’s hesitation, the man slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

She stayed silent.

_“Good. Now, when I let you go, what are you going to do?”_

Grace rolled her eyes and thought, _how condescending_. However, she replied quietly, _“Get on the bed, lay on my back, stay quiet.”_ But that is exactly where she wanted to be, thinking of the dagger under her pillow.

_“Good girl.”_

Grace gave the tiniest of growls, _she wasn’t a girl, she was a woman. How dare he..._

The man must not have noticed her frustrated growl because he let go of her wrists. He took his time lifting his weight off of her though. The moment she felt that he was up, she slowly shifted herself completely onto the bed, crawled over to her pillow, and laid herself down on her back. She didn’t reach for the weapon yet. If he kept his word, she wouldn’t have to.

Grace turned her head to the side to see where the thief was still standing, watching her. His face was in shadow except for his mouth and cleft chin. There was a subtle smile playing across his lips. Her stomach leapt into her throat when she saw that he was slowly rubbing himself through the cloth of his pants with a gloved hand.

_Crap…_

She watched as he slowly walked around the bed, coming around to her side, feeling his gaze look over her body. He must have taken note of the phone charging on the night stand because he unplugged it and tossed it out of reach.

_Double crap…_

The thief, now silhouetted against the moonlight from the French doors, stood beside the bed, still rubbing himself, looking down at her. 

_Come closer, asshole, I dare you…_ she thought to herself.

He reached out his other hand tentatively, touching her bare leg and running his fingers up her shin, knee, and to her thigh. He let out a pleased growl when his finger tips reached the hem of her underwear.

_“I won’t hurt a pretty little thing like you.”_

_Little?! Alright, that’s it…he was going to get it._

The thief leaned down, placing a hand on the bed next to her hip so that he was positioned over her, and bent his head towards her crotch.

While he was distracted, Grace slowly moved her right hand up and under her pillow, grasping the handle of her weapon. _Oh, he’s gonna be sorry he ever picked this house…_

Grace now held the cold, sharp metal firmly to the thief's neck, pressing ever so lightly. He let out a little huff of surprise and stopped in his tracks. _“Whoa, easy there-"_

_“Back the fuck off.”_ Grace said harshly.

As the thief raised his hands slowly and stood up, Grace followed, still holding the dagger to his neck. As soon as she realized his full height would make her position a bit difficult, she barked, “Get on your knees!”

The thief lowered himself down carefully sense Grace was not relenting on the pressure applied to his jugular. He kept his gloved hands raised up, level to his head. Even though he was still mostly silhouetted, she could see that he was looking up at her. She wanted to see his face.

“Stay where you are.” She didn’t like that she had to move away, as she felt the dagger to his neck was her only advantage, but he didn’t move when she retrieved her phone. Grace kept her eyes on him as she stepped away a few feet to turn on the bedside lamp.

The thief blinked and looked away from the light when it came on. She barked again, “Look at me!”

The thief turned his head, the lamp casting his features in a play of light and shadow. _Handsome_ , was the random word that came to her mind. She pointed the dagger at his throat and said, “Tell me your name.”

The thief hesitated before saying, “John.”

Grace smacked him across his left cheek before saying, “Tell me your real name.”

The thief was groaning from the strike and shook his head as if trying to shake off the stinging sensation. Finally he looked back to her, his eyes a bit watery, and said with a huff, “Robie.”

"Alright, Robie. Here’s how it’s gonna play out.” 

***

Grace stood over Robie, a foot pressed into his chest. The man beneath her was tied at the ankles, torso, upper arms, and wrists, which were bound behind his back. She found some rope in Grant’s closet. She’ll have to ask him about it later.

She looked down at the would be thief and smiled. He was gagged and a handkerchief tied over his mouth. She was surprised to see how calm he looked. Grace had informed him that she was going to tie him up and then call the authorities but he gave very little fuss. _It was almost as if he were enjoying it?_

Robie groaned as she leaned her weight into his chest, and the groan sounded more like pleasure than anything. _Ah, so he does like it,_ she thought to herself.

She said teasingly, “You’re awfully calm for a thief whose been caught.” He stared up at her, of course not being able to respond.

Grace shifted her foot to be over his stomach and she leaned her weight down again. The thief tensed up and breathed quickly through his nose. She had to admit, this was pretty fun…and hot. The look in his eyes seemed to be of want, not fear.

“You like being all tied up, don’t you?” 

The thief looked away.

Grace cleared her throat and stomped her foot down on his stomach, forcing out a surprised, muffled groan and whimper from Robie. _“Answer me.”_

Robie, breathing heavily now through his nose, looked up at her and nodded his head yes.

“Hmmm, interesting...” Maybe there was fun to be had before she handed him over. She shifted positions, this time kneeling on his chest with her full weight on both knees, and she enjoyed the way his body tensed beneath her. She could feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to breath in. _Good, the bastard deserved some punishment._

Now her mind raced with all the lovely ways she could carry out said punishment. She could hardly decide what to do first. Still kneeling, she leaned her head down to be almost nose to nose with her thief. He had his eyes closed but she blew on them and they fluttered open. _What a submissive dumb face. This guy has been begging to be caught if he was acting like this,_ she thought to herself. 

She purred, “You _know_ you’ve been a naughty boy, don’t you, Robie?”

Still breathing with difficultly, the thief whimpered. No way she was going to let up now though.

“Nod your head. Tell me that you agree you’ve been very naughty.” She tapped his chin with a finger, beaming down at her new play thing.

He nodded his head reluctantly and whimpered.

Grace slide off his chest and he immediately breathed in as deeply as he could, still letting out muffled whimpers here and there. 

“So, you agree that you must be punished?” She lightly placed her foot over his stomach again and he watched, wide eyed. He shook his head no.

“No?” She leaned in to his stomach and he clenched his core. “Why do you think that? From where I’m standing, it looks like you deserve it.” She swiftly stepped up onto his stomach, placing her other foot to his neck (at an angle that would choke but not damage) and balanced herself there. She watched her thief struggle and enjoyed his pathetic whimpers. After a few moments she stepped back off, letting him catch his breath.

She sat down on his chest, straddling him, and took his face into her hands. He still looked liked he was enjoying it, begging for more honestly.

Gripping a chunk of his hair, she asked again, _“You agree that you should be punished?”_ Grace enjoyed watching him struggle, as if he were weighing his options. Finally, he nodded yes.

“Good boy.” She released her grip and stood up, hovering over him. He watched her intently.

“Now…where to start.” She hummed to herself. She paced around him, circling him like a shark, striking out her foot to kick him in various places, just to watch him squirm. Finally, she had an idea.

She placed a foot on his right hip bone, then quickly stepped up and placed her other foot on the opposite side. Grace balanced there for a moment, Robie’s eyes watching and waiting. He was warm beneath her bare feet. Walking all over him had been a delight so far and she hadn’t realized how much she enjoyed it. She was indifferent to whether or not he enjoyed it, but as she balanced there on his hips, she saw the physical evidence of his arousal. _Even better._

Grace placed a foot just above his crotch and began her stroll over her living rug. A step on his stomach, then his chest, then on his dumb, handsome face. She stepped down and observed his reaction. He was groaning and whimpering, but from what she could see, still very much aroused. _This sick bastard loves being walked all over. He’d make a great welcome mat,_ she laughed to herself.

She helped herself to several more strolls, stopping here and there to hop in place, knocking the wind out of her thief. Grace enjoyed every step, every grunt and groan and whimper and whine she could get out of him.

_Pretty good punishment,_ she thought to herself, but she wanted something more. A good slapping would get her in the right mood.

Grace straddled his chest again and yanked his hair so that he was forced to look up at her. He looked dazed but hungry for more.

“Listen, I’m going to untie the bandana, but you keep that gag in your mouth _or I’ll slit your throat._ Understand?” 

He gave a hurried nod yes, no delay.

“Good.” She untied the bandana and tossed it aside. Robie kept his mouth shut over the gag, which was a pair of her own panties. _He probably loves it,_ she thought.

Without warning she slapped him across the face and he groaned into the gag, letting out a choked whimper. He looked back to her and she wasted no time in striking the other cheek. She liked to keep things even. 

A few more rounds of this and soon Robie’s cheeks were bright red and Grace’s palms were a bit sore. He had stubble so it was like smacking sandpaper.

“Enjoying yourself, thief?” She laughed, taking pride in her own handiwork. 

He shook his head no. Grace rolled her eyes. She reached behind her and grabbed his crotch, feeling how rock hard he was. She raised her eyebrows at him, “Really? You liar.” 

He groaned at her touch, closing his eyes and rocking his hips. Her own lower abdomen fluttered with electricity. _Why not give the guy what he originally had in mind? On her own terms, of course._

She lightened her touch and started to stroke him through his pants. He shuddered and his muffled groans were pleasing to her ears. _It was time to put that mouth to some use._

Grace gave three quick, restrained slaps to Robie's cheek to get his attention and he opened his eyes. Looking down at him with a grin, she said, _“Spit out the gag.”_

He did as he was told. Grace stood up for a moment, hovering over her thief as he gazed up at her. His eyes widened in delight when she lifted her shirt up and over her head, exposing her breasts. _Oh yes, he definitely liked that._ She then shimmied out of her undies, causing him to moan and squirm against the ropes. _Pathetic…and hot._ Grace loved the feeling of power she had over him. _Maybe he’d make a good pet._

***

_Fuuuuck, did that feel good,_ Grace thought as she moaned and rode her thief’s face. She was facing his feet, so every now and then she’d press herself down further to smother him for a moment, but his tongue never yielded. When she’d rise up, he’d inhale through his nose sharply and keep his tongue lapping for more. She could get used to a seat like this…

While he was busy warming her up, she reached out to stroke him through his pants again, and yep, still rock hard. She wanted to see this thing for herself. Slowly she unbuckled his belt, undid the button, and lowered the zipper. Without hesitation she slid her hand under his underwear and gripped him tight. He groaned and whimpered at her touch.

She tugged down the boxer briefs and pants as best she could in that position, not wanting to ease up on her own pleasure. Once her thief’s cock was free from its restraints, she sat back to admire it. 

“A thief like you has no business packin’ heat like that.” She shook her head and laughed and made sure to smother him a bit before before lifting herself off his face and standing up.

Robie looked punch-drunk and happy, licking his lips and chuckling slightly. He looked too pleased with himself so she gave him a quick smack (which didn’t help, he only laughed more) before nudging his legs with her foot. “Straighten out your legs.” 

He obliged and Grace straddled him, sitting down on his prone member so she could rub herself along it. Just a bit of teasing, he deserved it after all. The noises he made in response were just too good to let up.

Finally, she adjusted herself and got into position. She let out a little gasp as she tried to take him in, the girth being more than she was used to, but damn did it feel good. Nice and slow, she thought to herself, but suddenly he thrust up and she gasped and shot him a warning look. 

Robie wasn’t even looking at her though, his head was tilted back and eyes closed once more. So she reached out and gave him a slap, “Hey! No bucking."

He whimpered out an apology and she could feel him squirm beneath her, trying hard to restrain himself.

Grace got back into position and continued, eventually easing herself all the way down to the hilt. She let out her own delighted moan and began to rock her hips.

_“You’re mine now, thief.”_ She said in a dazed whisper, rocking and grinding, touching herself as she set a nice slow pace.

_“You can have me.”_ Robie replied with a huff.

Grace slapped his chest, _“Shut up. No talking or I’ll slit your throat.”_ She had her eyes closed, letting herself be carried away by pleasure.

***

Once Louise had untied Jimmy, she gave him a pat on the head before disappearing into the master bathroom and closing the door. So he took his time stretching out his aching muscles from being bound like that for so long. 

This was only the second time he’d been with this fiery young woman and it was just as intense and hot. They were both pent up because despite making plans for the weekend after the ranch, Louise had to cancel. They rescheduled for the following weekend but he had to cancel. Three weeks had gone by before finally Louise said, “I’m coming over Friday night whether you like it or not.” Jimmy liked it, there was no question there, and he was thankful he was free.

He stood up with a groan and shook out a kink in his leg. He undressed quickly, tossing the black ensemble on a chair, but left his boxer briefs on. Then he headed for the hallway bathroom. He figured Louise wanted privacy while she cleaned up.

After he washed his face and freshened up, he returned to his bedroom to see that Louise was already lying in bed. She was on her phone, tapping away or texting or whatever, so he walked to the opposite side and slipped under the sheets. 

When she had said she wanted to spend the night, he was surprised. But then again, she didn’t arrive until 10 that evening and it was now 1:30 a.m. She had warned him that she was going to get up early though, to get back to Shinobu to walk and feed him. He wondered how early was early.

Jimmy, not being used to having a woman sharing his bed anymore, didn’t quite know what to do. Louise was still staring at her phone and he was feeling like he could pass out at any moment. Should he say goodnight? Should he leave the light on for her? Was she going to stay up? Maybe he should just go sleep in Pepper’s old room, there was still a bed in there.

Finally though, Louise put down her phone and yawned, looking over to him. She smiled and leaned over, putting a quick kiss on his shoulder before saying, “Goodnight!”

“Goodnight.” Jimmy smiled back, pleasantly surprised. As long as she was comfortable, then he wasn’t going to worry. He watched her curl up before turning off the bedside lamp, the room dark once more, lit only by the moon.

Jimmy stretched out on his back and the moment his eyes closed, he could feel that sleep was about to happily consume him. But then the bed shifted and suddenly a small warmth was wrapping itself around his body, clinging tight. He gave a happy, sleepy growl of contentment, wrapping his arm around Louise as she cuddled him.

_You lucky son-of-a-bitch_ , was his final thought before he drifted off.

***

The shrill sound of a phone alarm clock going off made Jimmy wake up with his heart racing. He looked around, not recognizing the alarm tone, which was very different from his own. The night came flooding back to him and he remembered that Louise had slept over, and sure enough, he saw that she was sleepily reaching for her phone to shut it off. The alarm ceased and she sat up in bed, looked at Jimmy and said, “Hi.”

Jimmy replied just as sleepily, “Hi.”

Louise yawned and slid out of bed, shuffling to the master bathroom, “Imma shower now.” She closed the door behind her. Jimmy chuckled and looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. It read 6:30 a.m.

As much as he would have loved to keep sleeping, he wanted to be kind to his guest, so he got up too, throwing on some pajama pants before heading to the kitchen. Perhaps a nice breakfast should be in order.

He didn’t know what she liked to eat so he spent some time finding options. He was never one to skip breakfast so he had all sorts of food he could make; waffles, fresh berries and bananas, frozen fruit for a smoothie, eggs, bacon, frozen sausage patties he could fry up, bread for toast or French toast, and yogurt. While he waited for Louise to finish up, he cracked open one of the yogurts to satisfy his rumbling stomach.

Jimmy was just about to put water on to boil for tea when he saw Louise enter the kitchen, fully dressed, hair still damp, and her backpack slung over her shoulder. She had her car keys in her hand and she gave him a wave, “Thanks, Jimmy, I had a good time. I'm heading out.”

“Oh, wait, would you like some breakfast? I could whip up something fast for you before you go-“

Louise stepped forward and put her hand over his mouth, shaking her head. “Hush, Jim-bo, don’t ruin a perfectly good night with breakfast.”

When Jimmy gave her a quizzical look, she rolled her eyes, “You don’t get it, do you."

She removed her hand and Jimmy said, “What don’t I get? Isn’t a nice breakfast a great way to celebrate a good night?” He couldn’t help but laugh. _What was she on about?_

Louise gave him a look of pity and Jimmy felt even more bewildered. She heaved a sigh and stepped back.

“Look,” she started to explain, “If I stay for breakfast, it's going to get messy. I don’t like messy. We don’t need messy.” Jimmy wondered what she meant by messy but she continued, “We’ll sit, we’ll talk, we’ll get to know each other too much. You’ll be…” she gestured at his entire being and Jimmy cocked his head to the side. She sputtered, “I dunno, charming and sweet. You’ll be _too_ sweet, yuck, and I just can’t handle it. We don’t need any of that sickly, sweet love-dovey stuff to ruin what we have. Before I know it, you’ll be falling in love with me, and that would just ruin everything. You don’t want to ruin this, right?” She asked as if this was the most obvious thing in the world to agree with.

“Uh…I’m, not sure I follow. But, if it's something you are worried about, I won’t fall in love with you, I promise.” He hoped this is what she wanted to hear.

“Yeah, you say that. I’ve heard it before.” She looked sincerely weary.

Jimmy felt that this was a bit of an over reaction to him offering to make her breakfast, but he tried seeing it from her point of view. She was young and beautiful, and she’s probably had her fair share of guys throwing themselves at her and confessing their love. (He wished he had that problem. Well, he’d prefer it if it were ladies, he was sick of guys too.) But for someone so independent, it must be tiresome. She knew they had a good thing going, and he knew it too. To preserve the fun, however, it looked like she had talked herself into thinking that the best way to protect herself was to keep her distance. Honestly, Jimmy didn’t think getting to know her would disrupt their playtime and if anything, would probably only make it better. He could understand that she didn’t want him falling in love, but why couldn’t they be friends?

So he asked, “I understand, but, what’s so wrong with getting to know you?”

Louise just sighed and stepped closer, placing her hand on his shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, and with her charming purr said, “Be a good boy and get on your knees.”

His weak spot. He did as she said and looked up at her. She was still smiling. “Jimmy…you’re too much fun to have to let go.” She patted his cheek. “You’ll know me the way I want you to know me. Got it?”

He didn’t answer right away. Louise raised her eyebrows, expectantly. 

“Yes.” He relented.

“Yes _what?_ ”

“Yes, Master.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed happily, giving him another pat on the cheek, “Good boy.”

And with that she turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen, calling back over her shoulder, “Next time I pick the role-play!”

***

Jimmy looked in the freezer, no longer in the mood to cook a hot breakfast. He found his friend, the tub of Neapolitan ice cream, grabbed it, retrieved a spoon, and moped his way into the living room. He flopped down on the couch, found the remote, and took a moment to search for the movie he wanted. Once Hitchcock’s "To Catch a Thief” started playing, he cracked open the tub of ice cream, set it on his stomach, and dug in. 

“Fuck it.” He grumbled to himself.

Ever since Louise jumped his bones that hazy, weed fueled night, he started to restrain from eating junk food. He had taken great pride in keeping his body healthy for years; part of it being for narcissistic tendencies he recognized, but he figured it doesn’t hurt to look hot when on the dating scene. When he fell into a bit of depression last year, he stopped going to the gym, working out at home, or going for his morning jogs. He started getting high more often and caring less. Those were some dark months.

But then Louise had invited him over and that had been a mind blowing experience. Thinking back, even if she had never called him again, it sincerely helped with his confidence and he started working out again. He was fortunate that he hadn’t put on much extra weight, so by the time he visited the ranch with the Belcher family, he was close to his goal. He had been running 5 days out of the week and going to the gym 3 days a week. He’d lift some weights when he was home while watching tv instead of vegging out on donuts.

This morning though, he needed to get lost in a tub of Neapolitan. He knew he’d regret eating his emotions later but that was for Future Jimmy to groan about.

Cary Grant appeared on the tv screen, looking as suave as ever. He sighed.

“We can’t all be Cary Grant.” He said before shoving an extra large mouthful of ice cream into his mouth.

***

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was a role-play session for Jimmy and Louise, I didn’t worry too much about the plot holes in thinking. Obviously, everyone would have reacted much differently if the circumstances were true. Like, a dagger Louise? But hey, they wanted to play, and to play safe, and it was just a means to set up a mood for some fun. If anyone has ever role-played, you know its cheesy and fun at the same time. XD
> 
> Check out the 1955 film To Catch A Thief, directed by Alfred Hitchcock. Cary Grant is a treat to watch as John Robie “The Cat". Also starring the ever lovely Grace Kelly who plays Frances Stevens.


	10. Yes Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Good Boy's training begins...
> 
> (Illustration included!)

Jimmy was in the back, in the kitchen, ladling himself some sauce in a dish that his chef just cooked up. The dish held several raviolis and he was planning on eating in his office for a quick (late) lunch. It was almost 2 p.m. and the restaurant was still slammed. He thrived when he was in the middle of it all, so he planned to eat quickly, pop a couple of mints, and get back out there to be the charming host. 

Just as he closed the office door behind him, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. If he was out in the main restaurant, he would have ignored it, as it wasn’t professional to be on his phone when tending to his guests. Since he was now in the quiet little room, he whipped it out before sitting down in his computer chair.

The notification on the phone screen told him it was Tina. Immediately his heart leapt. He had only heard from her a couple of times since their weekend together on the ranch. She had asked how he was, and there was a bit of chit chat. The second time he heard from her it was no different. But no matter the conversation, every time she texted he was delighted.

Quickly eating a spoon full of ravioli and sauce, he opened the message and read:

_Thinking of my cowboy. Tell me what you’re up to._

Jimmy beamed, feeling warm on the inside and not just from the fresh ravioli. He replied:

_Thinking of my cowgirl. At work. Taking quick lunch break._

_Show me._

Jimmy had a mischievous and playful idea. He dipped his finger in the red sauce and wrote on the inside of his left forearm ‘Good Boy’. Then he snapped a photo of it next to his bowl of food. He thought it was funny and that she might enjoy it for a good laugh.

Once he sent the photo, he took a few more bites before his phone vibrated again.

_Looks delicious. Show me how good it is. Send me a photo of you licking yourself clean._

He chuckled and decided to do her one better. Jimmy propped up his phone, swapped the camera to forward facing, and lined up his shot. He pressed record and playfully put on bedroom eyes and licked his arm clean as suggestively as he could. Ending with a chuckle he stopped the recording and sent it her way. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and made a mental note to wash up extra well in the employee restroom.

As he waited for a reply, he finished his lunch and dug in his pocket for a mint. Just as he was popping the mint in his mouth, his phone vibrated and he read Tina’s reply:

_Good Boy. Did you enjoy doing what I said?_

Jimmy growled in delight that ended with a hearty laugh. He did enjoy it, very much so. He quickly replied:

_Yes ma’am!_

_Is there anything you wouldn’t do for me?_

_I’d do anything you asked of me._

_Anything?_

_Yes ma’am._

_Good Boy. Get a marker._

Jimmy cocked his head. _A marker?_ He was intrigued. He rummaged in his desk and found a black permanent marker. He took a photo of it and sent it to her with the caption:

_Will this do?_

_Perfect. Now record yourself writing I’M A GOOD BOY on your bare chest and send it to me._

Jimmy had to read the text a few times just to make sure he was reading it correctly. Nope, he read it right the first time. 

Something in him stirred and he wished Tina was there right now, hovering over him as he knelt at her feet. _Fuck…this was different. He was at work. He never felt submissive at work._

Adjusting himself as his underwear tightened, he stood up and went to the office door and locked it. He returned to his seat.

Was he really going to write that on his chest in permanent marker while he still had 8 hours before he went home? _Yes…yes he was. He wanted to._ Something in him was squirming at the thought of how embarrassing it would be if anyone found out. But that only thrilled him more. His boner was inconvenient but was a solid indicator that he wanted this.

Just as he was trying to set up the phone camera, Tina texted again:

_Don’t keep me waiting. Naughty Boy’s get punished._

_Please forgive me, had to lock the door. Sending soon._

After he sent the text, he set up his shot on the camera again and took a deep breath. He was so turned on and overwhelmed by the humiliation that he was shaking slightly.

He pressed record and tried not to rush through it. He forced himself to slow down. He unbuttoned his shirt, loosened his tie which he swung over his shoulder, and lifted up his under shirt to expose his chest. He checked the view on the screen to make sure it was still at a good angle. Then he grabbed the marker, uncapped it, and began to write. It was hard to write upside-down but he managed. 

Jimmy looked over his marker handiwork in the camera before stopping the recording. It was over a 2 minute long video but he hoped it would go through quickly. He sent it to Tina and waited. He noticed he was sweating and he still had a raging hard-on. He was tempted to touch himself but refrained. 

The video must have gone through quickly enough because before he knew it, his phone vibrated with her response. 

_Good Boy. Don’t wash it off until tomorrow morning. Your reward: Record yourself getting off. Send me the money shot. My break is almost over so be a Good Boy and hurry up._

Jimmy felt light headed as he read her reply. He let out a whimper that he cut off midway, quickly looking over his shoulder to see if the door was still closed. Of course, he locked it, he shouldn’t be so paranoid. But it felt as if suddenly his whole staff knew he was in there, entertaining dirty thoughts or doing dirty things. Which was laughable, because he’d actually masturbated in there many times over the years and even had a few people bent over the desk before. But now, in his submissive state, he felt like all eyes and ears were on him. He only got more turned on…

He quickly texted back, not wanting to keep her waiting.

_Yes ma’am!_

He wanted to write more, to explain that it would take him a minute cause he was going to head to the employee bathroom instead. But he knew she didn’t want an explanation, she just wanted it done.

Jimmy tucked in his under shirt, buttoned up his dress shirt and tucked that in too, readjusted his tie, and smoothed himself out. He adjusted his erection to be upright and to be held back by his belt. 

Unlocking the door he cautiously peered out. No one was in the little hallway that lead to the kitchen if you turned right. He wanted to turn left and go to the opposite side where the employee bathroom was located. 

Taking his chance, he quickly stepped out and raced to the bathroom. Luck was on his side because the door handle turned and he was able to enter. He locked the door behind him and caught his breath.

He took out his phone, got the camera ready, and unzipped his pants. It was a bit difficult to maneuver since he was so hard so he ended up having to unbuckle his belt too just to get it out. He gave himself a stroke and he shuddered, he was so close to cumming right then and there. But he had to get it on camera.

Fumbling a bit with the camera, trying to figure out the best angle to do this, he stood over the toilet. He quickly realized that looking down at his dick hovering over a toilet was probably not that sexy or appealing. He flipped the camera back to forward facing and tried an upward angle. Not too bad. Made his dick look big, but he didn’t like how his chin and neck looked when looking down. Building up with frustration, knowing the clock was ticking and he was aching to cum, he finally tossed his tie over his shoulder again, hiked up both shirts so that his chest was exposed, and held the cloth in his mouth. Now his lower face was covered, Tina could see what a Good Boy he was, and he had his hands free to hold the phone and stroke himself.

He pressed record and it didn’t take long.

Jimmy was just finishing riding the waves of his orgasm when the bathroom door handle jiggled, followed by a knock.

Hoarsely, Jimmy called out, “Occupied! Give me a minute!”

He heard the slightly muffled voice of Trevor call out, _“Oh, sorry boss!”_

Jimmy gave a frustrated growl. He would have liked an extra minute to catch his breath but he stood there with his dick out, frantically trying to send the video to Tina. Then he tucked himself away, flushed, and aggressively washed his hands (up to his elbows to rid him of the sauce). He looked himself over in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. He looked a bit flush, but otherwise alright. 

Though he couldn’t see it, he imagined the words on his chest as he gazed at his reflection and grinned. _That was so fucking hot,_ he thought to himself.

Trev was leaning against the wall next to the door waiting for his turn when Jimmy came out. He just gave a little wave to his boss before slipping into the restroom. Jimmy made his quick retreat back to his office to cool down.

His heart rate was back to normal and his mind was already back on the things he had to do for the rest of the work day when a text came through from Tina.

_Do you like being my obedient Good Boy?_

Jimmy wished Tina was here so he could show her just how much he liked it. He replied:

_Yes ma’am!_

_Good. Be ready for next time._

The text was accompanied by a little heart and wink emoji. Jimmy hummed to himself happily. He gave himself another minute to bask in the after glow before returning to the lunch rush.

***

Tina lay on her bed, the standing fan going full blast and humming loudly. It was a hot summer afternoon and everyone was taking a break during the midday heat. The fan may have been blowing warm air, but at least it was something. It kept the sweat at bay. To further her cool down, she had slipped out of her boots, socks, jeans, and over shirt. She lounged on her bed in just her underwear and tank top. 

Tapping away on her phone, she happened across the text message thread with Jimmy. She gave a little groan of frustration and felt embarrassed. 

For a while now she had been wanting to text with him more, but every time she said hello, she found it difficult to continue the conversation. Jimmy was great and always replied and asked how she was, but she knew she had to make the move if she wanted something more. 

However, she was afraid she’d be bothering him. Tina knew he was a busy person. Since he was not in front of her to give her physical cues that everything was alright, she was falling back into her self-conscious habits. She’d talk herself out of it briefly, but whenever she went to pick up the phone to text him, she’d stop herself.

_What if he’s busy? What if he finds it annoying that I'm texting him? I didn’t ask permission to have his number, I just took his phone after all. But no, he’s always very kind when I've texted him. Maybe he just feels obligated though?_

It was intrusive thoughts like these that Tina had been battling for weeks now.

But she was horny as hell since his visit and as she looked at his name on her phone, she started to idly stroke herself through her underwear. She lamented that she didn’t get a photo of him, so she closed her eyes to remember.

_The way he looked all tied up and at her mercy, willing to do anything for her…_

A flood of confidence washed over her, remembering the intoxicating dominate role she played when he was here. She opened her eyes and texted before she could change her mind:

_Thinking of my cowboy. Tell me what you’re up to._

Instead of phrasing it like a question, she had learned that it was easier to get an honest response when you phrased it like a statement.

Jimmy always texted back quickly, so she wasn’t surprised to see the phone indicated he was typing back.

_Thinking of my cowgirl. At work. Taking quick lunch break._

_Oh good, he was on a break too._ She rubbed herself a bit more to help her stay in the moment. She didn’t want to back down now. She replied with another statement-like demand.

_Show me._

His reply contained no words, just a photo of his lunch which looked like pasta and red sauce. Then she let out a little giggle when she realized he had written “Good Boy” on his arm with the sauce. That gave her an idea though. Still chuckling to herself quietly, she replied:

_Looks delicious. Show me how good it is. Send me a photo of you licking yourself clean._

It took him a little longer to reply but when his message came through, she was delighted to find out why.

There he was. She hadn’t seen his face since he left. Although it was admittedly a silly moment he filmed, the way he sincerely looked into the camera with his best seductive face still turned her on. She remembered that tongue…

She replayed it a couple of times after saving it to her phone. She watched his tongue and the way he looked at the camera as if he were looking right at her. Tina moaned as she rubbed herself harder for a moment, sending shivers through her body, remembering the warmth of his mouth. She loved how quickly he did as he was told. He must love it, too. She wanted to hear him (well, see him) say it. She texted back:

_Good Boy. Did you enjoy doing what I said?_

Immediately his reply came:

_Yes ma’am!_

Tina’s heart leapt and she had the fuel she needed to take it further. Well, she hoped. She was going to ride the high while she could. It was strange being in charge for once.

_Is there anything you wouldn’t do for me?_

_I’d do anything you asked of me._

_Anything?_

_Yes ma’am._

Tina had a delightful idea in mind. When he said anything, did he mean it? She was going to find out.

_Good Boy. Get a marker._

A photo came through with the caption, “Will this do?” It was a black permanent marker. She couldn’t help but laugh. She didn’t have a permanent marker in mind, but that only added to the stakes. Would he be willing to write on himself with something that didn’t wash off easily? She replied back quickly:

_Perfect. Now record yourself writing I’M A GOOD BOY on your bare chest and send it to me._

After hitting send, Tina gave a little groan and not from being turned on. She felt a moment of anxiety and regret after sending the text. 

_Maybe she asked too much? What would she say or do if he replied with no? It was one thing to be silly and playful, but she just asked someone to write on their chest with permanent marker. He was at work. He probably didn’t have time to play games like this. Maybe he would just be amused and request to do something else to appease her._

Determined to keep the upper hand though, at least on her own anxiety, she sent another text that she hoped would encourage him.

_Don’t keep me waiting. Naughty Boy’s get punished._

He replied quickly:

_Please forgive me, had to lock the door. Sending soon._

A weight lifted from her chest that she didn’t realize was there. _Oh my god, he was going to do it. He was really going to do it._

Her anxiety turned into excitement and she sat up in her bed a bit more, staring at the screen, anticipating the reply. She knew it would take a moment to record, but all she could think about was that this man was going to do what she said. Without hesitation. At his work place. _Fuck…this was turning her on more than she thought it would._ Tina reached into her night stand and grabbed her vibrator. 

While she waited, she turned on the toy, slid her panties down, and teased herself on the lightest setting. The vibrator had several settings that amped up the vibration speed, but she didn’t want to get off too quickly. She wanted more material to watch…

Tina didn’t have to wait too long before a video popped up in the message thread. She quickly tapped the video to make it play, full screen, and sat back to watch.

Jimmy had recorded himself undressing too, and that was so much hotter than she expected. It was a great view, the phone must have been propped up on his desk. She could see from his belly-up as he took his time unbuttoning his shirt. Every now and then his eyes would flick up to the camera as if checking to see if he was still in frame. Once his button-up shirt was undone, he hiked up his white undershirt to expose his hairy chest. He reached off screen and grabbed the marker, uncapped it, and then looked down to concentrate on writing. 

Tina couldn’t believe her eyes. Here was a full grown man, writing on himself with a permanent marker, because she said so. _What was this thrill she was feeling?_

She felt empowered.

After watching it play to the end (she giggled when Jimmy was obviously looking himself over in the camera before it cut off), she replied back with something even more daring. She was feeling pretty confident he would go through with her next request as well.

_Good Boy. Don’t wash it off until tomorrow morning. Your reward: Record yourself getting off. Send me the money shot. My break is almost over so be a Good Boy and hurry up._

The voice of anxiety was much quieter this time around as she waited, but she didn’t have to wait long. _Such a Good Boy._

_Yes ma’am!_

She didn’t know how long it would take for him to carry our her orders, so she lounged back on her bed, stretching out, and kept teasing her already sensitive clit. She was extremely wet by now. She let out a soft moan and teased the vibrator at her entrance as she pictured herself riding Jimmy’s lap like she had during their first evening together. That alone brought her to the edge but she held back; she wanted that money shot.

Her phoned pinged and she quickly opened the message. 

_What a sight to behold._

He was no longer in his office, it looked like a bathroom. Jimmy held his shirts in his mouth so she could just make out the letters written on his chest. His face was in beautiful agony as his hand moved swiftly over his cock, and it wasn’t but a few seconds in that she had the perfect view of him ejaculating. His eyes just started to roll back when he shut them tight and the cloth in his mouth muffled the grunts and groans. He shuddered and shook and finally released the shirts and started to catch his breath. He looked into the camera and it was just starting to raise up when there was a knock that could be heard and Jimmy began to say “Occupied!” when the video cut.

Wow…now that was something else. This would do nicely to aid her masturbation session that afternoon. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Jimmy did everything she asked when she realized she should probably text him back. She grinned to herself as she wrote:

_Do you like being my obedient Good Boy?_

_Yes ma’am!_

_Good. Be ready for next time._

Tina sent the last text with a little heart and wink emoji. She rewatched all the videos, working herself up with her toy, before climaxing harder than she had all week.

***

The next evening, Jimmy was at the grocery store, inspecting some melons in the produce section. It had been a while since he had some good cantaloupe and he was doing his best to find a ripe one. His phone vibrated in his pocket, so he absentmindedly retrieved it from his pocket and glanced at the screen. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was from Tina.

He opened the message and read:

_Send me a photo of your chest._

One hand holding a melon, the other holding his phone, he stood there with his heart racing and mouth open, probably looking like an idiot. He quickly put down the melon and texted back:

_Food shopping, can I send it later?_

_No, be a Good Boy and don’t keep me waiting._

_Yes ma’am, heading to bathroom, one min._

_Nope, I want you in the cereal aisle._

Jimmy looked up and around the store. It was about average for the amount of people milling about, not crowded, but definitely not barren. He gave a little whine before texting back:

_Yes ma’am!_

He picked up his basket and hurried out of the produce section and headed for the aisles. 

As he headed for the cereal aisle he prayed that it would be empty.

He turned the corner. _Shit_ …there was a little old lady inspecting the backside of a cereal box. 

Jimmy started to sweat as he slowly walked down the aisle too, pretending to look for a certain product. He would just look around until the lady moved on and he hoped the aisle would stay deserted long enough for him to snap a photo of himself. He stopped about 5 feet from the little old lady and picked up a random box. He wasn’t really paying attention but as he looked at the back of the box, he noticed a bunch of cartoon characters decorating the backside. He flipped it to the front again to see that it was definitely a high sugar cereal aimed at kids. 

Suddenly feeling eyes on him, he glanced to his right to see the little old lady was looking at him through her rather thick, rounded glasses. She was smiling as she held onto her own cereal box, something with lots of fiber and looking pretty bland. 

“I used to love those as a kid, you know.” She said in a sweet voice, nodding to the box Jimmy was holding. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Of course, back then, the mascot was a little red devil and in the commercials he’d dance around with his pitchfork and say, ’So sweet it's a sin!’ But then in the 70s they felt that it wasn’t appropriate so now it's that weird little purple cat that’s always grinning.” The little old lady was still beaming, looking up at him.

Realizing that she was waiting for a reply, Jimmy stuttered, “O-Oh, uh, wow! I didn’t know that! Fascinating.” He smiled and nodded.

The lady seemed satisfied and turned to go, but she called over her shoulder, “Enjoy it for me, young man! Doctor says I can’t have sugar anymore.” She giggled to herself and tottered away with her shopping cart. He watched her turn the corner and then waited as another person walked by the aisle. He didn’t waste any time once they too had passed.

He got out his phone, got the camera ready on forward facing, whipped his head around to make sure the coast was still clear and then quickly yanked up his shirt and snapped a quick photo.

“Filth!” 

Jimmy was startled by the sudden voice and he tugged down his shirt, looking up to see Edith Cranwinkle from that art supply store Reflections. She was standing at the end of the aisle with her shopping cart, shaking her head.

Going red, Jimmy started to sputter out some sort of apology or explanation, gave up, turned on his heel and quickly walked away.

Hiding out in the back of the store in the frozen food section (opposite direction that he saw Edith going), he quickly sent the photo to Tina. Reviewing the snapshot, he was glad that you could just make out some cereal boxes behind him, proof that he did what she requested. Tina replied back rather quickly:

_Good Boy! Now send me a photo of your smiling face and you’ll get your reward._

Jimmy blushed even more now. There were a couple of people going up and down the frozen food aisle and there was no where he could do this discreetly. _Taking selfies in the grocery store? People were going to judge. Well…let them. It was none of their business._ Besides, that squirming, uncomfortable feeling that was making him blush was only turning him on. 

He pictured being walked through the store with a leash and collar, led by Tina, but quickly had to shake that image out of his head. 

Jimmy took a deep breath, raised his camera up to just above eye level, frozen pizzas behind him, and smiled as if he could see Tina’s beautiful face right in front of him. He looked over the photo and thought it was good enough. He was rarely satisfied with how he looked in selfies. They always seemed to show too many wrinkles or accentuate his features in all the wrong ways. 

One time Pepper tried explaining to him that you couldn’t hold the phone too close to your face, otherwise the lens of the camera distorts your image. He had given him a tutorial of sorts with how to take the best shots with the right lighting, the right way to turn your head, and the right way to hold the phone. 

Jimmy did his best to implement those techniques, so he hoped Tina would like the photo. He sent it and then grabbed some frozen strawberries.

He was surprised that he hadn’t heard back from Tina yet by the time he finished in the store and was back in his car. Despite it being 7:30 in the evening, it was still rather light out since it was summer, so perhaps she was in the middle of some evening chore. He was just about to turn the key when his phone vibrated. Retrieving it from his pocket, his jaw dropped when the message opened.

It was Tina, holding her shirt in her mouth, hair wild and free like a mane around her face, her upper arms squeezing her chest inward, squishing her breasts together, beautiful and round and soft with perfectly pink nipples. Her eyes seductive as if looking right into his soul. The caption, “Such a Good Boy for your Mistress T. Enjoy your reward."

Jimmy choked as he tried to inhale sharply and swallow at the same time. Instant arousal and if his car wasn't sandwiched between two large vehicles, he might have tried jerking off right there. 

_Fuck, he missed her. He had to see her again. He didn’t know how to ask or if he even should._

He sat there for a few minutes, trying to come up with how to reply. There were a lot of things he wanted to say but wasn’t sure how she’d take it. He wanted to please her and let her know how he was sincerely feeling. He supposed a good servant must always be truthful.

_My Mistress T is too kind to her Good Boy! I am truly unworthy of your generosity and beauty. If I could be at your feet right now I would worship you like the goddess you are._

_Wordy, but not bad,_ he thought to himself. She replied:

_You’ll be at my feet soon. ;)_

_Not soon enough,_ he chuckled to himself. Was he allowed to ask when? Probably not.

_Anytime, anywhere, I will always gladly be at your service._

_I might have some time off soon around the end of the month. Maybe July 4th weekend. Will let you know more soon. Don’t make any plans without me._

Jimmy’s heart soared with excitement at the prospect of seeing her again. He wondered if she was going to want him out there at the ranch or if she was going to come into town. _How long would he have with her? A few hours? A day? Maybe she’d spend the night…_

_Yes ma’am!_

After sending the text, he started the car and headed home, looking forward to some privacy with his filthy thoughts.

***

It was 9 p.m. and Jimmy’s restaurant had a pretty good crowd. They’d be closing in about an hour, so he was tidying up behind the bar. Five years ago he had promoted his long time bartender, Trevor, to assistant manager. Some nights Jimmy just let Trev play host and manage the staff while he hung out behind the bar, pouring drinks and chatting with customers. It also gave him more time off if he didn’t want to come into work for a night or two.

Trev came behind the counter and started making cocktails for an order while Jimmy was wiping out the mini fridge below the counter.

“Hey Boss, I could get someone else to clean up back here if you want?” Trev said as he observed Jimmy head first in the fridge.

Jimmy popped his head out, “Eh, I got it.”

“Alright, you’re in charge!” 

“And don’t you forget it!” Jimmy said with a laugh, giving Trevor a playfully stern look.

Trev just laughed and finished up the order and headed off to deliver them to their owners.

Jimmy grabbed a fresh rag to finish the mini fridge when his phone suddenly vibrated. He knew it was Tina. He didn’t want to break his rule of not checking his phone when working, but lately she had been texting him _instructions_. He was very obedient, which he prided himself in, and made sure to follow through with any task she requested. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for her. Come to think of it, he didn’t think there was _anything_ he wouldn’t do for her. 

To make sure he was on top of his Good Boy duties, he had gone into his phone settings, made sure the phone would only notify him when Tina messaged him, and silenced all other contacts. So if his pocket buzzed, he knew it was his Mistress T.

He peaked his head up to see if there was anyone sitting at the bar but the coast was clear. He whipped out his phone and opened the message.

_I want to see you on your knees. Be a Good Boy and send me a photo._

_Well, that was fortunate, he was already on his knees!_ He chuckled to himself before looking around one more time, then he set up the camera and tried to get the right angle to show her he was doing what she requested.

“Whatchya doin’ there, Boss?”

Jimmy startled and almost dropped his phone, frantically grabbing at it before it hit the floor.

“Whoa! Sorry Jimmy, didn’t mean to surprise you.” Trevor couldn’t help but laugh.

He scowled, “Yeesh, Trev, don’t sneak up on a man like that! I’m not getting any younger. Just might give me a heart attack.”

“You? A heart attack? Come on, you’re more in shape than me!” He laughed and patted his own belly as if to give an example.

“Still, Trev. Don’t sneak up on me.” He gave his assistant manager a half hearted glare.

"Sorry. Hey, why were you trying to take a photo? Sending it to someone?” Trev said mischievously. It wasn’t out of place for him to ask personal questions, given that for many, many years now, he and Jimmy were always discussing their flings and sexual escapades. He hadn’t mentioned Tina to him though. He couldn’t. There was no way Trev would keep that to himself.

“No! I mean, yes. Aah, forget it.” Jimmy tried to wave it aside but Trev didn’t give up.

“Oooooh! You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone! Have any photos yet? Is she hot? Is it that cougar that keeps coming in here on Tuesday nights?!” Trev was full of questions and all Jimmy could think about was how Tina was still waiting.

“Shut up, no, it's not her. Don’t you have some tables to bus?” 

Although Jimmy couldn’t see, he understood when Trev gestured to the full staff doing that particular job and raised his eyebrows. 

“Eeeh, whatever. Fine. Go make people happy somewhere else or something.” Jimmy looked back down at his phone and quickly typed, away from Trev’s view:

_Yes Mistress T, will send soon. Trying to get Trevor out of the way._

Almost immediately she messaged back:

_Have Trevor take the photo._

Jimmy groaned. _Why had he mentioned Trevor?!_

_Yes ma’am._

After replying, he looked up to see Trev was still grinning. 

“That’s her, isn’t it? What did she say?” 

He wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face.

Jimmy beckoned Trev to crouch down and he eagerly obliged, probably thinking he was about to hear some juicy details about Jimmy’s latest fling. Instead, Jimmy grabbed his collar, yanking him close and said in a hush growl:

_“You’re not gonna ask questions. You’re gonna take a photo of me. You’ll never mention this again. Got it?”_

Trev was a little wide eyed, but still had a hint of a smile on his lips as he nodded. He was probably loving this.

Jimmy released his grip and handed Trev his phone once he had the camera back up. 

Trev fiddled with the phone for a moment, muttering, “Oh, uh, it’s me! How do you swap it…oh right, yeah, this little button. Okay, yes! I see you. Now, say cheese!”

“No. And hold on, let me get into position.” Jimmy was not enjoying this. Sort of. Maybe a little. He adjusted himself on his knees so that he was more comfortable and less hunched over. He didn’t smile, which was a shame, because he always smiled for Tina.

“Come on, Jimmy, show me them pearly whites!” Trev was having too much fun, dammit. 

“Shut up and just take the damn photo, Trev.” Jimmy muttered, hoping this would be over with before a customer decided to approach the bar.

“Oh, wait. A little message popped up in the way.” Trev began to chuckle, “Jimmy, its from a ‘Mistress T’ and she says you better be a Good Boy and hurry up! Ha!” 

Jimmy felt himself go bright red, embarrassment flooding him. He heard the click of the photo being taken, Trev still grinning. He handed back the phone and said, “I think she’ll like that one, Boss.” 

Jimmy looked down at the photo and saw himself looking very much humiliated. Actually seeing himself in that mind set, instead of just feeling it, was a bit weird. A part of him wanted to delete the photo but the other part of him knew this was perfect. The vulnerable Good Boy. His Mistress would approve. He sent it her way.

Trev was still crouching behind the bar with him. “So…where did you meet this Mistress T? And does she have a sister?” He asked hopefully.

_Yes, yes she does and I’m in bed with her too,_ Jimmy thought to himself. 

Jimmy raised an eye brow, “Don’t you have work to do?”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry. But, Jimmy, you gotta tell me all about this Mistress of yours later! Come over to my place, I’ll make nachos.” Trev then jumped up and hurried off.

Jimmy pocketed his phone and stood up, brushing himself off. Luckily none of the customers were mingling near the bar. He called over his backup bartender, whatever his name was, and headed for his office.

Once he closed and locked the door behind him, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The thrill of being at his Mistress’s mercy while at work had him horned up again but he knew he would have to wait.

His phone vibrated and he opened the message from Tina:

_Such a Good Boy letting Trev take your photo for me. You look extra embarrassed. Was it humiliating? Do you want to embarrass yourself more for your Mistress?_

_Oh god yes,_ he thought to himself. _He’d wear nothing but a thong and a collar and have her parade him up Ocean Avenue if she made him._

_Yes ma’am! Thank you Mistress T. I will do anything._

_Good. I will be in town Saturday morning around 10. Let’s plan something fun._

_Yes!_ This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. He knew that he wanted to treat her to a nice day whenever they had a chance to meet again. He’d been planning for such an occasion for a while and now was his chance.

_Mistress T, may I take you to King’s Head Island for the day? Food, fun, shopping, whatever that will please you, we’ll do it. My treat._

It took a few moments before she replied:

_That sounds lovely. I’ll meet you at your place to park my car. See you then!_

The text was accompanied by a heart and a smiley face. Jimmy’s heart raced. He was finally going to see Tina again. He suddenly felt a little sick with anticipation. It was only Thursday so he had a full 24 hrs before he’d finally be in her presence. He just wanted to stand next to her. Do what she asked. Be there for her. And now he was going to have a whole day to do just that…but it couldn’t come soon enough.

***

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to the ever so kind and wonderful MissBelcherIfURNasty for being my writing, edit, idea, inspiration buddy! They helped come up with some of the playful ideas that Tina has and will put Jimmy through. XD 
> 
> This chapter was going to be 3 times longer if I didn't cut it in half. I guess I fail at writing small one chapter moments. XD So Chapter 11 will be a continuation of the Tina and Jimmy pairing. We'll get to see them have a full day on King's Head Island, enjoying each others company. :D
> 
> There is also a link to a new book cover illustration on the main page! Check it out. ;3


	11. May I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina makes sure she brings out the Best Boy in Jimmy.
> 
> (Illustration included!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one! Don't say I never spoiled ya. ;)

Jimmy was just scooping up the last bit of cheese at the bottom of the bowl with a corn chip when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Trevor was licking his fingers, staring at the tv screen, having just finished his bowl of nachos too. He must have seen Jimmy reach for his phone out of the corner of his eye because he whipped around and said with a wide grin, “Is that her?”

“Shut up.” Jimmy rolled his eyes and unlocked the phone screen to see a message from his Mistress.

_Be a Good Boy and tell me what you’re up to._

It was accompanied by a winking face.

“What did she say?” Trevor wiped his fingers on his pajama pants (having changed out of his work clothes immediately upon getting home, a luxury which Jimmy did not have) and scooted closer.

“Come on, Trev, can’t a man have his privacy?” Jimmy tried holding the phone just out of view.

“Yeah sure, right. Coming from the man who for the past 20 years couldn’t wait to tell me every dirty detail of every fling he’s ever had, even if that meant waking me up at 2 a.m. on a work night.” Trevor gave him a skeptical look. 

Jimmy knew Trevor had him there but he still wasn’t pleased. He was nervous that his friend would find out it was actually Tina Belcher, and even though he trusted him, he knew it wasn’t wise for anyone to know. At least not right now. Luckily, his contact for her didn’t have a photo and she was listed under Mistress T.

“Fine. She asked what I’m up to. Happy now?” He tried to give his best _‘back off if you know what’s good for you’_ stare but Trevor was unfazed. He was getting too much of a kick out of the whole thing.

Jimmy had been bombarded with questions the moment they stepped into Trevor’s apartment and he did his best to answer without giving away details that could lead to Mistress T’s true identity. He thought he did pretty good and Trevor was more interested in the relationship dynamic than who she actually was as a person. 

Still grinning and still getting closer, Trevor asked, “Ooo, what are you going to tell her?”

“The truth.” He still tried giving the other man a glare but finally gave up.

Jimmy spoke out loud as he typed for Trevor’s benefit, “I’m…hanging…out…with…Trevor…tonight. Just…had…nachos. Thinking…of…you.” He hit send and looked up to see Trevor doing his best to peer at the screen.

“Do you think she’ll have you do something again, like earlier?” Trevor looked like he was going to explode with excitement. Jimmy sort of knew why. He was going through a dry spell, which he had lamented about several times that night, _‘Dude, you’re so lucky! Wish I had a Mistress, or anybody, that wanted to see me on my knees.’_ He had added a pout every time he said this and it almost, _almost_ , made Jimmy want to force him down, dominate him, and fill his mouth so he’d shut up and feel better. 

“She doesn’t always. A lot of the time she just asks how I am and makes sure I’m being-“ Jimmy stopped because it was still a bit awkward talking about it to someone else.

With a knowing smirk, Trev finished his sentence, “A good boy?” 

“Shut up.” He replied, but knew his face was going red. 

Another message popped up from Tina.

_Show me you and your friend having fun._

Jimmy had read this out loud and he turned to Trevor. “Uh…I’ll ask what she means.”

_Yes Mistress T, please tell me what you’d like to see?_

_You're a smart and clever boy, you should know what I like to see. Don’t keep me waiting._

“Dude…she wants to see you on your knees, that’s an easy one.” Trevor was already standing up and Jimmy cocked his head to the side.

“What are you doing?”

“Come on, I’ll take a photo for you again.” He held out his hand for Jimmy to hand over his phone.

“No, Trev, come on, sit down. That’s not what she’s asking for.” Jimmy was in denial and he knew it. Another thought occurred to him though, “And besides, she said she wanted to see both of us having fun. Let’s just take a quick photo together, come on.” He patted the couch beside him.

“Mm, from what you’ve told me, I think she’s looking for something more.” Trevor gave a little shrug.

“Ahhh, crap.” He knew Trev was right but he had no idea what to do. Well, he did. But he was feeling that squirming, uncomfortable, embarrassing feeling again.

“Oh! I know!” Trevor grabbed Jimmy’s hand and tugged him off the couch. “Let’s take a selfie with both of us on our knees!” He looked way too excited.

“Hey now, not trying to steal my job, eh?” Jimmy gave a nervous laugh. _What were they doing?! Are they seriously going to take a photo together on their knees for his Mistress?_

“Dude, come on.” And rather unceremoniously, Trevor yanked the phone from his hands, dragged him down to the floor onto their knees, and set up the camera. He wrapped his left arm around Jimmy’s shoulders and grinned like an idiot, while Jimmy’s expression was one of confusion. Trevor snapped the photo and instead of handing the phone back, he opened the text thread with Mistress T.

“Hey, give that back.” Jimmy grabbed at his phone but Trevor swiftly dodged out of the way, laughing. 

“TREV!” As Jimmy tackled him to the floor, Trevor was able to send the photo. Finally snatching his phone back after pinning Trev down, he saw that his friend had also written something.

_We r good boys - luv trev :D_

Jimmy looked down at the other man who was in the throws of a laughing fit. “Dammit, Trev…”

“She’ll love it! Just watch!” Trevor said, wiping a tear from his eye.

The phone buzzed with Tina’s response and Jimmy’s stomach lurched with anticipation, hoping his friend was right.

_My my, what good boys you are! Ready for some real fun?_

Jimmy didn’t read it out loud so Trevor, still on his back looking up at him asked, “Well? Did she like it?”

With a grumble, he replied, “…yes.”

“I knew it! Aw, Jimmy, you’re such a good boy for your mistress!” Trevor said, clasping his hands together and fluttering his eyelashes in mock praise.

Jimmy let out a displeased growl and was tempted to strangle his friend. But he knew Tina was waiting.

“Yeah yeah, I’m a good boy and you’re an expert. What, are you gonna start training me now too?” Jimmy said sarcastically as he climbed off of Trev and offered his hand to help him up.

Trevor’s eyes got big, “Yeah, maybe!” He took Jimmy’s hand and got up.

Jimmy stared at him, “I was being sarcastic.”

“I know, but still!” He replied, a look of eagerness on his face.

Jimmy just rolled his eyes, “Oh my god, Trev…” He looked down at his Mistress’s text again and quickly replied that they were both ready for some fun. He could only imagine what sort of things she’d have them do.

The two men plopped back down on the couch as they awaited instructions, Trev squirming and chuckling and making guesses. Or more like hopeful desires.

“Do you think it will be something dirty?” 

“Trev…I swear to god…”

“I bet she’ll make you do something dirty and I’ll film it.”

Jimmy leaned forward and put his face in his hands. “If you don’t stop I’m just going to leave.”

“Aw, sorry Jimmy, don’t leave! This is fun. I think it's awesome that you’ve got such a great playmate.” He looked at him sincerely, that stupid grin no longer on his face. “It’s just…really good to see you so happy finally."

Jimmy looked up from his hands, “ _Happy finally?_ What do you mean? I haven’t been happy?”

Trevor just shrugged and said, “Well, it's been a long time since you’ve been this excited about life. For the past few months I’ve seen you smiling to yourself at work. You’re less grouchy. Heck, I haven’t even seen you taunt Bob in a while. I figured you were getting laid but you hadn’t told me, so I shrugged it off. Now it all makes sense.” He smiled before adding, “You’re in love.”

"Whoa, there! I didn’t say anything about being in love with this girl.” Jimmy got on the defense. Trevor’s words felt like a Mac truck slamming into him. 

_He wasn’t in love! This wasn’t about love. It was about having a safe, trustworthy playmate to explore kink together. It was about making a new friend and having fun with that friend. Two friends actually. Tina AND Louise. He wasn’t in love. He was just getting some rather consistent playtime and he was going to ride this train as long as he could._

Trev just shrugged again, “Okay, okay. You’re not in love, I believe you. But you _are_ infatuated and it's sort of sweet. The way you get that far off look when you talk about her.” He chuckled, "All I’m saying is that it’s good to see you happy.” 

Jimmy took a moment to reply, searching the other man’s face for any hint of mockery, but he was looking very sincere. “Thanks, Trev. I appreciate that.”

His phone vibrated and they both looked down at the screen. Jimmy quickly opened the text and read out loud:

_I will let you two have your evening together, so please continue to enjoy yourselves. However, before I head to bed, you will be a Good Boy and send me a video of Trevor tying your tie around your head as a gag. Bonus points for you if Trevor joins in but he is not obligated. Trevor can do whatever he likes but you’ll wear the gag for the rest of the night. Don’t keep me waiting._

_Oh boy, here we go,_ Jimmy thought to himself as he looked up to see Trevor practically vibrating with excitement, grinning like a mad man. 

“Now, just wait a minute…” he said but it was too late, Trevor was already tugging at Jimmy’s tie, loosening it as quickly as he could and pulling it off.

“Wait here, I’ll go get one too!” Trevor scurried off with Jimmy’s tie, leaving him sitting in the living room, feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed and of course, to his dismay, turned on. 

Upon his return, Trevor had his own tie draped around his shoulders for safe keeping, while Jimmy’s red, white, and green one was stretched tight between his fists. He looked determined and it was odd seeing his friend suddenly look like he was going to take charge.

Trevor cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows, looking from Jimmy down to the floor and back to Jimmy.

“Trev…come on.”

“You heard your Mistress.”

“Ahhh, _fine_. I need some water first if I’m going to be gagged all night.” He said with a grumble. He chugged his glass that was on the coffee table, slammed it back down as if he had just taken a shot of whiskey, and got back down on his knees. He glared up at Trevor.

“Get your phone ready. You’re supposed to film it for her.” Trevor said as he assumed his position behind his friend, readying the tie.

Jimmy just grumbled and huffed and set up the camera to capture video, forward facing. 

“Ready?”

“No…yes. Do it.” Jimmy hit the record button after making sure the shot was in frame. He tried not to look so miserable, because he sincerely wasn’t. The thrill was tugging at his chest, making his heart race, his mind becoming foggy. Deep down he was turned on that Trevor was enjoying this too and that it was Tina making them do it. Something in him didn’t want to share her and he didn’t know why. But he was also excited and hungry for her to call the shots. If she told him to stand back and watch her get pounded by another man, he’d do it, and he’d thank her and ask for more. 

Jimmy’s mouth had been closed at the start of the video, but once Trevor saw that he was recording, he lowered the tie and pulled it firmly at Jimmy’s lips. He gave a bit of resistance, closing his eyes before opening up just wide enough for Trevor to pull back completely and start to tie a knot at the back of his head. Jimmy twitched his mouth and tongue at the fabric, getting it into a comfortable position. He opened his eyes when Trevor was done, made sure to look into the camera as if he could see Tina’s stunning gaze looking back at him, and then paused the recording.

“Who’s a good boy?” Trevor said, popping his head around to look Jimmy in the eyes. Jimmy just growled.

Trevor laughed, “Me next! Come on!” He snatched the phone out of his friend’s hands and got down on the floor, handing Jimmy the tie.

With a sigh, Jimmy got up, shook his right leg a bit to get the stiffness out of his knee, and readied the gag for his friend.

Trevor was chuckling uncontrollably when he hit the record button, giving his big, stupid, cute grin as always. Jimmy rolled his eyes and lowered the tie down to pull it taught against Trev’s mouth. Trevor opened wide and then bit down on the gag. He gave a thumbs up in the camera, still laughing, as Jimmy finished tying it behind his head. 

Trevor stopped the recording and stood up, handing over the phone. Muffled he said, “‘Ere. Uuo gan fend it.” He laughed at his own difficulty to speak.

Jimmy took his phone, opened the text thread with Tina, and sent the two videos her way. He watched as Trevor went back to the couch, flopped down, crossed his arms and beamed up at him. He was still wiggling happily. 

He sighed and sat down next to his friend, but all he wanted to do was go home and jerk off. This was not how he imagined his night would go with Trevor.

Jimmy’s phone pinged with a reply and they both looked on eagerly. Since Jimmy was not going to attempt to read it out loud now, he let Trev look at the screen to read along.

_Your Mistress is pleased! She is going to enjoy herself immensely tonight. You two are very good boys and should give each other a pat on the head for a job well done. Trevor, please feel free to tease Jimmy, he needs it. Jimmy, you be a Good Boy now and keep that on until bed time. Goodnight, boys!_

A little wink and a heart ended the text.

He suddenly felt Trevor’s hand on his head, patting it and Jimmy grunted, swatting the hand away. Trevor laughed and tackled him on the couch, doing his best to hold him down to rub his head as Jimmy snarled his muffled displeasure, but the attack was relentless. The embarrassment paralyzing him, he finally gave up and let Trev pat his head.

***

Saturday morning, just before 10, Tina parked her car in Jimmy’s driveway next to his Lexus and looked up at the old familiar house. She remembered when he bought it so many years ago and how excited Jimmy Jr. had been to finally have a back yard again. Many grand and wild parties were had in their Junior and Senior year of high school. 

She had never really thought about it, but Jimmy must have been pretty chill and laid back about his son throwing parties. She couldn’t recall ever seeing him on those crazy nights, so maybe he had been out of town a lot.

Done with her reminiscing, she got out, straightened her blouse, grabbed her purse and headed for the front porch. She rang the doorbell.

Jimmy opened the door almost immediately, grinning happily, his arms open to greet her with a hug, “Tina! Welcome! You look stunning.”

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, her face smooshed just enough that her reply was a bit muffled, “Thank you, Jimmy! Why are you still in your pajamas?”

Tina had noticed that he was wearing a white tank top and green, plaid, flannel pajama pants. But oddly he smelled fresh out of the shower and his hair looked damp and slicked back in his usual fashion.

“I’ll explain, come in first, come in.” He closed the front door and ushered her into the living room to sit down on the couch.

“It’s so good to see you again.” Tina said, with a bit of nervousness behind her voice. Over the course of a month they had been texting. A LOT. And she had become quite confident and comfortable in her role as Mistress T, but it had all been over the phone. Now that she was sitting here with her playmate, her Good Boy, she started to feel a bit shy.

“Fantastic to see you again too, Tina.” Jimmy’s warm smile relaxed her a bit. He was so calm and without saying anything, was somehow able to reassure her with just a glance.

Tina smiled back and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. “So, tell your Mistress why you're still in your pajamas when we have a ferry to catch.” 

Jimmy chuckled and his sitting posture went from wide and open to more closed in and he fidgeted in the cutest way. She loved seeing him shift to the submissive mindset.

“Well…I was hoping Mistress T would tell me what to wear for our special day,” he said with a bit of a shy tone.

Tina’s heart fluttered with excitement. _He wanted her to dress him! That was too adorable and absolutely right up her alley._

She smiled, “Oh, I see. Well, be a good boy and show me your wardrobe.”

“Yes ma’am!” Jimmy looked ecstatic and jumped up, offering his hand to her, which she took and he quickly led her to his room.

Once he had shown her where everything was located, Tina took her time looking through the options. He had a lot of button up shirts, mostly white which she assumed was for work, but there were a few colorful ones tucked away. He had t-shirts and Hawaiian shirts and sweaters. (It was too hot for anything like that however.) He had everything from jeans to khaki’s, shorts to dress pants of various styles. Surprisingly he had tons of shoes, but mostly they were in the same style or shade. A lot of Italian leather she noticed.

Jimmy was standing about 5 feet behind her, waiting patiently. She had told him that he gets no say in the matter and that he had to wear whatever she chose and he seemed very pleased with that idea. She figured that was exactly what he wanted anyway.

She selected a few shirts and said, “Come here.”

Jimmy quickly came forward and stood in front of her. She held a red button up to his chest to gauge how it would look. She shook her head and tried a light blue version. She shook her head again and held up the third which was in pastel yellow.

“Hmm,” she quite liked that color on him. “Step back and wait.” She ordered him and he did so.

She took a few more minutes looking over the pants to make a good match with the yellow button up. She settled on some light khaki dress pants, added a slick brown leather belt, and a pair of Italian brown leather shoes. She also selected a pair of black boxer briefs and then laid them out on the bed. 

It wasn’t too flashy; simple toned down colors so that attention wasn’t drawn to him. In her mind, she figured the Mistress needed to be the one in bright colors in order to stay front and center. Her sub should be the quiet accessory at her side, to be at her beck and call.

She hopped up onto the bed next to the outfit she had chosen and ordered him to strip and get dressed. Jimmy did as he was told quickly and quietly. She stopped him though when he had reached for the boxer briefs. 

“Take off your tank top.” She ordered.

“Oh…uh, well, I was going to leave it on under the yellow shirt-“ he started to explain.

“Are you really talking back to your Mistress?” She raised her eyebrows ever so slightly and she could see Jimmy physically shrink in posture for a moment.

“N-no, ma’am. Yes, ma’am.” He swiftly took off the tank top and tossed it to the floor. Now he stood there completely naked.

Without giving away her thoughts on her face, she giggled in delight on the inside. He really was in amazing shape and the slight softness over his abs only endeared him to her more.

“Turn around.”

Jimmy turned in place and faced away from her. Tina took in the sight of his perfect ass. _How did he do it?_ _Must have been blessed at birth._ She better get him back to dressing before she requested more.

“Face me and get dressed. No under shirt. Leave it unbuttoned to show off your chest hair.” 

"Yes ma’am.” Jimmy resumed his task.

Once he was finished, he stepped back and gave a little turn with his arms slightly out to his sides. His expression was looking for approval.

Tina slid off the bed and circled him, giving him a good look over just for show. He did look quite handsome in what she had chosen. She tugged at his belt to straighten it, adjusted his shirt so that the buttons were centered, slipped her hands into his pockets to make sure they were smoothed out, and took the time to roll up his sleeves to be cuffed at just below the elbow.

“There.” She stood back and admired him. “You look so handsome.” 

Jimmy was beaming, “Thank you, Mistress T.”

Tina smiled and patted his cheek, “You’re welcome, Good Boy.” Jimmy melted at her touch. _This was so much better than texting._

“Now, let’s catch that ferry, I'm starving.” She said as she took Jimmy by the hand and they headed out. (Jimmy stopping quickly to grab his keys and wallet.)

***

The wind whipped their hair as Tina and Jimmy stood on the top deck of the ferry, gazing out over the waters. They slowly approached King’s Head Island and Tina’s mind was on lunch. She hadn’t eaten anything for breakfast, having been eager to get up and make the 2 hour drive as early as possible. Her plan was to spend the day, and maybe the night, with Jimmy. Then surprise her parents on Sunday with a visit and hang out for a few hours before heading back to the ranch. She wanted to keep it a surprise, just in case she ended up needing more time with her playmate.

She and Jimmy had been talking the whole way to the ferry and even now, they had only just become silent to watch the scenery. He was so good at keeping a conversation going, asking her all the right questions, saying all the right things. She wanted to get to know him more too and was delighted to see that he was quick to share when asked. 

Now they stood side-by-side, arms almost touching, as they leaned on the railing and watched their steady approach.

She rested her head on his shoulder and she heard his growling hum of delight.

“Thank you for taking me out today and treating me to lunch.” She said, closing her eyes and smiling.

“My pleasure, Tina. I’m treating you to everything today though, not just lunch.”

She opened her eyes again and looked up at him, “What do you mean?”

He was looking a little sheepish and replied, “Well…I’d like to treat you to the whole day. Ya know, take you shopping. Any activities you might like to do. Dinner and desserts of all kinds, if you like.”

“Oh, Jimmy, you don’t have to do all that. Lunch is sweet enough.” She linked her arm up and under his and gave him a squeeze. He really was sweet, but she couldn’t let him spend so much money on her.

He slipped his hand into hers and looked at her, a bit more seriously. Or perhaps it was sincerely. “It would be a great kindness to my old soul if you gave me permission to treat you. _I want to._ ”

“I don’t know…” she felt hesitant. No one had ever offered to pay for her shopping and whole day of activities and food. It just didn’t seem right. She wasn’t even sure if she would let someone she was dating do all that for her, let alone a friend. She couldn’t let him waste his hard earned cash.

“I don’t want you spending all your money on me.”

Jimmy gave a gentle laugh, “You wouldn’t even break the bank if you tried. At least not in a day. Listen, if you let me do this, I promise that I will be honest if it's too much. I’ll say _pineapple_.” They both chuckled at this.

Tina was still feeling unsure. However, the offer was tantalizing, her heart becoming giddy with the excitement of someone wanting to dote on her. Although she felt it was pretty extravagant, she wrestled with the fact that he wouldn’t have offered if he wasn’t willing. Another thought popped into her head.

“I know it would be your treat, but I’m sort of worried I’d owe you.” She didn’t know how to say it without being rude. She knew he wouldn’t expect her to pay him back, but it was a sincere fear, having been burned before by people she had trusted.

Jimmy stood up straight, cleared his throat, and gave her a heartfelt look, “Tina. You will never owe me, understand? Never. You have already given me so much. Much more than I could ever find a sufficient way to thank you. This is just one of the ways that I’d like to try. What good is money if I can’t spend it on someone I care about? However,” he reached for her hands and gently held them to his heart, “I would never do something that makes you uncomfortable. Or at least not on purpose. So, please, just think about it.”

Tina smiled up at him and nodded, “Okay, I’ll think about it.”

“May I still treat you to lunch?” 

“Yes, of course.” She giggled and then added, “And ice cream.”

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and gave her a spirited look, “Yes, ma’am.” 

He released her hands and they turned back to the scenery, leaning once more on the railing. They were almost to their destination.

“Tina?”

“Yes?”

Jimmy’s hands fidgeted as he spoke, “If you do feel up for it, I mean, if you do give me permission to treat you, I only have one request.”

Tina was curious, “Oh, and what’s that?”

Blushing and looking down he replied, “It would be really hot if you made me do it…”

Tina gave a little laugh and nudged her shoulder into his playfully, “Alright, sounds good. Now tell your Mistress T how you would like it done.”

Jimmy gave her a quick shy sideways glance before looking back down at his hands, “Well, say we go shopping for example. Get whatever you want. Have me carry it for you around the store. Then, when the cashier is done ringing up the total, order me to pay. Anywhere we go, order me to pay for it.” He was definitely blushing now and she made a mental note to inquire about this particular kink.

That actually gave Tina a flurry of ideas though and she almost agreed right then and there to let him splurge on her. But she decided to wait, and instead replied, “If I do give you permission, I will totally do that for you. You’re such a Good Boy after all.” She caressed his cheek.

Jimmy perked up, finally making eye contact again and he definitely gave the impression of an eager puppy.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Thank you, what?” Tina said with a raised eyebrow.

“Thank you, Mistress T.” Jimmy replied with a growl of delight.

“Good Boy.” 

***

After lunch, Tina and Jimmy sat outside the ice cream parlor in the shade under one of the white and red umbrellas. There were a few other groups and couples happily chatting under the shade as well, indulging in their sweets. Jimmy was licking away at his mint chocolate chip ice cream cone while Tina modestly took her time with her caramel swirl cone. She had an idea for some play and she was working up the courage.

She cleared her throat and Jimmy looked up. Her right leg was crossed over her left, so she stretched out her right foot to tap him on the knee. With a purr she said, “Be a Good Boy and tie my shoe for me.”

Jimmy grinned at hearing those magic words that got him so worked up. He looked down at her shoe, placing his free hand over it. He quickly noticed her laces were still tied.

“Oh, uh…” he looked back to her for guidance.

“You heard me.” She took a lick of her ice cream. “Here, give me your cone.” She held out her hand but didn’t bother reaching for it. 

So Jimmy leaned forward to cross the distance, handed her his cone, and then scooted his chair forward so that Tina’s foot could rest comfortably on his leg.

He ran his fingers from her ankle down to her laces before nimbly untying them. Once united, he straightened and tightened them before tying the laces back into a neat little bow. He looked to her for approval.

“Lovely. Now kiss it.”

Jimmy choked, “Ma’am?”

Tina said more slowly, “Now…kiss, my, foot. The bottom will do just fine.” She wiggled her toes in her shoe.

Jimmy shot a glance at all the people around, and Tina smiled, “That’s right. We’re not alone. But don’t worry about them. You’re here with me. Be a Good Boy and do as I say.” She took a lick of his ice cream, as seductively as possible, ending with her lips puckering around the tip.

She could see Jimmy’s face go red but he hesitated no longer. He gently raised her foot up and kissed the bottom of the sole before lowering it back down.

“Good Boy. And now this one.” She propped her left foot up on his knee. 

Jimmy carefully repeated the process, ending with a kiss to the sole.

“Good Boy, now finish your ice cream.” She handed him his cone and he looked very pleased.

“Thank you, Mistress T.” He happily licked at his ice cream, beaming at her. She decided to rest both of her feet in his lap and he didn’t protest of course. He just laid his free hand over them protectively.

_Good. Now for the real fun to begin._

***

“Tell me how this one looks.” Tina said as she made eye contact with Jimmy through the mirror over her shoulder. He had an armful of garments; one arm held some that she still wanted to try on, and the other held the clothes she was definitely going to get. 

“You look stunning. It’s the best one yet.” Jimmy was looking her over as if she were a dream.

Tina was currently wearing a royal purple cocktail dress that showed off her knees and then swept down a little longer in the back. It had off shoulder sleeves and a nice dip in the backline. The dress breathed well and although it was a darker color, it felt light and airy to wear, perfect for today’s weather. And for this evening’s plans…

“Hmm…yep, I like it.” She gave a little twirl for Jimmy’s benefit and his expression was worth it. She stepped away from the multiple mirrors of the dressing area and glided over to him. She stroked his chest with a single finger from his collarbone down to his sternum, where she stopped and gave a gentle poke. “And _you_ are going to be a good boy and buy it for me. Is that clear?”

Jimmy nodded and said quietly, “Yes ma’am.”

The attendant who welcomed them into the upscale women’s clothing boutique when they first entered came back over, a smile on his face, “You look beautiful, miss! A great color on you.” He had his hands clasped together in paid admiration. Tina knew they were supposed to say that no matter what but she still got a kick out of it.

“Thank you. We’ll get this one along with the others.” 

The attendant glanced at Jimmy’s arm load of clothing before saying, “Are you sure you don’t want me to hold these up front for you? Lighten your load there, sir?” 

Tina spoke for him, “He’s fine. Honestly, it's the only thing he’s useful for and I can’t take that away from him.” She winked at Jimmy who was blushing. 

The attendant just gave a semi-confused look but quickly recovered, “As you say! Please let me know if I can be of any assistance. Just holler my name!” He tapped his name tag, “It’s Justin.” 

After he walked away, she looked back to Jimmy to see how he was doing. She whispered, _“Still good?”_

He nodded and said with a satisfied grin, “Oh god yes.”

Tina didn’t truly want a ton of clothes, so she tried to pick things that she could see herself wearing for casual hang outs and special occasions. She wasn’t too big on dresses, but she knew she looked good in them, so she picked two; the purple one and a rather skimpy black one. That was definitely for special occasions.

Along with a blouse, a sweater, a sleek looking swimsuit, a couple of bras (which Tina was tempted to have Jimmy hold in his mouth but decided against it), she also selected a pair of lacy, pink, silk underwear. She had just started making her way to the register when she had a wicked idea.

She put out her hand and stopped Jimmy in his tracks. Looking up at him with a smile, she purred, “See these pink undies?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Go back and get me an extra large pair of the same kind.”

She knew why he looked confused, because she definitely wasn’t an extra large. But instead of asking questions, he did as he was told. He swiftly returned with the pink lacy undies stacked on top of the pile in his arms.

She patted him on the cheek as a job-well-done reward and approached the check out.

Justin took his time to gently fold and wrap each item in tissue paper and place them in large, sturdy, white paper bags that had the store’s insignia stamped on it. There ended up being three bags in total.

“That will be $788.66, please.” Justin beamed as he turned the touch screen tablet around for them to see the total and swipe their card for payment.

Without looking at him, Tina said to Jimmy, “Be a good boy and pay the man, won’t you darling?” 

Bless Justin’s soul, he didn’t even look phased. Tina was sure he got all types of strange rich folk with strange quirks at this boutique.

Jimmy stuttered out, “Y-yes ma’am.” He fumbled a bit as a he got his wallet out and then quickly used his credit card to complete the purchase. Once Justin handed him the receipt, he grabbed all three bags and followed his Mistress back out into the sunshine.

***

Jimmy sat on his knees in front of Tina, several boxes of shoes scattered around them. He slipped a velvety purple flat onto her left foot, and as she wiggled her heel into the shoe, he held it steady for her.

“Hmm…” Tina pressed her feet against Jimmy’s chest to gaze at them against the pale yellow of his shirt. He steadied himself so that he didn’t tip over when she pressed harder. 

“Tell me what you think of this pair.” She tapped her toes on his chest.

Jimmy looked down at them and said, “They’ll be a perfect match for your dress."

“Yes, that’s what I was thinking, too.” She tapped her feet against his chest a few more times. “I’ll get these then.”

Jimmy helped her slip them off and placed them back in the box. He looked around at the other options strewn about them and asked, “Mistress, which others may I get for you?”

“Hmm, you know, I really love this purple pair. But I’m not so sure about the other ones.” She looked around, not being able to decide and not really needing fancy shoes. She had several pairs of comfortable sneakers and cowboy boots at home. In fact, the sleek black Chuck Taylor’s she wore today were her newest pair. She just didn’t have much occasion for heels or sparkly flats. However, she knew Jimmy wanted to treat her, so she had an idea.

“Be a Good Boy and pick out a pair for my black dress.” She winked at him and he visibly wiggled with excitement.

Jimmy started looking through the boxes and looking at her and then back to the shoes. It looked as if he was trying to picture her in the dress so that he could make a decision. Finally he picked up a black pair that had a half-inch heel, one strap around the ankle, and was accented in red.

He held out his hand, “May I?” 

Tina smiled and lifted her foot, Jimmy swiftly sliding the shoe on and buckling the strap. He patted his chest and she knew what he wanted. She pressed her foot firmly against him and leaned back to admire his choice.

“Perfect. You’ve got excellent taste.”

He beamed at the compliment.

Once the two pairs of shoes were neatly put away, Jimmy carried the boxes to the cashier, Tina in the lead. When it was time to pay, she purred just like last time, “Be a good boy and pay the man, won’t you darling?” 

Jimmy looked as if he were in a dream as he handed over his credit card.

***

After shopping, Tina found a place to make a quick change into her dress and shoes before dropping the bags off at Jimmy’s car. Then they wandered about town to see what else there was to do. Tina was always in the lead, Jimmy following her wherever she desired.

The afternoon was flying by and there was a bit of melancholiness in Jimmy’s heart. He didn’t want the day to end. Tina made no mention of staying late or staying over, so he just contented himself with the present moment. As one should. Easier said than done, of course.

Tina was walking slightly in front of him, the breeze gently twirling her long hair in the wind. The dress clung to her body in all the right ways, so to watch her walk was like watching heaven on Earth. As if she could feel his eyes on her, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

“Hey, do you like mini-golf?” 

“Oh, uh, sure! I haven’t played in years though.”

“I know just the place. Follow me.” She gave him a mischievous grin and lead the way. 

***

When they first entered the darkened building, Jimmy was confused. He thought they were going to play mini-golf, which up until this point, had always been outside. But Tina took him by the hand and lead him down a wide set of stairs, lit only by blacklight. Glowing nautical themed murals were painted all along the stairway walls and when they turned the corner they were suddenly in a pirate themed, indoor mini-golf course.

Everything was painted in the blacklight reactive paint, making the entire course glow bright green, blue, pink, and yellow. Wooden barrels, skeletons, sharks, pirates, palm tress, gators, sunken ships and under water creatures of all kinds enhanced the atmosphere. As they walked up to buy tickets, he read the sign, “Blacklight-beard’s Cave: A Glow in the Dark Adventure!”

Tina had him pay again (much to his delight that she was letting him dote on her) and they got to select the color of their clubs and golf balls. Jimmy chose green and Tina chose blue.

It seemed they were the only patrons down there, other than a handful of people browsing the gift shop. It was dark and cool, a reprieve from the summer heat, so he was surprised that the course appeared empty when they stepped up to the first hole. 

Jimmy’s heart leapt when Tina turned to him and said, “On your knees.”

Not even caring if someone saw, he kept his eyes on hers and knelt down at her feet. 

“Your Mistress is going to coach you in obedience. This golf course will be your training ground to get you ready for tonight. Do you understand?”

Jimmy nodded, still not believing his luck, “Yes ma’am.”

She said a little more quietly, _“Pineapple if it's too much."_

Jimmy shook his head, “No such thing.”

This made Tina giggle and she reached out a hand to stroke his temple with her thumb.

“Such a Good Boy.”

He was starting to truly comprehend the saying ’take your pleasure where you find it’.

***

Jimmy did his best to not think about where this bright blue golf ball had been as he held it between his teeth. He quickly stood back up, having just retrieved the ball from the out of bounds area where it had landed when Tina struck it a bit too hard.

“Bring it here.” Tina was standing at the start of Hole 5, her hand held out.

He quickly returned to her and dropped it into her waiting hand. She patted his head and smiled, “Good Boy.” She then shooed him off the green and set up her shot again.

As he watched her prep for another try, he stood back and ran the instructions she had given him so far through his head.

_Before he can say anything out loud, he must first ask for permission to speak, unless he’s being spoken to. He must also ask permission before he can take his turn. If her golf ball (or his) goes out of bounds, he must quickly retrieve it using only his mouth. If he hesitates to follow an order, or forgets to ask permission, he gets reprimanded. So far he hadn’t messed up, so he was slightly curious what the punishment would be._

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize Tina had taken her shot and was now waiting near her ball off to the side. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

“Oh!” He quickly stepped up to the start of the course, set his ball down, and gave it a firm tap. The ball zipped through the course, over a bridge that crossed an alligator filled river, and bounced off the back of the course walls, coming rather close to the hole. _Not a bad shot!_

He was just starting to approach her, smiling at his rather good first hit, when he saw her face. Her eye brows were raised and her arms crossed. He was about to ask permission to speak when he suddenly realized what he had done. _And he had just been going over the rules in his head!_

He asked sheepishly, “May I have permission to speak?” He was going to apologize and explain.

“No. On your knees."

He didn’t argue, just did as he was told. He was too embarrassed to look her in the eyes.

“Nod your head yes if you know what you did wrong.”

Jimmy nodded.

“You understand you must be disciplined?”

Jimmy nodded again and the pit of his stomach stirred with excitement.

“Lick the bottom of your Mistress T’s shoe.” She steadied herself with her golf club and raised up her foot. The upside was that as she did so, he got a clear view of her panties at this angle. He swiftly held her foot to help her keep balanced and to follow through with the orders.

Part of him, most likely the sensible human intelligence side, was prodding him in the head, _Licking the bottom of a shoe is probably not that sanitary, you know._ The other part of him, the animal side that wanted to submit, was cackling in his ear, _Do it! Do it! You filthy, disgusting beast, you love this shit. Lick the bottom of your Goddess’s shoes! You're not even worthy of her time, let alone the dirt on her sole!_

Jimmy didn’t hesitate. He pressed his tongue to her sole and gave it a long, wide lick. He didn’t know how long she wanted him to do it, so he kept going, long and slow and flat tongued. _It honestly wasn’t that bad,_ he thought to himself. _A little dry and it tasted like new shoes and dirt._ After a good 15 seconds he estimated, he looked up at her as he licked to see she looked rather satisfied and amused. His heart fluttered.

“Alright that’s enough.” She removed her foot from his grasp. “Now what do you say to your Mistress for being so kind to you?”

Jimmy guessed but figured he would be right, “Thank you, Mistress T.”

“Good Boy. Now retrieve your ball, go back to the start, and do it again. This time, ask permission.” 

As Jimmy swiftly followed her orders, he was only mildly disappointed that there was no one around to witness this amazing goddess dominate him. _Could you get kicked out for licking a shoe in public? Or picking up a golf ball with your mouth? Eh, best not to think about it._

***

They sat outside under the covered dining section of one of the fanciest restaurants on the beach front. The sun was starting to set, but it was still light enough that the clouds looked bright orange and pink in the sky. Jimmy had only been there two other times in his life; once when he was courting his future ex-wife and once with Calvin when the older man used him as a second date to entertain his annoying cousin.

Tina was gazing off over the water, a gentle breeze making a strand of hair dance across her face. He wanted to reach out and tuck it behind her ear and as if she read his mind, she looked at him and tucked it herself. She gave him a sweet smile. She looked happy and that made Jimmy happy in return. _Good_.

“And what may I get the lovely couple this evening?” The smartly dressed waiter had returned to take their order and addressed the question to Jimmy.

Jimmy glanced at Tina, silently asking permission to speak. She gave a slight nod of her head, granting him approval. He told the waiter their desired dishes and ordered a bottle of wine. He felt Tina’s foot nudge his inner thigh as he spoke to the waiter. Once the waiter left, Jimmy looked to her, and she looked mischievous. 

“I have a gift for you.” She said quietly as she leaned forward across the table.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Jimmy was surprised. He hadn’t seen her buy anything on her own today.

“Look in my purse.” She glanced down to indicate he should look under the table where she had stashed it out of the way.

With a chuckle, eager for a surprise from his Mistress, he reached down under the table and grabbed the purse. Once it was in his lap, he hesitated. But Tina gave him an encouraging gesture to open it.

He unclasped the hooks and looked down, seeing white tissue paper concealing an item. It was soft to the touch and he was just about to lift it out of the opening when Tina stopped him.

“Don’t unwrap it here. You might want to view it…privately.” She ran her foot along the inside of his thigh again and Jimmy shuddered.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Keep it wrapped up, put it in your pocket and go to the restroom. Text me when you’re in a stall for further instructions.” She said all this so quietly that he knew none of the other guests could hear. But he still looked around, feeling like all eyes were on him again.

“Yes ma’am.” He quickly removed the parcel, shoved it into his pocket, and noted that there was also something that felt stiff and hard in there too. Once her purse was safely tucked under the table again, he stood up and made his way back inside the restaurant.

Once he locked the bathroom stall, he took out his phone and texted Tina that he was ready. 

_Open up your gift and send me a photo of you holding up the items and smiling._

He removed the tissue paper and saw the bright pink lacy underwear he had bought for her. The size extra large. A black permanent marker had been tucked away inside them. Jimmy thought he knew what was coming and stifled a laugh. He set up his camera and took a photo of himself holding up the underwear and marker, grinning. After he sent it her way, she quickly replied back.

_You’re going to be a Good Boy and do the following for your Mistress. Once you’ve put on your new underwear, you will use the marker to write the filthy truth about yourself on your inner thighs. Don’t hold back. Write what you really think about yourself. Once you are satisfied, send me a photo of your handiwork. Then you may return to the table._

Jimmy let out a whine. He was already feeling himself grow hard which wouldn’t be helpful to fit into women’s panties. The humiliation, the vulnerability of these actions she requested, it was making him feel a bit light headed, too. He texted his Mistress back.

_Yes ma’am!_

Keeping his erection at bay, he slipped off his shoes, pants, and boxer briefs before finally sliding the pink panties on. They fit his ass but knew there wasn’t going to be a lot of room for his junk; this wasn’t the first time he wore ladies underwear for a day. He adjusted himself as best he could, knowing full well his dick would eventually slip out of them. He got his pants and shoes back on before sitting on the toilet seat. Uncapping the permanent marker, he thought about what he should write.

_Fuck, this was so hot. Where did she come up with these ideas? No one had ever made him write on himself before and now she wanted him to choose the words. What did she say? ‘Write what you really think about yourself.’ The filthy truth is what she wanted. If he were honest with himself, he felt like he was about as filthy as one could get. The moment in life when he figured out what to do with his equipment, he never stopped wanting it all. Some of the things he fantasized about were probably best kept to himself. It was turning him on to sit there, being forced to think about his dirty truth in order to write it on his skin. A part of him hoped his Mistress would tease him and give him a hard time, so he should definitely not hold back. She asked for it._

Jimmy wrote the following words on his left thigh; _I am a shameless slut. I would fuck anybody. I will do anything for sex._

On his right thigh he wrote; _Filthy_ _Whore. Asshole. Bastard. Dog. Scoundrel. Animal. Use me. Abuse me. Slut._ He actually wrote that last word a few more times on himself.

He looked down at his writing and felt equal parts arousal and shame. Suddenly, he almost didn’t want to send Tina a picture because it was hard to look at the truth written on his flesh. Yet, at the same time, she wanted to know, she had asked for it. But did _**he**_ want her to know?

“Shit…” He had a racing thought of grabbing some paper towels and soap to try and scrub it off. _He didn’t want her to know he was an asshole or that he’d do anything for sex. Though, she probably knew he was an asshole having grown up across the street, watching her father and his stupid rivalry. Was he still an asshole? That, he didn’t know. He felt like he’s tried over the years to quit toxic behavior._

But doubt crept in.

_Can someone ever really change?_

And she probably wouldn’t be surprised that he’d do anything for sex. _He wasn’t a sex addict (he had discussed this with his therapist) but he was ravenous for it. He loved it all. Every partner, every experience, every thing he’s tried at least once, he enjoyed it even if it were for the sole fact that the other person was turned on. That turned him on. To see others so hungry for it._

Despite some of his outward actions, he was a pleaser deep down.

Why was he so worried about how his image or reputation looked to Tina?

With a groan, he let go of the idea of washing the marker off. He grabbed his phone, stood up, and did his best to get a shot of his underwear and the words on his thighs. He quickly sent it off to his Mistress before he could change his mind.

He used the facilities since he was there, washed his hands, fixed his hair in the mirror, and then returned to their table, boxer briefs and marker in his pocket.

***

Tina was looking over the photo Jimmy sent, zooming in on the words he had written when she saw him approaching. He sat down, looking a little sheepish. She smiled.

“Tell me what you think of your present.”

“Thank you, Mistress, I love them.” He was being shy, hardly able to make eye contact. She knew what he needed.

Tina leaned forward and beckoned him to do the same. She said quietly so only he could hear, “You’re such a Good Boy, Jimmy. I’m so proud of you. Your Mistress is very pleased with your choice of words. You’ll have your reward tonight.” 

This seemed to make him perk up because he gave a little hum of delight, flashing her a knowing look. 

She sat back into her chair comfortably and looked at her phone again. _She was loving the words he chose and could see he definitely felt a need deep inside him to be punished. It was a great insight and Tina made a mental note to use it to help him and encourage him. When she looked at Jimmy, she did not see an asshole or a bastard. She saw a fellow human being, insecure in different ways just like her, doing his best to better himself in a world where that could be quite difficult. And that was alright. Their friendship and playmate status was just as therapeutic to her as it seemed to him._

Tina could feel her stomach growl after she put her phone back in her purse. Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait too long before their plates arrived. Their dinner smelled so good and Tina’s mouth was already watering as they watched the waiter open the wine bottle for them and pour some into their glasses. Once the waiter had left, Jimmy grabbed his fork and knife, ready to dig in.

Tina had one more obedience lesson planned for the night. She cleared her throat, nudging his thigh with her foot again.

Jimmy looked up, stopping in his tracks.

Tina beckoned him to come closer, so he set his utensils down and leaned in. With a purr she said, “You must wait until your Mistress says you can take a bite. Don’t touch your fork and knife until I say so. Do you understand?”

Jimmy nodded eagerly, “Yes ma’am.” He removed his hands from the table and sat back.

“Good Boy.” Tina gave a sly smile and started to cut up her food. She took a bite, making eye contact with him, relishing the flavor. Jimmy watched as she took another bite, and another, and another. 

She was half way done with her meal before she said, “All these people are going to wonder why you’re just sitting there, watching me eat. They’ll hear me tell you when you can take a bite, and won’t that be embarrassing?” 

Jimmy looked down at his lap, blushing. He said quietly, “Yes ma’am.”

“Go ahead and cut up your food into tiny pieces but don’t eat yet.” She replied, taking another forkful of her dish.

He quickly got to work, cutting up his steak and roasted vegetables into small pieces. Once done, he set the utensils down and waited. Tina leaned forward and inspected his work.

“Hmm…good enough. You may have one bite.”

Jimmy was still blushing, hardly making eye contact, only giving her a quick glance to make sure he had her approval. He speared a piece of meat with his fork, put it in his mouth, and set the fork back down as he chewed.

“Ooo, very good, Jimmy. You follow directions so well.” She praised him with her words and with her foot as it trailed up his leg and near his crotch. 

“Thank you, Mistress.” He said quietly, looking to her and giving a shy smile. She loved watching him give himself over to her. She could see his state of mind become more and more relaxed as he let go.

“You may take two more bites, but only the vegetables.” She took another bite of her own food as she watched him comply, setting down his fork as he chewed.

After those bites, she remained silent, taking her time as she sipped her wine and looked out over the water. A few minutes went by before she said, “You may sip your wine.”

Jimmy did as he was told. He was looking more eager than ever, never taking his eyes off her. For the rest of the meal, she continued to tell Jimmy when he could eat and how much and he never for a moment looked frustrated. _Good, he’s taking to this training better than she thought he would. Such a Good Boy._

***

Tina requested dessert and Jimmy was happy to oblige. They settled on a slice of dark chocolate ganache cake. It wasn’t long before the waiter returned with the shining piece of confectionary.

Jimmy reached for one of the spoons but Tina stopped him, giving him a look.

“Sorry, Mistress. May I have a bite of cake?” He set the spoon back down and put his hands in his lap.

“Before you can have some of this lovely dessert, you’ve gotta tell me three deep, dark secrets. And you better hurry because I’m not going to stop." Tina dug her spoon into the rich dark chocolate cake and took a bite, “Mmm, that’s _decadent_."

“Dark secrets?” Jimmy felt a bit nervous. There was plenty in his history that he didn’t care to ever admit, not even to himself.

Tina chuckled, “You know, like…did you ever prank a teacher at school? Or, I dunno, dress up as Santa every night because it was the only way you could fall asleep?”

Jimmy laughed at that last one, “Wait, that sounds way too specific. Do you know someone’s who’s done that?”

Tina was still laughing and she shook her head but said, “I do, but I’m not at liberty to say who.” She smiled and took another bite.

Alright, he better think of something quick. Three secrets about himself. One came to mind, something he’s not proud of but it was true. “I used to get into a lot of fights in school because…I was…sort of the class bully.” 

“Gee, the man who harassed my father for years was a school bully? Would never have guessed.” Tina said in mock surprise and gave him a wink. “Two more. Better be quick because this cake is soooo good.” She took another bite and moaned.

_Shit, what else was there to admit?_ He was having trouble finding something between boringly benign and outright heinous. Should he tell her that he had to always put his left shoe on first or he’s convinced he’ll have a bad day? Or maybe she’d want to hear something more serious. He thought about admitting that he had cheated on his wife, but that was too dark. He had already paid dearly for it and he hadn’t cheated on anyone since, so he didn’t want to add more to his misery by giving her a tainted impression of himself.

“Uh…I’ve slept with a man before.” He blurted out.

Tina pretended to yawn. “Hardly surprising. Just one?”

Jimmy blushed, “No.”

Tina perked up, “Ooo, how many?”

Jimmy looked down to think and held up a hand to count on his fingers. There was Trevor many times over the years they had known each other, first time happening during the divorce; there was Calvin a handful of times over the past decade but mostly fooling around and not so much rutting; there had been that cute waiter he bent over his desk a couple of times but eventually had to fire because he kept missing work; there was that dreadlocked Adonis he let bend him over when on vacation years back; oh and that quarterback in high school which had been his first. There were a few other foggy memories of guys from drunken or drug induced hazes, some good, some bad, so he just guessed in the end.

Holding up the correlating fingers, he said, “Eight.”

“Hot.” Was all Tina said and gave him a hungry look. He was surprised and delighted that this information appeared to turn her on. _Good to know._

Tina scooped up another piece of the cake and said, “One more. Better hurry.” Then she gave another little moan when the chocolate hit her tongue.

_Ahhh, crap, what else? Something interesting. Nothing too dark. Maybe something funny? He was a funny guy right?_

“Uh…one time I tried giving CPR to Andy and Ollie’s pet hamster.”

Tina almost choked on her bite of cake and put down her spoon. She wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin and said, “Okay, you gotta tell me more."

Jimmy chuckled, “Well, they kept it at their mother’s, but of course, the one week they decide to bring it to my place, it dies. I was watching it run on its little wheel while watching t.v. late one night and it just sort of…squeaked, and keeled over. Not wanting to deal with the melt down that would surely ensue when they woke up, I tried giving it CPR. Blew air into its little lungs, pressed its little chest to get the heart going. But, nada. And I sure as hell was not going to let their mother know because I would never hear the end of it. So then I had to pay the owner of the pet shop fifty bucks to go get a similarly colored hamster from his store and deliver it to me in the middle of the night. Thank goodness my boys never found out. Had to keep the other hamster’s body in the freezer, wrapped up and hidden until I could figure out what to do with it.”

“Aww, that’s actually really sweet of you, Jimmy. What did you end up doing with the deceased hamster?”

“Let’s just say Mr. Sugar Pop was buried at sea.” He shook his head and laughed.

“Well, I’d say your deep, dark secrets deserve this dark chocolate reward.” Tina slid the rest of the dessert towards Jimmy.

Not forgetting his training he asked, “May I?”

“You may.” Tina beamed and sat back, sipping her wine.

Jimmy let himself indulge in the chocolate cake even though he had more sweets today than he had in months ever since he started working out again. Not counting that ice cream binge a while back after his night with Louise...

***

Tina let out a moan as Jimmy’s tongue lapped at her clit, two of his fingers deep inside her and hooked and pulling forward, applying pressure to the inner g-spot. 

One hand gripped his hair, the other pressed against the back side of the passenger seat of Jimmy’s car. They were in the backseat, a tangled mess of limbs, doing their best not to be too loud or draw attention to the vehicle. 

Thankfully, the back side windows and the rear window were tinted rather dark. They were parked facing a brick wall with no room for someone to pass in front and peer in through the non-tinted front windshield. Plus, it was dark out, and the fireworks display had just begun. There was no one in the parking lot when Tina had lead Jimmy back to his car and shoved him into the back seat.

She had quickly undone his belt and bound his wrists together in front of him. He had given no resistance and didn’t ask any questions, so she figured he must have remembered his training.

Now she rode his face happily, doing her best to keep her moans quiet, but he was hitting all the right spots and she felt herself close to orgasming. 

_“Tell your Mistress how much you love her pussy.”_ Tina managed to say through her hushed moans.

_“I love my Mistress’s sweet, wet pussy. I can’t get enough. It’s all I think about. Thank you, Mistress.”_ Jimmy panted as he replied and dived right back in.

_Mm, those were music to her ears. So hot._

_“Does my Good Boy like his reward?”_ She looked down at him and into his eyes. She knew the answer, but it was turning her on to see how much he wanted her.

_“Yes ma’am, I love it. Please don’t ever let me stop.”_ He looked serious, as if he truly would be upset if she stopped him now. But that wasn’t a problem, she wanted to stay like this all night if she could. 

Even though the sensation could be overwhelming at times, being on the edge of a release felt intoxicating. She closed her eyes and clung on to everything she could, from the carpet to his head. She lost track of time and had no idea how long they had been at it.

_“You love being such a little whore, don’t you?”_ She teased.

Jimmy gave a growl of delight at these words and nodded, looking up into her eyes. She could tell he wanted more.

_“You disgusting animal. Where did you learn to fuck like this? I bet you’ve had tons of practice, you pig. You’ve been a slut all your life, haven’t you?”_

Jimmy groaned and growled, _“Yes! Yes, ma’am, I have.”_

_“You just wanted to be used and abused. I can see it written all over your face. Had to be an asshole to get what you wanted, right?”_ Tina was enjoying this dirty talk and was delighted to see that it was stroking Jimmy in all the right ways.

He hummed his pleasure at those words and nodded again, _“Yes, ma’am!”_ He licked and sucked at her more fiercely.

_“You’re such a fucking slut. I bet you’d do anything for a piece of ass.”_

Jimmy growled and nodded, not taking his tongue off her clit or his eyes off of hers. 

_“Tell me the dirtiest thing you’ve ever done, you filthy bastard.”_ She gripped his hair and rocked her hips up into his face and fingers. 

It took him a moment before he spoke, semi-muffled from being pressed into her. _“Balls deep in a girl’s ass. While I gagged on her boyfriend’s cock. Dive bar bathroom. High as a fucking kite.”_

_“Oooh you’re so fucking filthy, I love it.”_ Tina grinned at him. _“You’re such a good slut. Are you my slutty Good Boy?”_

Jimmy looked over the moon pleased, nodding and going faster with his mouth and tongue and fingers.

They could hear the booming explosions of the fireworks as King’s Head Island celebrated the 4th of July. Tina was never crazy about the noise these kinds of shows produced, but she was grateful for it now. No one was going to hear how she let out a gasp and a cry as she came hard, her whole body shuddering, her hands tightly gripping Jimmy’s hair. 

His tongue and fingers didn’t stop, but they did slow down to sooth her through the throws of her orgasm. With each lick of his tongue, Tina shivered and gasped. She finally let go of his hair and smoothed it out for him, but he didn’t look concerned. He just looked punch-drunk and proud like a dog who just brought back a stick. This tickled her. _Why couldn’t everyone have such a fun playmate? They were missing out._

Tina let Jimmy continue to suck and lick and finger her to his heart’s desire. It was only after the fireworks grand finale was over that she stopped him, as she too felt spent.

***

That night, Tina slept over. She curled up in bed with him and was dead asleep before he even turned off the lights. In the middle of the night, he scooted close to her, gently putting an arm over her waist and spooning her. She snuggled up against him with a sleepy sigh before drifting off again. He slept better than he had in a long time, feeling content and at peace.

In the morning, Tina let Jimmy cook breakfast, much to his delight.

***

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This one has been in the works for quite a while! See what I mean by having to put Tina's playtime into two chapters? Hehehe. Honestly, this could have been three chapters, but I wasn't satisfied with stopping the flow at any point. I feel everything said here was meant to be together in one story.
> 
> Tina's [Purple Dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8f/c5/06/8fc5069e2f48eee08f7bb0f0fca35afd.jpg) for anyone interested. 
> 
> The indoor mini-gold course is based off a real place I used to go to in Portland! Check it out here: [Glowing Green](https://glowinggreens.com/)
> 
> Please tell me what your favorite part was! I hope you enjoyed this pure self-indulgence. XD


	12. Hey Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise requests something rough. Jimmy is eager for his own reasons.
> 
> (Illustration included!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mention of rape, there is role-play with that theme, PTSD, discussion of trauma.

_Hey pretty, don't you wanna take a ride with me,_

_through my world?_

_Hey pretty, don't you wanna kick and slide,_

_through my world?_

_Now, I've got a mind_

_full of wicked designs._

_I've got a non-stop hole in my head imagination._

_I'm in a building that has two thousand floors,_

_and when they all fall down,_

_I think you know it's you they're fallin’ for._

_I can't forget,_

_I am a sole architect._

_I built the shadows here,_

_I built the growlin' voice I fear._

_You add it up_

_but to do better than that,_

_you've got to follow me._

_Boy, I'm tryin' to show you where I'm at._

_Hey pretty, my pretty, baby_

_Rockin' through my world._

_Hey pretty, my pretty, baby_

_Rockin' through my world._

_Hey Pretty - Poe_

***

The day was blessed with large, white, puffy clouds that frequently drifted over the sun, allowing a very welcomed reprieve from the summer heat. Luckily, there was a cool breeze as Jimmy stood on the side of the small two lane road. 

It was one of the smaller roads that were tucked away along the beach side, just after the main public stretches and just before the privately owned sandy shores. Although it had a handful of beach access trails, it was mutually agreed upon that the currents there were not the best. And while you could sun bathe, the sand was much rockier than the private or public stretches of beach. So it was rarely used, if ever, and it was considered a high traffic day if another car driving down it was seen.

This was the agreed upon place to meet, so as he waited for Louise, he sat down on a rather large rock that jutted out from the sand. There was no shade in this small section where the road curved. He was glad he wore his sunglasses and a white t-shirt with his jeans that day but he cursed himself for not bringing sunblock. He didn’t know how long he would have to wait for his playmate.

All she had said was, “Make sure you’re there by 9. I’ll find you.” 

Not in the habit of wearing a watch anymore since smartphones became a thing, he took out his phone and checked the time. It was almost 9:15 so he had been there for about 25 minutes. No texts either. He tucked his phone away and looked up at the clouds, letting his mind wander.

Louise had called him not too long after the 4th of July weekend. After the call he had wondered how often she chatted with her sister. Did she know he had just spent a long day with Tina on King’s Head? Did she know what he and Tina did? Maybe Louise didn’t want to know. He guessed it would be weird to talk about that with your sibling. However, being as he was now sexually active with both, and playing rather frequently, he wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page. So far it hadn’t been an issue and the girls seemed very close, so he left it to them. 

Thinking on it now though, he felt that wasn’t very responsible of him since he was involved in this, too. 

He made a mental note to bring it up to Louise or Tina, whichever seemed more receptive. Though, he figured he would approach Tina about it first because she actually talked to him like a friend.

Not that Louise wasn’t friendly. She had her own way of showing affection and he knew she cared. She wouldn’t be so protective of him if she weren’t, thinking back on the way she took great care when tying him up and how hardcore she liked to cuddle afterwards. 

When she came over that Wednesday night after his weekend with Tina, she was all animal and had tackled him before he even had a chance to say hello. Not much was said, except for the hurried negotiations. She just wanted to slap him and fuck his brains out and that was fine by him. 

She didn’t even tie him up. 

And the cuddles that night were divine.

***

They started on the couch, Louise sitting in Jimmy's lap facing him and told him to say slap-worthy things to her. He asked for an example and she replied, “Something you should be slapped for, like…call me a whore or something. Make it like those old movies you like to watch where the woman always slaps a guy.”

Jimmy chuckled at that and agreed. _He was supposed to seal his own fate with slap-worthy insults; that was new._

Trying to think of a good line, but feeling a bit nervous, he went with, “What’s a whore like you doing here in a nice place like this?” 

Despite him feeling that it was a bit lackluster, it earned him a good slap on his left cheek. Louise was grinning so he took it as a good sign.

After rubbing his cheek for a moment he took a deep breath and said in his best husky tone, “A little birdie told me you’ve been sleeping around. You’re such a _slut_.” 

SMACK.

He was really starting to get into it and each line got more and more insulting, some of them earning a double slap. He laughed and groaned and felt himself getting worked up, hoping this was turning her on as much as him. 

By the looks of it, it was. She had started to rock her hips in his lap. She suddenly pulled his tie so hard that his face was now pressed into her chest. He had refrained from touching her with his hands at this point, so they hovered at his side, wanting to caress and grip and hold.

_“Master, may I please touch you?”_ He groaned into her breasts, feeling her fingers run through his hair.

_“Yes,”_ she said with a little moan, her ass grinding down on his erection.

Permission now granted, he didn’t hold back. He set his hands firmly on her waist and held her steady in place so that he could grind into her. She let out a gasp and loosened her grip on his tie slightly so that he could lean back into the couch. She collapsed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling into his ear. 

She knew it drove him wild when she moaned in his ear, so with each whimper that emanated from her soft lips, he growled and clung tighter and thrusted harder.

His hands wandered from her waist to run along her ass and lower back until they trailed up to her shoulder blades. His thumbs tucked under her armpits and she squirmed, jerking her arms down with a yelp.

“Hey! Careful. I’m ticklish there.” She pulled back a bit to give him a stern look.

“Yes, Master, forgive me.” His hands never stopped wandering though and they now glided up her front, his hands stopping to firmly cup the underside of her breasts. He enjoyed the reaction. Louise gave a moan and closed her eyes so he took that as a sign to continue. 

He slid his hands under her shirt and his fingers wiggled their way up under her bra. He took a moment to push all the fabric up and out of the way, her breasts now exposed, nipples hard and he was just dying to give them some attention. 

Louise was still lightly rocking her hips in his lap as he sat back to appreciate the view. He wanted to compliment her, say sweet things, but he held back, feeling that it might be unwelcome. _She doesn't want to hear any sweet talk. Hell, she just asked to be called a whore and a number of other dirty things._

So Jimmy asked quietly, running his thumb over her left nipple, _“Please, may I?”_

_“Yes.”_ She replied, running her fingers along the length of his forearms, head tilted back and eyes still closed.

With a growl of delight, he gently pulled her closer, wrapping his lips around one of her nipples to lick and suck while his hands cupped and squeezed and stroked her breasts. They were so warm and malleable. He wanted to suckle there all night. Breasts were wonderful, beautiful things and Louise’s were the cherry on top.

She tilted her head forward again and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on top of his. He felt her gently stroking the nape of his neck, fingers sometimes dancing upwards to caress his ears and temple. She hummed and gasped and moaned from all the attention.

_“Such a good pet…”_ he heard her whisper.

_Pet? Alright, call him a dog then because he sure loved to beg._

Jimmy got lost in the sensations, his mouth bouncing between the left and the right, wanting to give equal amounts of lustful regard to both. He held her tightly to him, never ceasing his upward grinding, loving every little noise he could get out of her.

Eventually, she pulled away, placing her hands on his chest and looking at him through the curtains of hair that fell in front of her face. He felt an urge to reach up and tuck a lock behind her ear but he held back. 

She stared at him for a few moments and he wondered what was going through her mind. She was gazing into his eyes, but they briefly glanced down and Jimmy thought perhaps she was looking at his lips, but before he could be certain she looked back to him and said with a purr, _“Take me to your room.”_

Though she didn’t say it, he felt that he could read her mind and that she wanted to be carried. He wrapped his arms around her, tucking one hand under her backside, and started to scoot forward to the edge of the couch. She clung to him while he steadied himself, making sure he was balanced enough to stand up from that position.

Once upright, Louise wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled into his neck as they made their way into the bedroom.

***

Jimmy wiped some sweat from his brow and looked down at his phone. Still no text from Louise. He was starting to feel silly, standing in the middle of nowhere practically, about a half mile away from where he parked his car. The worry of not being fresh anymore by the time she showed up crossed his mind, too. But he gave his pits a quick check and he still smelled of Old Spice and wasn’t that sweaty yet.

He pocketed his phone and stood up, stretching his legs. The rock wasn’t that comfortable to sit on anyway. He turned his back to the sun and stretched his arms upwards toward the sky and let out a little groan as he heard a few things crack. After working some tight spots out of his right leg, he resorted to pacing, kicking some pebbles as he went.

His mind wandered to what he was going to do when she finally got there. Her role-play request was to have him be the innocent hitchhiker that gets taken advantage of by the sexy driver. He chuckled, completely understanding why someone of Louise’s stature would want to feel in control in such a way. Tables turned, so to speak. 

Though the scenario seemed unrealistic, unless perhaps a weapon was involved, he knew that’s what role-play was for; to act out the thing you desire most or your darkest fantasies in a safe setting. He was actually quite honored she felt safe enough to request such a scene with him. 

Louise wanted to be the one who just took what she wanted and so what? Who didn’t have those dark thoughts when they're lying there alone at night, letting their mind come up with more and more transgressive scenarios, just to see how far they take it before a release. It was the thing everybody did but nobody talked about, he was sure of it.

So when she finally pulls up, whenever that would be, he would play the unknowing hitchhiker, who is offered a ride. He'll gladly accept and the plan was to pull off somewhere in those abandoned beach accesses and have some fun.

“Act like you don’t want it. At least at first.” She had requested, no hint of shame, and that was quite refreshing. He had chuckled and agreed, letting her know he’d give her his best performance.

They had discussed a rough layout of the scene so both knew what could be expected just like their last role-play. Louise requested her usual desires to slap, whip, and bind him, all of which he agreed. Probably having heard it from Tina, Louise did offer to choke him if he wanted and Jimmy was down for that. She requested punching and he was honest with her, letting her know he wasn’t 100% sure, so best not to do it. Touching anywhere was fine and they were both eager for a sexy ending just like last time.

As always, at anytime, if either one wanted to stop, ‘pineapple' was the safe word and would be respected.

What he didn’t tell her was that this scene meant something more to him. Perhaps it did for her, too, but she didn’t say, so he had only assumptions as to why she chose it.

_He wanted to take back his rape._

He quickly sat down on the ground for a moment, having felt dizzy at even thinking that word. His breathing had suddenly become rapid.

He knew what to do. 

He breathed in deeply through his nose.

Held it.

Exhaled slowly through his mouth.

Held it. 

Repeat.

To bring his senses back to the present, he focused on how the rough grit and sand felt under his fingertips. It was hot and prickly. 

He caught whiffs of the ocean air and breathed it in deeply, focusing on the way it brought up scent memories: days at the beach, playing in the sand, splashing in the waves. 

He could hear the cry of gulls and the distant ambient sound of the ocean. How peaceful.

He looked up and watched as a random bug zipped through the air. Not a care in the world. _Such a long bug, perhaps it was a dragonfly._

He said the word ‘yellow’ out loud when he looked around to spot color, seeing a sign post indicating a blind curve ahead. He said ‘blue’ as he looked up to the sky.

Once he started to feel more connected to the moment around him, he thought to himself, _I’m here. I’m in the Now. I’m alright. I’m safe._

His breathing was back to normal and he felt calmer. He ran that wretched word through his mind again but this time he felt in control; _yes, damn right he was going to take it back._

He slowly stood up and brushed off his pants. Just then he felt his phone vibrate so he took it out of his pocket and checked. It was from Louise.

_Jimmy so sorry im late. Driving almost there_

His heart started to race in anticipation. His gut fluttered with excitement. He pocketed the phone and stepped closer to the roadside, peering down the bend in the road the best he could. Sure enough, a few moments later, a bright pink jeep turned the corner and slowed down.

***

“Hey, pretty. Where ya headed?” Beatrice said as she turned down her music.

The handsome stranger leaned into the passenger side window of her jeep and smiled. “Not too far, just the next town over.”

“Need a lift?”

“Only if it's no trouble.”

She unlocked the door and patted the passenger seat, “No trouble at all. Hop in."

The man opened the door and got in, removing his sunglasses and hanging them on his t-shirt collar before putting on the seatbelt.

“Thanks for the ride.”

“My pleasure,” she replied with a mischievous grin. “I’m Beatrice.”

“Nice to meet you, Beatrice. I’m Lee.” Lee settled into his seat as she pulled her jeep back onto the small two lane back road.

They sat there quietly for a minute or two, listening to the radio, before the hitchhiker began to dig in his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He took out a $10 bill and offered it to her. “Gas money. To pay you back.”

Beatrice waved it aside, “Naw, I don’t need your money.”

“Well, I’d like to pay you back somehow, if that’s alright with you?” Lee still held out the money, but soon realized she wasn’t going to take it, so he reluctantly put it back in his wallet.

“Hmm…” Beatrice spotted a secluded area just off the side of the road and got a wicked idea. “I’ll let you pay me back, don’t worry.” She slowed down and pulled the jeep over into a somewhat rocky clearing, low hanging trees casting shade and cover. The branches skimmed the roof top as she tucked her jeep in as far as she could and parked.

Lee looked confused, and was perhaps holding back his concern. His voice did hitch slightly though when he said, “O-oh, uh…making a quick stop?”

“Why? Are you in a hurry?” Beatrice rolled up the windows.

“No, I suppose not.”

He looked over to her when he heard the sound of the doors locking. She grinned at him.

“Good, cause we’re gonna have some fun.” She took off her seatbelt, pushed back her hair, and adjusted her sunglasses. She could see Lee was starting to shift uncomfortably. 

“Look…I don’t know what you want, but-“

“Take off your seatbelt and recline your chair back.” Beatrice was unbuckling her belt and sliding it off her shorts. She folded the thick leather in half and held it taught between her fists. She gave it a little SNAP.

Lee had become rather stiff, not looking at her, clutching the seatbelt strap that crossed his chest.

“I-I have money.” He sputtered out.

“Good for you. Now, take off your seatbelt and recline your chair back. Don’t make me say it again.” Beatrice snapped the belt once more.

Lee jumped at the sound of the belt and looked at her. He leaned away, pressing himself to the passenger side door. “I can give you money. However much you want. Whatever you want, I’ll get it for you.”

“Oh, you sweet thing, I don’t want your _money_. Don’t you want to have some fun?” She shifted in her seat so that her body was turned in his direction. She reached out and laid her right hand on his knee and he flinched away.

“No, I do not want to have some fun.” Lee unbuckled his seatbelt and went to open the door but it didn’t budge. “Please let me out. I’ll walk."

“Come on, don’t be such a stuck up little bitch. Let’s enjoy ourselves.” She suddenly lunged forward across his lap, slid her hand down between the passenger side door and the seat, and pulled the lever that reclined the chair. She shoved him in the chest so that the chair tipped backwards. Moving quickly, she crawled all the way into his lap as he frantically tried sitting up. 

Beatrice stopped him in his tracks with a hard slap across his left cheek. He yelped, dropping back, and shielding his face by raising both arms in front of him.

“Please, please, just let me go. I won’t say anything! I swear!” He looked wide eyed and terrified. 

_Damn, Jimmy’s a good actor, Louise thought to herself._

She laughed, looking down at her prey. “Aww, you’re so beautiful when you’re scared. Come on, baby, I don’t want to hurt you. Let’s just have some fun.” She stroked his chest with her leather belt and began to rock her hips on his lap.

_“Please…”_ Lee’s eyes were watery as he looked up at her, his hands still held up in defense.

Beatrice whipped the leather belt across his midsection and he yelped again, clutching where she struck. His face now unguarded, she leaned forward and pressed her hand to his neck, just below his jaw, and pressed down. 

She lowered her head to purr in his ear, _“Come on, my pretty baby. Let me be good to you. Don’t you wanna feel good?”_

She waited for an answer but didn’t ease up on his throat so all she got was a stifled snort. He started to squirm beneath her so she finally loosened her grip but kept her hand in place. 

Lee gasped for air.

He still didn’t answer and just laid there, stiff and breathing hard.

“Hmm, that’s better. Now hold up your hands and put your wrists together.” Beatrice pressed on his throat again until he complied.

Once he had his wrists up between them, she reached for her sling bag sitting in the back seat and rummaged around for a moment. Finding what she was looking for, she sat back in his lap and dangled them in front of his face.

A pair of shiny metal handcuffs swung from her finger.

She was surprised by how much her prey started to shake.

_Damn, he’s good,_ Louise thought to herself.

***

He couldn’t help it, his entire body started to shake and he felt a cold sweat. He wondered if he looked pale. He felt pale.

_Come on, he needed to get a hold of himself. They were just handcuffs. He was with Louise. He was safe._

He hadn’t even looked at handcuffs in 10 years and now here they were, dangling in front of his face. Looking cold and unforgiving.

_Should he tell her? Maybe he should say pineapple right now and just explain that he’s not sure about handcuffs. To use her belt instead, or his, if she wanted to bind him._

Louise was now guiding his wrists into the cuffs and he looked away. He concentrated on breathing. As he remembered, they felt cold, hard, merciless. An involuntary whine escaped him.

_Should he speak up? No, he could do this. He wanted to take this back. He needed to take this back. He needed to take back the experience, make it new, make it okay again. He was with Louise and he was safe. Look at her, look at her._

Following his own orders, he looked up and into her eyes. Though she was still wearing sunglasses, he could see the hint of her eyes behind the shades, and they gleamed excitedly. She was enjoying herself and there was no maliciousness behind that grin. Pure elation and arousal.

He took a deep breath and concentrated on the sensation of her hands moving along his chest, groping here and there.

Her sweet voice, playfully stern, said, “Put your hands behind the head rest."

He did so, now feeling wide open and exposed. Her hands continued to explore his chest and torso, all the while she steadily rocked her hips in his lap. 

She yanked up his shirt, shoving it up to his neck. Then she took her time to slowly rake her nails down his front, from chest to navel. She pressed hard, but not hard enough to break the skin. He whimpered.

_“You’re so pretty all helpless beneath me.”_ Louise said as she leaned forward, pressing their chests together. Her lips teased his cheek as her fingertips brushed over his neck, his ear, and up to his hair where she suddenly grabbed a fistful and yanked to the side, exposing his neck to her. 

She huffed in his ear before biting down on his jugular and he growled, bucking beneath her. 

_Fuck, did that feel good. See? This is all good. All safe. All fun. He was even starting to feel aroused._

Louise seemed pleased with his response. She moaned in his ear as she continued to grind. She grazed her teeth along his neck before biting down again and Jimmy was now all shudders and groans.

Although he was starting to settle in and enjoy himself, each time he strained at the cuffs that nagging memory would flash before his eyes. He’d let it come, and he did his best to let it go. To let other thoughts and sensations flow through his mind and body and take hold. _Look at Louise, just look at her._

He’d open his eyes and see a beautiful woman on top of him, raven haired, smelling of orange blossom and feeling like a summer day incarnate. _There was no wolf here._

But the click-clank of metal was like a surprise static shock shooting through his nerves. It was like that incessant mosquito buzzing in his ear that he’d try to swat away but moments later would be back again.

Louise sat up and grabbed his face between her hands. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

“Oh Lee, you want me, _don’t you?_ ” She stroked his cheek and Jimmy’s heart beat quickened.

He wasn’t sure what to say. What did he want to say? _He wanted to say yes, of course, this was Louise. He always wanted her. In every way._

_But was this Beatrice, wanting more role-play? Should he stick to the script so to speak?_

He couldn’t decide what to say, so he just shook his head no to see if this was the desired response. 

As expected, he was slapped.

He gasped and groaned.

Her hand was suddenly to his throat again and she pressed down just below his jaw. She held it there, looking down at him, still grinning. 

_“Tell me you want me. Go on.”_

All Jimmy could do was writher beneath her, feeling the oxygen deplete from his lungs.

“Come on, nod your head yes that you want me.” She pressed harder and Jimmy frantically nodded his head yes the best he could.

“Atta boy.” She released her hold on his neck and Jimmy’s lungs filled with air once more. He coughed and wheezed for a moment, but Louise was busy anyway. 

She was looking all around, out the windows, apparently checking to make sure no one was around. No one ever came down these roads, so the likelihood of seeing anyone was slim.

Once satisfied, she started to shimmy out of her cut-off jean shorts, flailing a bit as she tumbled back into the drivers seat.

“Put your hands in your lap.” She ordered and he complied.

Shorts now discarded, she crawled back on top of him but this time she managed to find a position where she could straddle his face. She hovered over him, panties just centimeters away from his nose. She finally took off her sunglasses and looked down at him, stroking his hair out of his face.

“Say it. Say you want me, you pretty little thing.” She cooed, running her hand along his cheek.

Jimmy swallowed hard and managed out a hoarse, _“I want you.”_

“Good. _Now show me._ ” She tugged her underwear to the side with one hand and grabbed a fistful of hair with the other, and pressed herself down onto his face.

Her warmth and scent and taste were comforting and familiar. Now every time he went down on her, his mind would flash to those beautiful memories of their first time together. 

_Oh how he could have stayed tongue deep inside her forever that fateful night._

_How lucky he was to have her now._

He began to lick and suck, closing his eyes and holding onto the present the best he could.

_Click-clank._

The sensation of his hair being pulled firmly. The sweet sound of Louise moaning.

_Click-clank._

Louise tasted so good. She was so good to him. _Wasn’t he lucky?_

_Click-clank._

His head was suddenly yanked back and she lifted off him slightly. 

Her hand was to his throat again. _“Come on, baby, like you mean it…show me how much you want it.”_

Jimmy closed his eyes when he felt the hand to his throat.

_Let go, let go, let go._

Louise removed her hand and sat back down, grinding into his face.

_What was wrong? He could barely get his tongue out. His throat felt constricted in a different way. Something was caught. His eyes burned. He couldn’t open them, he didn’t want to. Why. Why. Why._

_Suck it. like you mean it._

_Bosco, not like this..._

_Pesto, get on your hands and knees._

_Please..._

_Tell me you want me._

_I want you..._

_Say “Yes sir” when I ask you a question._

_Yes, sir..._

_Can’t you see I’m being good to you, Pesto?_

_Yes, sir..._

_Come on, Pesto, like you mean it._

_Yes, sir..._

His vision was a blur. He couldn’t breath. He needed air. He needed to move. He needed to get away.

He jerked his head to the side and gasped, _“Pineapple!”_

***

_“Pineapple!”_

The safe word shot through Louise like electricity and her body was in motion before her mind caught up. She tumbled off of Jimmy immediately, losing her balance and sort of collapsing backwards half way into the driver’s seat.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry! Are you okay?!” Louise watched as Jimmy sat bolt upright, breathing hard and fast, a thousand yard stare on his face. _What the fuck happened?!_

“Jimmy, I’m sorry, did I hurt you? Are you okay?” She shifted in the seat into a better position and then leaned over to look him over. She didn’t like how he wasn’t answering. _Maybe she choked him too hard? She did it like he had shown her…_

Still staring out the windshield, he muttered, “Air.” Then he blindly groped at the door handle.

“Shit, yeah, of course. Hold on.” Louise quickly unlocked the doors and Jimmy practically fell out of the passenger side. 

“Jimmy!” Louise yelped. She quickly grabbed her shorts and as she got out of her side of the jeep she slid them on as fast as she could. She slammed the door shut and then raced to the other side to find Jimmy on his hands and knees in the sandy, rocky dirt. She knelt beside him, the ground feeling sharp on her bare flesh. Not sure what was happening or what to do, but seeing the handcuffs still on him, she started there.

“Here, let’s get these off of you. It’s going to be okay.” She said it more as a reassurance to herself because seeing him like this was confusing and scary. 

_Where did that strong, cool, calm and collected man that she’s known for months (years) go? Jimmy was supposed to be the guy she could beat on for hours and he’d just laugh and ask for more. He was the one who would pick her up into his arms and make her feel safe and cared for. He was the only guy who could stand by her side and make her feel like no harm would ever befall her again. What happened? What did she do wrong?_

Jimmy looked pale, had a vacant stare, there were tears streaming down his face, and his breathing was ragged and labored. 

_Did he have asthma?_ Memories of her childhood friend Rudi shot through her mind.

Once the cuffs were removed she chucked them back into the jeep. She then noticed he was trying to breath more steadily. He’d inhale through his nose and try holding it before letting it out through his mouth, though it was a bit shaky as he did so.

Still unsure as to what happened, what was going on, or how to help, she started talking as soothingly as possible to her playmate.

“That’s right Jimmy, deep breathes. You’re okay. Just keep breathing deeply. I’m here. We’re safe. Keep breathing, nice and deep, that’s it.” She wanted to reach out and touch him but her gut was telling her to hold back, to wait until he looked calmer. 

Thinking of comforting words that he had whispered to her before, she said, “It’s okay. I’ve got you."

After a minute or two, his breathing quieted and evened out. Jimmy suddenly let out a huge sigh and his body stopped shaking. He started rubbing his hands in the sandy earth.

Barely audible, he said, “Sharp…warm.”

Louise was confused so she just stayed quiet and watched.

He finally sat back on his knees and rubbed the palms of his hands on his thighs, as if he were wiping off the dirt but he did it very slowly. He was watching his own movements. 

He then looked over to her, but not her face. He was staring at her shirt.

“Green.” He said, a little more confidently. 

Something about this moment felt familiar, but Louise couldn’t place it.

He turned his head slightly, eyes falling on her jeep. “Pink.”

_She had seen this before…_

A whole flood of memories came washing over her but she held them at bay. She’d wait. She wanted to be here with him.

Jimmy breathed in deeply, sharply, and let out a big sigh before hanging his head. “Ahhh…I’m so sorry, Louise.” He said quietly.

Hearing him address her finally startled her. She perked up though, “What? Why are you sorry? Please, don’t be sorry. It’s okay.” She moved closer to him and tentatively reached out her hand, palm up, offering it to him as she was still unsure.

He looked down at her hand and gently placed his into hers, intertwining their fingers. He hid his face for a moment with his free hand and wiped the tears away.

She placed her other hand over theirs and gently stroked him with her thumb. _Was it okay to ask?_

Louise cautiously said, “Are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?” Then she added, a little more timidly, “…did I do something wrong?"

Jimmy finally looked her in the eyes. He shook his head, looking concerned, “No, Louise. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

His expression softened and he even gave a little smile as he gazed at her. He reached out with his free hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

Then he looked back down and his smile faded, “No, that was my fault. I messed up.” His voice hitched slightly and he stopped talking, squeezing her hand tight.

Louise squeezed back and fearing he might become upset again, she said, “It’s okay. Come on, let’s take a break. Follow me.” She started to stand and encouraged him to stand up too with a gentle tug. 

Once upright, and not letting go of his hand, she leaned into her jeep and grabbed her beach blanket from the back seat. With an extra reach, she managed to grab the keys from the ignition as well. She closed the passenger side door, locked her vehicle with a chirpy _beep beep!_ , and looked up at her friend. His eyes looked red and he stared at the ground. Her heart felt heavy.

She led him through the trees that separated the road from the beach front. Just before they reached the sandy part of the beach, she stopped at the edge of the tree-line. The ground wasn’t too rocky here.

Louise squeezed his hand, to gently indicate she had to let go, and once both hands were free, she spread the blanket on the ground in the shade. 

She took his hand again and guided him down onto the blanket. He laid down on his back and closed his eyes. 

He looked tired. Forlorn. 

Louise decided to lie down next to him. She lay on her side, facing him, her right arm tucked under her head for support, her left hand resting on his chest. He lightly rested his hand over hers and sighed.

They laid like that for a quite a while. The crashing of waves and the wind through the trees were the only sounds. 

It was peaceful. Calm.

“I’m sorry, Louise…that was my fault.” Jimmy’s voice was so quiet that she probably wouldn’t have heard it over the ocean if she weren’t snuggled up to him. "I wasn’t honest with you.”

She lifted her head to look at him but his eyes were still closed. 

“What do you mean?” She felt like her own voice sounded too loud after how softly he had spoken and how peaceful their surroundings were.

“I…should have told you. About my past. Or at least clued you in. What our role-play meant to me.” He spoke slowly and in short sentences, as if struggling to find the right words. “And…I should have spoken up. About the handcuffs. But…I was…I mean. It’s foolish now, to think of it. I should have told you.” He covered his face again with his hand and let out a frustrated sigh.

So many flashes of memories were racing through her mind. Long forgotten pieces to a puzzle were connecting, too fast for her to keep up. _A vision of Jimmy lying on his back in a booth seat in her father’s restaurant. It was almost Christmas. She was peering down at him as his hands covered his face._

She shook her head and concentrated on the man with her now. She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re okay.” Hesitantly she said, “You can tell me now, if you want? Because…I don’t want to hurt you again.” She still felt it was somehow her fault that she sent Jimmy into what she now realized was probably a panic attack.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, “Louise, no, you didn’t hurt me. I hurt me. I should have told you.” He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She didn’t know why but an overwhelming sensation to cry came over her but she held back. She just buried her face in his chest and hugged him back tight.

He started stroking her hair, “I’ll tell you. But…listen. It’s…not an easy thing to say. It’s not an easy thing to hear.”

Her chest felt tight but she managed to squeak out, “Tell me. It’s okay.”

It took him a while to respond. She felt him tense up and he let out a quiet agonized groan. He clung to her tighter. She thought for a moment he wasn’t going to tell her, but he finally spoke up. 

His words pierced her heart, white hot, unforgiving.

“I was raped.”

.

.

.

.

She was speechless.

Those tears she tried holding back came flooding out and she began to shake.

_No. NO! No one could hurt Jimmy. There was no way. This couldn’t be true. How could it be true? Monsters preyed on people like herself. Not people like him._

She clung harder to her friend but didn’t want to leave his words hanging in the air without a response. She choked out the best she could, _“I’m so sorry.”_

He must have picked up on her tone or felt her shake because she suddenly felt his hand under her chin and he gently nudged it up. 

_No, she couldn’t look at him._

_She couldn’t look into that mirror..._

***

Louise was shaking. Her voice came out strained. She was crying. _For him?_

Jimmy encouraged her to look at him, but she stared at his chest. She looked pained. He could see the tears streaming down her cheeks and his heart ached even more. His thumb brushed along her face to wipe away the tears.

_“Louise…?”_ He asked quietly.

At the sound of her name her face contorted and she let out a sob. She pushed her face back down into his chest to hide.

This wasn’t a reaction he could have predicted.

“Louise, look at me. Are you okay?” He stroked her hair out of her face.

She suddenly shot up, placing her hands on the blanket on either side of him so that she could prop herself up. She stared down at him, her lip trembling, her eyes intense and fierce.

“No.” She squeaked out before swallowing hard and trying again. “NO! I’m not okay! You’re not okay!” 

Before Jimmy could find a way to respond, Louise sat up completely and fidgeted, whipping her head around to look at everything but him. “What?! Who would?! Fuck. FUCK!” 

She gripped the blanket in her fists and she huffed in anger. Her voice was low with a hint of a growl, _“I’ll kill them. I’ll fucking kill them. Whoever did this to you.”_

Jimmy sat up. Though he could appreciate her anger on his behalf, he was worried. “Louise…it’s okay.” 

She suddenly shot him an angry look that caught him off guard. _If looks could kill._ But instantly her face softened, as that expression was not meant for him. He knew it was her anger for his experience. 

“It’s not okay! It’s not okay that someone, some _asshole_ , some, some, _fucking monster_ , hurt you! How is that _okay?!_ ” Her lip quivered. “That’s NOT okay, Jimmy! They should suffer! I’ll _make_ them suffer…” She looked down at her trembling fists as they gripped the blanket tightly. She let out a frustrated _GAH!_

“Louise, I understand. You’re right, it's not okay.” He didn’t want her getting worked up over him but something was making him feel like there was more to her outburst. “But I am okay. And…” he reached out his hand to place it on hers, “I want you to be okay, too."

In the blink of an eye, her angry huffing turned to sobs once more and she doubled over.

_“WHY?!”_ She suddenly screamed, her hands hiding her face. She let out a heart wrenching wail that turned into choked up sobs.

_Yes, there was something more to her pain, he was sure of it now. He was sure he knew what it was._

He quickly shifted positions so that he could scoop her up into his arms again, rolling them back down onto the blanket so he could cradle her. _“Shhh, Louise….shhh, its okay. I’ve got you.”_

But Louise strained a bit against his arms, sobbing, trying to get away. 

He was torn; on the one hand, he was not going to ever force himself on her, even if he was trying to comfort her. On the other, he was afraid. He could feel that something had shifted in her and he worried she was going to be on the verge of the very breakdown he had gone through years ago.

He loosened his hold, not completely letting go, but if she wanted to move away from him she could.

She did. Only slightly though. Her lower half was still in contact with him, but she had moved so that she now had her chest on the ground, her arms folded in front of her, her head resting on her forearms. She continued to cry and wail and shake.

Jimmy reached out his hand and laid it on her back and started to gently pet her. He wanted to say a million things and ask a million questions, but knew that she was not in any capacity to answer at the moment. The most important thing was to just be there with her.

So he waited and comforted her, saying soothing things just like she had done earlier for him. 

“It’s alright, Louise. I’m here. You’re safe. I’m here.” He kept an eye on her breathing, which seemed normal enough through her sobbing. If she started to hyper-ventilate, he knew what to do.

They laid like that for quite a while. He watched her cry, his heart heavy, doing what he could to sooth her. He wanted to hold her again but respected her space.

Eventually, her sobs started to quiet down. She was sniffling, still hiding her face as he rubbed her back.

“Louise?”

She suddenly lifted herself up just enough to quickly turn and face him, curling herself up against his chest, and he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her tight. 

She continued to sniffle into his chest as he held her and stroked her hair and her back.

Once more, the only sounds were of the ocean and the wind. Peaceful. Calm.

Jimmy looked down at his friend and brushed some hair away from her face. She still looked slightly pained, but she was no longer sniffling. Her eyes were closed and he wished he could cradle her to sleep. 

He leaned in to say quietly in her ear, _“Louise…you can tell me.”_

He watched her face scrunch up again, knowing the pain was flashing before her eyes. It was like looking in a mirror.

_“Jimmy. I…I was...”_ She finally looked up into his eyes and he didn’t have to guess. He knew.

_“Whoever it was, I’ll kill him.”_ Jimmy said, dead serious.

This actually made Louise give a little laugh and that brought him joy. But a moment later she was crying again, pressing her face into his chest and mumbling, _“Why? Jimmy…I don’t understand. What did I do? I didn’t know…”_

Her words were like echos of his past.

He cooed to her softly, stroking her hair, “You didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t your fault. Don’t ever think its your fault.”

_“I…I never…you’re…the first person. I’ve ever told.”_ Louise said though little sobs and she clung tighter when she finished.

This shocked him. _She had never told anyone? Not her parents? Siblings? A friend? How long ago was this?_

“You never told someone?”

She shook her head, still hiding.

“Oh…well, I am glad you felt safe to tell me. Thank you." He was worried. _Had she not even seen a therapist? Was she keeping this all pent up inside? No wonder she broke down when he shared his trauma. Were some of those things she said to him in the jeep words that she had suffered through?_

“Louise…how long ago was this? If you don’t mind me asking.”

She tensed slightly, but answered, _“I was…sixteen.”_

_Eight years ago?!_

“Louise, look at me.” He pulled away from her just enough to look down. She slowly lifted her head and looked up at him, sniffling. 

He cupped her face in his hand, still looking into her eyes, which were pleading, uncertain, weary. _How many times could his heart break?_

He said quietly, “I am _so sorry_ you were subjected to that horror.” A tear fell from her eye and her lip started to tremble again. “But listen…that pain you are feeling. You don’t have to hide it away. You don’t have to suffer more than you already have.”

She didn’t answer, she just waited, tears still slowly rolling down her cheek and he wiped them away.

“Have you ever thought about seeing a therapist?” Memories of his own early sessions with his therapist flashed in his mind, thinking back on how vital they had been to his well being.

Louise shook her head and looked back down, giving a short, curt, “No.”

“Would you consider going to one?”

Much to his dismay, she answered again, “No.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t need a therapist. I don’t want to talk to anybody.” She was feeling more and more stiff in his arms and he was worried.

“Hmmm…alright. Alright.” He held her close again and began to rub her back. “I only asked because when I was hurt, I ended up going to therapy. I found a really nice therapist. Her name is Molly. She helped me so much. She’s why I’m here today and not…well...I still go to her from time to time. And do you know who encouraged me to go?”

He felt Louise shake her head no.

He began to chuckle, “Your father.”

Louise pulled away slightly so she could look up at him, “My dad?!"

Jimmy smiled and nodded, “Yep! Your dad. And I owe him a lot. He was with me not long after I was hurt and did his best to help me. He had me spend the night when I wasn’t doing too well.”

Louise suddenly said, “The parking lot.”

“Huh?” But even as he expressed his confusion, the memory came crashing back to him and he repeated her words, “The parking lot…” The blurry image of a teenage Louise hanging out of her father's car window.

“And that Christmas. Jimmy, you were in our restaurant. Lying down in a booth. My dad was talking to you. He locked the doors and helped you off the floor.” Louise was now wide eyed, staring at him.

Jimmy was stunned. He barely remembered the parking lot the night before Bob came over to his house. However, he did remember that December afternoon in Bob's restaurant quite clearly. He had spoken about that moment often with his therapist. Bob had helped him through his first panic attack that day.

“Yes…yes I remember that. Wait, you were there. I forgot! You were there. Your father had just walked away, and I was lying there in the booth calming down, and then I opened my eyes to see a little bunny eared face looking at me.” He chuckled and was happy to see that Louise was nodding and had a little smile on her face, too. 

She wiped some drying tears from her cheek, “Yeah. I was making Christmas presents in the basement and when I came up, I heard Sergeant Bosco and I don’t like that man. He always gave me bad vibes. So I waited in the kitchen until he left. Then when I peeked through the window, my dad was talking to you. You…didn’t look so good, so I stayed quiet and watched.”

Jimmy chuckled but felt sheepish, “Sorry you had to see all that. But yeah…your father was, something else. He took good care of me, though I hardly deserved such kindness."

Louise was quiet for a moment. Then she said, “Don’t say that.”

Confused, he replied, “Say what?”

“That you didn’t deserve kindness.”

“Oh, I uh-“

“You always deserve kindness.” She said it with such conviction he almost believed her.

“Well, I…didn’t say I deserved the opposite. But you’ll, uh, have to forgive me for recognizing my own flaws.” He chuckled, not sure why she was so concerned.

“Everybody has flaws. It doesn’t mean they don’t deserve kindness.” Again, she said it so firmly he couldn’t help but believe her.

He smiled, giving in, “You’re absolutely right, Louise. There is always room for kindness.”

She nodded, “Damn right.”

“So…speaking of kindness…” He wanted to bring it up again, though hesitant to upset her, he knew it was important. “Louise. Please. Be kind to _yourself_. Don’t drink that poison meant for your enemy.”

She just stared, going a bit stiff again in his arms.

“I’d never make you do anything. It’s not my place. Your father said the same thing to me. He said he couldn’t make me go, but that he believed it would be of great help to my well being if I could talk to a professional about my trauma.” He watched her turn away, her lip starting to tremble again and his heart ached once more.

“Those tears…that pain. Louise, you don’t deserve anything less than kindness. You deserve to be in control. You deserve the chance to take that back and feel whole again.”

Without looking, her voice cracking slightly, _“Do you feel whole?”_

_That was a good question. Did he feel whole again?_

“Yes. Yes I do. I’m not afraid anymore. But I’m not perfect. I still have moments when it bothers me, but that’s not the point. Of course you’re gonna look back on something dreadful and recognize its awfulness. But, it doesn’t rule my life anymore. It doesn’t dictate my actions. Well, beyond knowing how _not_ to act.” He chuckled and was relieved that he saw a hint of a smile on her face, though she still wasn’t looking at him.

“Louise, look at me.” He implored, brushing her hair away from her face so that he could see her better.

She shyly turned to him again and looked into his eyes.

He gently stroked her cheek and wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, like a pint sized angel.

“It’s okay to be afraid right now. But you’re not alone. You deserve to feel whole again, and you will. And you are okay. You are not your trauma.”

Louise had tears in her eyes again, but she nodded.

“You are the most, brave, fiery, competent woman I have ever met. And if there is anyone who can take control of every aspect of their well being, I know it's you.” He kissed her forehead, perhaps lingering longer than he had intended, and when he pulled back, Louise was smiling. 

_Good._

***

Curled up in Jimmy’s arms meant she was safe. She had felt that way ever since their first night together. And since that night, she almost hated herself for how often she thought about being hugged by him. 

Being safe in his arms now, how calm he helped her feel, she let herself highly consider therapy. 

_He made it sound so easy. Just go find a therapist and she'll feel better. But she knew it couldn’t be that easy. She could hardly say what happened to her out loud to him. How was she ever going to be able to talk to a stranger?_

She smiled when Jimmy pressed his lips to her forehead. They were warm and firm and just a smidge of stubble on his chin gently scraped the bridge of her nose. She liked it when he kissed her there or on top of the head. She didn’t mind him being so much taller than herself. Not that she minded tall guys in general, and when you were 5’ even, most guys were. But there was always a need in her to remind them that just because she was shorter, it didn’t mean she was a child or helpless.

With Jimmy though, and she again almost hated herself for it, she found herself wanting to be coddled. She still didn’t want to be treated like a child, feeling that would be a bit condescending for her own tastes, but she didn’t mind being short when she was around him. In fact, she relished in the fact that he was so much taller and sometimes she couldn’t help but picture a giant guard dog when he was around. 

_He’d probably like being on a leash…_

Louise looked back up into his eyes, appreciating his confidence in her, despite her own lack. “Thank you.”

“Just, think about it, yeah? And, if you do decide to go, like I said, you’re not alone. I will gladly help you look for one. Or I could even see if Molly is taking new patients.” He looked hopeful.

Again, she appreciated his kindness, but she didn’t want to talk about it anymore. She was exhausted from this emotional roller coaster and needed to get away from it for a while.

She just nodded and said, “Thank you, Jimmy. I will think about.” She then buried her nose back into his chest and sighed.

They stayed cuddled up like that for a few long moments, having fallen silent again, just enjoying each others touch and the rhythmic sounds of their breathing.

Louise’s mind suddenly brought up something Jimmy had said when they first laid out on the blanket. That he should have spoken up about the handcuffs.

And another piece of the puzzle seemed to have fallen into place as the memory of that December afternoon floated by in her mind. 

Sergeant Bosco had been there. 

He carried handcuffs.

Jimmy had a panic attack after he left.

But she had never associated the sergeant’s presence with Jimmy’s actions.

She wasn’t 100% sure, and she didn’t want to assume, so she decided to ask about the handcuffs at least. She still felt bad that she didn’t clear the idea of handcuffs with him first before their session. She just didn’t think of it as any different from the ropes or belts that had been used before. But, lesson learned. She’d always ask now before introducing a new toy for their playtime.

“Hey, Jimmy?” She said quietly.

“Yes, baby girl? Ahhh, I mean, Louise. Sorry.” Jimmy sounded embarrassed and squirmed a bit in her arms. 

She was a bit caught off guard. He had never called her that before. “Wait…what did you just call me?"

“I’m sorry, Louise. It just slipped out. Forgive me.”

“Stop. Tell me what you said. Say it again.” She pulled away from his chest to look up at him and he was looking a little nervous, like he had done something wrong.

He said hesitantly, “Baby, girl?”

“Hmm…” Something in her was tickled but she had to be sure.

She said more with a purr, _“Say it again.”_

Jimmy looked surprised but repeated it, a little more confidently, “Baby girl.”

_“Hmm, now say it like you mean it.”_ Subconsciously, her hands started to wander and she kneaded at his shirt like a cat.

Jimmy gave a little rumbling growl of delight, _“I do mean it, baby girl.”_ His hands started to roam, too. 

Louise grinned and closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of his hands along her body. She said in almost a whisper, _“I like it…”_

Jimmy pressed his cheek to hers, nuzzling into her ear and saying quietly, _“Are you my baby girl?”_

Louise gasped and shuddered when she felt Jimmy’s hand firmly on her ass and his warm breath in her ear, whispering those sweet words. 

_“Yes.”_

Jimmy hummed a growl at her reply and pressed her closer to him. _“What did my baby girl want to ask her boy?”_

_Hmm, her boy. Yes. She liked that too._

Although, Louise was confused with the question at first. But then remembered she was going to ask about the handcuffs. 

However, it wasn’t important right now. She didn’t want to interrupt this electric moment between them. 

So instead she pulled away just enough to look at him and say playfully, “How do you shave in there?” She pressed the tip of her index finger to the prominent cleft dimple in his chin.

He chuckled and pressed her to him again, burying his face in her neck. _“That’s not what you were going to ask, was it?”_

_“No. But it doesn’t matter.”_ She shivered and clung to him tighter as his lips teased the sensitive flesh just below her ear.

_“Everything you say matters to me.”_

_“Good. Let’s go back to your place.”_ As much as she wanted to keep going, she’d had sex on the beach before, and it was not as sexy as one is led to believe. Too much sand in all the wrong places.

_“Whatever my baby girl wants.”_ He replied, but took his time peeling away from her. His hands didn’t stop caressing in all the right places and she really was tempted to tell him to just take her right there. But he did finally pull away and stand up, pulling her up with him.

He looked down at her, hunger in his eyes, and she knew this would be the longest drive she’d ever have to suffer through.

“Drop me off at my car and I’ll race you there?” He said playfully. 

She grinned. _“You’re on."_

***

I really love this one. I feel like I am getting better and better at figuring out how to draw them.

I might have to go back and redraw previous illustrations...hmm.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Well done. I know this one was a hard one to get through. Thanks for sticking with me. The next chapter is all smut, so that is their reward and ours. ;)
> 
> This chapter means a lot to me.  
> At the very least, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> In a deeper sense, I hope it brought you comfort if comfort was needed.  
> I hope it brought you courage, if courage was lacking.  
> You are not your trauma and you are worth being whole. <3
> 
> https://victimconnect.org/resources/national-hotlines/


	13. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise and Jimmy enjoy all that this sultry summer afternoon has to offer.
> 
> (Illustration included!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks. Here it is. Probably the chapter with the most smut that I have ever written. It’s the least I could do after taking you on an emotional rollercoaster. And these two souls deserve it. It’s sweet. It’s raunchy. It’s got EVERYTHING sooo…I understand if you’re too embarrassed to comment. XD I just hope you enjoy it. ❤️
> 
> Remember in Chapter 2 when Louise asked what Jimmy would do given free rein? Welp…here you go. He was true to his word.

As Jimmy pulled into his drive-way he chuckled. Louise had beat him back to his place by at least a full minute. She had lost him at a light that she sped through on yellow and he had reluctantly, but responsibly, slowed down.

He got out of his car and walked past the bright pink jeep, waving to her to follow him in. She gave a little wave back and a gesture to let him know she’d be there in a minute. So he just winked and headed for the porch, unlocking the front door and stepping inside.

Bless the air conditioning because the afternoon was already heating up and the short walk from the car to the house felt like he was walking through an oven. It wasn’t even noon yet. Noting the time though, Jimmy was grateful he didn’t have to go into work until 4. That gave them plenty of time for some play.

After closing the door behind him, he tossed his keys, wallet, and sunglasses onto the small entryway table where he unceremoniously stacked his mail. Then he headed for the kitchen to pour two cold glasses of water, and though he wasn’t sure about Louise, he was definitely parched. He chugged his own and he could feel the cold liquid all the way down.

He heard the front door open and then close, but didn’t hear any footsteps, so with glass in hand, he walked back and peered around the corner. Louise was leaning up against the front door, looking like a summer dream. She beckoned him over with the curling of her index finger.

Jimmy smiled as he approached, holding out the glass of water to her, “Thirsty?”

She didn’t answer, just looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. _Oh, he was in for it,_ he thought to himself. With a smile she took the glass with one hand and then with her other, she pointed to the floor. 

“Down.”

Jimmy obeyed and got down on his knees in front of her. Louise lazily ran her fingers through his hair as she sipped from her glass. He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward, burying his face in her belly. He inhaled deeply, loving her scent and how it reminded him of a tropical vacation; coconut and vanilla and citrus. He placed his hands on either side of her against the door and nuzzled into her warmth. She giggled and he could feel it resonate through her. 

_It was intoxicating, this feeling, of how much he wanted to worship her._

_“May I touch you?”_ He asked quietly, cheek pressed to her stomach.

“Yes.”

***

There was nothing more in this world that Louise loved to see than a man on his knees in front of her.

But Jimmy made it look _good._

His hands were warm and welcoming on her flesh as he gently pushed up her shirt and began to kiss her belly. They slid down and around, running along her backside and down her legs, slowly working their way back up to tease her inner thighs before gliding along her waist and ribcage. He knew just how to stroke and caress, so firm but gentle. With each motion, it felt calculated, like he wanted to make sure she knew he wanted every inch of her, not just the obvious parts.

She kept her left hand on his head, stroking and tugging his hair, which made him moan, and held the now empty glass in her right. As he worshipped at her feet, she pondered all the ways she wanted to have fun. All the ways to forget about the morning's revelations.

Louise was caught in mid-fantasy when Jimmy looked up at her and asked, _“So tell me, baby girl. Tell your boy what you want.”_

“Hmmm…” She wanted a lot of things. A lot of things she could never bring herself to ask for, despite wanting it desperately. None of her boyfriends or partners ever clicked with her on the level she needed to feel safe to ask. 

When they would ask what she wanted (if they asked), it often felt tiring. They didn’t truly want to know what she desired. Or at least, that’s how she perceived it. 

Or maybe it was all on her. She could maybe admit that to herself.

_Did anyone deserve to see this side of her? Did she even want anyone to know her desires?She kept them so guarded, so close to her, would it hurt to let someone in?_

And now, as she looked into Jimmy’s eager eyes, how much he wanted to please her so selflessly, she did feel a spark of courage and comfort. _She had already let him in this far and it hadn't hurt..._

Jimmy kissed her belly while he waited.

Louise finally replied, in almost a whisper, _“Pick me up.”_

Jimmy smiled into her navel and chuckled. He kissed her belly button one more time before getting up. She noticed how he gave his right leg a bit of a shake as he stood, giving her a fleeting thought about age but then it was gone. 

He took the empty glass she was holding, placed it on the small entryway table, and then leaned down to let her wrap her arms around his shoulders. She gave a little jump and Jimmy caught her, placing his hands securely under her backside. Louise wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed, causing him to growl happily. 

He buried his face in her hair and she heard him inhale sharply before exhaling with a delighted sigh. They stood there for a moment, quietly swaying side to side. She nuzzled into his neck, kissed him below the ear and felt him shudder. She then whispered, _“Take me to your room.”_

Another rumbling growl of a laugh from Jimmy and he agreed, _“As you wish.”_

It was perfect the way he did everything she said. But suddenly she felt worried that it was too perfect. 

_When would it all go wrong?_

***

Jimmy carried his playmate all the way to his room and to the bed where he was going to let her hop off.

But when he went to put her down, Louise clung tighter, showing no signs of letting go.

“Oh!" He had to catch himself because he had leaned forward and down with the intent of losing a few pounds. He swayed slightly, still holding onto her, bracing himself with his knees pressed against the side of the bed before he was able to steady himself.

He stood upright once more and held her tight.

_“Not ready to let go?”_ He asked gently.

Louise shook her head no and continued to hide her face.

“Alright, that’s fine.” He turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I've got you.”

She adjusted slightly in his lap to get more comfortable but still held on tight. So Jimmy busied himself with rubbing her back and running his fingers through her long, beautiful raven hair. He was in no rush.

He felt her hands fidget and clutch at the material of his shirt and she squirmed a little as he held her. He was no mind reader, but her body language told him she was anxious about something. Which was sort of a no brainer, considering their morning and what transpired. 

He had been somewhat surprised by her sudden lustful needs as they laid there on the beach. But then again, he had reacted the same way, and that was some food for thought. The heaviness and heartache of their confessions, met with the desire to hold each other closer and get it on. Curious. He was definitely curious.

Jimmy looked up to see the two of them reflected back in the mirror above his dresser. 

_She looked good in his lap._

He watched his hands caress her back and head and he liked what he saw. It was turning him on to watch despite nothing overtly sexual happening. He just liked the way she looked, sitting there, wrapped around him. 

_It would look even better if she was riding him..._

Louise heaved a great sigh and that snapped Jimmy out of his daydreams. She finally looked up from hiding her face in his neck and she leaned back to look at him.

He cocked his head when he saw her melancholy expression. “Hey, what’s wrong, baby girl?”

She didn’t answer right away. He cupped his hand to the side of her face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch and Jimmy was only partially aware of his heart leaping. 

She breathed in deeply before saying, “Nothing is wrong…and that…feels weird.” She opened her eyes and searched his own, “Is that…weird?”

Jimmy couldn’t say he fully understood what Louise was talking about. “Why would it feel weird that nothing is wrong?”

She just shrugged and sighed and looked away. “I dunno…”

“Well, what are you expecting to be wrong?” He wanted to understand. He only had a vague idea of what she was possibly talking about, but didn’t want to assume.

“This.” She gestured to the both of them. “I dunno…this is honestly my longest fling and that…is weird. That nothing feels wrong about it. Usually by now I’m sick of seeing the other person.” She leaned her head forward to rest it against his shoulder, hiding again.

He chuckled lightly and stroked her back, “Aww, baby girl, is that all that’s worrying you? I think I know why it feels weird to you.” 

He had been on the right track with his thinking. Over the months he had got the feeling that Louise was very much treating their playtime as just a fling. And though that could be a broad term, and he never wanted to over step the boundaries she hastily set up to protect herself, he didn’t think of it as a fling at all. 

Louise was his friend. 

Or at least, that’s how he felt about her. Even if they didn’t hang out much beyond getting it on and some role-play, he cared very much for her. And he could tell she cared for him as well, even if she wasn’t always as obvious about it. A fling felt too impersonal for his tastes to call it that. Friends with benefits is the label he’d most likely agree with.

Without lifting her head she said, “Yeah? And what’s that?” Her fingers tugged and fidgeted with his shirt.

“This isn’t a fling. We’re friends.” He felt a moment of uncertainty when the words came out. They felt foreign on his tongue and perhaps that was what Louise was feeling too. "Aren’t we?"

She looked up, an expression of surprise as she searched his face. “Yeah. Of course we’re friends.”

He smiled, “Well, then there’s your answer. We’re friends who just so happen to be playmates. For example, how many people are you still in contact with that you had a fling with?"

“Hmm…not…many. If at all.”

“See? Now, if we stop being playmates, I won’t stop being your friend. I care too much about you for this to be just a fling. And I hope you feel the same way.”

“Of course.” But she looked less than happy again and Jimmy was concerned.

With a nervous laugh he asked, “Is it that hard to believe?"

“Well...usually people just pretend that they care because they want something.”

Jimmy was a little hurt but he swallowed his pride. He understood where she was coming from. “I don’t want anything from you, Louise.”

She blushed and looked a little embarrassed, “No, of course not. No, I didn’t mean…well, I know you care about me. But,” she looked away. “It’s easy to say anything when you want something. People usually just want something from me.”

Jimmy understood her uncertainty and hesitation and skepticism. His past was littered with manipulation, both giving and receiving. And there was no hiding the fact that she grew up watching him not be his best self.

He gently nudged the bottom of her chin, encouraging her to look at him. 

“Louise, I’ll tell you right now. I don’t want anything from you, except friendship. And even then, I would never force it. In fact, if you were to walk out that door right now and tell me you never wanted to see me again, I would respect your wishes. It would hurt though, I’ll be honest."

Louise finally looked at him.

"Because I like you and care about you. But I’m not here to make your life more difficult. I’m not nice to you so that you’ll have sex with me. I admit it’s a perk, but its not my motive. And just a reminder, you jumped me first.” He winked and she giggled a little.

"But I also understand if you can’t believe that right now. I understand what you must be feeling because I’ve been there. And all I can offer is my sincerity and my respect for you and what we have. If you just want to be friends, let’s just be friends. If you want to be friends with benefits, then I’m all for that too. But something we are not, is just a fling.”

There was a momentary pause as Jimmy fell silent and Louise just looked into his eyes. 

Then she smiled again, a sincere, joyous smile that could make anyone smile back, which he did. 

She laughed and suddenly flung herself forward with enough force that they collapsed backwards onto the bed, Louise clinging to Jimmy’s face and smothering him.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tight and rolled to his left, following through so that he was now half way on top of her. His lower half was still off the side of the bed. She had squealed and clung to him as they rolled and now she looked up at him, still smiling. 

“Thanks, Jimmy.” She quickly wiped at her eyes and he realized she was crying. He helped her wipe a tear away. 

She must have perceived concern on his face because she said reassuringly, “It’s okay. They’re happy tears.” She sighed and pressed her palms to her eyes, covering them. “Gah, I’ve had enough crying for one day though. I’m not used to being such a sap. I just want to have some fun and forget about the world for awhile.”

Jimmy scooted himself up on the bed further and kissed the back of her hands. “That sounds good.” He gently removed one of her hands from her face and gave her a mischievous smile of his own, _“Now, tell your boy what he can do to help you feel good.”_

***

Louise sat propped up against Jimmy, her back to his chest. Her arms were flung up and behind her with her hands clasped behind his neck. Though her clothes were still technically on, they were pushed down, or up, or aside so that his hands had access to everywhere he wanted to go. 

They sat up in his bed, Jimmy propped up against the headboard and pillows, still fully dressed minus shoes, his head bent down and buried in her neck. He was currently biting very gently where her neck and shoulder met. His left hand was caressing and squeezing her breasts while his right hand rubbed her clit. She squirmed in his arms and moaned. 

_“Harder,”_ she said, pushing the back of his head down so that his teeth pressed deeper into her flesh. He closed his jaws tighter and she gasped and groaned louder. He growled and pulled her closer to him, making it difficult for her to move. A finger dipped inside her and she squirmed some more. _“Fuck…"_

_Now this is how she wanted to spend her day. A lustful, lazy afternoon with her boy._

“Ahh, easy there!” Louise squeaked out between moans, feeling Jimmy trying to wiggle three fingers into her.

He released his biting hold, “ _Sorry! Sorry. Tell me how many you want, baby girl.”_ He had removed his fingers and they were now gently rubbing at her clit again.

_“Ahh, mmmm_ …oh, let’s go with two.” She shuddered from the direct stimulation. The electricity that shot through her made her kick out her legs before bringing them back up close to her chest. She’d be all over the place if Jimmy’s left arm wasn’t holding her tight.

He removed his right hand from her for a moment to lick his fingers, making a show of sucking on his middle and ring finger. _“Mmm, you taste so good. You gonna let me worship you with my tongue?”_

“Yeah yeah, fingers first, licking next. God you’re greedy for my pussy.” She said playfully.

He slid his hand back down to her front, grazing over her clit again, which made her jump, before he teased his fingers at her opening. He made little circular motions, pressing slightly, and Louise wiggled and moaned. 

She felt him nuzzle up to her ear and say with a growl, _“That’s not all your boy is greedy for…my tongue wants to worship every inch you.”_

A shiver ran down her body and she got goosebumps. She hated how much she loved it when he growled in her ear and said dirty things.

She replied quietly, seductively, _“Yeah? Where do you wanna worship your baby girl with that filthy tongue of yours?”_ She wanted to hear more. She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt his fingers press into her deeper, continuing the circular motions. 

_“Your boy wants to be tongue deep in your ass. Would you let him?”_ He sounded so eager that she couldn’t help but feel turned on even more. He slid his fingers in deeper still and she gasped.

_“Yeah, I might let him. If he knows how to beg.”_ She said through little moans.

_“Mmm, yes, I know how.”_

_“Then beg.”_

_“I will. But I’m not done with you yet.”_

Louise was surprised by his reply. W _as this the first time he didn’t follow an order? Huh…_

She was so curious that she asked, _“Are you really talking back to your Master?”_

He gave a throaty rumbling hum, as if he were thinking, before saying quietly into her ear, _“That depends on who you are and who you want me to be.”_

Before Louise could figure out an answer, or at least a question, Jimmy took the opportunity to slide his fingers into her all the way. He hooked them, pressing them up against the inner g-spot. Louise let out a gasp of a moan and dug her heels into the bed, pressing herself into his chest even more. He gave a small, pleased, growl of a laugh.

He continued, _“It depends on if you’re a Master. Or-”_ he wiggled and tugged his fingers inside her and she moaned some more. _“-if you want to be my baby girl.”_

He nipped at her neck and she shivered. _“It depends on if I’m a servant. Or-“_ he started to slowly slide his fingers in and out of her and Louise felt like she was melting into him. _“-if you want me to be your boy.”_

She shuddered again, his words warm against her flesh, the weight of excitement that they carried making her mind race. 

_Was he her servant or her boy? Was she his Master or his girl? Why couldn’t it be both? Well, she knew why. She understood what he was asking..._

Jimmy waited patiently while she thought it over, never ceasing the slow in and out thrusts of his fingers. She never stopped squirming and gasping and groaning either, the stimulation making it harder to think. 

_Did she want to be the only one in power? Or was she willing to let go and share it? To be equal in their play._

Jimmy bit down gently on her shoulder as he squeezed her right breast and Louise wiggled in his arms.

_Yes. Yes she wanted to let go. She never let go, she never let her guard down, but she wanted to. She wanted to feel safe in someone’s arms and let them take care of her so she didn’t have to think. This is what she desired that she had so much trouble asking for..._

_She wanted Jimmy._

_“Jimmy!”_ She cried out when he bit down harder.

He released her from his bite and cooed into her ear, _“Yes, Louise?”_

_“Are you my boy?”_ She asked with too much need in her voice for her liking.

_“Mmm yes. Yes I am.”_

_“Then I’m your girl.”_

Jimmy gave a happy sigh as he nuzzled up to her ear. “ _Good. Now, tell your boy how he can make his baby girl feel good.”_

Without even consulting her brain first, the words came tumbling out, _“Just take care of me.”_

_Where did that come from? Why did she say that? What did that mean?_

_“I will, I promise.”_ He kissed the side of her head.

_Well, good. Maybe Jimmy knew what it meant because she sure as hell didn’t._

She also had a fleeting thought of running away but it was gone when Jimmy started to kiss her neck. 

_Jeeze, Louise, just let go for once.Stop running. You’re safe._

She felt him slowly slide his fingers out of her and he started to shift.

“Here, let’s change positions.” He gently guided her off his lap so that they could stretch out and lay down. He helped her slip out of her clothes and she felt rather exposed suddenly, being naked while he stayed fully clothed. 

Jimmy laid on his left side, she laid on her back, while he cradled her head in his left arm. Then his right arm hooked under her right leg, bending it upwards so that her knee rested close to her chest. He gently nudged the inner thigh of her left leg, encouraging her to open up more. She did.

He cupped his right hand on her ass and crotch as if he were shielding it, protecting it. She clung to his shirt. Her heart was racing. 

Jimmy spoke, softly and encouragingly, _“Do you wanna see how many fingers we can get into that sweet pussy of yours?"_

_“Yes, whatever you want.”_ She wanted to give herself to him while she had the courage.

_“Only if **you** want it, baby girl.”_

_“I want it. I want **you**.”_ The moment the words slipped out of her mouth she felt like an idiot. That sounded too clingy and she could feel herself going red, but she couldn’t take the words back. She twisted slightly so that she could hide her face.

Just as she was mentally reprimanding herself for being so sappy, Jimmy kissed her cheek and said in a hushed tone, _“I want you too. I want to fill you up. I want to make you feel good in every way.”_

She sighed and melted into his touch, his fingers now gently stroking her clit and labia. 

_“Then show me.”_ And after a moment she added, twisting his shirt between her fingers, _"I’m ready.”_

***

He was _ecstatic_. He never thought he’d have Louise in his arms in such a way; ready and willing to let him lead.

He was all for letting her call the shots again, if that’s how she wanted this to go down. However, he desperately wanted to relieve the pressure she piled high onto her shoulders. If someone was always in control, always leading, they would never be able to truly relax and let go. Or at least that was his theory for it rang true for himself. 

And Louise was definitely needing someone to sincerely take care of her. 

_She said it herself. And he promised._

He had been uncertain if she would agree or not, but he had to try, and he was glad he did. He knew he had to phrase it just right because she wasn’t someone who would give in easily if she felt like she was being forced. Forcing her was never his intention, so he had to be careful with what he said. But she got it. She figured out what he was asking for. And she had said yes.

_“I’m ready.”_

Those words alone turned him on so much that he fantasized about just rolling on top of her and filling her in a different way. But that could wait. It wasn’t even his favorite part anymore. Though of course he loved it too.

But what he loved most was the foreplay. Getting his partner so worked up that they were begging for a release. So wet or excited that it wouldn’t take much more than a lick or stroke to send them over the edge. 

He hadn’t always been that way. He wasted so many years jumping to the finale before working hard for it. Teenage, young adult, twenty, and thirty-something year old Jimmy didn’t know what he was missing. But he learned. Perhaps still a bit selfishly at first, but he liked to think he’d gotten better.

_Louise wasn’t complaining, at least._

Now she clung to him tight as he teased his finger tips at her entrance again. This was a much better angle to reach all the right spots and have a bit more strength behind his movements. 

He leaned in and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply, and exhaling a pleased growl that made Louise shudder. _He liked that._

He said gently, _“Let’s start with two again. Or would you prefer just one?”_

He heard her little squeak, _“Two, please.”_

_Wow, so polite too!_ Jimmy chuckled, _“As you wish.”_

He quickly licked his fingers again, relishing the taste. He couldn’t wait to bury his face in her, but that would come next.

Jimmy gently pressed into her with his middle and ring finger, making small circular motions again. Louise gave a sing song moan and clung to him tighter. Soon he was all the way in up to his knuckles and he began to move them in and out slowly, making sure to curl his fingers and tug.

After what felt like maybe 5 minutes, he wasn’t really paying attention to time, he slowly removed his two digits. The blanket underneath Louise was now sporting a wet spot. She was catching her breath from the non-stop moaning and squirming, and Jimmy was sure that if he wasn’t holding onto her, she would have wiggled right off the bed.

He stroked the outside gently and asked, _“Ready for three?”_

She hummed, _“Yes.”_

_“Tell me what you want, baby, say it to me.”_

_“I want three fingers, please.”_ She blushed and hid her face behind her hands.

He leaned in and kissed the back of her hands again, _“You don’t have to hide such a beautiful face from me, baby girl.”_

_“Ahh, it's so embarrassing.”_ She peeked through her fingers to look up at him.

He smiled, _“What’s embarrassing? You enjoying yourself?”_ He teased.

_“Nooo,”_ she groaned.

_“You can tell me then.”_

_“Nooo, that’s embarrassing, too.”_

Jimmy chuckled and said soothingly, “Alright, you don’t have to tell me. But you don’t have to be embarrassed. If anything we do makes you uncomfortable, you just tell me to stop, okay?”

Louise nodded and lowered her hands from her face. She busied herself instead with running her hands along his neck and chest.

Jimmy licked his fingers again, this time including his index, and then placed them into position. He repeated the process of going slowly in a circular motion and watched Louise as she closed her eyes and pressed her face to his neck, letting out a whimper and a moan. He could feel his pants getting tighter. He loved all the beautiful, pleasured noises she made.

He worked his way in down to the knuckles again and slowly and gently tugged with his fingers curled. He loved the way he could feel her muscles squeeze around him tight and he pictured having something else of his in there and he moaned into her ear. Instinctually he started to thrust his hips in unison with his fingers thrusting into her, but he had nothing to grind on but air.

Louise was rocking her hips back into his hand and letting out sing song gasps. He heard her say quietly, _“Fuck, Jimmy…”_ and he was pleased. Those two words seemed to be a good sign that she was enjoying herself.

He could stay like this all day but he had too much in mind for their lustful afternoon. He let her ride his fingers for quite sometime before he said quietly, _“I’m going to remove my fingers, okay? You ready?”_

She gave a bit of a pout, which tickled him, but she agreed. He kissed the top of her head as he slowly and gently removed his fingers. Though he could have gone longer, they were starting to get a bit cramped. He was just eager to keep pleasuring her in all the ways he knew how.

He gave her a chance to catch her breath, because she had been doing a lot of squirming and grinding and moaning. He then asked, _“Does my baby girl want her boy to go down on her?”_

She smiled and purred, _“Yes, please go down on me."_

_Ah, she remembered to be specific! He liked that._

“As you wish.” He licked his fingers again, a taste before the main course, and then gently removed his left arm from underneath Louise’s head. She remained stretched out on her back and looked over to watch him. He sat on his knees on the bed for a moment so he could take off his shirt and he was surprised by the way Louise squealed and looked him over once the shirt was removed. She blushed though, after her squeal of delight, but kept her eyes on him.

He chuckled and gestured to his torso playfully, “Like what you see?”

Louise gave a shy smile, “Yes. You’re so hairy.”

Jimmy laughed again, looking down at his chest and stomach. It was true. He had quite a bit of hair but he’d seen hairier. He looked back to her, “Not too hairy?”

Louise shook her head, “Nope! Just right.” She beamed and bent her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

_Oooo, that was a lovely position that was crying out to be worshipped._

“Stay just like that.” He said and quickly crawled over to her and laid down on his stomach, his feet dangling off the edge of the bed. He had positioned himself right in front of her crotch and bare feet. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay in this position for long as it would be a killer for his back, but he just had to dive in for a moment.

Louise gasped when he pressed his mouth into her, starting off with a big, long lick from her entrance to her clit. He had his arms slightly propped underneath him with his palms firmly on her ass. He pushed his hands up against her with just enough force to keep her rocked back slightly so that she was elevated for easier access. He licked and sucked greedily, intoxicated once again by her scent and taste. This is where he wanted to die if he had to go, so he sent that thought into the universe to bless him with such a death when the time came. 

But hopefully not right then. 

_He was far too busy._

***

_Look at his stupid face. Down there. Pleasuring her to her heart’s content. Looking drunk. Grinding the air helplessly as he works his tongue-OH GOD!_

“AHH! Right there, _don’t stop!”_ Louise gasped and gripped his hair with both her hands, causing Jimmy to let out a muffled moan. He continued to flick his tongue and suck on her clit which turned Louise into a mess of shudders and gasps.

She was straddling his face as he lay on his back, his firm hands gripping her waist, his tongue working magic and she almost hated him for it. It wasn’t fair that sex with him was this good. 

_It wasn’t fair because this is what she had been looking for all along and of course now she find’s it in stupid Jimmy Pesto._

_No. No. He wasn’t stupid…that was unfair of her._

That was just her ‘runaway before they run out on you’ alarm system going off that usually blares in her mind not long after a few repeated flings with the same person. But once again, she was finding that she’d rather ignore it. Nothing about Jimmy made her uncomfortable and although that thought alone was uncomfortable and foreign, it wasn’t a reason to run or be mean.

_Ahh, get out of your head, Louise and just enjoy this!_

She needed to stop thinking but she also needed to catch her breath. She quickly lifted off of his face and rolled off of him.

Jimmy looked startled at the sudden loss of contact, his tongue sticking out in a funny way for a moment before he looked over to her, “Oh! You okay? Too much?”

Louise flopped out on the bed, stretching, “Yeah, just need a little break.” She looked over at him and couldn’t help but smile, something she was not used to, and said, “You’ve been going non-stop for like, 20 minutes. How are you not sore?”

Jimmy chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and then rubbed his jaw, “Oh I’m sore, but in all the right ways.” 

She laughed and looked at the ceiling before closing her eyes and was only vaguely aware that the bed shook slightly, Jimmy probably moving positions. She propped an arm behind her head and let the other slide lazily down to her crotch. Lightly stroking herself, it made bolts of euphoric electricity shoot through her body. 

_That was the lovely thing about Jimmy. He didn’t complain and he gave it his all, quite selflessly, which she would never have predicted. It was quite sweet. Endearing, really._

_Ugh, stop being such a sap, Louise. SICK._

She opened her eyes and looked over at her friend and playmate. He was resting on his right side, looking at her, smiling gently.

“What?” She asked with a laugh.

Jimmy shook his head and gave a little chuckle too, “Nothing!”

She gave him a skeptical look.

“Honestly! I was, however, about to ask what more I can do for my baby girl.” He shifted closer and rested a warm hand on her belly.

With those words, something struck her. She had never really done anything specifically _for him._ Sure there was mutual pleasure, from the kink play to the fucking. But it was always, usually, tipped in favor of her own pleasure and needs.

And she honestly liked it like that, she wasn’t going to lie to herself.

However, if anything, she liked to consider herself fair. Fair is fair. He’d done plenty for her. Proven himself to be out for very little, not looking to gain but only to give. 

Well, she knew his gain was the fact that someone half his age was paying attention to him, let alone fucking him.

_Never-the-less..._

She got a wicked grin, and she knew it by that particular expression that crossed Jimmy’s face, the one he got when he knew Louise was in charge.

_“I have an idea."_

***

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh jeez, oh fuck. Don’t cum. Don’t cum. Oh jeez._

Jimmy was clutching the bedding in his fists, watching as Louise teased him by slowly licking the underside of his shaft. Her hands held his cock steady, delicately touching only her fingertips to his flesh. She looked him right in the eyes as she did it and he swore that stare could drive the most celibate of men to debauchery, he just knew it.

She fluttered her eyelashes as she reached the tip and then dipped her head back down to lick from the base again, never breaking eye contact.

He couldn’t keep watching though, not with the mixture of the sensation and the beautiful sight. He huffed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. His hands fidgeted restlessly and he was suddenly wishing he were tied up. At least his wrists, so that he would have an anchor. 

To pacify his agitation, he moved his hands up to the headboard behind him and held on, his fingers overlapping, gripping each other and the sturdy board. 

He gasped when he felt her mouth envelop the tip and he just had to see. His eyes shot open and he looked down to see a glorious sight. A raven haired angel with her perfect lips wrapped his cock.

But it was too much. Overwhelming.

Louise flicked her tongue against the underside of his head, making him groan and growl and toss his head back again, shutting his eyes tight.

Louise gave a little giggle before taking him in more, humming her delight as she did so.

_Ooooh fuck, don’t cum. Uh, late deliveries. Bad reviews of The Godfather. Uhhh, accidentally putting my right shoe on first. Fuck._

Now that she went down as far as she could go, she started to slowly go back up, her tongue flat and pressing into him, swirling around as she reached the tip. Jimmy shuddered and growled.

“It’s really that good, huh?” Louise laughed,

With Louise’s mouth removed from his cock, Jimmy took advantage of the moment to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and looked down at her to see that she was looking rather smug.

“Ha, he heh, ohhh, baby girl. Yes, you’re good. _Damn good._ You gotta understand though, it’s been a while since I had a blow job.” _Well, a couple of months ago, from Tina while they were at the ranch. But he wasn’t going to say that. And the time before that, it was last year on his birthday. Trevor._

She gave him a skeptical look.

“Okay okay, yeesh. I do remember. But it’s not often, okay?” He laughed.

“Well, all the more reason to treat my boy.” Louise said and quickly took him into her mouth once more.

“Ah! Oh fuck, _Louise_ …”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out!” She said in a sing song voice before continuing her pleasurable teasing.

Jimmy smacked his hands over his face and hid, letting out a groan. She had barely been at it for more than a couple of minutes and it was already feeling like the longest blowjob of his life.

It was one thing to do the fucking, or to be ridden, or even touched with hands, but having a mouth around his cock had always been his weakness. Especially if it had been a while.

He could feel Louise adjust and it seemed she did so in order to try and take more of him in. He knew it was a chore, especially for someone of Louise’s stature, but he had to give her props for trying. 

He peeked again and saw that her eyes were closed as she tried to deep throat him. He simultaneously wanted to gently push her head down further on his cock, and also be bound up so tight he wouldn’t be able to move. He didn’t know which one he wanted more. 

His hands weren’t bound though…

Jimmy started to reach towards her but stopped. As she was moving her head back up, she spotted his hands and looked up at him, as if questioning what he was doing.

Jimmy choked out, _“May I touch you?”_

She released him from her mouth just long enough to say, _“No.”_

With a smirk, she wrapped her lips around him again and began to bob and lick and suck.

_“Ahhh,”_ he let out a frustrated groan and put his hands back up to the head board. 

Jimmy closed his eyes and let her take him on this wild ride and boy did he have to hold on tight. He of course had many a blowjob over the decades. He was quite sure plenty of them had been mind blowing. But as he could not recall a single one at the moment, he figured this must be the best one yet. It’s definitely one he wouldn’t soon forget.

She kept him on the edge the whole time.

Whether purposefully or not, he wasn’t sure.

***

Jimmy was knuckles deep in her again, three fingers thrusting and tugging and pressing in the right spot. His mouth warm around her clit, tongue flicking out here and there. His left hand held onto her waist protectively, and to steady her, because she felt like she was about to squirm off the bed. Her ass was up against the edge of the mattress, Jimmy on his knees on the floor in front of her, and her hands tangled in his hair. 

She was close.

_“Fuuuck_ …ah, ah, don’t stop, Jimmy. Don’t stop!” She could barely get the words out. The euphoric tension building and building and all she wanted was a release.

She heard him groan eagerly and felt him pick up the pace and she clung to his head even tighter.

_She was so close, so close. But it wasn’t fast enough. There wasn’t enough pressure. She needed more. Ahhh, fuck it…_

Louise shot a hand down to her clit, clearly catching Jimmy by surprise because he gave a startled grunt and his right hand stopped moving.

_“Don’t stop!”_ She groaned as she rubbed herself hard and fast. Jimmy quickly started up again and she could feel him press his cheek to her inner thigh. His fingers filled her and pressed up and it was just what she needed.

Her muscled tensed as the electricity shooting through her teetered on the edge of bliss and then…

_“Jimmy!”_ She cried out, catching herself by surprise because she never called out someone’s name, but she couldn’t focus on that for long. Wave after wave of ecstasy flowed through her, her whole body shaking, her muscles clamping down on her playmate’s fingers and she was only semi-aware of the pleased sounds emanating from him. She gasped and moaned, becoming a shuddering puddle of a mess. 

When she finally went limp, she heaved a sigh and started to catch her breath.

She felt kisses on her inner thigh, and she didn’t know where her mind had drifted, but she was brought back to reality. _Oh yeah, there’s another human being here with me,_ her brain seemed to stupidly say.

She finally lifted her head to look down at Jimmy and saw that he was smiling. Not smugly, but almost in reverence. 

He spoke, “That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Louise wanted to roll her eyes but at the same time she felt a small spark somewhere deep inside her. A little spark that was grateful and starving for kind, meaningful, and sincere words. So that little spark encouraged her to reply.

“Thanks…” she could feel herself blushing.

Jimmy’s reply was another tender kiss to her thigh before saying, “Is it alright to remove my fingers?”

“Oh! Yes. Slowly, please.” Louise flopped back down, closed her eyes, and felt the fullness of his fingers slowly leave her.

Then she could tell Jimmy was standing back up and suddenly she felt his warm weight on top of her. His face buried and nuzzling into her neck. His stubble tickled and she giggled and squirmed and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. 

She felt his breath in her ear as he huffed and said quietly, _“Beautiful baby girl…oh please may I get inside you?”_

The length of his erection was gently grinding between them, rubbing up against her sensitive clit and making her shiver.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, ran her fingers along his back and replied in a hushed tone, _“Yes, please.”_

Jimmy gave his usual guttural hum of delight and kissed her neck before slipping his hand down between them to grip his cock. He teased the tip at her opening for a moment of two, his breath hitching with anticipation. He shuddered and kept his nose buried under her ear.

_“Ready?”_ He whispered.

_“Yes. Take me.”_

Jimmy groaned and growled and thrusted, sinking into her by a couple of inches before pulling back out and thrusting again, deeper. On the third thrust he was all the way in and Louise gasped. She always forgot just how big he was until he was deep inside her, stretching her and filling her. A part of her wished they could just stay perfectly like that for a while. But he began to rock his hips and that sensation after such a powerful orgasm had her humming and moaning happily. She clung to her boy and let him take her in anyway he wanted.

Lost in bliss, she was only semi-startled to hear Jimmy’s voice in her ear again. _“Tell me how it feels.”_

_“What? How it feels to have you inside me?”_ She was a little confused and had to clarify. Her mind wasn’t as sharp at the moment.

_“Yeah. Describe it to me.”_

She chuckled and thought for a moment, letting herself observe the sensations. No one had ever asked her to describe it before. 

He was slowly but firmly thrusting into her. Slow, hard, thrusts that made her want to gasp each time he hit deep. The friction was enough to stimulate her clit as he moved in and out and the best way she could describe it all was that she felt full. So she tried to get creative.

_“Hmm…it feels like, I’m wrapped up in the arms of a ravenous beast. Holding me down with his warm, heavy weight.”_ Jimmy seemed pleased with her words so far cause he growled, very beast like. 

_“I feel…intoxicated, like my mind has gone fuzzy. Dreamlike. My entire body feels like its vibrating blissfully. I just want to stretch out and curl up at the same time. It feels like I could be consumed with ecstasy from each thrust.”_ She was getting lost in her own words, not even sure what she was saying anymore. She just said whatever came to her clouded mind.

_“Every time you’re deep inside me, it feels complete. Full. Right.”_ More satisfied moans from her lover as he firmly ground into her. She smiled, eyes still closed. She felt him bite down on her shoulder gently.

Still feeling dreamy, she said, _“Tell me how it feels.”_

He took a moment to think before saying, _“It’s like I’m enveloped in the warmth of everything beautiful in this world. And if I stop, I’ll never know such beauty again.”_ He whispered his words and they sounded urgent, and yet distant at the same time, like his mind was far away. 

Even in her dreamlike fog, she was surprised by his poetic reply. 

_“It feels like I’m holding an angel, blessed to have her in my arms, and if I ever stop, she’ll be gone. And I know, somehow deep down, when she’s gone…she’s gone."_

He kept surprising her. She could hardly believe this was the same man from across the street from her family’s restaurant and home. The same guy who she had witnessed being so brash and selfish as she grew up. She didn’t know what to say. She was so curious about this man who lay on top of her and held her tight.

_“I want to beg.”_ He said suddenly.

_“What’s my boy begging for?”_ She asked, lazily running her fingers through his hair.

_“I want to get in your ass. To fill you up in every way.”_ He held her tighter and bit down on her neck, causing her to squirm and moan.

_“Then beg._ ” She replied.

_And oh how she loved how her boy could beg._

_“Please, please, please, may I fuck your sweet little ass.”_

Louise couldn’t help but giggle. After such sweet words to suddenly hear the crude language she loved so much, it tickled her so. She opened her eyes and gently tugged his hair on the back of his head to encourage him to look up. His face had still been hidden in her neck.

He got the hint and lifted his head and looked into her eyes. She grinned, _“More.”_

_“Oh please, please, please. Please, I want to fill your ass so bad.”_ He gave a few swift thrusts to make his point. Insatiable hunger in his eyes, just like the beast she related him to.

Louise giggled some more, with a little bit of a moan added in, and pressed her forefinger to his chin, “Be a good boy and say it one more time.”

_“Please, baby girl. Please let your boy fuck that beautiful ass of yours.”_

Louise paused, for dramatic effect, and pretended to think.

“Hmm…okay. Yes, you may.”

Despite not giving him any indication that it wasn’t going to happen, Jimmy still looked delightfully surprised and she wished she had caught his reaction on camera.

“However,” she added, because she could tell Jimmy was getting excited and starting to shift. “You gotta take it slow. I haven’t really…done that…a lot.”

She had only done it once with another person, and it wasn’t great, and it had hurt. Since then, she had used toys and had a grand ol’ time, so she knew it was possible to have it feel good. And if there was anyone she trusted to do it right, she felt like it was Jimmy. So she wanted to have another go.

Jimmy settled back down on her, pressed his forehead to hers, and cupped her face with his left hand. He said quietly, _“I’ll take care of you. I promise.”_

Louise shivered and closed her eyes, knowing she was in good hands.

***

_Now that was new. She never realized how fantastic it could feel to have someone’s tongue licking her ass, but there she was, an utter mess once more, Jimmy giving it his all._

His hands gripped her butt firmly, spreading her cheeks apart so that he could dive in as much as he pleased. His tongue darting in and out of her with such enthusiasm that she wondered if perhaps this was his favorite thing to do. Perhaps he's had a lot of practice. He _was_ quite good at it after all, as far as she could tell. She was squirming, and moaning, and couldn’t help but touch herself some more. 

She was just thinking how she could probably make herself cum again when she felt his tongue leave her and he was gently helping her up off the bed.

“Oh?” She said, standing up and letting Jimmy guide her into the bathroom. 

_“I can’t wait any longer. I need you.”_ He busied himself with getting lube from one of the bathroom sink drawers.

“Ah, I don’t know if I’m ready.” Louise had been enjoying the tongue-fucking and was now a little nervous to jump to the main event.

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna take it slow.” Jimmy gently guided Louise to bend over the sink and knelt down on the fluffy bathroom rug behind her. “ _Real slow._ And if it's too much, you just tell me to stop, and we’ll stop.” He kissed her ass, literally, and then smiled up at her.

She still felt uncertain even though she truly did want to try. But it was still a bit intimidating.

Jimmy seemed to pick up on her hesitation, her words, and lack of an enthusiastic ‘Yes!" because he nudged her gently to turn around and face him. She looked down at her playmate and he looked apologetic.

“Forgive me. Being horny is no excuse to hurry things along.” He set the bottle of lube down and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his cheek to her belly. “Let’s do whatever you are up for. Tell your boy what he can do for you.” He clung to her tightly and she felt a wave of comfort and joy being held so close.

“Well…I was really enjoying your tongue.” She said shyly and Jimmy looked up at her. “Maybe we can do more of that first, and see how it goes?”

He beamed and nodded eagerly. “Yes, anything for my girl!”

She giggled and stroked his hair before turning in place to bend over the sink.

_Nothing like feeling safe in the arms of a lover,_ she thought to herself before letting out a pleased gasp as she felt Jimmy’s tongue dip into her once more.

***

_“Look at me, baby girl. Look up.”_

Jimmy watched Louise in the mirror as she moaned and cried out and clung to the counter. Her face was hidden in her arms, hair cascading everywhere. He was thrusting fast and deep into her ass, his hands firmly gripping her slim waist, keeping her steady. If she wasn’t bent over the bathroom sink and he wasn’t holding on, he was sure Louise would not have been able to stand by the way her legs shook. It only made him want her more, feeling proud and pleased with the way he could make her sing and shake.

He repeated, _“Come on, baby girl. Look at your boy. See how hot you look.”_ His right hand slid up her spine towards her head and his fingers tangled in her hair.

She still didn’t look up, but just continued to whimper and moan. 

Jimmy very gently curled some of her hair into his fist and tugged just hard enough to not hurt, but to encourage her to look up. 

Louise was now looking him in the eyes through their reflections. Her face had that pleasured pained look that made him melt and her little gasps as he thrust sent a shiver through his body. 

_Those perfect pouting lips would look so good wrapped around another cock. He wondered if she’d ever be down for something like that…_

They held eye contact as he pounded into her for another minute or two. He growled and groaned, holding on the best he could because he didn’t want to cum yet. He didn’t want this afternoon to end.

_“Tell me, baby girl, does that feel good?”_

She barely got out the single word, _“Yes!”_

_“You like it when your boy pounds your ass?”_

_“Yes!”_ She gasped.

_“Tell your boy what you like, baby girl, go on.”_

She whimpered and said in between moans, _“I love it, ahhh…when…ah...my boy...pounds my ass.”_

_“Oh, you **love** it now? That’s my girl.”_

She closed her eyes and blushed and he could tell she wanted to hide.

_“Open those eyes, baby girl. It’s okay. Your boy is taking good care of you, yeah?”_

Louise opened her eyes again and looked at him with such fierce desire that he was on the verge of cumming if he wasn’t careful.

She cried out as he gave one final hard thrust before slowing his pace to catch his breath. He bent forward to kiss the top of her head before releasing his hold on her hair. Louise slumped forward again, shuddering and hiding her face in her arms once more.

***

_“Open those eyes, baby girl. It’s okay. Your boy is taking good care of you, yeah?”_

Louise opened her eyes and looked into his and she couldn’t answer with words. Physically it might have been difficult anyway because she couldn’t stop moaning, the sensation so intense and satisfying and mind blowing. But even if she could speak, she didn’t know what to say.

_Yes. Yes he was taking good care of her. Such good care, with such tenderness, so protective and respectfully so. She really never had a lover like Jimmy before and she’d had more than her fair share of tries. Was it because he was older and therefore more experienced?_

Louise cried out as he gave one final hard thrust before slowing his pace. He leaned down to kiss her head. She buried her face back in her arms when he let go of her hair and she took a moment to catch her own breath.

_Maybe he had nothing to prove and seemed to leave his ego at the door, unlike most guys she’d been with who tried too hard or not hard enough. Sex was like a game to them and they wanted to win. Jimmy, it seemed, just wanted to please her, have fun, and do it with respect. Maybe it **was** an age thing? No guy her age treated her like this. She should have been dating older men all along. Not that her and Jimmy were dating..._

She gave a soft moan as he gently and slowly gave little thrusts. At this point, he could do whatever he wanted for all she cared. Everything felt amazing. She felt like putty and knew she wouldn’t be able to stand if she wasn’t clinging to the bathroom sink. She didn’t think anal would feel this good but she had to admit, it might be her new favorite thing. 

“Baby girl, you doing alright? Still feel good or do you want to stop?” Jimmy had stopped thrusting and she felt him lean over her, his warm skin, moist from sweat, pressed into her back. She felt a hand stroke her hair and as she turned her face to the right, she felt his firm kiss on her temple. He was breathing hard.

He angled himself in a way to better look into her eyes and his expression was one of slight concern. _Maybe he thought he broke her?_ That thought made her giggle out loud and immediately Jimmy smiled, looking relieved. 

Louise managed to say in a hushed tone, still exhausted from all the gasping and moaning, _“I’m alright. I feel goooood.”_

_She sounded drunk, didn’t she? Why did she sound drunk? Dammit…she had been fucked into sweet, sweet oblivion._

Jimmy chuckled and kissed her temple again, “Good, that’s what I like to hear. Do you need a break?”

With her same intoxicated tone she asked playfully, _“Do **you** need a break, Mr. Twice-My-Age?”_

The instant the words came out of her mouth she felt regret. Louise wasn’t sure why exactly, but it didn’t sound right. 

_She didn’t say it to be mean. Did it come off as mean? The age difference didn’t bother her, so why did she draw attention to it? If anything, she was fascinated by her older friend._

However, Jimmy just laughed, a hearty deep chuckle, and shot right back at her, "Yes, I just might, _Ms. Half-My-Age._ ” 

She still felt the need to explain, “Jimmy, I’m sorry. That came out weird. It wasn’t an insult.” 

He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her slightly off the sink, and hugged her, “I didn’t take it as one, baby girl. I know how old I am.” He was still catching his breath.

She felt some of her anxiety melt away as he hugged her so lovingly. There was no way he could be mad or upset and hug her like that. She still felt stupid for saying it, but as long as he wasn’t offended, she would try to drop it. Out of curiosity, she did ask, “How old are you, by the way?”

He was busy kissing her shoulder but he replied, “I’m 54. I’ll be 55 next month."

“Oh, you were born in August! What day?” She didn’t realize his birthday was just around the corner. A quick thought passed through her mind; _perhaps she could celebrate his birthday with him?_

Also the thought of discussing something so casual as birthdays while he was still deep inside her ass made her giggle quietly. It felt absurd but in a fun way.

“The 5th.” He continued to kiss her neck and shoulder but also gave a little thrust which made her gasp. “When’s your birthday?”

She closed her eyes, enjoying being held so close and worshipped, “October 27th.”

“Ah, that’s right. I thought I recalled my boys going over to your place for birthday parties around Halloween.” He gave another thrust as if they weren’t having a completely normal conversation.

Louise giggled. She felt high from all the pleasure and she was enjoying getting lost in the moment. 

She was feeling just fine.

***

They had moved to the floor upon Louise’s request. She didn’t want to stop but she didn’t want to be upright anymore either. Jimmy had offered to continue on the bed but she had already plopped herself down onto the fluffy floor mat that lay in front of the sink.

In his opinion this setting would not do. They needed some extra cushioning. So he had grabbed a large soft comforter from the bathroom linen closest and made a nest for Louise to lay on. She had gladly rolled onto it and beamed up at him. His heart had melted a bit more. He didn’t know what he had done in his life to deserve an afternoon like this, or a friend like Louise, but he sure as hell was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Now she was propped up before him, her ass in the air, her arms wrapped around a large fluffy towel where she rested her head. Her eyes were closed and she was quietly moaning and humming with delight as Jimmy gently thrust into her.

They had become quiet, the touches more tender, the only sounds were their breathing and grunts and groans of pleasure.

_“Jimmy?”_ Louise suddenly said quietly.

“Yeah?”

_“Can you…lay on top of me?”_

He chuckled, “Of course, baby girl.”

They gently shifted so that he could lay on top of her and once settled, he brushed her hair away from her face and pressed his cheek to hers. He continued to gently thrust and did his best to focus on lasting.

Another quiet mumble from Louise, her eyes still closed, looking blissful, _“When I’m under you…I feel safe.”_

He smiled and kissed her cheek, _“I’m glad.”_

_“Say sweet things to me. Call me sweet things.”_

This caught Jimmy by surprise. This vulnerable side of his friend was full of intriguing twists and turns. He couldn’t imagine the Louise he met up with this morning ever telling anyone to call her sweet things.

He hummed happily in her ear and said, _“You sweet little sugarplum.”_ Louise smiled. _"Oh how you taste so good and drive me wild. Your pussy is divine. Your ass is to die for.”_ She giggled. 

_“You’re beyond beautiful. Inside and out. To be near you is like basking in the warm glow of the sun on a chilly fall day. You’re a breath of fresh air, a reprieve from the world.”_

Louise tried hiding her face with a hand but Jimmy caught it and held it down and kissed her cheek. She whimpered but he kept going.

_“Sweetheart, you’ve got no reason to hide. I won’t hurt you. I won’t laugh at you. I promised. My sweet sunshine, I promised I’d take care of you, and I will.”_ He didn’t know if these were the words she needed to hear, but they were the words he wanted to say.

Louise gasped and whimpered again, turning her head away, down into the pillow like towel and he couldn’t stop her. He did pause his gentle thrusting and waited, not sure if she was still feeling it.

But she spoke up, a bit muffled, “ _Don’t stop, please keep going.”_ And she bucked her hips up into him the best she could considering the weight, inviting him to continue. 

He continued to grind down into her and let go of her hand that he was holding down. Immediately she tucked her hand down and underneath them to touch herself and she moaned some more.

_“Faster, please,”_ she mumbled out so Jimmy did as he was told. 

Her moans got louder and she squirmed even more.

Jimmy whispered in her ear encouragingly, _“That’s it, sweetie. Come for me. Come for your boy.”_

After a few intense moments she let out a gasp and a cry and her whole body shook beneath him. She shuddered and whimpered and Jimmy would be lying if he said it didn’t feel amazing to be in her ass while she came. In fact, he was rather close himself now, having never ceased his thrusting. 

He growled urgently in her ear, because a decision had to be made quickly, _“Baby girl, may I please come in your ass?”_ It was building up and if she said no, he would have just enough time to pull out.

Louise was smiling as she said, _“Yes.”_

Hearing that word sent him over the edge with one more thrust and he clung to her tightly, groaning and growling as he saw stars. Louise moaned under him as he pressed himself down into her. He couldn’t stop shuddering from the bolts of ecstasy shooting through his nerves.

As the electricity subsided, catching his breath, he relaxed all his muscles. His entire weight was suddenly on Louise and she let out a little _“Eeee!”_

Jimmy swiftly lifted himself up onto his elbows, “Oh, sorry! Sorry!”

But Louise piped in, “No! Get back here… _crush me._ ” She was looking up at him determinedly. 

He chuckled, plopping himself back down, not fully, and rested his weight on her. “As you wish.”

Louise beamed and squeaked out quietly, _“Thanks.”_

Close to falling into a coma, Jimmy replied sleepy, _“You’re welcome, sweetheart."_

***

After a quick shower together (much to Jimmy’s delight) they raced to get dressed because the clock read 3:40 pm and he had to be at work by 4. 

They had crawled to the bed for a quick snooze, curled up in each other’s arms, but Jimmy had forgotten to set an alarm. When he had finally opened his eyes to check the time, he begrudgingly shot out of bed, knowing he had to scrub up well to be presentable to the public. Louise had joined him in the shower and he had taken delight in helping her wash up too.

Now he was running a comb through his oil slicked hair one final time, trying to get it just right. Louise was uncharacteristically waiting patiently, perched on the edge of his bed, watching him splash cologne on himself. He turned to look at her and she smiled. He smiled back and then checked himself in the mirror one more time.

“How do I look?” He asked as he exited the bathroom. He gave a little twirl, his standard Italian flag themed tie whipping around.

Louise looked him over and then said with a sly grin, “Fuckable.”

Jimmy laughed, “Good enough for me!”

He held out his hand to her, she took it, and he led her out of the room, flipping the lights off as he went. 

Louise hugged him one last time as they stood at the front door and he kissed the top of her head, as per their tradition when saying good bye. He wanted to make sure she was safely on her way before he headed out. He watched her get into her jeep and drive away before turning back to his own agenda.

He gathered up his keys and wallet from the small entryway table, double checked that he had his phone on him, and he was just locking up the front door when his phone rang. He figured it was Trevor, probably wondering where he was, wanting to know know when he’d be in to relieve him.

Already forming his apology and excuse in his mind, Jimmy dug his phone back out of his pocket and looked at the screen. 

His heart skipped a beat.

It was his eldest son. 

His Pepper.

***

This moment from the beginning of chapter 13 has always been on my mind, and the one I knew I'd illustrate.

I'm really drawn to the intimate moments between characters, where there is stillness and thought and light touch.

I feel it only accentuates the smutty moments, makes them that much sweeter. ^-^

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Hope ya'll enjoyed that as much as me. This was a long time in the making as this month turned out rather busy. Lots of good things happening in my life too, so I am grateful. Glad I got my projects done and was able to finish writing this today! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated. ^-^ ❤️


	14. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have Jimmy on their mind. But what's Jimmy thinking?
> 
> (Illustration included!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some time-hopping in this one. I do my best to give obvious details as to what day it is. We start in the present and then go back a bit to the day after Tina’s time with Jimmy on King’s Head Island. Then back to the present. Hope it's clear! X3

***

Jimmy Jr. crossed Astor Place after getting off the subway and headed for Washington Square Park. He had at least a half hour to spare before meeting up with this boyfriend for an early dinner. He stopped briefly to prop his foot up on a bench to tie his shoe before continuing on his way. Digging into his messenger bag, he pulled out his phone and wireless ear buds. He had someone he needed to call.

He selected the contact and pressed dial and waited at a crosswalk while the phone rang.

_Brrrrrrng. Brrrrrrng. Brrrrrrng._

“Pepper! Wow! How are ya bud? I haven’t heard from you in months.”

His father sounded a bit out of breath.

“Hey Dad, yeah.” He replied a bit meekly. 

It was true, he rarely had time these days to call back home. Being the assistant choreographer for some semi-off-Broadway shows was a full time job and he would spend most of his free time hanging out with his boyfriend as much as he could. Weeks would go by before he realized he hadn’t talked to his family or friends back home. 

He still didn’t like feeling guilty. His dad could call or text him, too, but it seemed he was the one who always had to reach out. Though their relationship had been strained since childhood, he felt like it was slowly getting better.

“Did I catch you at a bad time? I wasn’t sure if you’d be at work. Was gonna maybe leave a voicemail if you were busy.” Jimmy Jr. looked both ways, saw that there were no cars coming despite the light being green, and dashed across. He dodged a larger group of touristy type people and then stuck to the walls as he walked.

“Nope! Nope! Just heading out the door, a bit late to work but that gives me a 10 minute drive to chat. What’s up?” 

_He sounded way too chipper…and he was never late to work. Unless…_

Jimmy Jr. shook his head and laughed to himself.

“Well, I wanted to ask you something. A favor.”

“Sure.”

“I’ll be in town at the end of August and I was wondering if I could stay at your place?”

“Ahh, Pepper, you’re always welcome to stay here. I haven’t touched your room, I just have the maid dust and vacuum in there every now and then. But yeah, that’s fine. It would be good to see you, Mr. Big City.” His dad laughed at his own corny joke.

“Thanks, Dad. Is it okay if I bring my boyfriend and our friend?”

“You don’t even have to ask, that’s fine.” There was a pause and then his dad added, “Is this Josh or someone new?”

Jimmy Jr. laughed, “It’s still Josh.”

“Ah, okay. Good. I like Josh.”

“Me, too, Dad.”

There was a bit of a pause, Jimmy Jr. knowing that they both didn’t know how to carry on the conversation. 

Then his dad spoke up, “So, uh, what day in August should I expect ya?”

“Oh, um, I think it's the 28th, the last Friday of the month. We’ll be getting in late as we have to finish up work before heading out. Then we’d stay that night, Saturday night, and then leave late Sunday to be back for work Monday morning. Is that cool?”

“Yeah! Yeah! That’s cool. Sounds good. What are ya guys coming into town for? I know it's not to hang out with your old man.” His dad gave a self-deprecating laugh. He rolled his eyes.

“Our friend Caitlyn wants us to check out a convention with her that weekend.” He wasn’t going to mention the wild after parties on Saturday that Caitlyn wouldn’t stop going on and on about. _Legendary_ , was the word she had used.

“Ah. Cool. What’s the convention for?”

Jimmy Jr. laughed, “You wouldn’t be interested.”

“I was just curious. Must be something good if you have to come all the way to Seymour’s Bay for it. What, they don’t have conventions in New York, eh?”

“No, Dad, they do. But not like this one. I dunno, Caitlyn really wants us to go and I told her that we might be able to crash at your place if you’re cool with it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m cool with it.” Another pause. “It would be, really good. To have you home.”

Jimmy Jr. wanted to groan. Though it was more than a decade ago, there was still a raw and bitter scar across his heart. It was just an echo now, but his father’s words still stung deep when he had told him he was moving to New York so many years ago.

_For fuck’s sake, Pepper, dancing is no career! What, you think dancing is really going to pay the bills?! In New York no less?! You’re out of your fucking mind!_

_I told you, work here, I’ll teach you to be a business man and then you can dance all you want on your own time. Don’t be an idiot, make some real fucking money._

_Don’t come crying to me when you’re broke, I’m sick of giving you money, you ungrateful bastard!_

_If you walk out that door you are NEVER welcome here again, you hear me?!_

Over the years, his father had cooled down. Mellowed out. There was some reconciliation, but it had been tense and delicate. Four years had went by before he even stepped foot into his father’s house again. He had brought his boyfriend Josh along with him, who was his rock, and who had encouraged him to mend his relationship with his father.

He didn’t want to keep his father’s words hanging in the air, so he replied quickly, “It would be...good. To be home, Dad.”

“I look forward to it, Pepper.”

“I’ll be honest though. I’m not sure how often we’ll be at the house other than to sleep.” Jimmy Jr. was almost to the park.

There was another pause before, “That’s alright. As long as I get to see you, I’m happy."

_Happy? Wow, yep. His dad was definitely getting laid._

Last time they spoke he sounded down and distant. Anything remotely close to ‘happy’ was never mentioned in that conversation. He _must_ be getting laid.

_It was that or maybe he finally got with Trevor beyond their weird fuck-buddy-best-friend relationship._

“Sooo, you sound good. Sounding happy. Good things happening?” Jimmy Jr. tried to sound casual as he reached the park and sat down on a bench. He checked the time but it was still early. Josh wouldn’t be there for at least another 20 minutes.

“What? Oh, uh, yeah, I’m pretty happy. Life is good. Can’t complain.”

“How’s Trevor?”

“He’s good.”

_Hmm…should he press for more?_ “You guys still hanging out after work?”

“Yeah. The usual.”

“That’s good. I’ve always liked Trevor. It’s pretty cool you guys have been friends for over 20 years.” 

“Yeah…that’s true. He’s a good guy.”

_Come oooon, Dad…this guy has been in love with you for decades now._

“Is he seeing anyone or still a bachelor?” _Fuck it, he might as well dig a little deeper in a round about way._

His dad laughed, “You know, I’m not sure. I don’t think so. At least, he hasn’t told me anything.”

“He tells you everything.” Jimmy Jr. sighed on the inside. So his Dad _wasn’t_ dating Trevor. _Poor guy._ “Well, how about you? Anyone new in your life?”

“Me? Ahhh, no, pfffft. Not into the dating scene these days. Your old man is getting too old for those games.” He laughed again.

_Hmm, that didn’t seem right. Maybe he was wrong in his assumption though. Maybe it was something else that was making his father so agreeable and cheery? That would be new._

“Hehe, yeah, cool cool. Well, it’s good to hear you’re doing well. I gotta run for now, meeting up with Josh. Thanks for letting us crash at your place when we visit, Caitlyn will be excited. Tell Trevor I said hello!”

“Alright, buddy! See you next month. Will do.”

“Bye Dad.”

“Bye Pepper.”

Jimmy Jr. sighed, both from relief and a bit of frustration. His heart always raced whenever he had to call his father. He never knew how the conversation would go. Admittedly, that had been one of the better ones. And he was now rather curious what had put him in such a good mood. 

He just hoped he was in an equally good mood at the end of next month. Nothing was more embarrassing than having his dad mope around the house in just his boxers, eating a bucket of ice cream, when his friends were over…

***

“Wait, he WHAT?!” 

_“Shhh, Louise.”_ Tina looked over her shoulder to gaze at the handful of customers in their booths. 

A couple of them turned their heads briefly to glance at Louise but she didn’t care. She couldn’t believe what her sister had just divulged.

Tina continued to whisper, _“I said, I think he’s got a Sugar Daddy kink or something. He bought me a bunch of clothes and stuff yesterday.”_ She was turning red.

Louise looked down into her little tray of fries, about the only food she could eat at her father’s restaurant anymore unless she wanted a salad. She idly poked at the ketchup with a fry.

“So…what? Like, you made him buy a bunch of crap for you?” She didn’t know why this news was making her feel weird.

Tina was in the middle of chewing a bite of her burger but she shook her head. After taking a moment to swallow, she replied in a hushed tone, “I didn’t want him to buy me anything. He offered to treat me to lunch. But then, while we were on the ferry, he asked if he could treat me to everything. He said it would make him really happy. Especially if I told him to pay for the stuff while at the store.”

Louise continued to play with her food as she looked back to her sister, “And what did you say?”

“Well, at first I told him that I wasn’t sure. That I felt like I’d owe him. But he reassured me that he was just wanted to treat me as a way of saying thank you. For the fun we’ve been having.”

Louise shoved a bunch of fries into her mouth, stopping herself from saying something she would regret. She didn’t know what she wanted to say, but she had an odd burning in her nerves that confused and unsettled her. 

_Yesterday had only been the second time those two had ever hung out and he’s suddenly buying her shit?!_

With Louise’s mouth occupied, Tina continued, perhaps picking up on her weird mood, “Louise…I think it's just a kink. He’ll probably ask you to do it sometime, too."

_Great, her sister thought she was jealous._

“I don’t want his stupid _money_.” She spat. 

And it was true. She didn’t like anybody paying for anything for her. She could agree with Tina’s initial reaction of not wanting to owe him anything. That’s exactly how she felt. She didn’t like being in debt to people and there was no way she was going to let herself be in debt to a fuck buddy. 

_If Jimmy ever offered, she’d have to shut that down quick. Plenty of other kinks they could play out._

“Louise.”

Louise stared at her fries, not wanting to look her sister in the eyes. She knew what those eyes could do. _Bore right into my damn soul, that’s what._

“Louise, look at me.”

“No. I’m eating.” _Hang in there, stay strong, girl._

Tina didn’t reply, but she didn’t have to. Louise felt her eyes on her, burning a hole into the side of her head. But she refused to look. She wasn’t going to look. She was busy eating these stupid fries.

The feeling of being stared at didn’t let up, it only got worse. 

The silence. 

The weight. 

_Ahhhh, CRAP. FINE!_

Louise turned to look at her sister, and Tina had that ever so subtle concerned expression on her face. Barely distinguishable from her relaxed expression.

Louisie stared back, not saying anything. But finally she cracked, _“What?!”_ She said in a hushed tone.

_“Do you want him to yourself?”_ She asked in a quiet, casual tone, as if she were inquiring about the weather.

She nearly choked on a fry and stared at her sister wide eyed, _“W-WHAT?!”_

_“Shhh,”_ her sister motioned for her to keep the volume down. However, the customers seemed to be ignoring the two at the counter at this point. Even the fry cook in the back wasn’t paying them any mind. Thank goodness their parents were downstairs in the basement, otherwise they wouldn’t have gotten away with a conversation like this with their mother around.

“Why would you say that? I don’t want him all to myself. _I don’t even want him."_ She knew that last part was a lie and it sounded as such as the words left her mouth. She looked down again, feeling herself go red from embarrassment, which only made her angry.

Tina leaned in closer, “Louise…its okay. He was your playmate first. We’re pretty good friends now and I know he’d understand.” She laid a hand on Louise’s shoulder, causing her to finally look up. 

“Tina. Stop. Honestly, it's not an issue.” Even as she said this though, her mind was already racing to figure out when to see him next. _Maybe this Wednesday…_

“Hmm….are you sure? Because, like I said, you found him first and I can tell your playmate relationship means a lot to you.” Tina had that subtle skeptical look on her face now, making Louise shrink a bit. She also didn’t like how truthful Tina’s words rang. 

_This playmate business didn’t mean that much to Louise, right? He was just a fuck buddy. A little fling. Those come and go, right? She could share with her sister, no problem. Besides, Tina lived two hours away, its not like they’d be fighting over him…_

“Tina…look. It’s fine. I swear. I don’t have any problem sharing as long as you don’t.” She really didn’t want to admit the truth to herself because that would be admitting to something more than she was prepared to handle.

“Are you sure?” Tina searched her eyes, her hand still on her shoulder. Louise stayed determined to stare back.

Louise sincerely felt happy that Tina was having a good time with their Pesto. She was glad the two of them got to play, and that at least was the truth. She knew Tina needed it more than she did. So the possessive thoughts that kept tugging at her mind were confusing. And unwelcome.

“Yes, god, Tina, I’m sure!”

“Because, if you’re not, I can tell him that I-“

“Tina, shut up! It’s all good. _Jeez_.”

Louise could tell that Tina wasn’t truly satisfied, but she seemed to know when to let go of an issue. She removed her hand from her shoulder and sat up right on her stool once more. Louise let out a quiet sigh of relief as Tina picked up her burger again.

Tina said quietly, “Thank you, by the way.” She took a bite of her burger.

Louise was surprised, not sure why Tina was thanking her. “For what?”

After swallowing her mouthful she looked over and smiled, “For hooking me up with him in the first place. It’s really helped with my…” Tina looked down, the blush coming back to her cheeks, “It’s really given me a confidence boost, that’s all. I’ve been pretty happy lately. And I'm not even worried about the dating scene right now. I’ve been able to focus on my work a lot easier, too.”

Now that’s what Louise liked to hear. Some of her anxiety started to melt away. “Aw, that’s great, T. I’m glad to hear it. No problem.” 

“And like I said…” Tina gave her a sincere look, “I’m okay just staying friends with him. Please, just be honest with me if you ever feel like you need him to yourself, okay?” 

Louise didn’t know why this infuriated her. Maybe it was because it sounded like Tina thought she had a crush on Jimmy or something. All this ‘have him to yourself’ bullshit. There was no reason to feel possessive over a fuck buddy.

She rolled her eyes, “Yes, okay Tina, I heard you the first time. It’s fine.”

Tina cleared her throat, “You promise?”

“If I say yes will you stop asking?” Louise groaned, shoving more fries into her mouth.

Tina nodded as she took a bite of her burger but didn’t take her eyes off her sister.

Through a mouthful, “Fine, yes, I promise. I’ll tell you if I ever, for some god forsaken reason, want him all to myself.” 

“Good.” Tina looked satisfied and went back to her lunch.

Louise finished her fries and fought off the urge to text Jimmy. A part of her wanted to see him today, but she hated herself for even thinking that, so she vowed to wait until at least Wednesday. 

Besides, what with Tina’s surprise visit into town (that Louise was well aware of beforehand), their parents wanted to leave work early to take them all out to dinner and celebrate. 

Their Fourth of July rush yesterday was quite lucrative, and they were eager to splurge on their family. Even Gene was on his way over in a couple of hours so that they could all be together.

Louise casually glanced over to look across the street just in time to see Jimmy come out of his restaurant to serve a couple sitting outside. She quickly looked away and tried to think about everything and anything else, but the thought of Jimmy on his knees kept her mind occupied. 

***

Tina kicked off her boots, socks and jeans, grabbed a bag of half eaten potato chips from her little snack shelf, and flopped onto her bed. She quickly tore into the chips before swiping her phone screen, going to contacts and selecting Jimmy. She hit the video chat button and waited.

Jimmy was quick to answer and she loved that about him. He never missed her calls, always answered quickly, and always greeted her with a smile.

“Tina! Hey! Thanks for calling me back.”

Tina gave a little smile in return, “Of course. What’s up?”

Jimmy had left her a voicemail a couple of hours ago, asking if they could catch up for a few minutes whenever she had time that day. He had something to ask her. She had been busy with her usual chores around the ranch at the time.

She could tell Jimmy was trying to tie his tie in the phone camera as they talked, “Well, I uh…wanted to ask about our, umm. Our little triad of sorts here.” He finished with his tie and straightened it out, and then it looked like he was carrying the phone into the living room.

Tina munched on her potato chips and nodded, “Mmhm.” She had been wondering when he was going to ask and she couldn’t help but feel a little tickled. _Took him long enough._

“Uh, well, I just wanted to know if it's working out alright. On your end. Both of you.” He fumbled with the phone propping it up on a counter or shelf in his kitchen it seemed. He made sure the line of sight stayed on him so that he could go to the fridge.

Tina munched another chip before answering, “That’s very mindful of you, Jimmy. Thanks for asking.”

Jimmy returned with a yogurt cup and spoon and stood in front of the camera, “Heh, yeah, well, you know. It’s quite the new experience for me and I know I’m feeling, uh…” he seemed at a loss for words as he popped open the yogurt. He shrugged and shifted awkwardly, “It’s been nice. But you know. I don’t want to assume anything. Or, uh, you know…do something to hurt you girls.”

“Women.” Tina corrected him, making an extra loud crunch with a potato chip before closing the bag. She didn’t want to fill up on the greasy snack, she really should eat some lunch before her break was over.

Jimmy stuttered and bumbled over his words, apologizing, “Women, yes. You’re right. I’m sorry.” She could tell it flustered him to be corrected, but he had divulged to her not that long ago that he loved being told when he was wrong. Well, only by her. So Tina, always a stickler for the truth and facts, took every opportunity she could to correct him.

“Jimmy.”

“Yeah?”

Tina shifted into a more comfortable position on her bed, making sure to get maximum coverage from the fan. “Be a good boy and tell me what’s on your mind.”

Jimmy immediately blushed, looking down at his yogurt, the corners of his mouth giving an embarrassed but pleased smile. 

“Yes, ma’am."

The last time they played was in person, back on July 4th weekend when they spent the afternoon and evening on King’s Head Island. Since then, there hadn't much play, whether through text or calls, so it was nice to get a chance to tease him over video chat. 

Tina had been light on the correspondence lately because Louise had been messaging her, letting her know she was hanging out with him this day or that. She knew Louise was taking a lot of joy in their new playmate. And despite her sister thinking it was Tina who needed this outlet the most, she knew it was equally, if not more, important to Louise. 

She was well aware of Louise’s track record with lovers. 

But Pesto appeared to stick. Much to Tina’s surprise.

“Well, yesterday I spent _time_ with Louise.” The way Jimmy emphasized the word ’time’, she knew he meant something more intimate. 

She chuckled. “Go on.”

She was actually quite aware that her sister and Jimmy had spent some playtime together yesterday.

“Er…I just thought. Well I was wondering, do you two want me to, um…tell you? When I have seen the other?” It was kind of cute the way he was struggling, and it made Tina feel like she was in some weird parallel universe where for once she was cool, calm and collected, and everyone around her was the awkward type.

Tina smiled, “Again, very thoughtful of you. I suppose we should have told you sooner, but Louise and I keep each other informed. So it’s all good."

Immediate relief washed over Jimmy’s face and his posture seemed more relaxed, “Oh, good to hear. Very good.” He finally started to eat his yogurt, too.

It was their sisterly agreement to be mindful of each other as they navigate this new experience of sharing someone. One of the rules they decided on was that if they were going to see Jimmy that day, or initiate playtime through other means such as text, to just give the other a heads up. It usually took the form of a quick text of “Seeing Pesto” or “Texting Pesto” and the other sister knew to keep their hands off him that day. 

So far it had worked out perfectly. 

“Was that all you wanted to ask?” Tina said as she stretched out even more on her bed. Her mind was wandering to her bedside table drawer, a certain toy calling her name.

Jimmy had quickly devoured the yogurt and was licking the spoon when he looked back into the camera, “Yes, ma’am. I just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page. Want to do right by my ladies.” He beamed.

_“Aww, you’re such a good boy, Jimmy.”_ Tina purred.

He fidgeted and huffed and looked down, “Thank you, Mistress.”

“Tell me how much time you got.”

He knew what she meant. He checked the time and said, “15 minutes, Mistress.”

“Good. Go get the pink undies and a spare tie.” Her hand was starting to trail down to her crotch. 

“Yes, ma’am!” Jimmy hurried off out of sight and returned less than a minute later, pink underwear and a light blue tie in hand.

“Now ball them up and put them in your mouth. You know what to do with the tie.” She lightly stroked herself through the cloth of her underwear.

Jimmy did as he was told and waited further instruction.

“Stand back a bit, so that I can see more of you.” 

She watched him check himself in the camera as he walked backwards. Once below his waist was in frame, he stopped.

Tina grinned, “Drop ‘em, cowboy.” 

Jimmy unbuckled his belt, and undid his pants, slightly tugging them down along with his boxer briefs. His cock, already growing, slipped out and over the fabric and he tugged his dress shirt up and out of the way. He waited.

“Good boy. Right hand behind your back. Use your left hand and show me what you got.” Despite repeated successful moments of being dominate and in charge, it still surprised her with how easy it was with Jimmy as her playmate. He got right to it, letting out a muffled groan as his left hand stroked himself.

_“Don’t come until I say so.”_ She was already so turned on that she figured it wouldn’t take long with the help of her toy.

Jimmy nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Keeping her eyes on the action, Tina reached out with her right hand to open the drawer. Not realizing how close to the edge of the bed she was, she flailed for a moment before rolling off and hitting the floor with a loud THUD. She dropped the phone and could hear Jimmy's concerned muffled voice.

“I’m okay!"

***

This is why Jimmy didn’t date anymore. This is why he didn’t seek out flings with anyone new. Depressed when he wasn’t seeing somebody. When seeing somebody, there was momentary bliss when it was new and fresh and wild. Then he was depressed when it was on the out and out.

This is why he was damned if he did, and damned if didn’t.

Two weeks.

He barely heard from either Tina or Louise.

A little message here and there, but nothing about meeting up. No new instructions from his mistress. Nothing beyond “Hope you’re well too, Jimmy!” or “TTYL Jimbo”

And he shouldn’t, couldn’t, wouldn't dare ask for more. It was never said but it was his own restriction. Who was he to start asking them for playtime? 

He was so scared they’d suddenly disappear out of his life just as quickly as they had entered. 

Jimmy got up from his office desk and dragged himself back out into the restaurant. He had taken his dinner break but hadn’t eaten. All he had done was hover over his phone, ping-ponging back and forth over whether he should text Tina and ask his Mistress for degrading instructions. Or maybe ask Louise if she was free tonight. But he had never asked either of them for anything before. They had always quite consistently reached out to him. 

He was their plaything. Nothing more. _Get over it, Jimbo._

With his most genuine fake smile plastered onto his face, he spent the next half hour greeting customers and getting their orders started if his two waiters that night were busy. 

_Not too bad for a Tuesday night_ , he thought to himself. Karaoke was in full swing and there was plenty of laughter and tons of orders for food and drink. Several regulars of his asked repeatedly if he would get up and sing, but he just wasn’t feeling it. No matter how much he loved singing _Margaritaville_.

_'Some people claim_

_that there’s a woman to blame,_

_but I know…_

_it’s my own damn fault.'_

Not that the girls were there, but he kept his eyes away from the restaurant across the street.

He popped into the kitchen to hand over a couple new orders but lingered in the back. He was starting to lose steam. He was starting to feel old.

Keeping himself busy, he pretended to be taking stock of their supplies in the backroom, away from the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. No one bothered him when he was back there. He would have hid in his office, but at least this way it looked like he was working. It didn’t look good if he disappeared into his office for too long during a busy night.

He knelt down and started pulling boxes and containers out, mindlessly counting what remained and marking it on his list attached to a clipboard.

_What are you doing, James? What are you doing...messing around with girls half your age?_

He scribbled some more on his checklist.

_Did you think it would last? You’ll be 55 tomorrow. Where did you think this was going?_

He shoved the boxes back onto the shelf and moved onto the next one.

_You’re a fucking idiot. You had your fun, now let go before they get under your skin and you’re smoking three bowls a night again. Fuck, where would he even get his weed from? He wouldn’t be able to face Louise once this was over._

_Was it over?_

“Hey Jimmy.”

Jimmy nearly jumped out of his skin, letting out a startled, “Ack!” before whipping around to see Trevor. He was peering around the corner to the supply room, looking concerned.

“Jeez, Trev, you nearly gave me a heat attack. What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that? Tryin’ to kill me? Yeesh.” He got to his feet, doing his best to hide the pain of his right knee acting up. He really needed to stop kneeling for extended periods of time…

“Sorry boss. I didn’t mean to.” He looked sheepish and apologetic. Trevor was a master of making him feel guilty for snapping. Jimmy always regretted saying anything harsh and he wondered why he kept doing it to his coworker and friend anyway.

“It’s fine. What’s up?” He brushed some of his hair back that had fell forward when he jumped in surprise.

Trevor was quiet for a moment, just staring at him and it reminded Jimmy of the time they fooled around back there after hours. There had been silence and a hungry stare before their bodies collided and there was frantic kissing and-

“Oh, uh, I just wanted to check in with you. See if you were still coming over tonight?”

“Oh, yeah. I’ll be over. Why?” _Thank goodness he didn’t text Louise. He would have felt like an ass to cancel his plans with Trev._

Trevor shifted awkwardly and looked down at the floor for a moment, “Was just worried. About you.” His eyes flicked back up to his.

“Worried?” _Why was he worried?_

“Well. You’ve seemed down lately. You’re kinda…” he scratched the back of his head, as if stalling before saying what he wanted to say. “You’re kinda mopey lately.” He gave an apologetic shrug and quickly added, “And I was worried. You doing alright?”

Jimmy should have known that after two decades of friendship, nothing would go unnoticed by his friend. That man could read his mood before he even knew it himself.

Jimmy sighed and shook his head, giving a wave of his hand to hopefully wave off the matter. “I’ll be fine.” He looked down at his checklist, hoping Trevor would leave, and yet at the same time he hoped he would stay. _Why was he feeling so needy?_

“Oh, okay.” Even with Trevor’s short reply, he got the feeling that the other man knew better. 

There was a moment of silence and Jimmy did his best not to look up from his clipboard, pretending to go over the numbers.

“Did I do it wrong?”

Jimmy finally looked up, confused, “Huh?”

“The supplies. Did I count them wrong?”

_Oh shit, that’s right. He had Trevor go over this already not but a few hours ago so that they could put their order in tomorrow morning._

Jimmy felt himself going red but cleared his throat and shook his head, “No no. Everything looks good. I was just…” he couldn’t think of a lie and Trevor was just standing there, waiting.

Finally, once Trevor realized Jimmy wasn’t going to finish that sentence, he said, “Okay. Sounds good boss. Well…um…I ordered Thai food for tonight. I was going to go pick it up before they close. Is that okay?”

Jimmy perked up. He knew Trev must have ordered from his favorite restaurant, Eye of the Thai-ger.

“Did you get Pad Phuk Tong?” Jimmy’s stomach already started to growl, but it was true he hadn’t eaten dinner.

“Yep! And Tom Kha Gai.” Trevor beamed.

He could have kissed him! “Ah, Trev, you’re the best!”

Trevor appeared to blush and fidget, “Aww, shucks, Jimmy. I bet you say that to all your assistant managers.” He chuckled.

“Nope. Just you.” Jimmy laughed. “Listen Trev, that sounds great. I’m looking forward to it.” He truly was grateful to have a friend who always seemed to know how to lift his spirits.

With a mischievous grin, Trevor added, “I’ve got something else planned, too. I think you’ll like it.” He winked.

Jimmy had a flash back to his last birthday, when in a haze of weed induced delirium, they made out on the couch and Trevor gave him one hell of a blow job. 

He gulped. “Oh yeah? What is it?”

“It’s a surprise!” 

***

Dirty dishes covered the entirety of the coffee table, leaving very little room for Jimmy to prop up his feet but he managed. The large screen tv lit up the darkened room, one of his old favorite movies playing, because Trevor knew him well. _Charade_ starring Cary Grant and Audrey Hepburn, two of his favorite actors.

He was feeling fat and happy, and pretty dopey at this point because Trevor had offered him a hit from a joint, and Jimmy figured, _Why the hell not? Let the downward spiral begin._

He berated himself for his own dramatics. But he still took the hit...

Trevor was sitting awfully close, their legs practically touching. But that was honestly their norm. He was probably the only man he didn’t mind showing consistent affection for, especially when alone. It hadn’t always been that way. It slowly developed over the years. He figured repeated flings with his friend must have helped and the fact that no matter what, they stayed thick as thieves. 

Jimmy couldn’t imagine life without his Trev.

Although Jimmy kept his distance affection wise when they were at work, he had to admit they were like an old married couple the rest of the time. If one of them wasn’t working the restaurant that day, they would keep each other updated or check in. When one of them had a date, they’d text to see how it was going and would always be there for the other if it was a failure and needed some support. If one was sick, the other would make sure they were taken care of and alright. If there were lots of dishes to clean after they hung out, they would do it together. 

They were best friends.

And currently this best friend of his had his hand on Jimmy’s thigh.

Jimmy looked away from the tv and at Trevor, who was grinning that goofy grin, the one he got when he was up to no good.

“Ready for your surprise?” Trevor asked, squeezing Jimmy’s thigh as he did so.

_Oh man…it’s totally going to be sex. What do I say? How do I let him down? Or…maybe we should. The girls have lost interest._ _Maybe we should just do it? No harm, right?_

Realizing he hadn’t responded yet, Jimmy gave a nervous laugh and said, “Uh, yeah! Sure. What is it?”

Fully expecting Trevor to lean in for a kiss or start groping him, he was surprised when the other man jumped up and hurried out of the living room, calling back over his shoulder, “Close your eyes!”

Confused, Jimmy did as he was told.

Moments later, he heard Trevor shuffling back in and say, “Okay, open your eyes. SURPRISE!”

What Jimmy saw definitely surprised him.

His friend was holding a double layered rounded cake, two candles in the shape of the number 5 sitting on top, their wicks lit and casting a beautiful yellow glow in the darkened room. Once Trev sat back down, holding the cake out to him, he could see that he had written ‘Happy 55th Birthday Jimmy’ in icing on top. The cake definitely looked home made.

Something in Jimmy stirred. It tugged at his heart and made it hard to breath. He felt the burning in the back of his throat that preceded tears. But he swallowed hard and tried to focus. A full belly and a clouded mind from the weed wasn’t helping.

“Trev…wow. It’s. Wow! It’s amazing.” He sat up to get a closer look. “Did you make this yourself?”

Trevor nodded eagerly, “Yeah! And its chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting!” Jimmy’s favorite.

“Wow, I’m stunned. And impressed.” Jimmy didn’t know what else to say. That nagging voice started again, the one that liked to pop up when he was shown sincere affection that wasn’t sexual. 

_You don’t deserve this. When have you ever deserved kindness?_

_Shut up._

“Thank you…this is…this is very kind of you.” He finally said and Trevor smiled and shrugged, “Oh. It was nothing.”

But Jimmy caught his eye and reiterated, “No. I mean it Trev. You didn’t have to go through all this trouble. Baking a cake, just for me.” _I’m hardly worth the time_ , he wanted to add, but his therapist told him not to add insults to oneself when complimenting another person.

Trevor was beaming, his face glowing by the candle light, and if he weren’t dazed and confused, Jimmy would have felt this was downright romantic.

“Ah, thanks Jimmy. I just wanted to do something special for you, for your birthday, ya know. But, uh, anyway, you should blow out the candles before they melt on the cake.” He held out the cake a bit closer.

Jimmy chuckled, “Alright, alright. But my birthday isn’t until tomorrow you know.” 

“It is tomorrow! It’s-“ Trevor squinted over at the clock since his hands were full and he couldn’t check his phone. “Quarter past midnight! Happy Birthday!” He turned back to Jimmy, still grinning that joyous grin. How this kind, considerate, talented man was still a bachelor like himself, he would never know.

“Well then I better get to it.” Jimmy took a deep breath.

“Don’t forget to make a wish!”

Jimmy laughed on the inside and blew out the candles.

***

“So what did you wish for?” Trevor asked sleepily.

Jimmy was feeling his eyelids grow heavy. This was probably another night where he’d crash on Trevor’s couch. 

After a delightful feast of Thai food, a couple more hits from the joint, and a large slice of the best home made cake he’d ever eaten, he was ready to pass out.

“For the best sleep of my life.” He yawned in reply.

He heard Trevor’s soft chuckle as he closed his eyes. Then he felt his friend’s hand on his thigh again, where he patted him and squeezed him, “I hope you get what you wished for.”

Jimmy gave a hum of a laugh before saying, “You wanna hear something funny?”

Trevor just gave a little grunt in reply that meant yes.

“You’ll laugh. It’s funny. Earlier this evening, when we were in the supply room?”

Trevor gave another indication that he was listening.

“Well, when you said you had a surprise for me tonight…well, I, um. Remembered last year. What we did on my birthday. Thought maybe it was going to be that.” He laughed nervously, hoping his friend wouldn’t be insulted. He was feeling kind of embarrassed for even having these thoughts.

He opened his eyes to look over at his friend to see that his eyes were open too, looking at him thoughtfully. But he wasn’t laughing and that made Jimmy nervous.

He looked away, “It’s silly, I know. Thought you’d get a kick out of it."

“It’s not silly.” Trevor said quietly, his hand remaining firm on Jimmy’s thigh.

Jimmy looked back to his friend, finding him to be smiling gently at him. He continued, “I mean, you know me. I’m always down for that. But…” he gave a little shrug, “You know, you’re seeing somebody, right? Mistress T?” There was a tone of melancholy in his voice that Jimmy couldn’t help picking up on.

And at the mention of Tina, who Trevor only knew as Mistress T, Jimmy’s heart sank. 

_He wasn’t technically seeing her. Or rather, he hadn’t been seeing her. It wasn't anything serious. Just a playmate, right? Seems to be all that he was to her. And to Louise for that matter._

“Oh…right.” Jimmy finally mumbled.

Trevor nodded, “We promised not to fool around if we were seeing someone.” He patted Jimmy’s thigh again and looked away. “So you get cake instead of cock.” He gave a half-hearted chuckle.

Jimmy chuckled too but his heart felt heavy. His mind felt foggy. Here was his best friend, so warm and kind and welcoming as always. Was he an idiot to not take it where he can get it?

“About that…about, Mistress T. I don’t…” Jimmy wasn’t sure if he should say what he was going to say next. _Was it final? Was their lack of correspondence truly indicating that it was over?_

It sure felt like it. He gave them ample opportunity to initiate something every time he messaged the girls with a ‘hello’ or a 'how are you’. He felt like yesterday’s news every time they replied.

Trevor was looking at him again, curiously. 

“I don’t think…I’m seeing her anymore. Well, to be honest, I don’t know what’s happening. We weren’t ever really, _seeing_ each other. We were just messing around. Playmates, ya know?” He looked to his friend and saw that he was listening intently. “And now I haven’t really heard from her in a couple of weeks…so I dunno.” He shook his head.

“Aww, Jimmy. Is that why you’ve been moping around lately?"

Jimmy shrugged and covered his face with his hands. He wanted to hide. He wanted Trevor to go to bed and leave him here to fester in his own self-pity that he was already hating himself for.

But he felt Trevor shift next to him and suddenly the other man's arms were wrapping around his torso. Then he felt Trevor’s head on his shoulder and he was pulled close. 

He was being hugged.

“I’m sorry. I know you liked her.” Trevor said sincerely. “I know she made you happy.”

“You make me happy.” Jimmy said before he realized it.

Trevor didn’t reply right away. Then he said quietly, “I know.”

Jimmy was overwhelmed. Trevor was so warm, pressed against him, holding him tight. He shifted slightly so that he could wrap his arms around his friend too. 

It was quiet and dark and cozy. It felt like they were melting into the couch as they held each other and it could have been from the weed or the late hour or all the heavy food they consumed. 

He could smell the sweet sandalwood of Trevor’s cologne mixed with a bit of sweat. How different his scent was from the girls, but how familiar and comforting. He slowly grazed his hand upward to the back of Trevor’s head and stroked his hair and could feel where the hair was thinning on the crown of his head. Trevor let out a satisfied hum and Jimmy’s insides stirred.

Jimmy wasn’t thinking anymore. He could hardly breath evenly. He leaned sideways onto the couch, pulling Trevor with him, pulling him close and burying his face into his friend’s neck and inhaling deeply. It didn’t help when Trev let out the sweetest whine of want.

His hands started to roam and he nuzzled his way to Trevor’s lips and pressed into them with his own. 

_A kiss._

_The sensation, oh how he missed it!_

How he had longed for it when in the arms of Tina and Louise but never knew if he could or should. With Trevor though, he knew it was alright. 

But Trevor pulled away and this startled him. A hand on Jimmy’s chest, his eyes cast down and away. He said in a hushed tone, _“Jimmy…I don’t think we should. Not until you know.”_ He could tell it pained him to stop.

And Jimmy wanted to push. Push for more and hold him down and kiss him again. He wanted Trevor to shut up and keep going, like he always does. Like he always had. The way he could just fall into his friend’s arms whenever things went south in a relationship.

_…but was that fair?_

Jimmy loosened his grip on Trevor and covered his face with a hand again, feeling shame.

“I know.”

***

Besties. ❤️

_I can't be the only one who thinks Trev is super adorable._ ;3;

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up, we'll see a bit of Trevor and Jimmy's past. <3


	15. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor is desperate for a job and look who just so happens to be hiring.
> 
> (Illustration included!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come with me on a journey through time and space, back to the distant year of 2000!
> 
> Let's see how this whole thing began...

Trevor sat in the mostly empty restaurant, waiting for his turn to be interviewed. 

He had shown up that Wednesday morning around 7:05 a.m. to see three women already sitting at the bar, happily chatting away. He figured they must be there for the bartending job as well. 

They were all gorgeous, young, probably his age or younger. Well, at least 21 he figured. He was 25.

They glanced over at him as he entered and each gave him some quick greeting or a wave and a giggle. He shyly smiled back and uttered a quick “Good morning” before sitting at the bar on the opposite end. The counter was a backwards L shape, the ladies were lined up along the longest side, and he sat along the shortest.

As the chattering of his competition started back up again, Trevor took in his surroundings. With a name like Jimmy Pesto’s Pizzeria, he knew it would be Italian cuisine, but this guy had gone all out on the atmosphere. The walls had that weathered stucco look with exposed brick and they were painted with grapes and other foods prized in Italy. There were all kinds of posters featuring the country's beautiful landscapes or quaint little towns. The green, white, and red colors of its flag could be seen everywhere, especially on the merchandise behind the counter. There was a particularly cheesy looking polo shirt that he hoped was not a uniform for employees. 

Everyone at the bar looked up when the saloon doors leading to the back of the restaurant opened. A woman, in her mid to late 30s possibly, was walking quickly towards the exit, her face looking rather neutral but her body language definitely screaming that she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

A man in an Italian flag tie appeared in the doorway, his back against one of the saloon doors to keep it open. He held a clipboard in one hand and was looking down at it when he called out, “April?”

The blonde haired lady, who had given Trevor a little wave, jumped up and said excitedly, “That’s me!” She hurried towards the man with the clipboard, a little skip in her step.

The man, who Trevor assumed must be Jimmy Pesto himself, beamed down at the next potential candidate, a flirtatious grin on his face. He said in a sweet and charming voice, “Well good morning, little lady. Right this way.” 

Once the owner was out of sight, the two remaining women at the counter turned to each other and Trevor could hear one say, “The owner is kinda cute, isn’t he?”

The other replied, “Oh my god, right? He reminds me a bit of Hewey Lewis, from the 80s.” 

Slowly, one by one, each of the ladies were called into the back. 

April had come out looking a little flustered but had smiled and waved to the remaining ladies at the bar and whispered, “Good luck!” as she headed for the door.

The woman with the pixie haircut and leather jacket, named Dani, had been called next. She was the one who said the owner looked like Hewey Lewis. About 20 minutes later, she also returned and gave a thumbs up to the remaining lady as she left. Once the final woman, named Trisha, had been called for her interview, that left Trevor all by himself in the empty, quiet restaurant. 

He checked his watch to see that it was now around 8:30 and he was starting to feel hungry. He had skipped breakfast to make sure he had enough time to find the place. 

Ever since he moved to Seymour’s Bay he had been meaning to check out the Wharf and its little neighborhoods. He heard there were a lot of good places to eat in the area, so that made him hopeful for a job. Restaurants always needed help and he was eager to find a job as quickly as possible.

It had been a few weeks since he had moved in with his grandmother, who was ailing, and he wanted to make sure he could help provide for her. His grandfather passed earlier that year and since then, it had been rough on his grandma. His own parents were on the West Coast and couldn’t make such a drastic move, so as the only child, he volunteered to leave his place of birth and job in Vermont and move to New Jersey for his grandmother.

The previous weekend he had been checking the classified ads in the local newspaper for job openings. That’s when he saw that this pizzeria on Ocean Ave was looking for a bartender. Although he had never bartended professionally, back in high school he was the one who would mix the drinks at parties. And then drive all his drunken friends home. He wasn’t a big drinker himself. But he could make a mean Pina Colada! 

Perhaps that was enough?

Then again, who was he kidding? He just watched four beautiful, young women get interviewed by a rather good looking guy, who was an obvious flirt. Everyone knows that an attractive young woman helps bring in the business, especially where alcohol was involved. Trevor didn’t think he was half-bad when it came to looks, but he was no George Clooney. 

_Heck, it would probably take three average looking guys like himself to pull in the same amount of tips in a night that just one of those ladies could pull in a few hours._

Trevor groaned quietly and rested his forehead on his folded arms. He stared at the counter surface and thought about going home. It was obvious that he was just wasting his time.

Then he thought about his grandma and mumbled to himself, _“Do it for Grammy.”_ He wasn’t going to give up yet. He’d apply to 100 jobs and sit for hours if it meant being able to take care of her.

Trevor sat up and slid off the stool and started to walk around. He didn’t want to look like a slouch in front of a potential employer. He wanted to look interested and eager. So for the next few minutes he wandered the restaurant, taking in the decor, examining menus, and trying to get a feel for the place.

Soon he heard voices coming down the hall that lead to the back.

_The interview must be over. That meant he was next..._

He straightedged out his pink button up, made sure there were no stains on his pants, and brushed back his thick black hair.

The saloon doors swung open again and Trisha walked out, looking smug and blushing a bit. Mr. Pesto appeared in the doorway and watched Trisha leave, his gaze quite obviously narrowed onto her lower backside. 

He didn’t seem to notice Trevor, who was standing just to the right of the doors, a few feet away. But just as Mr. Pesto gave a suggestive lick to his upper lip, watching Trisha exit, Trevor coughed, making the other man jump and whip his head around.

“Yeesh! What’s with you! Don’t sneak up on a guy like that, come on.” Mr. Pesto looked stern as he barked at him.

Trevor mumbled out a hurried,“Sorry, sorry! Didn’t mean to.” 

Mr. Pesto laughed, his demeanor relaxing. “You’re here for the interview, yeah?” He looked down at his clipboard and then back to him, “Trevor?”

Trevor nodded and replied quietly, “Yes, sir.”

Mr. Pesto rolled his eyes and waved a hand, “Ah, none of that ’sir’ bullshit here, I’m not my father. Just call me Jimmy.” He held out his right hand and Trevor quickly took it, squeezing the other man’s hand firmly, just like his dad taught him.

With a hearty chuckle, Mr. Pesto said, “Nice handshake there, bud! How old are you?”

“Uh, 25, sir-oh uh, Jimmy.”

“Good. Alright, follow me.” 

He was led into the back of the restaurant, down a short hall that definitely led to the kitchens but they veered off into a small office. 

“Take a seat.” Jimmy gestured to the only chair sitting in front of the large wooden desk as he made his way to the other side to sit down in a rather cozy looking leather rolling chair.

Trevor sat down and laced his fingers in his lap. He started to sweat. 

_He had to talk himself up the best he could if he hoped for a chance at the job. Maybe he wants two bartenders? Naw, then he’d just hire two ladies..._

He watched as Jimmy set down his clipboard and then lean back in his chair, hands behind his head. He looked Trevor over, his expression rather conceited and if Trevor had to pick a single word, he’d probably go with devious. Trevor gulped.

“So…did ya happen to see the rack on that last chick? Pretty nice, yeah?” He laughed.

Trevor sat there awkwardly for a moment, not quite sure what he was hearing. He gave a nervous chuckle and said, “Uh…what?”

Jimmy leaned forward again in his chair and rested his arms on the desk. He gave Trevor an incredulous look. “Come on, that girl that just left! Whatever her name was. But man, out all of them, she had the best, don’t you think? You saw them. What do you think, like maybe a D cup? Because WOW! I’d motorboat those things all night if I could.” He laughed some more and groped at the air as if he were squeezing invisible breasts.

Trevor felt stunned into silence. He just stared blankly at the other man. He was used to locker room talk, sure. He’d participated plenty as a teenager but he always felt weird and disconnected from it. His mother raised him to respect women and he remembered getting a rather hard smack in the face from his father when he over heard a 15 year old Trevor refer to a girl in his class as a slut. He never spoke ill of women again after that but he’d be lying to himself if he said he ever tried putting a stop to it when he was alone with guy friends. So he was used to it. But during an interview?

Noticing that Trevor wasn’t joining in, he narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer, “What…are ya queer or somethin'?” 

Trevor’s eyes widened. 

He was pretty sure that nothing Jimmy had said to him in the last 60 seconds was appropriate for any job interview.

“I, uh…I should go. Thank you for your time.” He shot out of his chair and turned to leave the office. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to work for this guy...

“Whoa there, come on! Sit down. I don’t care if you’re queer, everybody is these days, who cares? Really, fuck whatever you want, right? Come on, sit down. You’ve got the job.”

Trevor had no intention of coming back to sit down until he heard that last part. And that last part didn’t make any sense so he looked over his shoulder at Jimmy and asked, “Wait…what? You’re kidding right?”

Jimmy enthusiastically waved him back into the office, “Come on, sit down. Yes, you’ve got the job. I’m serious.” He was standing now, leaning over his desk and gesturing to the chair, “Just come sit.”

Trevor hesitated. Then he slowly turned back and returned to his seat. Jimmy looked satisfied and sat back down again as well.

“Alright, so anyway, you’ve got the job if you want it. When can you start?” Jimmy looked down at his clip board again and started scribbling something. 

“Uh, today, if you want.” Trevor replied, still confused. “But wait, don’t you want to like…ask me questions? See if I can mix drinks or-?”

Without glancing up Jimmy asked quickly, “Can you mix drinks?”

“Well, yeah, I suppose, but I’ve never been a bartender before so-“ 

“Good. Can you work tonight?” Jimmy looked back up, waiting for Trevor’s reply.

“Uh, sure. Yeah! I can be here.”

“Good.” Jimmy looked back and scribbled some more, grumbling to himself a bit.

Trevor hesitated, but he was so curious, he couldn’t help himself. Nothing about this moment was making sense. He cleared his throat, “Um, sirrr-uh-Jimmy. May I ask you a question?”

Without looking up, “You already did. But sure you can ask me another.”

“Why didn’t you hire one of those ladies?” 

Jimmy looked up, giving him a bemused look.

Trevor shifted nervously. _What was he doing? He shouldn’t talk himself out of a job. But he was just so confused._

“I mean, they all seemed nice. And competent. And smart. And pretty.” He added.

Jimmy began to chuckle quietly and he shook his head from side to side, “Ha! You can bet your ass I would have hired all four of those bimbos in a heartbeat if I could. However…” he lifted his left hand and tapped a golden ring on his finger. “The Mrs. would never let me.” He rolled his eyes then continued, “I’m married, not buried though, no harm in lookin’, right?” He laughed but didn’t wait for Trevor to respond, "So thankfully someone with a dick showed up or otherwise I’d be short staffed tonight. _Again!”_ He gave Trevor a wink and looked back down at his paper work.

“Oh.” He didn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t that.

“So, Trev.” Jimmy tossed down his pen and stood up.

_Oh, a nickname already?_ Trevor thought as he stood up too.

“Welcome to the family.” Jimmy beamed and held out his hand. Trevor quickly took it, giving it a firm shake.

“Thank you, Mr. Pesto! I mean Jimmy! I appreciate it.”

Jimmy started to walk him out of the office, putting a hand on his shoulder to guide him out. “Ah, forgettaboutit. Your shift starts at 5, come a few minutes early so I can get ya set up behind the bar.”

“You got it.” Trevor was already feeling the excitement of telling his grandma about the job when he got home. He was going to work extra hard to bring home those tips!

“Oh and Trev.” 

“Yeah?”

Jimmy was suddenly very close to him, face to face. The taller man was looking him over and Trevor felt like he was on display just like Trisha's beautiful rack. 

Jimmy gently tugged at the collar of Trev’s pink button up. “You’d look better in green.” And with that, his new boss turned and disappeared into the back, leaving Trevor feeling excited, confused, and intrigued.

He bought himself a vibrant green button up on his way home.

***

About a week into the job Trevor finally felt like he was getting a handle on things. He was learning how to keep the bar properly stocked, how to make the restaurant’s signature drinks (he always chuckled at the “Pesto-Colada”), and how to open and close up shop. He was also delighted that he got tipped fairly often! Mostly by very inebriated women.

It was a Thursday night when Jimmy announced to his small crew that he’d be leaving early to take care of some business. He tossed the keys to a veteran staff member, telling him to lock up at close, then grabbed his coat and left out the back.

Trevor didn’t find it strange, but it was indeed a new feeling to not have the boss around. Ever since he started last Wednesday, Jimmy was always there, every day, from opening to close it seemed like. He often wondered if the guy ever went home.

But now with his presence gone, the restaurant took on a different vibe. The other employees seemed to become more relaxed. They still did their job well, but it seemed everyone held their breath when the boss was around.

Lost in his thoughts, the night flew by. The restaurant never got super busy. He poured some drinks and got some tips. Around 9:30 he used the phone in the back to call his grandmother to check on her.

“H-hello?” The sweet but shaky voice of his grandmother answered.

“Hey Grammy, it’s Trevor. It’s another late night tonight. Just wanted to check on you. Are you in bed yet?”

A cooing delightful chuckle was heard on the other end and his grandmother replied, “Yes, dear. You’re such, you’re such a good boy. So good to your grammy. I’m in bed. I’ve, I’ve got little Buck here with me too. He says goodnight.”

Buck was anything but little. He was a large Maine Coon cat that might have been older than Trevor himself. As far back as he could remember, Buck had been by Grammy’s side.

Trevor smiled, “Well you tell Buck goodnight for me. Give him a good pet. Make sure he watches over you until I get back. And Grammy, if you have to get up and use the bathroom, please, pleeeease use your walker, okay?”

“Yes dear, I will. Buck says he loves you. I love you, Trevi. Kisses.” And with that, he heard the other line hang up. She had always been a little awkward at goodbyes.

Satisfied that his grandmother was alright for the evening he got back to work.

Later that night, once it was time to close up, the kitchen staff blasted music over the speakers and everyone made a quick job of cleaning up. The afternoon crew would come in and do some cleaning up, but Trevor had learned quickly they were quite disgruntled if you left your area too much of a mess. So he did his best to leave the bar spotless every night.

Finally he was out the doors and on the streets and he started to head for his car. But it just seemed like too nice of a night to go home now. His grandmother was probably fast asleep at this point so he didn’t feel a need to rush back either. To be honest, he was usually quite the homebody, but every now and then he got the itch to just get out there and do something. Anything. Especially since he was in a new town that he hadn’t explored yet.

The summer air was fresh and cool and the sound of the carnival rides at Wonder Wharf could be heard through the night. He thought about heading down there but he checked his watch and saw that it was almost midnight. They were closing soon. No sense in going down to the peer then.

What was there to do?

He started to wander up Ocean Ave, looking at all the shops and restaurants, ‘Sorry, We’re Closed' signs hanging in windows and doors. Bars weren’t his thing but he’d be down to check out a club or two maybe. But no clubs in sight. Seemed like this wasn’t much of a party street.

Just as he was thinking about hopping in his car and driving around until he found a place, Trevor walked up to a store that still had their lights on. He squinted up at the shop sign that read “Spanks A Lot” and gave a laugh. 

_Eh, why not? A sex shop could be entertaining._

He checked the hours posted on the door and they appeared to be open every night of the week until 3 am. Now that was some dedication.

A little bell dinged above him as he entered and immediately to the left there was a counter with a man about his age sitting behind it. He had a comic book in his hands and he glanced up as Trevor walked over.

The man said in a bored tone, “Welcome to Spanks A Lot. The video booths are in the back room.” He jerked his head to indicate the direction and then went back to his comic.

Trevor sort of knew what the guy was referring to, but he had never been in a sex shop that had dedicated booths. So before he realized what he was saying, he muttered out loud, “Video booths?”

The man behind the counter shot a glance over the comic book without moving his head and glared.

Trevor got the feeling the expression was the physical manifestation of the words, _“What are you? Stupid?”_ The man then rolled his eyes and looked back at the comic. “Just put money in the slot, pick a video, have fun.”

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Trevor quickly went in the direction the man had indicated. He didn’t want to come off as if he didn’t know what he was doing. He wasn’t feeling particularly horny and he wasn’t even sure if he wanted, or could, get off in the back room of a porn shop.

There was a doorway up ahead with a beaded curtain instead of a door. A sign above it said “18 + Only!”

He heard some moaning and he wasn’t sure if it was coming from a video or from a customer…

_Well, he wanted an adventure, so why not?_

Nervously, Trevor parted the beaded curtain and stepped into a darkened room, lit only by red neon lights that lined the walls. The lights were curled into various images or words, such as “SEX” and “SPANK ME”. There were eight doors off to the left and right, little yellow lights above the rooms that indicated occupation. It smelled a bit musty and looked a little run down. Definitely nothing glamourous. When he wandered further into the room, his shoes briefly stuck to the floor. 

_Great._

Trevor snorted. He wasn’t quite sure what kind of person needed a place like this, but he wasn’t feeling it. 

Just then the booth door immediately to his left opened and a man slowly emerged, tucking his shirt into his pants.

And that man was Jimmy Pesto.

There was a brief moment of silence as Jimmy looked up, startled to see someone in front of him.

Trevor could tell it quickly dawned on Jimmy who he was staring at; his newest employee. 

And it was such a surprise to see his boss there that Trevor was frozen in place too. Before he could move or say anything, Jimmy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him into the booth, closing the door behind them.

Trevor was forcefully pushed up against the booth wall, knocking a bit of air out of him.

His employer's fists gripped his shirt tightly, the taller man's body pressing into his, and their noses almost touched as his boss stared him down. It all happened so fast that Trevor didn’t know what was going on and remained silent, hardly daring to breath, his eyes wide. He held his hands up at either side, about shoulder height, in surrender.

Jimmy looked wild and disheveled. He could smell whiskey on his breath as he panted. He was just staring at him and Trevor didn’t know what to say or do.

Finally his boss spoke in a gruff and hushed tone, _“What the hell are you doing here? Huh?”_

Trevor didn’t know what to say. 

Did he have time to explain all the moments that lead him to entering the sex shop and finding his way back here? 

“I, uh-I don’t know!” He said quickly and truthfully.

_"Did my wife send you?!”_ Jimmy’s eyes grew wide with fear for a moment.

“Your wife?” Trevor asked dumbly. He hadn’t met his wife yet. Didn’t even know her name.

He shook Trevor a bit as he asked, _“Did she?!”_

“N-no, no sir! I don’t know your wife! I-I just came here after work, I was bored and looking around!” He tried to spit out as much information as possible in one breath.

Jimmy was still staring at him, the cogs obviously turning in his mind to try and determine if Trevor was telling the truth. Something in him must of clicked because his grip loosened a bit, but he didn’t let him go.

Suddenly they both jumped at the sound of a shrill ringing. Trevor recognized it as a mobile phone ringtone even though he didn’t have one himself. He was hoping to get a Nokia 3310 when he had saved up enough money.

Sure enough, after frantically digging in his pockets with his right hand, his left hand still holding Trevor down, Jimmy pulled out that exact Nokia model.

He didn’t answer it right away. 

His boss took a deep breath and cleared his throat before pressing a button and putting the mobile phone to his ear. With the biggest, most cheerful grin, Jimmy answered, “Colleen, baby! Hey sweetie! What’s up?”

Jimmy absentmindedly leaned into Trevor more as he listened to the voice on the other end.

“Where am I? I’m at-“ he looked Trevor in the eyes for a moment before looking away, “I’m at Trevor’s place. 

Why? Because he invited me over.

What? Yes, yes I know I said was working late. We did, it was a late night. 

Well…no. 

No I did not promise that. 

No, baby, I didn’t say anything about coming right home. 

Well if I did I don’t remember. 

Why? Because I don’t want to be rude. 

Drinking? No, well, come on baby, he offered me whiskey, you know I can’t say no to that. 

Because! 

Come on, I don’t wanna be rude. 

No no, its just one drink. 

NO, I am NOT drunk. 

I promised, yes. Yes, I’m keeping my promises.”

Jimmy made eye contact with Trevor again and rolled his eyes in a _‘Can you believe this?’_ sort of way. Trevor returned a weak smile.

"Baby, I’m not drunk! Come on, we’re having a good time. Trevor’s a great guy, you’d like him! He’s the new bartender.” Jimmy winked at him and Trevor felt himself go red.

“Yes, I know you know he’s the new bartender. 

Colleen, sweetheart, you should come over! We can all enjoy a dri-Oh. Right. Right, yes, I know the kids are in bed. 

I know. 

Uh huh. 

I know. 

Right. 

Right.”

Trevor was starting to sweat. This didn’t seem like a conversation he should be hearing. Plus, listening to his boss lie to his wife and using him as an accomplice was making his gut churn. It didn’t seem right. 

Any time Trevor made a small movement as if to shift away from him, Jimmy would just press into him harder and block his movements. He just wanted to leave but Jimmy wasn’t budging.

And yet, somewhere in the back of his mind, some primal part of him, was enjoying the sudden warmth from this close contact. 

It had been a while since he’d been with anyone. 

Heck, the only physical contact he had this past year was hugging his grandmother. And that was hard for someone who took comfort in physical contact. 

He especially loved cuddling. Back in high school all his lady friends would hug on him and cuddle up to him at games on chilly fall evenings. All his guy friends would lament that he somehow got all the girls and thought he was a player. He never came out to anyone in high school, but he always assumed that the girls just knew they were safe with him. Every now and then one would kiss him, but it never lead to anything. One friend of his became so close to him that eventually she’d change outfits while they were in the same room, not caring one bit that she was topless in front of him. 

Now, in this moment, his chest and stomach and almost his pelvis were being crushed into the wall from the weight of another man. And he was doing his best to not feel aroused.

Trevor couldn’t lie to himself...of course he had found his boss attractive. 

But so many factors never let him think anything beyond that; first, Jimmy was married to a woman, so probably didn’t swing that way. Second, he was his boss, and Trevor was hopefully smart enough to never start a workplace romance. Third, he was the shy type, he knew that about himself, and he could hardly bring himself to ever make the first move in any relationship. So even if Jimmy was single and not his boss and was gay or at least bi, Trevor would never have been brave enough to flirt with him.

Suddenly Jimmy's forehead rested against his own, causing Trevor to gasp a little. His boss looked tired and was starting to slump.

“Right, I know. Yes, I’m coming home soon.

Yes, I’m coming home _now_ , just let me finish up here with Trevor.

What?

BECAUSE WOMAN. I don’t want to be an asshole!

Oh, hardy-har-har, too late, yeah? Should I even bother coming home then?!

…baby wait.

No, no, please I’m sorry.

Please.

Forgive me, I’m sorry, Colleen, sweetheart.

I’m just, I’m just a little overwhelmed okay?

I know you are too.

I know.

Right.

Yes, I’m coming home now, I promise.

I’m on my way.”

Jimmy glanced into Trevor’s eyes, as he said good bye to his wife, “Alright sweetheart, I love you too.”

Trevor gulped and held his breath.

Shoving the mobile phone back into his pocket, Jimmy released Trevor from the wall and stood back. 

Trevor shuddered from the sudden lack of warmth that he was growing used to.

Jimmy gave Trevor a once over and then pointed at him, looking serious, “You never saw me here. _Capisce?”_

Trevor nodded and didn’t say anything.

His boss turned to leave and out of no where Trevor blurted out, “You can come over to my place anytime! I-If you want.” He was sweating and blushing and instantly regretting that he opened his mouth. He had a moment of anxiety that he’d be fired right there on the spot.

His boss stared at him for a moment, looking him up and down, and smirked. “See you at work.” And with that, Jimmy left.

“Oooooh my god…” Trevor’s knees buckled and he slid down the wall a few feet but instinct told him to not touch the floor. He breathed deeply for the first time in minutes.

He stayed in the booth for a few more moments to catch his breath. Then he quickly exited and raced home.

***

_“Fuck, what am I doing…”_ Trevor said quietly to himself as he let the hot water stream down his back. His right hand was slowly and gently stroking his cock which had been frustratingly hard for most of the ride home.

It was close to 1:00 a.m. when Trevor hopped into the shower. He had briefly checked in on his Grammy, heard that she was snoring loudly, covered her with an extra blanket and then headed for the bathroom.

He had to get rid of this.

He had to get rid of these thoughts.

_He’s your boss for fuck’s sake._ Trevor groaned quietly from the shame of being aroused and from the sensation of his fingers sliding along himself.

_Don’t go getting a crush on someone who is unavailable. He’s married, he’s straight, and he can fire me._

But still his hand continued.

_Yeah, but…there’s no harm in fantasizing, right?_ The lustful side of his logic spoke up. 

No different from all those times he got off to the thought of Harrison Ford after seeing Star Wars. There was no way he’d be able to hook up with Han Solo but that didn’t stop him from jerking it to the thought of him every night for weeks upon end.

_Right. There was no harm in a little fantasy,_ he reasoned. _Just…don’t make it every night._ He added, hoping to relieve some of the guilt.

_Just a little fantasy to help get rid of this ache. Yeah._

Trevor turned to face the shower head and wanted to bury his face in warmth, but he couldn’t cuddle water. Instead he thought of how close Jimmy’s face had been to his, how they were almost nose to nose. The pressure of the other man’s forehead against his own and how he had been mere inches away from his lips. 

This memory incited a hushed whine from Trevor and he began to stroke a bit faster.

He thought about the roughness of Jimmy’s initial assault, the way he slammed him up against the wall and pressed his entire weight into Trevor’s smaller frame. Though it had been terrifying at first, he sort of liked the idea of getting roughed up by the man. He never thought he’d be into anything like that, but the thrill of that moment and the way his heart raced made him wish his boss would do it again. 

His hand picked up the pace and he could feel he was getting close. Just a little more of this hot fantasy and he’d be golden.

He thought of his boss pushing him up against the wall but this time his back was facing Jimmy so that he could grind into Trevor’s ass. 

He would press him into the wall and hold him there so that there was no escape. 

His pants would be yanked down just far enough to give access, to let him take Trevor however he wanted, as roughly as he wanted…

Trevor bit down on his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly as the orgasm shook through his core. He huffed and clung to the shower wall, the electricity rolling through him, wave after wave.

When the shudders subsided, Trevor opened his eyes and stared down at the drain. The water was starting to cool.

He chided himself, _“What the fuck am I doing…”_ He covered his face in shame.

***

I can never seem to draw them the same way twice, whoops! XD

But look! A 35 year old Jimmy! Still as dirty minded as ever. ❤️

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll asked for a slow burn Trevor & Jimmy pairing right? Right?!  
> Well too bad, you're getting one anyway.  
> And a slow burn Louise/Jimmy and a slow burn Tina/Jimmy, and ya'll are just gonna have to deal with it. XD
> 
> Also, I hope you spotted some of the easter eggs. ;3
> 
> There will be at least one more chapter of this journey into Trev's past, if not two. Probably two because you know me, I can't write short stories...
> 
> In order to post more often, I'm doing my best to limit my chapters to about 5,000 words instead of the 7,000+ I was starting to get in the habit of writing. XD It's so hard when there is so much to say! But I promise they'll continue to be meaty and hopefully entertaining. Let me know what aspect of the story you are enjoying so far!
> 
> As always, comments are always loved and appreciated! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
